New Beginnings
by LittleMissyGalPal
Summary: Gwen is a teenage girl who was blamed for a fire at her school because of her 'scary goth looks'. Now moving to the Wawanakwa Boarding School, Gwen has finally found a new place to call home; literally. How many friends and enemies will she make, and how many love triangles will she be able to solve? But most of all, will Gwen ever find love for herself?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**A/N****: **_Hi there. I've never written a fic for Total Drama before, so here goes... I'm sorry if it's too OOC. And this is pure Gwuncan, so please don't hate!_

**Note****:** This chapter has been re-written.

**DISCLAIMER****: **I own nothing related to Total Drama series.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 1: New Beginning, New Life<strong>

Gwen sighed miserably as she looked out the car window. Her mother had been driving around for hours, constantly stopping at random gas stations in order to ask for directions. They were going to a far away place. And by 'they', it was actually just Gwen. The truth is she was currently being sent to a boarding school.

Why?... Well it all started with a group of students in science class, curiously wondering what it would be like to start a fire with a bunsen burner. And of course when the classroom erupted into flames, the majority of the class decided to blame it on Gwen. She shuddered at the horrific memory, sitting in the principal's office, trying to tell him about her evil classmates, but he wouldn't listen. Instead he felt threatened by her gothic appearance. And so he ended up holding a meeting with her mother and decided to enrol her at another school. He said it was to ensure that she was living in a safer environment, but Gwen already knew that he was only doing this to improve her '_psychotic_' behaviour.

Gwen was glad to be away from those demons, but this new school was a three hour drive. In other words, she wouldn't be able to feel relieved to go home at the end of a school day. Instead, she would now be forced to hang out in her prison cell and associate with the rich narcissists. Gwen thought she'd be lucky if she spoke to her mother and brother at least once a month now, but she knew that wasn't possible.

Whenever Gwen heard the words 'boarding school' in the past, the first things that would come to her head were the preppy uniforms, snobby students, marble-floored classrooms, and the never-ending list on how to become the perfect person. Gwen already knew this was going to be a disaster, but as long as she had a room to herself then she would be fine. The idea of having roommates made her feel horrified. Gwen could already image their haughty faces, snickering at the fact that they would have to share their room with a complete outsider.

As soon as their journey came to an end, Gwen stepped out of the car and contemplated her surroundings. Instead of looking at a large white palace which was displayed on the school brochure, Gwen instead came face to face with an old Victorian building which somewhat resembled a jail. Looking down at the brochure, Gwen noticed this was false advertisement. Either that, or her mother had driven them to the wrong place. But aside from all the nasty thoughts, Gwen started to feel more comfortable.

_'Don't judge a book by it's cover just yet... It could be totally nasty inside...'_ she thought.

"Well, I'll admit it does look a whole lot different from the brochure... Surely we can't be at the right place..." her mother said, opening the boot of the car.

"It's not too late to turn around and go back home," Gwen offered.

Gwen's mother looked at her slyly. She already knew that Gwen didn't want to be here, but this was for the best. And this arrangement was only going to happen for a while anyway; maybe a year at most.

"Listen, Gwen, there's nothing I can do about the situation. It was either this or going to juvenile hall."

Gwen scoffed at her mother's remark. "You're making it sound like I actually did start that fire."

"Sweetheart, you know I believe you, but as I said before, there's nothing I can do."

"Yes, you tried your very best..."

Gwen's mother didn't seem to notice the sarcasm "I'm glad you understand. Would you like me to go inside with you?"

"Please don't."

"Well, okay then... Now all that is left is a hug and you're free to go."

As Gwen was pulled into a tight embrace, she couldn't believe that this was the last time she was going to see her mother. Well, for a while, anyway. It was like a sudden bombshell she couldn't stand to face. When they finally pulled away from the hug, Gwen grabbed her suitcases and said her goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, sweetheart. I just hope your room is pink!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I hope not! But seriously, when am I supposed to call you and check up on everyone?"

"When I spoke to your headmaster on the phone, he said that you can call home once a week, so I'm not really sure... But what I do know is that you're supposed to go to the office. Apparently the brochure states that the office is on the left as soon as you walk in."

"All right. I'll talk you later then," Gwen said, walking up the steps. As Gwen reached the top, she decided to watch her mother drive off for the last time. The moment she was gone Gwen sighed miserably and headed inside, expecting the worst.

Surprisingly, the inside of the school looked modern. It had a slight Victorian touch to it, but it wasn't over-classed. Gwen thought this was weird, but she didn't have the nerve to complain. After all, she liked weird things... As she headed down the hallway, Gwen could see the main office at her left.

_'Great. One thing the brochure hasn't lied about...'_ Gwen thought as she entered the room.

The office was neat and somehow perfect. The carpet was deep blue and the walls were pure white, so it was a decent colour combination. There was a receptionist at the counter. Gwen would have approached her if it wasn't for another woman already speaking to her. When the other woman turned around to look at Gwen, she immediately looked disgusted... Dismissing her conversation with the receptionist, the woman approached Gwen.

"I'm guessing you're Gwendolyn?" she asked. There was no hint of welcome with her tone.

"Yeah, but I prefer to be called Gwen... Are you the headmistress?"

The woman pouted in annoyance. "No. I'm the coordinator for the students; you can call me Blaineley... You do realise that you were supposed to arrive here about an hour ago?"

"There was traffic," Gwen answered. "Nothing I can do about that."

"Okay then, Miss Attitude. First of all, this boarding school is not like most. We have five classes per weekday. Your first class starts at 8:30am, and your last class ends at 4:00pm. You will also have two lunch breaks in between, yadda yadda..." Blaineley explained. From the looks of it, Blaineley didn't seem to take her job seriously.

"Oh, so it's basically like an ordinary high school..."

Blaineley laughed at Gwen's response. "Absolutely not. After your classes you're allowed to hang around the campus, catch up on your studies, or whatever it is you teenagers do nowadays... And lastly, you need to be back in your room by 8:30pm."

Gwen arched a brow. "What happens if I'm not in my room by then?"

"Then you'll earn a strike... Strikes are given to you for any type of bad behaviour. This includes fighting, defacing property... basically any kind of trouble. If you get five strikes, then you're out of here."

"Okay..." Gwen said, not really understanding what Blaineley meant.

"Also..." Blaineley continued, holding a few strands of Gwen's teal and black hair. "This hair isn't exceptional! But then again... you're not the only person with abnormally dyed hair."

"Right..." Gwen said. In all honesty, she just wanted to lie down and die.

Just as Gwen thought she was able to leave, Blaineley called her back.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Uh... To my room?..."

"Not yet!" Blaineley scolded. "I've organised a student to show you around first... Bridgette!"

A teenage girl wearing a baby blue hoodie and blonde hair tied up in a pony tail suddenly appeared by the sound of her name. Something told Gwen that this girl was intimidated by Blaineley.

"Okay, Bridgette, this is Gwen. All you need to do is show her around the school and help pack her things in her room. This is a really simple task, so I'm hoping you can do it correctly for once..." And with that, Blaineley proceeded to walk away, leaving Gwen and Bridgette absolutely dumbfounded.

As soon as Blaineley was out of sight, Bridgette immediately gained her courage and pulled a warm smile. Something about her seemed down-to-earth now.

"Hey, I'm Bridgette," she said, extending her hand.

"Gwen," she said, shaking Bridgette's hand.

"Okay, let's get this tour started..." Bridgette said as they exited the office. "But before we begin, I have to thank you for getting me out of Math class. Also, welcome to the Wawanakwa Boarding School. I hope we can get to know each other and become friends," she said, now holding onto one of Gwen's suitcases.

"Thanks. Isn't this place supposed to be... different?"

"If you mean high class and fairy tale palace different, then the brochure fooled you big time."

"Meh, I think I prefer this better..." Gwen smirked. "What about our uniforms?"

"Luckily, this boarding school doesn't have any uniforms. Wear what you want whenever you want. Honestly, the best part is that nobody cares about how you dress. Well... most of us around here."

"Oh, okay... So where are we going first?" Gwen asked.

"To your room, of course," Bridgette smiled.

"Speaking of of our rooms... Do I have one to myself?"

Bridgette frowned at Gwen's question. "Sadly, no. Every room has three roommates, and luckily, you get to share with me and another girl."

"I guess that sounds good," Gwen said. She felt slightly lucky for once. At least she'd be bunking with someone who was nice.

Once they finally entered the outside campus, Gwen noticed that it looked like an ordinary mall. There was a large fountain in the middle, and many buildings seemed to surround the area. Most of the area was surrounded with benches where students were supposedly allowed to hang out.

"Okay, so to your left is the library- a lot of students go there after school to catch up on homework. And over there near the fountain is the cinema- everyone goes there to watch the latest films."

Gwen wasn't sure if she heard Bridgette correctly. "Wait... You guys have a cinema here?"

"Like Blaineley said, this boarding school isn't like most. Also, at the far end over there is the volleyball court, and the cafeteria is next to the teacher's lounge, but of course that's inside and we'll check that out later."

Bridgette was pointing at so many directions that Gwen was beginning to feel confused. However, as they made their way through the courtyard, Gwen realised that something wasn't quite right.

"Is it just me or is this school empty?"

"That's because everyone is in class right now," Bridgette answered. "But you're right, though. This school only has a couple hundred of students here... I don't know why, but apparently the headmaster only accepts students who feel like they would belong here, or something like that."

"Are you sure that's right? What about the classes?" Gwen asked.

"That's the good part. There's about ten people in each class... My class only has nine students now, so you're probably going to be with me."

Gwen honestly didn't know what to say, so she smiled. Seeing that Gwen didn't know how to respond, Bridgette decided to continue:

"The classes are usually boring, but they're sometimes fun... What we usually do is look at the board, listen to the teacher, and copy everything that the teacher writes. The people at the back are lucky, though... They're able to sleep if they're careful."

As they continued walking towards the dorms, Gwen couldn't help but ask how someone as normal as Bridgette ended up in a place like this.

"So what made you go to this school?"

Bridgette shrugged. "A couple of family friends showed my parents the brochure and told them about the education at this place... Another thing the brochure lied about. What about you?"

Gwen sighed. She was expecting this question to turn up someday. However, she decided to tell the truth. She was already here, so why should she lie to someone as nice as Bridgette? Surely she'll be able to keep this information to herself.

"I was blamed for a school fire. I'm innocent, but no one believed me."

"Not even your friends?"

"What friends?..." Gwen asked.

"You mean you had no friends at your old school?"

"None at all."

"Well there's no need to worry because you already have a friend at this school," Bridgette said with a smile.

Gwen didn't know what was going on right now, but she suddenly felt happy. It was probably because somebody was willing to call Gwen their friend... It was truly a nice feeling and this made Gwen secretly hope that there were more people like Bridgette at this place.

Now that Bridgette and Gwen were finally inside the dorms, she could already tell that it was coed. This was due to the amount of rubbish on the floor, discarded laundry, and unmentionable stains imprinted on the walls.

"Don't tell me we share this dorm with the boys..."

"We do, but don't worry, Gwen. You see, our roommates can only be the same gender, so no one will be spying on you," Bridgette explained.

As Gwen and Bridgette finally reached their door, Bridgette stood in front of it with a smile and handed Gwen her key.

"Well... this is it!" she said, opening the door.

The room honestly wasn't that bad. It was pretty cosy. The space was quite average for three people to live in... Gwen could see three single mattresses, a small desk with a stack of magazines, a bookshelf, a few dressers, and a blue rug on the wooden floor. Gwen had to admit her room back at home was way better, but this seemed more fitting than the pictures in the brochure. She somehow found herself feeling more at home.

The first thing Gwen did was set her suitcase next to the door, and so did Bridgette. She walked over to the wall and saw all the different types of posters covering the it... There were posters of ghetto rap stars, surfers, and oceanic creatures. They weren't exactly her style, but it was better than pictures of make up and glamour models.

"I know it's not much, but at least we have a fan on the ceiling," Bridgette said, turning it on.

"Cool. And this is my bed?" Gwen said, referring to the sheetless bed.

"Yeah," Bridgette smirked. "I hope you brought some sheets with you, because the school provides dirty linens."

"Yeah, I did," Gwen said, showing Bridgette her skull-covered sheet. "So, who was your other roommate before I came along?"

"Rage-a-holic Eva. She was always yelling in the middle of the night, so the teachers decided to move her to another room. She was also moved from my class, so that's why we have nine people."

"She sounds... crazy."

"Yeah, she really is," Bridgette laughed. "Okay, Gwen, this is my bed."

Looking at Bridgette's bed, Gwen noticed the unusual pattern of dolphins covering her blanket and pillows. It was now obvious that the water themed posters on the wall belonged to Bridgette. However, the other bed near Bridgette's had a leopard sheet. Either those ghetto rap star posters belonged to her other roommate, or Bridgette was a surfing rap-star wannabe. Just before Gwen was able to ask, the bell rang.

"Is it time for another class?" Gwen asked.

"No, that would be lunch."

"Cool. So when do I start class? Tomorrow?"

"You're not going to be happy when I tell you this, but Blaineley said you start today. So I think we should go to the cafeteria. Hopefully, you'll be able to meet some of my friends," Bridgette said, heading towards the door.

While Bridgette and Gwen arrived at the outside campus once again, Bridgette decided to give Gwen some more advice.

"Always remember to make friends with the right people, and the cafeteria food is _revolting_. Make sure to go for the most decent looking food."

"I'll make sure to remember that... So, who's the headmaster? Is he cool?"

"Our headmaster is Chris McLean. He checks up on us at rare occasions, and he has a soft spot for some students... There's also Chef Hatchet. No one knows his real name, so we just call him Chef."

"Okay, so Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet. Got it."

"And now that you know the main details, here we are..." Bridgette said, opening the double doors of the cafeteria.

The sight in front of Gwen reminded her of her old high school. There were basically students in a long line, collecting food, and proceeding to sit down at many tables to eat. The line was ridiculous... Sure, there were probably a hundred students at this school in total, but it was still a long line. The worst part was that Gwen skipped her breakfast this morning, so she was extra hungry.

As Bridgette and Gwen headed over to the end of the line, Gwen noticed that many people were turning their heads at her direction. Speaking of which, many people didn't seem too impressed with her gothic appearance. As Bridgette stood behind Gwen in the line, she took this opportunity to show Gwen a couple of people.

"See that girl in front of you?... That's Lindsay. She's nice, but she's as sharp as a frosted cupcake."

And from the looks of it, Gwen could also tell that Lindsay was the school's bimbo.

"And that tall guy in front of Lindsay is DJ. He's a cool guy and an animal lover. It's cute, really."

"Do you like him?" Gwen asked.

"Of course not! My heart belongs to Geoff. We've been together for almost two years now," Bridgette said, pointing to the guy sitting down with an opened pink shirt and cowboy hat.

"He seems nice."

"He really is. But don't get me wrong... not everyone at this school is nice," Bridgette warned as she motioned for Gwen to turn around again.

As she did so, Gwen noticed a girl with raven hair and a maroon halter top shifting in between Gwen and Lindsay. Honestly, Gwen couldn't care any less if this girl was the queen. She still had to go to the back of the line.

"Um, excuse me?"

There was no reply.

Gwen was already becoming irritated, so she shook her shoulder. "Excuse me!"

The girl then turned around and faced Gwen with an angry look on her face. Her distinct features immediately told Gwen that she was of Asian descent.

"What?!" she asked rudely

"You just cut in front of me, and I'm guessing that you can't do that around here."

"So what?!"

"_So_," Gwen mocked, "I think you should go to the back of the line."

"Well I'm not going to, and I can cut in whenever I want."

"Actually, Heather... You can't," Lindsay said, pointing at the sign behind Chef Hatchet.

"Shut it, Lindsiot!"

Gwen would have liked to mock Heather further, but Blaineley appeared before she could do so. After all, she didn't feel like earning a strike on her first day.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"She cut in line, so I'm telling her to go to the back."

"Back of the line then, Heather," Blaineley said.

Gwen was surprised as to how quick Blaineley took her side. This made her think that Heather probably did something like this once before. She gave Gwen a cold stare as she moved to the end of the line.

"Wow. You have some guts," Bridgette said once Blaineley disappeared.

"Does that wench always like that?"

"Yeah. That's Heather and it looks like you're her newest enemy... Lindsay follows her around like a brainless trollop."

Once when Gwen and Bridgette collected their tray of food, Bridgette led Gwen over to a table with some people already at it. And for some reason, Gwen was beginning to feel nervous.

"Hey, everyone, this is Gwen," Bridgette said as she sat down.

Everyone at the table said their hello's as Gwen joined them.

"That's Leshawna, our other roommate," Bridgette said, pointing out the African-Canadian female in front of her.

"So _you're_ our new roommate?... Well, anybody who disses Heather like that is a friend of mine. I'm sure you'll like it here," she smiled.

This was great. Two people already seemed to enjoy her company so far.

"Moving on, that's Harold," Bridgette continued, referring to the scrawny ginger next to Leshawna.

"It is an honour to meet you," he said with a cheeky grin.

"He's my sugar pie," Leshawna said, giving Harold a kiss.

Gwen found herself to be speechless at this point. "You two?... Really?"

"Yeah," Harold answered. "Leshawna is like a jar of honey and I'm her buzzing bee."

"And this is Cody," Bridgette said, referring to the guy next to Harold.

Cody seemed perfectly normal- well, apart from the fact that there was a girl with purple hair clinging to his arm. He looked uncomfortable to say the least. However, as soon as he locked eyes with Gwen, his expression changed into a goofy smile. Gwen wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"Why, hello there. I'm the Codemeister."

"Hey, I'm Gwen-"

"You're so cute, Codykins!" the purple-haired girl interrupted.

"And that's Sierra," Bridgette concluded. "I would introduce you to Geoff, but he seems busy with his friends right now."

Looking over at Geoff's table, Gwen could see that there were at least four other guys surrounding him. This immediately confused Gwen.

"Why don't you two sit together?"

"We do, but not during school," Bridgette answered. "We've decided that it's best to socialise with our friends during this time."

Leshawna decided this would be the perfect time to share her piece of mind. "Girl, one time they were together all the time. It took three people to pull them apart and knock some sense into both of them."

"Leshawna! I told you we've improved since then!" Bridgette said, cheeks turning pink.

Just then, Heather and Lindsay decided to stop by the table. Heather looked down at Gwen disapprovingly and Lindsay seemed confused.

"Well well well, if it isn't the weird goth girl."

"Is there something you need? I don't think this school hires prostitutes," Gwen told her.

As Heather blinked in surprise, Leshawna let out a big 'Ooooooh.'

"Shut up, Leshawna! I don't like you, weird goth girl. I hope you realise that."

"And I hope you realise that I want to push you off a cliff right now."

"Ooooh, you've messed with the wrong white girl!" Leshawna commented.

"Booyah," Harold commented.

"Y-you... You're all freaks!" Heather said as she stormed off.

Lindsay, however, still stood in her spot. She was still confused, and obviously didn't know where to go from here.

"LINDSAY!" Heather shouted from afar.

Finally realising her cue to follow Heather, Lindsay quickly said her goodbyes and ran off.

"We're going to get along just fine, girl," Leshawna said with a smile.

Feeling like this was the perfect time to change the subject, Bridgette decided to speak.

"That reminds me, Gwen... Every class is in the same room, so there's no need for you to memorise a lot of classrooms."

"Cool. Do you think I'll be in your class, though?"

"I'm not sure anymore, but it's possible."

"Also, the students in your class will always be there. The teachers around here also teach every subject, so make sure to get along with them."

"Oh, okay. So how do I find out which class Im in?" Gwen asked.

"That is probably the dumbest question I have ever heard," Harold replied. "You obviously go ask Blaineley over there which class you're in, and then she'll tell you. GOSH!"

"Relax, sugar pie," Leshawna warned, patting Harold on the back.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone eventually stood up from their seats and headed to their classes. Gwen felt incredibly lucky to have only one classroom because she'd probably get lost everyday.

"See you later, Gwen," Bridgette said with a wave.

"Bye."

Luckily, Blaineley was still in the cafeteria. She was leaning against the wall, writing something on her clipboard. Gwen decided to get this over and done with and ask her about her class already. Blaineley was her coordinator after all, so she must know the answer.

"Um, Blaineley?" Gwen started.

"Yes?" Blaineley asked. Possibly for the first time, she didn't seem irritated.

"You never told me which classroom I'm in, so?..."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that..." she replied, now looking through the clipboard she held in her hand.

Gwen was waiting while Blaineley was flipping through hundreds of pages. It took a while to find Gwen's name.

"Ah yes, room 48... Follow me," Blaineley said as she walking to the designated classroom.

Gwen wasn't sure if she was supposed to walk beside Blaineley, or follow from behind. Eventually, she decided to follow from behind. This school didn't seem so bad for now- well, except for Heather... Gwen was also starting to realise that she was slowly becoming more sociable. She knew that back at her old school, she wouldn't even dare to answer a question by anyone, or even return a hello. Heck, she didn't even get one of those.

Blaineley's red heels were tapping even louder within every step she took. For some reason, Gwen was beginning to feel more nervous than before.

_'It's only a class of 10 students; nothing to be nervous about... I've been in classes that have had more than thirty students before, so this should be easy... Right?'_

Blaineley suddenly came to a stop. Gwen did the same and looked at her straight in the eye in order to show her understanding.

"Okay, just before we go in, you need to remember that your classes will always be in this room. You should arrive at 8:30am sharp. If you arrive early, then you should line up outside. If you're late, then you automatically receive a detention slip... Do you understand?" Blaineley asked in a fast pace.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, let's go inside and i'll introduce you to your teacher," Blaineley said just before knocking.

As Gwen entered the classroom with Blaineley, she could see eight other students talking amongst themselves. Everyone immediately turned to her. Bridgette was one of the first people to notice Gwen and smiled from ear to ear. Harold was also in this class and he also seemed happy. All was well until Gwen spotted Heather glaring at her. Gwen didn't really know the other students.

"Okay, Gwen, this is Mr Andrews. He's going to be your teacher for the rest of the year," Blaineley said.

"Don't worry about a thing. You'll fit right in," Mr Andrews said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Since that's all over and done with, I'm a busy woman and I actually have a class to teach," Blaineley said as she left.

Gwen looked over to Bridgette. She seemed engulfed in a conversation with her boyfriend. This made Gwen wonder if she was allowed to sit with whoever she wanted. Either way, it would be a good way to start fresh at this school and get to know everyone. However, it only took a couple of seconds before Mr Andrews finally gained her attention.

"Gwen, could you go and stand by the door for a moment? I need to everyone's attention so I can introduce you to them."

Turning around, Gwen did as she was told. However, it didn't take long for her to bump into an unfamiliar figure. Luckily, Gwen was able to gain her composure just before falling to the ground.

"Watch it!"

Gwen looked up to take a proper glimpse at the person she just bumped into. The first things she noticed were his green mohawk and numerous facial piercings. His teal eyes came to attention shortly after. After looking at his hair again, Gwen thought back to Blaineley's remark about a few other people having weirdly dyed hair. The other person was probably Sierra.

"Sorry," Gwen said, a little more quick than intended.

Something about Gwen's reaction seemed to make him smirk.

"It's all good," he said in a casual tone as he strode past Gwen.

"Duncan, why must you always come in late? That's another detention for you," Mr Andrews said.

"Oh gee, I wonder why?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"Don't you dare use sarcasm with me, young man. You're late for class," Mr Andrews replied, more angrily this time.

"Yeah, I know. This isn't the first time!" Duncan said, walking over to DJ.

"Don't make me give you a strike," Mr Andrews warned.

Some people gasped. Duncan then turned around, seeming to be a little frightened by the remark.

"Actually, I'll just take that detention slip," he said, trying to maintain his usual tone.

Gwen now felt as confused as Lindsay. Why was everybody so scared about getting a strike? Were their parents strict? Did Chris McLean own some sort of torture chamber? But Gwen decided to ask later. After all, she wanted to pay attention to her teacher just in case he wanted to give her a strike on her first day.

After whistling in order to gain complete silence from the class, Mr Andrews decided to speak.

"Okay, everyone, we have a newcomer today. So once again, we finally have ten students."

"I prefer Eva," Heather commented.

"How can you prefer Eva? The girl was bonkers!" DJ replied.

"Well yeah, but weird goth girl is even more annoying."

"No way! Gwen is way better than rage-a-holic Eva!" Bridgette defended.

Mr Andrews decided to step in just before the argument turned worse. "Calm down, everyone... Now, since you're all finally quiet, this is Gwen. And Gwen... these people are going to be your classmates for the rest of the year."

"We have names, you know!" Heather said.

"Thank you for the slight rudeness, Heather. And since you're so keen about names, why don't you all introduce yourselves to Gwen?" Mr Andrews said.

Gwen felt like flushing herself down a toilet right now. Being the centre of attention was certainly embarrassing... However, what surprised Gwen the most was that it was Heather who decided to introduce herself first. Next was Bridgette, and then a crazy girl with ginger hair who seemed to be named Izzy... Harold, along with DJ, Geoff and Owen also seemed to be nice. Although, as soon as it was Beth's turn to introduce herself, she unintentionally spat saliva all over Duncan.

"Ew, that's disgusting. Can I have a hall pass?!"

"Here," Mr Andrews said, giving Duncan a green slip.

As soon as Duncan left, Mr Andrews continued;

"Okay everyone, just talk amongst yourselves quietly while I try and find the notes for today"

Gwen decided to stay where she was. Everybody was already talking amongst one another and she didn't feel like interrupting. That was until Bridgette was walking her way while dragging Geoff along with her.

"Hey, Gwen. This is my boyfriend, Geoff."

"Hey, man. Welcome to the Wawanakwa boarding school!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Thanks."

"Well, you two should continue talking while I go and see what DJ's up to. He looks alone over there," Geoff said as he made his way to the giant brickhouse.

"You're right," Gwen started. "Geoff seems nice."

"Yeah yeah! Anyway, I saw you with Duncan before!" Bridgette said, taking the subject in a whole different turn.

"..." Gwen was confused. Which one was Duncan again?

"You know... the guy with the green mohawk!"

"Oh, right. What about him?" Gwen asked.

"I saw him smile at you before. He never does that," Bridgette said with a wink.

"It's just a smile. No biggie..."

"How did you two start talking?" Bridgette asked.

"We didn't. We just bumped onto each other and... yeah."

"You know what? You two would look cute together!"

"W-what?" Gwen felt her face flush. She just arrived at this school and she was already being matched with a stranger.

"We'll talk about this later with Leshaw-"

Bridgette would have been able to finish if it wasn't for Mr Andrews interrupting her. "Okay, since Duncan's back, it's time to discuss our seating arrangements."

Everybody stood around the classroom, looking confused to say the very least.

Seating arrangements?

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: **_Yeah, that's it for now... I hope it's all right, so tell me what you think and if I should continue!_


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! And since you've all been so kind, I've decided to write chapter 2 right away. So yeah... here it is!_

**Note****: **This chapter has been re-written.

**DISCLAIMER****: **I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 2: Getting Used To The Rules<strong>

"Seating arrangements?..." Harold asked.

"Hello, have you met these people?! You're not moving me next to another freak!" Heather argued.

"Well that's too bad, Heather, but I'm moving you anyway," Mr Andrews replied.

"This is all weird goth girl's fault..."

"Nope. I was going to move you all anyway. Don't think I'm stupid... I see most of you chatting when I'm writing on the board, or even worse, sleeping!" Mr Andrews said.

"The teacher has a point," DJ said.

"Whatever. I better not be at the front..." Heather said.

"Why not?" Mr Andrew asked.

"Hello, most of these people shoot spitballs at each other! What if one hits the back of my neck?!"

"I'm pretty sure your ratty hair would cover it all up," Duncan said. Some people laughed at his remark.

"Shut it, Duncan!"

"Okay, lets not start a fight here," Mr Andrews interrupted. "Now everybody, go and stand at the back of the classroom."

Everybody followed his orders. As Gwen stood at the back of the room, she noticed how terrible the classroom really was. There were empty bookshelves, a few laminated posters covering the poorly painted walls, and eleven tables overall. There was the teacher's desk at the front, then three tables in the second row, three in the third, and four at the very back. The distance between each table made Gwen wonder if anybody in her class cheated during their examinations... Either that, or it was to stop them from talking without being noticed by the teacher.

Mr Andrews remained at his desk, eyeing every student with suspicion. It was clear that he knew who everybody got along with and who they purely hated.

"Bridgette," he started.

Bridgette eyed Mr Andrews with doubt. She didn't want to be away from Geoff. Geoff clearly felt the same way. This could explain why they were hugging each other so tightly right now.

"You can be at the front. Far right."

"My right, or your right?" Bridgette asked.

"Your right."

Geoff then let go of Bridgette sadly as she headed over to her new spot. Mr Andrews continued to eye everyone suspiciously once again, until he came across DJ and Owen.

"I'm trusting you two to be in the same row, but not near each other. So Owen can be at the far left in the back row, and DJ can be at the far right."

As soon as DJ and Owen sat down at their new seats, Mr Andrews called out his next victim.

"Heather. Far left, middle row."

"What?! You mean I'm in the same spot as last time?!" she snapped.

"Yes. Now go," Mr Andrews said, pointing at Heather's spot.

After thinking about it some more, Mr Andrews decided to place Izzy at the best place possible in order to keep a better eye on her.

"Now, Izzy... I'm also going to trust you at the back-"

"Yes! Izzy likes the back!" she interrupted.

"All right. Go and sit next to DJ."

After Izzy sat down in her new spot, she began to sing. As soon as Mr Andrews was able to quiet her down, he decided to assign Duncan his new spot.

"Duncan, this time I'm moving you to the middle row. I can't trust you at the back anymore, so go and sit in the middle seat."

And so, Duncan headed over to his seat. As he did so, he winked at Heather. She, however, didn't look too happy to be seated next to him.

"Hello, Heather."

"Go kill yourself," she responded.

"Moving on..." Mr Andrews continued. "Harold... you can go and sit in the front row, middle seat," Mr Andrews said.

"What? But I'll be picked on by Duncan!" he complained.

"I'm keeping a close eye on Duncan since he's in the middle row. You're safe, Harold. Now move."

Harold, feeling more alert than ever, sat right in front of Duncan. Feeling like he wasn't safe enough, he checked his whereabouts and even turned around to look at Duncan a couple of times. All Duncan could do was roll his eyes at his behaviour.

"Now Gwen, since you're new, you can sit in the middle row. Since the far right is the last spot in the middle row, you'll be seated near Duncan."

Gwen walked over to her assigned seat. Everything seemed to be all right so far. She was just glad that she didn't have to be seated next to Heather.

"Okay Geoff, I guess you can stay at the back again," Mr Andrews continued.

Geoff sadly walked over to his new spot. He wanted to be near Bridgette again, but it didn't look like Mr Andrews was planning to change the seating arrangements any time soon... And with that, there was only one more person to assign.

"And lastly, Beth... That leaves you at the front row, far left."

Beth didn't seem to mind her new spot since she smiled at Harold. As she sat down, she turned around in order to wave at Heather.

"Ugh, I have the freak in front of me..." she said, making Beth feel embarrassed.

"Okay, everyone, do you like your new seats?" Mr Andrews asked.

"No way! First of all, I have the same seat as last time. Second, I have the loser-geek-girl in front of me, and farty pants right behind me!" Heather complained.

"That's a real shame, Heather," Mr Andrews said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"And the worst part is that I have to be seated next to that criminal!" she said, referring to Duncan.

"You know you like me," Duncan winked.

"And stop winking at me! I thought you would have known by now that I don't socialise with losers-"

"Okay you two, stop causing trouble for each other," Mr Andrews interrupted.

When Mr Andrews finally started the class, Gwen was given a few pens, a pencil case, and numerous books to write in for her classes. However, in the middle of the lesson, Gwen couldn't help but feel annoyed at Harold. This was because he kept turning around to look at Duncan every few seconds. And speaking of which, Gwen also noticed that Geoff was fast asleep at the back. Everybody else, excluding Duncan and Heather, were copying everything from the board... Everyone remained quiet until Heather decided to speak.

"Ew... Did someone fart?"

Everyone then looked around to see a shy looking Owen with pink cheeks and a small smile. "Sorry..."

"Ugh, this is what I mean! I refuse to be seated in front of this fart machine!" Heather said, proceeding to standing up.

"Okay Heather, stop overreacti-" Mr Andrews said.

"Oh my bonkers, thats bad!" Geoff said, waking up.

"It's nice to see you're finally awake, Geoff," Mr Andrews said sternly. "And sit down, Heather. The smell will eventually disappear."

For the rest of that period, the class remained quiet. Eventually, when the next period afterwards finished, Gwen was glad that she was able to catch a break. As soon as Gwen collected her things, she walked over to Bridgette's desk.

"Okay, Gwen, lunch goes for a whole hour."

"Cool. So this break is longer than the last one we had?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, that was like a mini recess. The best part during lunch is that we don't have to stay inside the cafeteria. You could even hang out in your room if you wanted."

"I'm just hoping the food is edible this time."

"I doubt it," Bridgette said as they headed out the classroom.

* * *

><p>When Gwen and Bridgette entered the cafeteria, they headed towards the end of the line once again. Although, that was until Gwen stopped in her tracks when her eyes came across one of the hottest guys she had ever seen.<p>

"Thats Justin," Bridgette said, trying her best not to look at him.

"Wow."

"As you can see, he's the number one eye candy at this school."

"I can see that..." Gwen said dreamily as they now stood at the back of the line.

It was unusual for Gwen to drool over a guy. She normally didn't care about most people, but Justin was somehow different. And from what Bridgette just said, Justin probably had that effect on almost every female around here... As the line slowly moved forward, Gwen was too distracted looking at Justin that she bumped into the person in front of her... _'Seriously?... This is the second person today!'_

"Oh geez, I'm really sorry."

"It's all good," the person said.

Looking up at the person she just bumped into, Gwen noticed right away that he was handsome. He had jet black hair, and his green eyes matched his pea coloured shirt.

"I've never seen you around before," the guy continued.

"Yeah. I just arrived here today."

"Gwen..." Bridgette decided to cut in. "This is Trent. And Trent, this is Gwen."

"Oh, cool name. It's nice to meet you," Trent smiled.

"Yeah, Trent's in classroom 49. He's right next door to us," Bridgette explained.

"Yeah. Worst classroom ever- well, ever since Eva tagged along... Uh, I guess it's my turn to get some food. I'll catch you both later," Trent said while collecting his tray.

"Wow, Gwen, you really need to stop bumping into every guy," Bridgette joked.

"Oh, shut u- What is this?" Gwen asked, looking at the red sloppy stuff.

"Mixed ingredients. You got a problem with that?!" Chef yelled.

"Uh... I guess not..." Gwen said as she took her tray.

As soon as Bridgette collected her tray, she led Gwen to the main courtyard again. They headed straight past the fountain and stopped at one of the many benches. DJ, Geoff, Izzy and another girl were already at the table.

"Hey, Geoff," Bridgette said, giving him a kiss afterwards.

"What's up, Bridge? Hey, Gwen."

As Gwen sat down, she decided not to respond to Geoff since he and Bridgette were now looking into each other's eyes. Izzy was trying to feed DJ who didn't want to eat, and the other girl seemed to be texting on her strange phone.

"Hey, Gwen. Do you like our class so far?" DJ greeted.

"Umm... Its... Okay," Gwen said.

"Yeah, I hate it too- I said stop feeding me!"

"Here comes the aeroplane..." Izzy said, trying to feed DJ with her spoon.

"Are you two a couple?" Gwen asked.

"No. Izzy likes Owen!" she answered in third person.

"I don't know why she's trying to feed m- stop it!"

The girl using her strange phone immediately looked up to see what the fuss was about. When she realised that Bridgette and Gwen had joined them, she gave a small smile.

"I'm Courtney. It's a pleasure to meet you.

"Same here. I'm Gwen."

"I would be happy to give you some tips about this place," she offered.

"Oh... Um, oka-"

"Rule number one," Courtney interrupted. "Never get on the teacher's bad side. Rule number two, choose your friends wisely... Rule number three, be aware of the bad guy."

"That's because she likes the bad guy!" Izzy mentioned.

_'The bad guy?...'_

"What?!... I do not!" Courtney argued.

"Also, never call Blaineley by her real name... It's Mildred. She'll probably burn you just for mentioning it," DJ added.

"Okay, I've got that noted," Gwen replied. "But what I don't really understand are these strikes... I mean, it's just a strike. Nothing serious..."

"Just a strike?!... A strike is absolutely serious!" Courtney panicked.

"Okay, I'll explain this one..." DJ started. "If you have four strikes then everything is all good... But when you get your fifth strike, apparently you get sent to juvenile hall."

"Juvenile hall?" Gwen asked. How stupid.

"Yeah. I heard they have the most deadliest teenagers there," Geoff said, now looking away from Bridgette's eyes.

"And once you go there your life is over. You won't be able to have a job once you get out. And that means no money, no house, and worst of all no career," Courtney said as she stood up. "This has got me thinking... I need to go and research this."

As soon as Courtney left, Gwen was still wondering about what she meant earlier.

"Who was Courtney referring to before?"

"Oh, the _bad guy_?... That's Duncan. He's in our class," DJ answered.

"Yeah. They were together, but they broke up a month ago. It was pretty messy... But something tells me she still likes him," Geoff added.

"I don't think Duncan likes her back, though... Anyway, Gwen, I think we should go and put your new books in our room now. So we'll see you all later!" Bridgette said, dragging Gwen along.

While Bridgette and Gwen headed past the fountain, Gwen could tell that there was something on Bridgette's mind.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing..." Bridgette smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"So if you could date Duncan or Trent, which one would you pick?"

"W-what?!" Gwen stammered. She could already feel her cheeks turn pink.

"I'm only kidding, but it's funny when you blush about them."

"I... I don't even know them."

"I know, I know."

"And besides-" Just before Gwen could continue, she bumped into someone as they were turning at the nearest corner. And as Gwen looked up, it turned out to be Trent again.

"Whoa, second time today!"

"Sorry again," Gwen called out as Bridgette continued dragging her to their room.

Once when Gwen and Bridgette entered their room, they noticed that they weren't alone. As it turns out, Leshawna was already seated on her bed, reading a magazine.

"What's up, girls?" she greeted.

"Guess what happened to Gwen today!" Bridgette said, sitting down next to Leshawna.

"Well?... speak!" she demanded.

"Bridgette, here, seems to think that I now have a love life," Gwen explained.

"Do tell..."

"It was only a joke, but she did bump into Trent and Duncan today," Bridgette continued.

Leshawna smirked at Gwen and then began to sing. "Gwen and Trent sitting in a tree-"

"Stop it, Leshawna!"

"Oh, so you _don't_ like Trent? Okay... Gwen and Duncan sitting in a tree-"

"I can't believe this is happening to me..." Gwen muttered.

"You and Duncan would look cute together," Bridgette said.

"No, girl! She has to be with Trent!" Leshawna argued.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her bickering roommates. "I'm going to the library. It's a bit too loud here..."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?! I'm a quiet person!" Leshawna argued.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. Anyway, I'll be back later," Gwen said, now leaving with a book in her hands.

It was quite easy to remember the directions to the library. All Gwen had to do was exit the dorms and walk straight ahead. But as she headed towards the fountain, she saw Trent quietly strumming a guitar... The music coming from it sounded pretty good, so she decided to approach him.

"Hey. You're really good with that guitar."

"Thanks. I've been practicing for a while now," Trent said, putting his guitar down next to him.

"Why don't you play for money? I bet you could get a lot of big ones for that."

"I actually did that once, but Blaineley gave me a warning to stop or she'll give me a strike."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"She thought I was trying to panhandle everyone... But all I did was express my love for music."

"Well that sucks. I was about to go to the library and sket-"

"Well well well, if it isn't the new couple... and you haven't even been here for a whole day!" Heather interrupted. Of course, Lindsay was standing by her side.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, nothing... So tell us, Trent, have you fallen for the weird goth girl yet?"

"Just go away and annoy someone else, Heather," Trent warned.

"Weird goth girl... Who is that again?..." Lindsay asked.

"Gwen! Gwen is the weird goth girl!" Heather said in frustration.

"Ohhhhh..."

"Whatever. Come on, Lindsay... Let's go and see if Beth is finished with my homework."

As it turns out, Gwen never ended up going to the library. Her first plan was to go there and sketch some things in her book, but after talking to Trent, they decided to talk more about music and art. From that conversation, it turns out that they actually had a lot of things in common.

The last period for the day turned out to be geography. The hour ended up going by really slow, and Gwen noticed that many of the fights in that period revolved around Heather. It turns out no one liked her that much, so Gwen felt more at peace... Mr Andrews also found it weird how her homework looked similar to Beth's. Although, after when the class ended, Gwen and Bridgette headed straight to their room and were surprised to find Leshawna there once again.

"How did you get here before us?" Bridgette asked.

"Blaineley let us out early. She had a meeting, or something like that," Leshawna explained.

"Wait," Gwen said. "Blaineley's your teacher?"

Leshawna huffed. "Yeah, and she's not that great either... By the way, did I tell you that Trent is in my class?"

"Okay, and?..."

"_And_ he told me that you're really cool... You may have a chance with him, girl!"

"Thanks, Leshawna, but I really don't like Trent like that... I just met him today."

"She doesn't like Trent because she already has the hots for Duncan," Bridgette added.

"Not this again..." Gwen laughed. In the end, Gwen was honestly glad that she was bunking with them.

Gwen thought that the conversation would have died in a few minutes or so, but it continued for hours. Even on their way back from dinner, Leshawna and Bridgette continued talking about Gwen's supposed love life. Gwen decided to change the subject before any bystanders would take their joking the wrong way.

"So I'm guessing that the guys get one side of the dorm, and the girls have the other?" she asked as they entered their room.

"That's right, but you can't trick us into changing the subject," Leshawna smirked. "Anyway, Trent likes music and he also-"

"But Duncan looks like the dangerous type, and I think Gwen would like that-"

This ended up continuing for a few more hours. However, Bridgette decided to stop the argument when she realised how late it was. Something told Gwen that Bridgette wanted to wake up early tomorrow.

"Well I'd love to talk about this some more, but I'm really tired. And besides, you know how everyone hogs the showers in the morning..." she said.

"All right then. Night, girls," Leshawna said, turning off the light.

Everything felt right for once. As Gwen drifted off to sleep, she couldn't imagine to see what was in store for her next... Well, that was until a loud, mysterious sound interrupted everyone's peaceful slumber.

"WHAT THE?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: **_Cliffhanger time! Oh well, it looks like you'll be finding out next time. Please review__._


	3. Chapter 3

****NEW BEGINNINGS****

****A/N******:** _Sorry for the wait, everyone... Once again, thank you for the reviews. Let's just hope I don't take too long for the next update..._

****Note******: **This chapter has been re-written.

****DISCLAIMER********: ****I don't own anything related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>CHAPTER 3: New Friends and Feisty Teammates<strong>**

"WHAT THE?!" Gwen panicked.

From the sound of it, Leshawna was also wide awake. "What on earth is that noise?!"

"Ughhh, I'm trying to sleep..." Bridgette said, covering her ears with her pillow.

Out of nowhere, Blaineley opened the door and stormed inside the room. Leshawna quickly turned on the bedside lamp in order to get a better view of her. From the looks of it, Blaineley looked tired and horrified. It was almost as though she thought somebody was about to die.

"There's a fire in the building, girls! You need to get out now!"

"What?..." Gwen asked.

"JUST GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Blaineley shouted as she made her way to the next room.

Feeling more alarmed than ever, Gwen, Bridgette and Leshawna quickly ran out of their room and headed outside the bulding. Once when all the girls and Blaineley were huddled outside, they noticed something peculiar... there was no fire.

"What the- no fire?..." Blaineley muttered.

After realising that the fire alarm going off was just a sick joke, Leshawna decided to share her piece of mind. "I don't know about all of you, but I don't like being woken up in the middle of the night! Do I look like a possum to you?!"

"Whoever did this better confess now! Either way, I will catch you later and strangle the life out of you!" another girl added.

Just by hearing this girl's comment, all the other girls looked over to her with fear in their eyes. Gwen had a feeling that this was the rage-a-holic Eva that Bridgette had mentioned earlier.

"Calm down, Eva. It was just an alarm," Beth splattered. And from Beth's comment, Gwen was proven to be right. It was in fact Eva who had spoken before.

"Don't tell me to relax!" Eva yelled.

"Okay, girls, this was obviously a prank... As long as everyone is safe, there should be nothing to worry about," Blaineley said.

"Who would do something like this?..." Lindsay asked, almost at tears.

A few of the girls tried their best to comfort Lindsay until Leshawna spoke again. "Hey, why aren't the guys out here?"

"Oh my gosh... Did they die in the fire?!" Sierra panicked.

"Sierra," Gwen started. "There's no fi-"

"COOOOODDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sierra screamed, running towards the dorm.

Bridgette, Leshawna, and Beth all ran over in order to stop Sierra from entering the building.

"They're obviously fine, doofus!" Heather snapped. "It was probably one of them who pulled the fire alarm in the first place."

"Then why aren't they outside?" Sierra asked, still thinking about Cody.

"Maybe because the alarm that got pulled was on the girl's side of the dorm?... Duh."

"Oh..." Sierra said, now calming down. Bridgette, Leshawna and Beth took this as their cue to finally let go of her.

"I suggest you should all go back to bed. I'll try and find out who the culprit is tomorrow," Blaineley said.

While the girls headed back inside the building, Gwen had the urge to hit Heather, who apparently was still complaining from the lack of sleep.

"I can't believe we all woke up to a hoax!"

"You're already up. Get over it..." Gwen said just before stifling a yawn.

"Like you should talk, weird goth girl."

"Seriously, you should come up with a better nickna- HEY!" Gwen snapped as she got pushed by Sierra.

"CODYYYYY! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" she screamed. As it turns out, she still wasn't convinced that the boys were safe.

* * *

><p>Due to the hoax earlier, Gwen felt more tired than ever when Bridgette's alarm set off in the morning. However, Gwen wasn't the only one who was angry. Leshawna seemed to be ticked off as well.<p>

"What time is it?..." Gwen asked.

"7:45 in the bloody morning," she replied.

"Sorry, guys," Bridgette said. "But I'd rather be late than get a detention."

"Detention, my ass! You just want your stupid shower!" Leshawna snapped. "Why can't you shower at night like everybody else?!"

* * *

><p>Despite Leshawna's morning attitude, Gwen made sure get dressed quickly. Once she did so, she gathered her things and told her roommates that she would meet up with them later. As she walked on her own to class, Gwen honestly didn't know how she remembered the directions... Although, when she finally made it to classroom 48, she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Looking down at her wristwatch, the time read 8:15am.<p>

_'Well that's great... I'm fifteen minutes early...'_

Gwen immediately thought back to yesterday when she first arrived at the Wawanakwa Boarding School. Blaineley had told her that if she was ever early to class, then she should line outside the classroom and wait for the teacher to arrive and open the door. After all, it was better to arrive early than late.

While Gwen continued to wait for her teacher to arrive, she noticed that none of her classmates had even shown up yet. Although, that was until somebody tapped her shoulder from behind. Due from the lack of sleep, wen jumped slightly and turned around to see who had tried to gain her attention.

It was the guy with the green mohawk from yesterday, Duncan.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, hi."

"Are you always this scared when someone taps your shoulder?" he joked.

"Clearly, I'm not a morning person. How else do you expect me to react?"

"I guess you have a point... You look dead, though," he said, managing to laugh afterwards.

"Yeah, well that wasn't exactly my intention," Gwen replied.

"Oh yeah?..."

"Someone messed with the fire alarm on the girl's side of the dorm last night," she explained.

"Sounds like a classic prank to me."

"I guess... Well, Blaineley's trying to figure out who did it right now."

"I should probably hide then," Duncan said with a smirk.

"So it was you?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" he joked.

"I honestly don't care anymore. What's done is done, but I'd watch out for all the other girls around here."

"You're not going to tell them, are you, sweetheart?"

_'Sweetheart... Seriously?...'_

"No. Your secret's safe with me."

"I guess you're a pretty cool chick, then."

"Uh... thanks." Gwen didn't know any other way to respond.

As if he were on time, Mr Andrews appeared from the end of the hallway and eventually stood beside the two teenagers, looking at both of them strangely.

"Come in," he said as he unlocked the door.

As soon as Mr Andrews entered the classroom, he moved straight to the board and began to write down the activities for the day. Gwen and Duncan continued to talk about their previous conversation while walking over to their desks.

"... and that's why if you need a tough guy, I'm here," Duncan winked.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind," Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

Gwen then noticed Bridgette entering the classroom and walking over to her seat. She first smiled at Gwen, but when she realised that she was talking to Duncan, her smile spread wider. Gwen knew what Bridgette was thinking, so she rolled her eyes in response. Duncan, however, seemed to think that Gwen was rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey, it's not nice to roll your eyes when I'm telling you an important sto-"

"Oh, lookie here... Gwen and Duncan are exchanging fashion tips," Heather interrupted, walking over to her seat.

"Do I look like a chick to you?" Duncan asked, clearly annoyed.

"Honestly?" Heather teased.

From the looks of it, Heather and Duncan regularly bickered everyday. It was probably much worse now since they were forced to sit next to each other. They continued arguing for the first two periods and eventually had to be stopped by Mr Andrews. As soon as the classroom became quiet once again, Gwen continued solving her long list of math equations until a piece of paper landed on her desk.

_**'Getting along with the delinquent already? Hmmm...'** _The note said in a black marker.

Looking up from the note, Gwen could see Bridgette smiling at her. Instantly noticing how anybody could read the note, Gwen quickly hid it between her books and continued writing... As soon as the second period ended, Gwen caught up with Bridgette in the hallway.

"Well well well, love is in the air today," she sang.

"Love? I just met the guy."

"Whatever you say... Come on, let's go to the cafeteria."

Once when Bridgette and Gwen entered the cafeteria, the line wasn't surprisingly as long this time. One of the first things Gwen noticed was Justin sitting alone at one of the tables, looking through a magazine. Once they made it to the back of the short line, Gwen noticed she and Bridgette were standing behind Lindsay once again.

"Gwenda!" Lindsay said, turning around to see her.

"It's Gwen."

"Oops... Sorry. I just wanted to know if our classes are going to be together for the PE lesson. Or was that yesterday?..."

"PE?" Gwen hated PE; especially prac.

"Yeah, I think our classes are joining together again, Lindsay," Bridgette answered.

"Oh, cool!" Lindsay cheered. "What's that sport we're going to play again?... We hit the volleyball in the air and it can't land on our side?... I forgot."

"Do you mean volleyball?" Bridgette asked.

"No. That's the name of the ball. I meant the name of the sport."

"It's volleyball," Gwen confirmed.

"No, Greta. That's the ball," Lindsay said slowly.

"The sport is called volleyball," Gwen explained.

"No... I mean the-"

"YO! Bimbo girl in front of the line! Stop talking and collect your food!" Chef interrupted.

"OOPS... See you both later," Lindsay said as she collected her tray.

The rest of the mini break flew by quickly. Gwen and Bridgette eventually caught up with Leshawna who was seated at one of the tables. Surprisingly, Harold wasn't with her this time. She said something about him collecting battle cards... However, when the bell rang, Bridgette stopped Gwen from walking to their classroom.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't have prac lessons in the classroom. We usually go over to the volleyball court," Bridgette explained.

"Oh."

"But don't worry. Blaineley gave me your prac clothes yesterday. I guess I forgot to give them to you," she said, reaching in her backpack for the uniform.

Looking at the uniform, Gwen didn't thin it looked that bad... It consisted of a plain white t-shirt with a blue 'W' enamelled onto it, and dark blue shorts with a while stripe on both sides. And last of all, there were a pair of sneakers... Eventually when Bridgette showed Gwen the change rooms, her eye's almost escaped their sockets. The first thing she noticed was that it was co-ed.

"Aren't there any private rooms?" Gwen asked.

"No. I think the builders were too lazy," Bridgette guessed.

_'Great... I'm being forced to change in front a dude...'_

After what took a lot of covering and getting changed slowly, Gwen headed outside and instantly heard her name being called. Turning around, she could see Duncan walking towards her.

"I guess you don't look too bad in the uniform," he joked.

"Thanks. I guess you also don't look too shabby."

"Right... Anyway, I thought maybe you might have some skills in volleyball, and-"

"You may not realise this, but I suck at sports," Gwen interrupted.

"Well _I_ happen to be good at sports. I think we'd be good on the same team."

"Maybe... And if what if we _aren't_ on the same team?"

"Then I'd smash you," Duncan replied.

"You wish! I'm sure you'd be easy to beat."

As they headed over to the rest of the students, Gwen noticed that the other class also had ten students. Gwen noticed Trent, Sierra, Cody, Eva, Courtney, Lindsay, and even Leshawna. This made Gwen wonder what her life would be like if she never swapped classes with Eva... However, there were also two other faces Gwen didn't recognise. One of them looked like a scrawny bookworm, and the other looked athletic. It was probably because of his red sweatband. He was currently talking to Lindsay and Gwen could immediately spot some kind of attraction there.

Mr Andrews then appeared alonside Blaineley. They were both wearing hats and had a whistle planted around their necks. Mr Andrews decided to speak in order to gain everyone's attention.

"Okay classes, now it's time for a double period of volleyball."

"So go and divide yourselves into two teams. Five girls and five boys in each team. Now go go go!" Blaineley added.

As soon as Blaineley uttered those words, everybody either moved left or right. Gwen didn't know which way to go, but she felt her arm being pulled by someone. Looking at her team she noticed there was also Owen, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Geoff, Izzy, Cody, Sierra, and the scrawny bookworm. Apparently his name was Noah. The other team consisted of Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Eva, DJ, Harold, Tyler, Alejandro, and Trent.

"I guess we're on the same team," Gwen said, walking over to Duncan.

"It's good you decided to join because of me."

"Actually, I think Cody pulled me to this team..." Gwen said, looking at her newly-bruised arm.

"Oh, that's... That's really nice..." Duncan said, obviously faking his sadness.

Gwen decided to go along with it. "Naww, would you like a hug?"

"Well if you want me that badly," Duncan said, hugging Gwen.

"You're such a baby," Gwen said as they parted.

"No, he's a _douche_," Courtney interrupted. "So stop acting like one, Duncan, because we need to think of a strategy!"

"Pfft. Only losers like Harold need a strategy. I say we play and give everything we've got."

"No, we need to think of a strategy or the other team will cream us!"

"Just calm down a bit, Princess."

_'Princess?...' _Gwen thought. What was that supposed to mean?

"Don't call me that!" Courtney snapped.

As the teams finally settled in their positions, Gwen noticed Geoff and Bridgette looking at each other with sorrow since they were on separate teams. Apparently, Duncan also seemed to notice this.

"Dude, relax!" he said, hitting Geoff upside the head.

"Ow! Okay, I'll be a team player!"

"Okay, everyone," Mr Andrews started. "Are you all ready to play some volleyball?"

"Mr Andrews, you're wrong," Lindsay said.

"Oh yeah?..."

"Volleyball is the name of the ball," she explained. "We need to know the name of the game."

_'Not this again...'_. Gwen had the urge to walk over to Lindsay and straighten her out, but Duncan took hold of her arm in order to stop her.

"If you're thinking of switching teams, it's too late."

"But I'm not-"

"Too bad. You already gave me the team hug, so no," he interrupted.

"Me? But you're the one who-"

"Too late, sweetheart!"

_'This guy is hopeless...'_ Gwen thought as she gave up. Lindsay was lucky thanks to Duncan. She was now able to live another day.

"Now, let's play some volleyball!" Mr Andrews said.

"But-"

Mr Andrews blew on his whistle to keep Lindsay from talking and start the match.

DJ served the ball from the other side of the court. It made it's way towards Gwen, so she passed it over to Izzy. Izzy then smashed the ball like a madwoman, and it moved back over the net and landed in front of Beth.

"Looks like you're the first one out, Beth," Mr Andrews said from the sidelines.

"I never knew you could get out in volleyball?" Gwen asked as she witnessed Beth leaving the court.

"We play differently here, brah," Geoff explained. "If the ball lands near you, then you're out."

"So you're saying it's a bit like dodgeball?" Gwen asked, coming up with the best guess possible. Why couldn't they just play volleyball the normal way?

Later on during the match, both teams had a fair amount of players on both sides. Gwen noticed that Heather, Duncan, and Courtney were still left on her team. However, she didn't think they were going to play well against Eva, Alejandro, and Tyler. Courtney also seemed to notice this, and with a worried expression, she decided that it was strategy time.

"We seriously need to think of a strategy. I do not plan on losing."

"I have a strategy you can use... and that's to turn around and walk away from the court," Duncan suggested.

"You are such an idiot! I am everything to this team!" Courtney argued.

"Okay, back to the game, lovebirds! We need to focus so we can beat Ale- I mean, the team," Heather interrupted.

Eventually the team had to stop arguing since Blaineley blew on the whistle in order to continue the match.

Eva then served the ball while Courtney was quickly researching how to come up with a strategy for volleyball. While doing this, the ball hit Courtney's stomach and she instantly dropped her PDA.

"Courtney, you're out!"

But Courtney didn't seem concentrated on the game anymore. She was more concerned about her PDA. Luckily, it wasn't broken.

"You are so lucky this isn't broken!" she told Eva.

Tyler took this as his moment to shine. He decided to throw the ball high into the air, and as it came down, he hit it hard. It would have been a good shot if he managed to aim for the other side. Instead the ball flew over to Blaineley and Mr Andrews, who had to run away from the bench in order to survive.

_'Whoa. He really _is_ bad at sports...'_

"You're out, Tyler," Mr Andrews said.

"What was that?!" Eva snapped.

"Oh, man... I guess I didn't have my game on," Tyler answered.

"THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Eva continued fuming while everybody else turned to her in fear. This made Duncan rethink his decisions from before.

"Okay, maybe we _should_ think of a strategy..."

"I told you!" Courtney shouted from the benches. Rolling his eyes, Duncan ignored her.

"I say we should take out Alejandro," Heather suggested. "He hasn't even hit the ball once!"

"No, too easy," Duncan argued. "We need to take out Eva."

"Um, hello... have you seen her play?!"

"Yeah, and that's why we need to take her down."

"I'm fine with that plan," Gwen agreed.

"Two against one, Heather... Okay, just keep passing the ball to Eva and we should be all right. Let's do this!"

As soon as Blaineley concluded the match once again, Heather served the ball over to Eva. She then passed it to Duncan, who passed it to Eva, who passed it to Heather, who passed it to Eva, who passed it to Gwen, and so on. This continued for a short while longer before Eva eventually became lightheaded and lost concentration. Almost everybody was surprised when she missed the ball.

"And Eva's out."

"AUGHHH, NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, dramatically falling to the floor.

"It's just a game, babe!" Duncan called, making fun of her.

And just by making fun of Alejandro's strongest teammate, he finally decided it was his turn to hit the ball for once. As he hit the ball towards Duncan, he ended up hitting the ball too hard, and instead of the ball going towards Alejandro again, it landed outside the court.

"Great skills, Duncan!" Heather shot sarcastically.

Just before they could start the next round, Gwen found herself devising another plan with Heather.

"Listen here, gothy! We need to be careful if we want to beat Alejandro."

"It's just a game..."

"Not to me. We need to take that narcissist down!"

"Wow, you must really like coming up with nicknames for people..." Gwen said.

"Oh, shut it, weird goth girl."

"That's exactly what I mean..." Gwen muttered.

Gwen looked over at the rest of the students sitting on the benches. While doing so, a growling noise could be heard. Trying to find the source to the sound, Gwen's eyes eventually locked on Sierra's. Judging from her facial expression, Sierra seemed to be angry at her. However, Gwen got so distracted that she didn't realise that Alejandro had passed the ball over to her.

"Crap..."

"What was that?! You are _useless_. Nice going, Gwen!" Heather scolded.

"Eh, at least she called me by my name..."

* * *

><p>When the double period finally ended, Gwen told Leshawna and Bridgette to leave without her since they were already dressed. She decided to eat her lunch at the cafeteria first before catching up with them at the library. As she headed to the cafeteria, Gwen thought back to the match between Heather and Alejandro. What Gwen remembered the most was Heather's victory dance after beating Alejandro. But from the looks of it, Gwen almost thought that he made her win.<p>

When Gwen entered the cafeteria, she was surprised to find that it was empty for once, so she headed straight to the trays. The food looked as disgusting as it was yesterday. While she was observing the food, Chef came out of nowhere, startling Gwen.

"Hurry up and take your food! Other people are waiting behind you!" He screamed.

"Uh... I'm the only person here..."

"Just hurry up!"

"Okay, um... what do you prefer?" Gwen asked.

"What do _I_ prefer?!" Chef asked. "I prefer you pick some of that mushy lump over there and go away!"

Gwen then grabbed a plate of red goo and placed it on her tray. "How in the world did he get hired as the chef?..." she muttered.

From the looks of it, Chef seemed to have heard her. "I was on the way to McDonalds when Chris appeared out of nowhere and said I got the job. I didn't even apply for it... Now go and sit your butt down!"

"Okay, okay! Geez..."

Deciding to sit at a random table, Gwen observed her food. Placing a fork through the red mush, she immediately lost her appetite... In the end, she'd rather go hungry than be poisoned.

"Hey there," a familiar voice said.

Looking up, Gwen saw Duncan holding his own tray of food. Gwen had to admit she was jealous... but that was only because his food looked much better than her own.

"Can I sit here?"

"There's like... heaps of tables around the cafeteria," Gwen said.

"So that's a no?"

Gwen shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

Taking the seat across from Gwen, he said, "I never knew Heather could dance."

"Neither did I... She's pretty awful at it, though."

Duncan smirked and then proceeded to eat his food. As he put his fork through it, the food started to wobble. Feeling disgusted, he shoved his tray to the side.

"So, shouldn't you be with one of your girlfriends?" Gwen joked.

"Girlfriends?... Nah, I don't have any."

"Really? You sure seem like the type to have one."

"Why, thank you, sweetheart!" Duncan said.

"It wasn't a compliment..."

"Sure sounded like one."

Gwen blushed at his response. She really didn't mean that to come out the wrong way.

"Whatever. What about _Princess_? I heard you two dated."

"Courtney?..." Duncan asked. "Yeah, we dated, but that was a few months back. I'm over her now anyway."

Gwen arched a brow. "Then why do you call her Princess?"

"It was her pet name, but now I just say it to bug her... Speaking of nicknames, I haven't come up with one for you yet..." Duncan said, going straight into thought.

"Isn't _sweetheart_ bad enough?"

"I've got it..." Duncan said with a smirk. "_Pasty_!"

"Pasty?... Seriously?..."

"Well you _are_ unnaturally white."

"Gee, thanks."

"So what's going on with you and Elvis?" Duncan asked.

"Who, Trent?... We're just friends, I guess."

"Really? Looks like more to me."

"Come on, Duncan, you can't just like someone in one day," Gwen replied.

"Harsh... All the girls were all over me on my first day," Duncan joked.

"Right... I'm pretty sure that happened."

"It did. But let me tell you, you're going to end up liking someone one day."

"Okay then, who do you like?" Gwen asked.

"Nobody so far. But who knows, that could change later on," Duncan winked.

"Well, I-"

"YO!" Chef's voice boomed. "STOP TALKING OR GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAFETERIA!"

Instead of arguing with Chef, Gwen and Duncan decided to leave the cafeteria. For the remaining time of their break, Gwen completely forgot about meeting up with Leshawna and Bridgette at the library. Instead, Duncan decided to show her all the secret placed he happened to graffiti. However, the last period in class flew by slowly. The only interesting thing that happened was when Owen released a loud fart – one to which Heather almost passed out from suffocation. However, on her way back to their room, Bridgette couldn't help but complain about the amount of homework which was due by tomorrow.

"We have so much homework for history!"

"Yeah, I know... I'm seriously not bothered."

"I hear you there. So how come you didn't end up going to the library?"

Gwen facepalmed herself. "I totally forgot. I ended up hanging out with Duncan instead."

"Ooh, friends already? That's quick," Bridgette smirked.

"You're overreacting, Bridgette."

As they entered the room, Bridgette put her books on the bedside table. "Even Geoff sees a connection between the two of you... but Leshawna's sticking with Trent for some reason."

"You're all crazy..." Gwen muttered.

Bridgette scoffed. "I'm not crazy. But since you'd like a challenge, I'm going to see how Duncan reacts to you during dinner."

"Great... Dinner... I can already tell that bad things are going to happen."

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>AN********: ****_So Bridgette's on team Duncan and Leshawna's on team Trent. Either way, things are about to get interesting. Leave a review, maybe?..._


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**A/N****: **_I really should update faster... But it's finally here, so I hope you all enjoy reading it._

**Note****: **This chapter has been re-written.

**DISCLAIMER****: **I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 4: Cafeteria Dinners &amp; Fairy Tale Bondings<strong>

"Great... Dinner... I can already tell that bad things are going to happen."

Just as soon as Gwen uttered those words, the door opened. Leshawna entered the room and looked at both of her roommates with a huge smile on her face. Bridgette's face contrasted with Leshawna's due to the ridiculous amount of homework they were expected to complete. As Leshawna began to hum, Gwen couldn't help but ask:

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because school's over for the day, _and _I don't have to look at Blaineley's face anymore."

Bridgette scoffed as she sat on her bed. "At least you have something to be happy about... Gwen and I have all this homework to do..."

"Too bad for you. So where were you at lunch, girl?..." Leshawna asked. "We're you playing the guitar with Trent, or something?"

"No, I was _not_ with Trent," Gwen answered.

"Yeah," Bridgette confirmed. "She was with Duncan."

Leshawna's face fell. "Duncan?... But Trent will treat you better."

"Thank you, Leshawna, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. We were just hanging out."

"Besides, you're being biased," Bridgette told Leshawna. "Just because Duncan is rude to you, it doesn't mean that he's going to treat Gwen the same way."

"I don't care what you say. That boy is still trouble."

Bridgette began to scan through the pages of her textbook. "I already told Gwen that Duncan is rude to most people. That's why I'm going to watch his attitude towards others during dinner."

"That sounds like a good idea. After tonight, Gwen won't like Duncan anymore, and that means she'll finally be in love with Trent."

Gwen rolled her eyes in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you both that I don't like anyone?!"

* * *

><p>In order to finish their homework quickly, Bridgette and Gwen decided to work together. Although, it ended up taking longer than expected since Leshawna decided to speak on the phone to her friends from home. Her voice boomed loudly and every response ended with a high-pitched laugh... So when Gwen and Bridgette were finally able to concentrate and finish their homework, they forced Leshawna to hang up the phone or they'll miss out on dinner.<p>

When the three roommates entered the cafeteria, they noticed that everyone was more louder than usual. The first thing Gwen noticed was Bridgette's smile. Rolling her eyes, Gwen looked at the end of the line, and she swear she felt her heart drop. At the end of the line was DJ. He was currently talking to Duncan who was standing in front of him.

"Let's stand behind DJ before someone else steals that spot!" Leshawna said as she dragged Gwen along.

"I can't believe we're doing this..."

Bridgette and Leshawna ignored Gwen's comment as they continued to drag her towards the end of the line. And so, Gwen was forced to stand behind DJ, while Bridgette and Leshawna stood behind her... The two roommates tried to convince Gwen to speak to Duncan, but she didn't budge. Since nothing was going to work, Bridgette decided to start a conversation with Duncan instead.

"Hey, Duncan. Have you seen Geoff?" she asked.

Gwen immediately looked over to Bridgette in shock. She honestly didn't expect Bridgette to actually go through with it.

"He already ate dinner," DJ answered.

Bridgette was speechless. She didn't expect DJ to answer instead... Since there was no success, Leshawna decided it was her turn to speak.

"Hey! What's up, Duncan?" she asked.

"What do you want?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing. Can't a sista say hi?"

"Just shut your loud mouth for once. I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

"Excuse me?... Oh no you didn't!" she said, charging towards Duncan.

Immediately realising what Leshawna was about to do to Duncan, Bridgette and Gwen tried their best to hold her back. Heather then walked past with her tray, looking at Leshawna as if she were crazy.

"Well, if it isn't the angry buffalo!" she snickered.

"Shut up, crazy girl! Who said you could speak?!"

Heather scoffed. "Rude! Who are you angry at anyw- Oh, Duncan... go for it, then."

"Just as I thought!" Leshawna snapped.

"Leshawna! Calm down!" Blaineley said from across the room.

"You are lucky!" Leshawna said, pointing to Duncan as her roommates let go of her.

Duncan was about to turn around until he spotted Gwen. "Oh, hey there, Pasty."

"Seriously? You're _still_ calling me that?" Gwen asked.

"Not until you get yourself a tan."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment... Anyway, you're up next."

"Whatever," Duncan said, taking his tray. "I'll talk to you later."

As Gwen continued to wait in line, she could already feel Bridgette and Leshawna smiling behind her. As soon as she heard them pretending to cough, Gwen turned around, expecting the worst from them.

"Pasty?" Leshawna asked.

"It's just a stupid nickname. Nothing special," Gwen answered.

"Come on, Gwen. Did you see how he reacted to Leshawna? He was totally rude to her, but he was much nicer to you," Bridgette explained.

"I don't care about how he acted to me," Leshawna said. "I'm on team Trent, _and_ team Duncan now."

"What?" Bridgette asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, girl. I agree with you now; they would look good together."

Gwen sighed. It didn't look like the teasing was going to be over anytime soon. "To be honest, you two are starting to sound cra-"

"Hurry up and grab your tray, Grim chick!" Chef yelled.

After when Gwen collected her food, she noticed that it was white and sloppy. Since it didn't look appealing, Gwen decided to throw it away... As Gwen was heading towards the trashcan with her tray of _roadkill_, she heard her name being called. Looking over at a nearby table, she saw Trent and Cody signalling for her to join them.

"Hey, guys."

"Sit down with us, Gwen," Trent said, pulling out an extra chair.

As Gwen sat down, she noticed that Sierra and Courtney were also eating at the same table.

"How was class?" Trent asked.

"It was okay. How about you?"

"Yeah, same here."

Just as Gwen was about to respond, Courtney ended up beating her to it. "Okay, I'm sorry, but this small talk isn't going anywhere!"

Gwen and Trent looked at each other in confusion. They obviously didn't understand what she meant.

"So, I heard you're friends with Duncan now..."

"I don't even know him," Gwen answered.

"But do you like him?" Courtney asked, getting straight to the point.

"Like him? No."

"Hm. Well just so you know, I was once _friends_ with Duncan, too," Courtney said, adding air quotes when she said friends.

"Just leave her alone, Courtney," Trent said. "If Gwen says that she doesn't like Duncan, then she doesn't like Duncan."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Look, all I'm saying is that he's my ex, and he's probably still crying over our breakup."

"Why would I care?" Gwen asked.

"I'm just saying if you're looking for more than just _friends_, then you'll have to look somewhere else. Eventually, you'll get your heart broken."

Gwen decided to leave the conversation at that just in case she would aggravate Courtney further. Also, where the heck did Bridgette and Leshawna go?... Cody's mumbling eventually caught Gwen's attention. As she tried her best to hear him, there was no avail.

"What did you say?"

"I said... would you like to catch a movie with me sometime next week?" Cody said.

"But, isn't _she_ your girlfriend?" Gwen asked, referring to Sierra who was trying to hug Cody.

"Girlfriend?!" Sierra asked excitedly. "Did you really think I was dating Cody?!"

"Yeah."

"OMG. I have to write about this on my blog... Forget about dinner!" Sierra said, standing up.

"Aren't you hungry?" Gwen asked.

"Not anymore. Farewell Cody!" Sierra said, blowing him a kiss.

As soon as Sierra was out of sight, Cody took a sigh of relief and smiled at Gwen.

"Now that she's gone... what do you say about that movie?" he asked.

"Um... maybe some other time."

"At least it's not a no," Cody winked.

"Just leave her alone, Cody," Trent warned.

Gwen smiled. Why couldn't all the other guys around this school be more like Trent? Anyway, the weekend passed by a flash. Gwen spent most of her time catching up on sleep and writing in her diary. But as Monday morning finally came, Bridgette's alarm clock interrupted her slumber, and she was forced to go to class in a bad mood.

As Gwen sat down in her usual spot, she remembered Bridgette mentioning something about having one subject for the entire day. Gwen was honestly too tired to remember Bridgette's exact words, but as long as that subject wasn't science, then she would be fine.

"Okay, class," Mr Andrews started. "As I said on Friday, I noticed that we haven't covered much on creative writing. So I was thinking of giving you all a task."

Heather groaned. "Uh, can you not?! I hate writing stories."

"Well that's too bad, Heather... As I was saying, I've decided that this task will be in pairs. I'm giving you the whole day to think of an original short story. At the end of the day, you will share that story with the class. The more creative, the higher the mark will be. And yes... this will go to your report."

"And we can pick whoever we want to work with?" Beth splattered.

"Not exactly. This task is boy-girl. Other than that, you can pick whoever you want," Mr Andrews explained.

As everyone stood up to find their partners, Bridgette looked at Gwen. "I swear I would have partnered up with you."

"Same here," Gwen said. "Oh well... I'm just going to wait for someone to ask m-"

"We should be partners, Bridgey-bear!" Geoff interrupted.

"Of course, cutey-patootey!"

After the couple shared a kiss, Geoff looked at Gwen and smiled. "Hey, Gwen, you should totally pair up with Duncan."

"Uh, I don't kn-"

"What? Pasty wants to pair up with me?" Duncan asked.

_'Honestly... why is everyone cutting me off today?'_

"You wish I would ask you," Gwen answered.

"Well, we might as well be partners since everyone else is taken."

Looking at the rest of the class, Gwen realised that Duncan was right. Everybody else already found their partners... Beth and Harold were already gathering their pens, Izzy and Owen stood next to each other, Geoff and Bridgette started to make out, and then there was Heather and DJ.

"Okay everyone, both partners must contribute to the story," Mr Andrews said. "Other than that, you're free to sit wherever you wish. I'd also like to mention that the partners with the most creative story will win a prize... Now go!"

Gwen and Duncan decided to sit at the back of the room since everybody else remained at the front. As they sat down on the floor, Gwen wasn't sure if Duncan would contribute much to their story. Either way, Gwen knew that she was going to have to carry the team to victory.

"Look, you can bludge all you want, but I'm going to need some ideas from you..."

"What are you talking about? We need to make this creative, Pasty."

"Huh?" Gwen blinked. "I thought you wouldn't be interested in this kind of stuff."

"I'm not. I just need a good grade so I can pass," Duncan explained.

"Hm, okay. Well, do you have any ideas?"

They continued to think for a while until Duncan finally came up with an idea. "Uh... Little Red Riding Hoodlum?"

Gwen shrugged. "Well, it's better than my idea of a dog losing it's tooth."

"We can add a dog to make it interesting," Duncan suggested.

Gwen's face dropped. "Seriously? A dog?... Can't he be mutated, or something?"

"Well, we don't have to add the dog. Geez, it was just a suggestion..."

"Okay, we'll add the damn dog!" Gwen said, falling for the fake sadness.

As Duncan came up with more ridiculous ideas for their story, the pair finally decided to go with a sad twist. Looking around the classroom, Gwen noticed that everybody else was working quietly- aside from Harold and Beth who were already saying their story out loud for everyone to hear. Eventually, Mr Andrews had to tell them to be quiet... At this rate, Gwen was starting to think that anyone could get the highest mark.

* * *

><p>During what would have been the last class for the day, Mr Andrews interrupted everyone from their writing and announced that it was now time to share their short stories with the rest of the class.<p>

"Okay, everyone... The time has come to unleash your creativeness. I suggest you should all go sit in your seats so we can get started. Now, which group is going first?"

"How about the nerd?" Duncan suggested.

"Which one? Harold or Beth?" Heather joked.

Surprisingly, Duncan laughed along with Heather for once. Harold, who was clearly annoyed at this point, decided to interrupt them.  
>"Fine, Beth and I will go first... GOSH!"<p>

When Harold and Beth finally stood in front of the classroom, Mr Andrews urged them to share their story.

"There was once a girl named Betherella," Beth started. "She was nice, but she was never treated fairly by her classmates."

"Because she was ugly..." Heather muttered.

"Heather!" Mr Andrews warned. "Go on..."

Harold decided to take it from here. "One day she met a handsome guy named Haroldo. He was also bullied by his own classmates. You see... the mean bullies liked to make fun of them for no reason. Their names were Duncan Chunkin' and Heather Feather."

"So Betherella and Haroldo finally stood up to the bullies and called them heartless jerks who needed to get a life," Beth continued.

"The bullies then cried and ran away. And then Haroldo and Betherella... Do I have to say this?..." Harold asked Beth.

"Yes!"

"H-Haroldo and Betherella... ended up finding true love later that day... Sorry, Leshawna," Harold said, even though Leshawna wasn't in their class.

"The end!" Beth splattered.

The classroom remained silent. No one applauded Harold and Beth's story. After a few heavy breaths from Harold, Mr Andrews decided to speak.

"That was a good story. Now, what is your moral?"

"We... we need a moral?!" Beth panicked.

"Um... um... Help me, Beth, GOSH!"

"I'm trying! Uhm..."

"Our feasible explanation is to always stand up for yourself. You see, you can't let the bullies get to you... You have to tell everyone that-"

"Thank you!" Mr Andrews interrupted. "Who's going next?... Heather and DJ?"

Once when they made it to the front of the classroom, DJ began to tremble while Heather was trying to gain his attention. From the looks of it, DJ probably had stage fright... And since DJ lost the will to speak, Mr Andrews forced Heather to tell the story instead.

"Okay, so there was a guy named Al, and he was a robber. He was totally poor, and he thought it would be nice to steal Princess Hannah's belongings... And when Princess Hannah found out that Al stole her stuff, she totally went bonkers. So she decided to take back what was hers and make his life miserable!"

"Lame..." Duncan muttered.

"Shut up, you weirdo... So anyway, Princess Hannah visited Al's crappy house, and it turns out that it was made of twigs. Like come on, he was poor... So, when Princess Hannah finally took back what was hers, Al admitted that he was in love with the Princess and only wanted to gain her attention. Of course, the Princess refused to be with Al, and he later died of heartache... And the story ends with Princess Hannah swimming in gold coins. She lived happily ever after, while Al died happily never after."

As Heather finished her version of the story, she noticed DJ glaring at her.

"Oh. There was also a security guard named JD... He was cheap too," Heather added. "The end!"

Probably half the class applauded this time. As soon as everything went quiet again, DJ ran towards his seat. He was just thankful that their turn was finally over. However, that was until Mr Andrews decided to speak.

"What is the moral?"

"The moral is to keep an eye on your belongings at all times," Heather said, eyeing her classmates with suspicion.

"Okay, well done on the creative factor," Mr Andrews said. "Owen and Izzy, you're next."

After a few cartwheels from Izzy and numerous burping from Owen, they decided to start their story. And from the looks of their story, something about it made Gwen think that they were making everything up on the spot.

"Once there was a kingdom... made out of donuts," Owen started.

"YUMMY!" Izzy commented.

"And the owners of the kingdom were King Owen and Queen Izzy," Owen continued.

"I like this story!" Izzy commented. Again.

"One day, the town suddenly become poor..."

"So the King and Queen donated their whole donut kingdom to the town," Izzy said.

"Why would we do such a thing?..." Owen asked, not relating to the story anymore.

"Ooh, I change my mind! Can we take it back?!"

"Well we can't if they already ate it!" Owen said.

"Oh no! Now _we're_ poor!" Izzy complained.

"So... Now we're poor," Owen concluded.

"THE END! HAHA!" Izzy shouted, immediately scaring everyone.

After the slight scare, most of the class applauded.

"And the moral?..." Mr Andrews asked.

"Eh... To give to those who are in need," Owen said.

"All right. Duncan and Gwen, you're up now."

As Gwen stood in front of the whole class, she was beginning to tremble like DJ. Memories of her previous high school and the fire incident entered her mind. However, Duncan's words caught her off guard as he began the story.

"Okay... Once there was a little boy. His nickname was 'Little Red Riding Hoodlum', and he was a total badass."

"He also had a dog," Gwen added.

"Yeah. The dog's name was Paste."

"... But the dog didn't like that name..." Gwen said, glaring daggers at Duncan.

In response, Duncan smirked. "Well that's too bad because Little Red Riding Hoodlum made the dog keep the name anyway."

"Right..." Gwen said. "One day, the secret villain agency wanted a basket full of knives and ropes..."

"... and the Little Red Riding Hoodlum really wanted to be apart of their gang, so he decided to deliver the basket," Duncan added.

"And so, Little Red Riding Hoodlum decided to take the path through the forest because it was quicker."

"Paste also decided to tag along since they were going to play at the park afterwards," Duncan said.

"So when Little Red Riding Hoodlum and Paste finally made it to the castle, the villains opened the door and took the basket... and then they kidnapped the duo."

"Yeah," Duncan agreed. "The criminals tied the duo to a couple of chairs and then interrogated them. In the end, the criminals ended up slicing Little Red Riding Hoodlum's throat."

"And then they went after the dog who could only howl and bark," Gwen added.

"The saddest part was that the Little Red Riding Hoodlum really wanted to play with his dog at the park, but now they can't because they're both dead," Duncan concluded.

As the story ended, Gwen heard a few noises. Looking at the back of the classroom, everyone noticed that DJ was crying.

"Where are the tissues?" he asked, wiping his tears with the collar of his shirt.

"What's the moral?" Mr Andrews asked, ignoring the tearful DJ.

"Uh... The moral is to always keep an extra knife in your pocket?" Duncan guessed.

"Okay. And last but not least we have Bridgette and Geoff," Mr Andrews said.

When Bridgette and Geoff stood in front of the class, Mr Andrews wouldn't allow them to share their story until they stopped holding hands.

"Once there was a dolphin named Bridgette," Bridgette started.

"And a surfer named Geoff," Geoff added.

"Oh, great..." Duncan muttered.

"One day, Geoff was surfing at the beach and noticed that he had hit a young dolphin," Bridgette said.

"So he decided that it was his job to take care of her. You know... Since he's the one that caused the damage..." Geoff said.

"How can you take care of a dolphin when it can easily get away?" Heather interrupted.

"Uhhhh... He had a helicopter with him that day, and took the dolphin to his backyard pool... Which somehow exists now..." Geoff said.

"Isn't it illegal to take animals from the ocean?" Gwen asked.

"Stop interrupting the story," Geoff replied. Anyway, Geoff and Bridgette became BAF's. That means _best animal friends_."

"And soon, they had a strong bond," Bridgette said.

"No babe... Unbreakable!" Geoff corrected.

"Yeah, an unbreakable bond! But when Bridgette finally recovered, Geoff decided to let her be happy, so he let her back in the ocean again," Bridgette said.

"Geoff was sad, but at least he would never forget that friendship he had with Bri-"

"Wait a sec!" Duncan interrupted. "Are you saying that humans and animals should love each other?" Duncan interrupted.

"Not really?..." Geoff guessed. Now he was confused. "Okay, so the next day, Geoff met a surfer girl named Bridgette on the beach, and she was the hottest girl he had ever seen."

"Awwww, and Geoff was the hottest guy Bridgette had ever seen!" Bridgette replied.

"Aww... So Bridgette and Geoff started dating, and they lived happily ever after!" Geoff said.

"And... the moral?" Mr Andrews asked.

Bridgette decided to take it from here. "Our moral is to be nice to the environment, because karma will reward you for it."

"Wait... Geoff's good fortune was an incarnation of the dolphin... which is now a human being?" DJ asked.

Gwen couldn't help but feel bad for Bridgette and Geoff since their story caused nothing but confusion. Maybe she and Duncan had a bigger chance of winning the prize tomorrow...

* * *

><p>After a pointless argument with Duncan about Paste, Gwen was finally able to call it a day as she headed towards her room. On the way, she spotted Cody standing in the middle of the hallway, smiling to himself.<p>

"What's up with you?"

"Sierra finally left me alone!" he said, almost crying from the happiness.

"Oh."

"Anyway, Gwen-"

"Okay, Cody, I give up!" Gwen interrupted. "I will watch a movie with you at the cinema; just please stop asking me about it."

Cody looked confused. "I was going to ask you to cover for me if you saw Sierra later... but okay!"

"Wait, what did you s-"

"And to think... _you're_ actually asking _me_ out!" Cody cheered. "I'll meet you at the cinema after class tomorrow. I can't wait!"

Gwen stared at Cody in disbelief as he headed to his room. Being unable to move from her spot, Gwen couldn't believe what just happened.

_'What have I gotten myself into?...'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: **_To make things more fun, I'm going to let you decide which group had the best story. All you have to do is review who you think should win, and I'll notify you all within the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**A/N****: **_Chapter 5 already... I honestly didn't think the story would come this far. Well, I just wanted to mention that there will be a few different perspectives in this chapter. Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading this because it's been my favourite chapter to write so far._

**Note****: **This chapter has been re-written.

**DISCLAIMER****: **I don't own anything related to the Total Drama Series.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 5: Cody And The Chipmunks<strong>

When the next morning arose, Gwen felt her stomach churn. Truth be told, she wasn't looking forward to her day. Just yesterday, Gwen somehow asked Cody to hang out with her, and he seemed to think of it as a date. So when Bridgette's alarm clock woke everyone up a few minutes late, Gwen felt even more irritated since she was tired. Thankfully Gwen made it to class on time due to all the sprinting. Along with a few other classmates, Gwen was currently waiting outside the classroom for Mr Andrews to arrive. Since Bridgette was still getting dressed in their room, Gwen decided to tell Duncan about her dilemma.

"_Wow_. You asked nerd-face out on a date?" Duncan asked. He seemed as shocked as Gwen did yesterday.

"It's not a date," Gwen corrected as she pushed his shoulder. "We're just hanging out."

"Right... Well Cody is the first person to date if you want to be a loser."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"So what movie are you two lovebirds going to watch?" he teased, completely ignoring the fact that it wasn't a date.

"We're not lovebirds... And I don't know- we haven't chosen a movie yet."

"Maybe Sierra can choose the movie for you. She's tagging along, right?" Duncan asked.

"No. Leshawna said they were going to work on their assignment this afternoon."

Eventually, Bridgette arrived in a halt and started to talk to Gwen about her surfing team back at home. So when Mr Andrews finally appeared, he opened the door and allowed everybody to enter the classroom. From the looks of what he was writing on the board, Gwen instantly knew their first class was English. But before Mr Andrews decided to start the class, he looked at everybody as though he had something important to say.

"Okay, class, I have done some thinking and I have finally come up with the two winners for the short story task."

"I totally forgot about that, man," Geoff laughed. "So who won?"

"..."

"Can you hurry up already?!" Heather asked impatiently.

"..."

"Bridgette and Geoff."

"WHAT?" Heather barked, standing up from her seat. She was outraged.

"So let me get this straight..." Duncan started. "You chose the story which approved of animals and humans falling in love?"

"No," Mr Andrews replied. "It was all about the creativeness. Bridgette and Geoff had the best storyline."

"Gosh... This is all your fault!" Harold snapped, pointing at Beth.

"M-my fault?" Beth splattered. "What did I do?"

"You said we fell in love! That's why no one liked it!"

When Bridgette and Geoff headed to the front of the classroom to collect their prize, Mr Andrews revealed that it was a yoyo. As everyone witnessed this, they decided that they were complaining about nothing. The only person who seemed to care about the prize was Geoff, so Bridgette agreed to give him complete custody of the yoyo.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Trent also found out about Gwen's supposed "date". From the looks of it, Cody most likely told him since they were friends. While they were hanging out at the cafeteria, Gwen noticed that he looked ticked off about the idea.<p>

"I can't believe you're going out with Cody."

"We're not _going_ out..." Gwen corrected. "We're _hanging_ out."

"Same thing. So what time are you two going to watch the movie?" Trent asked, clearly bothered by the idea.

"He said to meet him after school. Why are you so bothered by it?"

Trent sighed. "Look, Cody is a good friend of mine, but if you hang out with him then you're asking for trouble with Sierra."

Now that Gwen thought about it, Trent was probably right. After all, whenever Gwen saw Cody, Sierra was always with him... Thinking about this afternoon, Gwen didn't want the image of Sierra strangling her to remain in her mind. She could tell that Trent was worried, but there was really nothing to fuss about. After all, Gwen had her fair share of trouble in the past – so Sierra was nothing compared to the students at her previous high school.

"Don't worry about me," Gwen said. "Besides, Leshawna is going to do her assignment with Sierra this afternoon."

"If you say so... Well, I've got to go and strum this _baby_," Trent said, referring to his guitar.

"Okay, bye," Gwen smirked as Trent exited the cafeteria with his 'baby'.

* * *

><p>Somehow, the rest of Gwen's classes for the day flew by quickly. This was terrible. With every second passing by, Gwen felt even more nervous. It wasn't because she was beginning to think of the situation as a date, but because she didn't want anyone else to get the wrong idea... After all, she'd just been here for a week, so it would look odd if she was suddenly <em>dating <em>someone.

After last period, Gwen decided it would be best to get rid of her backpack, so she headed to her room. That way, it would be less stressful to carry it around while hanging out with Cody. However, what was expected to be a quick visit to her room ended up being a long conversation thanks to Bridgette and Leshawna. They still couldn't believe she was still going to hang out with Cody that easily.

"Girl," Leshawna laughed. "You're crazy!"

"I already told you last night it wasn't a date."

"But does Cody know that?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen sighed. "Probably not... I just want to get this over and done with."

"I can't believe you're going through with this," Leshawna said. "I would have set that boy straight. He's weird," Leshawna said.

"Speaking of _weird_..." Gwen smirked. "How's Harold?"

"Oh yeah," Bridgette joined. "We've been so caught up with _Gwen's_ love life that I've forgotten all about _yours_."

Leshawna scoffed. "That _stringbean_? I'm breaking up with him soon. All he talks about is that stupid camp of his... I just need the right moment to break it off and then he can annoy someone else."

Gwen knew very well what Leshawna was like, so breaking up with Harold wasn't going to be easy. It now made sense to Gwen why the couple hadn't been hanging around as much. But from the dreamy expressions from the scrawny ginger in class, Harold still seemed to be infatuated with Leshawna... Bridgette's words then snapped Gwen back into reality.

"Stop stalling, Gwen! You have to go and meet up with Cody now."

"Don't remind me..."

"Oh yeah, Sierra should be here at any moment. I'll do my best to distract her," Leshawna reminded.

"Thanks."

"I'll also text you when she starts going crazy," she joked. Gwen's face fell at her remark.

"Ignore her," Bridgette said to Gwen. "Just make sure to tell us everything when you get back!"

* * *

><p>When Gwen exited the building, she immediately saw Cody from afar. The closer she got to him, the more she noticed how exhausted he looked. His face was all red, he was puffing, and he had beads of sweat running down his forehead. It looked as though he just completed a marathon. And as Gwen approached him, she noticed the sign on top of the cinema for the first time. It read: 'The Happy-Go-Time Cinema'.<p>

_'What an awful name for a cinema...'_

"Hey, Cody," Gwen greeted. "So what movie are we going to watch?"

As Gwen said those words, Cody started to laugh nervously. "I was looking through the movie catalogue and it turns out they only have one movie playing this week... It's a chipmunk musical."

"A chipmunk musical?... That sounds great..."

"I'm glad you think so!" Cody said, oblivious to the sarcasm. "Let's go inside."

The inside of the Happy-Go-Time Cinema didn't seem too bad. In fact, it almost resembled the cinema that Gwen used to go to back at home. The only difference was that there were only three rooms to watch the selected movies. Sadly, the chipmunk musical was being shown in all three rooms for the entire week, so they had no choice but to watch it. After when they collected their tickets, Gwen and Cody headed over to the snack area. Gwen decided this was the perfect time to set things straight with him.

"You do know this isn't a date, right?"

"Yeah," Cody nodded. "Maybe the next time we hang out can be a date..."

"That's _if _we hang out again," Gwen said as she poured some melted butter on the popcorn.

"I can see you like buttery popcorn," Cody said, amused. "Me too."

"It's okay, but I don't like too much butter... Okay, so do we go inside the room now?" Gwen asked, holding the popcorn bucket.

"Yeah. According to these tickets, we're in room two..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bridgette and Geoff were walking towards the library, hand in hand. The reason they were going to the library was because Geoff was in a serious need to complete his homework for once, and Bridgette decided to help since she already completed her own. Everything was perfect until somebody bumped into them. As soon as the couple regained their balance, they looked at the mysterious intruder, who turned out to be Trent.<p>

"Hey," the couple said in unison.

"Guys, there's no time for hello's right now!" Trent panicked.

"What's wrong, man?" Geoff asked.

"I-It's Gwen," Trent stammered. "Is she watching the movie with Cody now?"

"Yeah. We were on our way to the li-"

"Thanks, guys! I'll see you both later!" Trent interrupted as he ran towards the cinema.

"What was that about?" Geoff asked, puzzled.

Bridgette sighed. "_That_, Geoff, is jealousy... But Trent's got nothing to worry about. Gwen doesn't have any feelings for Cody."

"Well Trent should be jealous of _our_ relationship because you have the most beautiful eyes," Geoff smiled.

"And you have the most wonderful smile," Bridgette replied.

The lovestruck couple then started to make out. However, their session didn't last long as a loud cough interrupted them. The couple then turned around to see Heather sneering at them. She was currently sitting on the fountain beside Lindsay, who seemed to be searching for the split ends in her hair.

"Do you two ever stop kissing?!"

"Back off, Heather!" Bridgette said as she dragged Geoff away.

"Whatever. They won't last long anyway..."

Lindsay, however, seemed to be in her own world. As she looked up to see Heather, she smiled.

"Should I dye my hair brown?" she asked.

Heather rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Does it look like I care about your hair?!"

"Uh, not really... Maybe I should dye it black instead? I don't think brown would look too good on me..."

"I personally think that blonde suits you best. You're really special," Heather fake-smiled, meaning both sentences as an insult.

"Thanks, Heather. Do you think I should get a tan as well? Maybe I could go teal like Gwenda!"

"Ugh, don't mention that freak..." Heather scoffed. "And there's no way you're going to dye your hair teal!"

"Actually, Heather, I was thinking about getting a tan in a teal colour... I'm not interested about my hair anymore..."

Heather didn't know how Lindsay thought of her bizarre ideas, but turning into a teal avatar wasn't going to make her look attractive. Just by hearing those words, Heather had the urge to yell at the blonde, but she decided not to. After all, she was still useful for now... Ridiculously dumb, but still useful.

* * *

><p>Apart from a few students who were talking or texting on their cellphones, most people seemed to be enjoying the movie. Cody was definitely one of those people. Occasionally, Gwen would hear him let out a few gasps. He seemed to be impressed with the chipmunk musical. Gwen, on the other hand, felt like jabbing a knife through her ears right now. It was probably one of the worst movies she'd ever seen.<p>

"What great graphics!" he said.

"Yeah..."

Gwen continued to watch the boring movie until she noticed a hand coming her way. She freaked out as Cody placed his arm around her chair. Just after when Cody performed 'the move' on her, Gwen realised that her words hadn't sunk into his brain before.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh, I'm... just stretching..." Cody said, pretending to stifle a yawn.

"Just... stay away from me, okay?" she said, scooting a few inches away from him.

Even though Gwen didn't mean to lead Cody on before, this made her wonder what he saw in her. He clearly wasn't accepting the fact that she wasn't into him. All Gwen could do now is hope for the movie to end so she could escape from him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Leshawna and Sierra were working together on their PE assignment. For some reason, Blaineley told their class to write a speech about the person who invented volleyball. However, Leshawna seemed to be the only part of the duo working on it since Sierra's eyes were glued to the door. It was obvious that she was planning to leave at any moment. It was at times like this when Leshawna was thankful that Harold wasn't obsessed with her.<p>

"Stop staring at the door, girl! We need to complete this speech by tomo-"

"What colour underwear do you think Cody is wearing at the moment?" Sierra interrupted.

"Uh... I don't know, but you have to stay focused."

As Leshawna continued on their speech, she noticed that Sierra's eyes were now on her cellphone. She had the urge to snap the phone in half, but she knew Sierra would go crazy, and she really didn't need that right now.

"Girl, forget the technology and do your work!" she snapped.

"Can I just send one message?" Sierra begged.

"No," Leshawna replied. "Cody is on a date with Gwen and they shouldn't be interrupted."

Sierra's eyes looked as though they popped out of it's sockets. "DATE?!"

"No no no, I mean they're hanging out as friends!" Leshawna corrected.

"I'm sending him a message!" Sierra said, grabbing her phone.

No matter how much Leshawna tried to stop Sierra from texting Cody, she wouldn't listen.

"What have I done?..."

* * *

><p>Right now, the only noises in the cinema were coming from the singing chipmunks. Gwen closed her eyes in order to think of a happier place; but that was until Cody's phone vibrated loudly, interrupting her thoughts. After when Cody read the text message, Gwen noticed that he looked deflated. She then took the phone from his hands and read the message. It was from Sierra.<p>

**Sierra – **_Hey, Cody! Leshawna said you and Gwen were on a date! Is this true?! And what colour underwear are you wearing? Love you lots! Xx._

_After reading the text, Gwen didn't know how to respond, although she definitely knew that she was going to murder Leshawna once the movie was over. Thinking that the worst was about to happen, Gwen decided to place the situation into her own hands._

_"__I think I can fix this. Can I pretend to be you and text Sierra?"_

"Yeah, sure... Either way, she's never going to leave me alone now."

After when Gwen typed her reply and sent it to Sierra, she passed the cellphone over to Cody. As he read the message, a small smile began to form on his face.

_**Hey, Sierra, can you text me later?... Gwen and I are having an awesome time and you're kinda being rude by interrupting our conversation...**_

The only reason Gwen wanted to text Sierra was to keep Cody from panicking. She wasn't expecting Sierra to respond any time soon... But that was until Sierra texted back only a few seconds later.

"Does she have superman fingers, or something?"

"No. She's just a girl with fifteen online blogs..." Cody replied.

Taking the phone from Cody once again, Gwen looked at the text and couldn't help but laugh. From the looks of Sierra's reply, she ended up taking the situation seriously; something that Gwen didn't expect. So far, it seemed as though Sierra thought that it was actually Cody who had texted her back.

**Sierra – **_Talking? As in 'no talking while watching the movie'?... You should stop because I don't want you to get kicked out of the cinema._

Thinking of a clever response, Gwen started texting Sierra once again until her cellphone began to vibrate. Now dismissing the reply to Sierra, Gwen took her phone out of her pocket and read the notification. She noticed that Leshawna had texted her.

**Leshawna – **_Girl, I'm sorry if Sierra's causing you both trouble. I'm trying to distract her but nothing seems to be working! HURRY UP AND LET THAT MOVIE FINISH!_

As Gwen read the last sentence, she could imagine Leshawna shouting it with rage. It looked as though this day was having an interesting turn, and Gwen didn't want to admit it to anyone right now, but she was starting to have some fun.

* * *

><p>Deep in the shadows, Duncan quietly crept down the aisles of the cinema. Once when he stood a couple of rows behind Gwen and Cody, he stopped in order to observe what they were doing. From the looks of it, they both seemed to be distracted by their phones. After making his way through the selected row, Duncan finally chose the perfect seat to spy in... but that was until he noticed that he was sitting next to Trent.<p>

"Duncan?! Why are _you_ here?!" he whispered angrily.

"I happen to like raccoons," Duncan lied.

"They're chipmunks, genius..."

"Same thing..." Duncan shrugged. "And why are _you_ here?"

"… I like musicals - especially those which revolve around chipmunks."

Duncan looked at Trent with doubt. It was obvious he was lying. "You're here to spy on Gwen and that dorkus, aren't you?"

"No," Trent answered. "I already had plans to watch this movie today... Cody and Gwen just happened to be here at the same time."

"Dude, you are the worst when it comes to lying... Face it, you're spying on them as well."

"Okay, I am," Trent admitted. "Wait, why are you spying on them?"

"That's none of your business," Duncan spat. "Why are you spying?"

"That's also none of your business."

Realising that their conversation was going nowhere, Duncan and Trent continued to spy on Gwen and Cody from afar. Everything seemed to be normal until Cody placed his arm around Gwen's shoulders again.

"_The move!_" they both whispered.

"Why would Cody do that?" Trent asked.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe it's because he likes her?" Duncan answered.

"Your sarcasm is noted," Trent replied. "Cody and Gwen don't belong together."

"I agree, Elvis."

Duncan and Trent stopped talking as they continued spying on the unusual pair. Eventually, both of them let out a sigh of relief when Gwen told Cody to remove his arm from her seat. As he did so, Cody looked embarrassed from the rejection, although he started to laugh as Gwen continued texting on her phone. This caused for Trent and Duncan to look at each other in confusion. Why were Cody and Gwen having such a good time? And who were they texting?

* * *

><p>At first, the texts which Gwen had sent to Sierra were meant to be serious, but now they've somehow turned into a harmless joke. As Gwen continued to text, Cody would occasionally look over her shoulder in order to see what she was writing. From the numerous amount of chuckling Cody did, Gwen had a feeling that she was on the right track to making Sierra leave him alone.<p>

**Sierra – **_But, Cody-Pie... Is it really a date?_

**_Yes, Gwen and I are on a date_**, Gwen texted. **_We are having so much fun! I think I might kiss her soon._**

Once again, it didn't take long for Sierra to respond:

**Sierra – **_DON'T KISS HER! I'M COMING RIGHT NOW!_

As soon as Gwen and Cody read Sierra's recent text, their laughter stopped instantly. Cody had a look on terror on his face and Gwen wasn't sure whether to text Sierra back or not. It seemed as though she was already on her way to the cinema, but Gwen shook the ridiculous thought from her mind.

"Oh no... This isn't happening!"

"Don't worry," Gwen reassured, placing a hand on Cody's shoulder. "I don't think she was being serious."

* * *

><p>Since Gwen and Cody were quietly talking amongst themselves, Trent and Duncan couldn't really hear what they were saying. However, everything changed when Gwen placed her hand on Cody's shoulder. Both of their mouths dropped open in surprise.<p>

"The move?..." Trent wondered.

"Why would Gwen do the move?" Duncan asked.

"Well, I guess the worst has happened..." Trent sighed. "Gwen has fallen in love with Cody."

"You sound jealous," Duncan noted.

"Jealous?!" Trent asked, now standing up. "Why would I be jealous?!"

Some of the students who were sitting behind Trent began to complain since he was blocking the view. Duncan, surprisingly, told them all to shut up and blindly took a bucket of popcorn from the person behind him. Somehow, the person behind Duncan didn't seem to notice that their popcorn had been stolen, and Duncan didn't really care if they were bothered by it anyway.

As the two guys looked over at Gwen and Cody once again, they noticed that she removed her hand from his shoulder. Everything remained quiet until numerous people began to complain once again since Trent was still standing in the way.

"Can you sit down before they turn around and see us?!" Duncan snapped.

Trent decided to listen to Duncan's words of advice - not because he was right, but because a few people were starting to threaten his life. As he sat down, Trent decided that he wanted some popcorn too.

"Give me some popcorn," he said, trying to reach into the bucket.

"This is _my_ bucket. Go and get your own."

"What?" Trent scoffed. "I saw you steal it."

"Whatever. It's mine now."

"Come on, man- Actually, forget about it... That's too much butter."

And indeed Trent was right. Half the bucket was filled with melted butter. Duncan and Trent then turned around, only to notice that the popcorn had belonged to Owen. Of course, he didn't know that it had been stolen from him because he was too busy making out with Izzy.

"Since when were they a couple?" Trent asked, confused.

"Dude, they were together the entire time... Shouldn't you go and interrupt Gwen and Cody right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, it's obvious that you like Gwen. Just go and ask her out already."

"Don't try and predict my feelings!" Trent argued. "And besides, why would I like Gwen like that? She's like a sister to me."

Duncan blinked. "What? I thought you liked her."

"What gave you that impression?"

For once in his life, Duncan wasn't sure how to respond to Trent. He honestly didn't know what was going on anymore, and from the looks of it, Trent seemed to be equally confused.

* * *

><p>"GIRL, YOU ARE ONE CRAZY BEAST!"<p>

At this very moment, Leshawna was trying her best to keep Sierra away from the door. After seeing that last text from "Cody", Sierra had finally reached her limit. She needed to go to the cinema and stop this date once and for all. But no matter how much she tried, Leshawna would not let go of her.

"I have to go! Cody said he was on a date and I have to stop it!" Sierra cried, nudging her elbow on Leshawna's stomach. As Leshawna fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, Sierra quickly opened the door and ran for her life.

"OW!... Date? So I was right all along!" Leshawna shouted, running after the obsessed teenager.

Compared to Sierra, Leshawna was running as fast as a tortoise. In order to catch up to her, Leshawna had to push everyone out of the way. So when Leshawna finally entered the cinema, she was relieved to see that a number of security guards were restraining Sierra from entering the second room by holding her away from the door. Sierra, however, continued kicking and screaming while banging on the door. In order to be of use, Leshawna decided to help the security guards by holding tightly onto Sierra's braid.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Cody continued watching the chipmunk musical in silence. For some peculiar reason, Sierra hadn't replied to her last text in a while, so it was possible that she had finally calmed down. This made Gwen wonder what it would be like if Sierra were to barge into the cinema right now.<p>

And unfortunately for Gwen, thats exactly what happened. Sierra kicked the doors open and entered the room with a hungry look on her face. What was even more odd was that she had Leshawna and a few security guards trying to hold her back. Once she spotted Cody, she smiled and tried her best to run towards him.

"CODY! There you are!" she cheered. This caused everyone to stop watching the movie and look at him.

"Oh no... Why are you here, Sierra?" he asked.

"Because you lied to me and went on a date! Why would you do this to me?! I thought we had something special!"

Cody sighed. "The texts that you received were only jokes... I'm not dating Gwen."

Now that Cody had uttered Gwen's name, Sierra turned towards her and started bombarding her with questions.

"Do you like him, Gwen?! Why are you trying to steal him from me?! I liked Cody first, so he's mine! Go and get your own boyfriend!"

"Calm down, Sierra... I don't like Cody. He's all yours for all I care..."

"Really?" Sierra asked, surprised. "Yes! Now Cody is all mi- HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

Since Sierra was distracted, Leshawna and the bodyguards tightened their hold on her and proceeded to drag her out of the building.

"COOOOODDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Once when Sierra, Leshawna and the bodyguards were out of sight, everyone slowly started to watch the movie again. Occasionally, Gwen could hear a couple of people behind her mentioning her name. Instead of bothering with their gossip, she decided to ignore it and continue watching the movie – after all, she didn't like being the centre of attention. Since the noise was beginning to bother Cody as well, he turned around to see who was sitting behind them, and he was surprised to see who it was.

"Trent?... Duncan?..."

Hearing Cody mention their names, Gwen then turned around and was surprised to see that he was right. Trent and Duncan were watching the movie as well.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

One of the first things that Gwen noticed was that Trent and Duncan were holding onto a bucket of popcorn. Just as she spoke to them, Trent and Duncan turned to face her instantly. They were so surprised that Gwen and Cody had found them that they accidentally chucked the bucket to Gwen. The bucket, which was full of hot, melted butter, ended up spilling all over her face. A majority of the butter started to drip on her clothes.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO!"

Now that everyone was staring at her, Gwen stormed out of the cinema with humiliation. This was probably one of the worst days of her life. Everyone was going to talk about this tomorrow for sure. The situation didn't get any better as she passed the fountain. Once Heather saw her walking by, she began to snicker. Already having enough of Heather's attitude, Gwen didn't care about her actions anymore, so she approached her.

"Nice look, goth girl."

In response, Gwen hugged Heather tightly in order to make sure that she was now covered in butter, too.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Look what you've done to me, you freak!"

"And now my day is starting to get better," Gwen smirked as she headed towards the dorms.

* * *

><p>After having multiple showers, Gwen was finally clean, although she still smelt like popcorn. She was currently at the library, quietly sketching in her notebook. She thought about the boring movie she was forced to watch, Sierra's outburst, and the fact that two of her friends had dumped a bucket of melted butter on her. It wasn't the best day she'd had, but it was certainly crazy. A tap on the shoulder then excluded Gwen from her thoughts. Looking up, she saw Trent who seemed to be concerned.<p>

"Hey. Are you feeling better?"

"Meh, I guess..."

Trent sighed. "Look, Gwen, I'm sorry but I had to look out for you and Cody today. To be honest, you're kinda like a sister to me and you still don't know your way around this school."

"That's the problem, Trent," Gwen said, closing her notebook. "I don't need a couple of teenage bodyguards to follow me everywhere I go."

"Yeah, I understand that now, but Duncan and I had very good intentions."

"You know what? You two can do what you want because I don't really care anymore. I may smell like butter, but I'm willing to look past this."

"That's great," Trent chuckled. "I'll make sure to never follow you again."

"That sounds promising... Well, I better go to the cafeteria and have dinner. You want to come?" Gwen asked, rising from her seat.

"Uh, no thanks. I actually came here to find some music sheets, so I'll see you later."

Once when Gwen exited the library, she eventually saw Duncan from afar. As Gwen walked towards him, she could see that he was snickering. It was pretty childish, but somewhat surprising. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and glared at him as they finally met.

"H-Hey," he stammered, managing to let out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?! It's your fault I smell like butter, you know."

"Uh, no - that was _Trent's_ fault. I just happened to be holding onto the popcorn bucket at the same time."

"Sure... You know, for someone who is willing to blame the whole situation on Trent, you sure do look guilty about it."

"Whatever," Duncan shrugged. "I guess part of it was my fault, and I'm not good at apologies, so... here."

Quickly reaching into his backpack, Duncan took out a rose. Something about it seemed strangely familiar. Examining the features, it was beautiful, eye catching, and...

_'Yellow?... What a fail.'_

"For me?" Gwen asked, instead.

"No, it's for Heather... Can you take it already?! If anyone sees me, they're going to think I'm sappy."

"Whatever. Thanks, I guess..." Gwen said, taking the rose. As she looked at it more closely, she finally knew how it looked so familiar. "Hey... This is from the rosebush where you showed me one of your secret graffiti locations."

"Yeah," Duncan smirked. "It's also part of Chris' private garden. Apparently it's a memorial bush for his pet beaver who died a few years ago."

"What?!" Gwen scoffed. "No way! Chris had a beaver? Isn't that illegal?"

"I don't know, but it was pretty stupid to dedicate a whole garden to it... So are you happy that your date with Cody got interrupted?"

"I guess," Gwen said as they started to walk again. "You and Trent could've just joined us, you know? It would have made the day more fun."

Duncan shrugged. "I'm not sure about Elvis, but I agree that I'm a fun person."

"Right... Well, I barely ate anything today and I'm starving! Are you going to the cafeteria, too?"

"Yeah," Duncan answered. "I was too busy spying on you to eat anything."

In response, Gwen laughed. She didn't know what to say at this point, but it was nice to know that her friends actually cared for her... And so, Gwen continued to walk alongside Duncan to the cafeteria, the yellow rose still in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: **_All right, so Trent never had feelings for Gwen all along. Now this fic is entirely Gwuncan- unless I add some trouble with Courtney? Who knows... Make sure to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**A/N****: **_Okay, this chapter is long overdue… I've been busy with school lately, so that's my lame excuse. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my laziness._

**Note****: **This chapter has been re-written.

**DISCLAIMER****: **I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 6: Break Ups and Crazy Stalkers<strong>

Straight after the disgusting muck called _dinner_, the warning bell rang, signalling everyone that it was now eight-thirty. In other words, this meant that it was now curfew time. As soon as all the students were inside their rooms, everything remained silent... But that was just the girl's side of the dorm.

As usual, the boy's side contained nothing but noise. From one of the rooms, hysterical laughing and banging on the walls could be heard... The noise coming from that particular room belonged to Geoff and DJ who were laughing like there was no tomorrow. The third roommate, Duncan, was currently slouched on his bed, looking at his so-called friends with an annoyed look on his face. When he told them about his day beforehand, he didn't expect them to laugh about it.

As soon as Geoff was able to breathe again, he said to the punk, "Wait wait wait... So you're saying that you spent the whole day spying on Gwen?"

"... and then you dumped a bucket of melted butter on her?" DJ continued.

"... and then you gave her a rose?" Geoff finished.

Duncan shrugged, trying to keep his cool. "Yeah."

After when Duncan answered them, Geoff and DJ remained silent. They continued to look at the floor until they burst out laughing again. Duncan rolled his eyes, knowing that he shouldn't have told them anything.

"Stop laughing at me or I'll damage your face," he warned.

Taking Duncan's comment as a serious threat, Geoff and DJ immediately stopped.

"Okay, I understand why you spent half the day spying on Gwen, but why did you give her a rose?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know!" Duncan snapped. "People do it in the movies all the time!"

"Why, aren't you Mr. Romantic?!" DJ joked.

"No, Deej... Romeo and Juliet!" Geoff corrected. Both of them started to laugh again, irritating Duncan further.

"Shut up! It's just a stupid rose! Can you two get over it already?!"

"Sorry, brother," DJ replied. "I just have one question... Do you think Gwen even likes red roses?"

Duncan blinked. "_Red_?"

Geoff and DJ stopped their laughing once again and looked at Duncan with utter confusion.

"You... did give a rose to Gwen, didn't you?" DJ asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I did... but it was yellow."

The awkward silence broke even quicker this time as Geoff and DJ laughed even harder. This time, Geoff laughed so hard that he needed to lean against the wall for support. Instead of being angry, Duncan didn't know how to respond. He didn't seem to understand why his roommates were laughing this time.

"What's wrong with a yellow rose?..."

Geoff laughed. "Yellow means friendship, dude."

"What?! I thought they were just random colours!" Duncan said, clearly frustrated.

"Where did you get the rose from, anyway?" DJ asked.

"Right behind McLean's office."

"Do you mean the memorial garden that's dedicated to his beaver?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah. I mean, there were so many colours... I thought they were all the same so I just picked one of the yellow ones and left."

"You're so stupid!" Geoff said, trying his best not to laugh... He failed.

Duncan ignored his laughing roommates. "I guess that explains why Gwen looked like she wanted to laugh at me."

"Speaking of Gwen..." DJ started. "What's up with you and her? Are you two going out or not?"

Duncan shook his head. "Dude, no. Sure, she's hot and I'm hot, but no."

Geoff yanked the yoyo he had won this morning and started to play with it. "Bridge told me that she and Leshawna like to make fun of Gwen about your relationship."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Dude, your girlfriend is a freak... Doesn't she have anything else to talk about?"

"Hey, dude, don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" Geoff warned. "Tomorrow's the thirteenth, which means that Valentines Day comes the day after. What are you going to give Gwen?"

"I'm not going to give her anything. That's just stupid," Duncan scoffed. "All the girls come to me. I don't go to them."

"Now that you mention it, I wonder if Gwen is talking about the rose right now with her roommates..." DJ wondered.

"I doubt it," Duncan replied. "They're probably getting facials, or whatever it is chicks do at night…"

* * *

><p>Gwen sat on her bed as Leshawna and Bridgette continued to survey the peculiar item in front of them. On Gwen's bedside table laid the rose which Duncan had given her earlier. Her roommates weren't sure to be pleased or extremely bummed. The delinquent was surely sending mixed signals right now.<p>

Bridgette sighed. "Yellow?"

"Yellow," Gwen confirmed.

"Girl, why did that fool give you a yellow rose?!" Leshawna asked. "Why couldn't he pick red or pink like any other guy?!"

"I don't know, but at least we know he thinks of me as a friend. I guess you were wrong all along, Bridgette," Gwen smirked. Finally she was going to be left alone.

"At least that hormonal geek has feelings for you," Leshawna said, referring to Cody.

"And Trent," Bridgette added.

"Trent?..." Gwen repeated. "He actually admitted that he thought of me as a sister. I guess he's out, too."

"Well, that Elvis wannabe doesn't know what he's missing," Leshawna laughed. "But I have a feeling that punk-ass fool will change his mind about you... even if he _is _the world's biggest idiot."

"Please don't turn into Bridgette," Gwen replied. "Besides, a red rose is such a cliche, so I'm kind of glad he gave me a yellow one..."

Leshawna sighed. "You two aren't dating and he _still_ gave you something. All Harold does is follow me around all day… I'm going to break up with him tomorrow."

"Can't you break up with him _after _Valentine's day? That way he can still give you a present," Bridgette suggested.

"No! What do you take me for?! I ain't no gold digger!" Leshawna barked.

Bridgette looked startled. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I only said that because you were complaining about Harold and how he never gives you anything."

Bridgette and Leshawna continued to bicker. Thinking about it some more, Gwen came to the conclusion that Leshawna was crazy for being in a relationship with Harold. She, for one, wasn't a huge fan of Valentine's day. It was a pointless holiday that didn't need any celebrating.

* * *

><p>For the first time since she arrived at the Wawanakwa Boarding School, Gwen woke up before the horrific sounds of Bridgette's alarm clock. Lazily looking around the room, she noticed that Leshawna's bed was empty. This was weird since she was usually the last roommate to wake up.<p>

With little thought about the situation, the goth ended up guessing that Leshawna was trying to straighten her afro hair again. Since Gwen was already wide awake, she changed into her casual attire and collected her books for today's classes. And with a good thirty minutes to spare, Gwen decided it was best to let Bridgette sleep, so she headed to the cafeteria in order to grab a decent breakfast. Who knows... Maybe Leshawna was there, too...

When Gwen finally entered the cafeteria, she frowned. It looks like Leshawna wasn't there. It was also surprising since the cafeteria was almost empty. The only people inside so far were Chef Hatchet, Noah, and Harold. The latter gave the impression that he was upset since he was frantically waving his cellphone in front of Noah's face. The bookworm didn't seem to care and Gwen couldn't blame him. After all, Harold's life was boring... But it was when Gwen took a piece of jam toast from Chef when Harold finally noticed her presence.

"Gwen! Have a seat next to me, milady!"

_'Oh, crap...'_

As Gwen approached the occupied table, Harold's smile turned sorrowful. Noah, on the other hand, simply ignored her. He seemed more keen to read his book.

"Uh, hey, Harold... Did you want something?"

The nerd sighed. "My sweet chocolate goddess just broke up with me."

Gwen blinked in surprise. _'Oh, so that's where Leshawna ran off to...'_

"How long ago did she break up with you?"

"A few minutes ago through a text," he answered.

"What? No, she didn't. Leshawna would _never_ break up with anyone through a text."

In response, Harold shoved his cellphone onto Gwen's pallid hand. Just from the touch of it, Gwen could feel Harold's sweat and she tried all she could to keep a straight face. On the bright screen was a break up text from Leshawna. Gwen smiled slyly while reading it... It looks like she had chickened out.

"Apparently she was annoyed when I started following her everywhere," he said obliviously.

"Right... because that's totally normal," Noah deadpanned, his eyes still scanning through his book.

Gwen nodded in agreement with the bookworm. "Well, that's sad, Harold, but I need to go no-"

"I feel so broken right now," Harold interrupted. "Gwen, you're a girl, so tell me the truth... Am I hot?"

Gwen blinked. "W-what?..."

Even Noah looked up from his book, suddenly taking interest in the conversation. Harold then continued:

"You know... Am I a sexy sugar muffin?"

Gwen couldn't help but cringe at the sight of Harold's smile. _'Oh man, he just got dumped... Might as well be nice...'_

"Um, yeah... You're totally hot, Harold," the goth said, instantly regretting it.

"You're in for a world of pain..." Gwen could hear Noah mutter as he tuned back to his book. She ignored him, not really understanding what he'd meant.

The smile on Harold's freckly face widened. "Oh wow, Gwen, I don't know what to say... I mean, I've always loved you too, but I was dating Leshawna at the time. But now that we've broken up, did you-" **(1)**

"I don't think so!" Gwen interjected. "Well, look at the time... I really have to go, so bye..."

"Farewell, my gothic princess! I shall speak with you late- Are you going, too?" Harold asked, referring to Noah who also rose from his seat.

Noah didn't even answer Harold. He just collected his book and headed out the cafeteria, making Harold shout barbaric insults at him for being so rude. Gwen turned around, feeling as though he only left to speak to her.

"You're an idiot," he said, finally catching up to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's too late for you now."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"How do you think that camp-geek started dating Leshawna?... He basically asked her the same question."

Now Gwen knew what Noah was referring to. Giving him the impression that she understood, the bookworm continued:

"You're basically a white Leshawna 2.0 with no curves now. Have fun being stalked," he deadpanned.

"I doubt he likes me. He's just confused."

"_Yeah_... Well, hopefully he doesn't make you go as crazy as Ezekiel."

Gwen stopped in her tracks. "Who's Ezekiel?..."

"Don't you know _anything_ about this place?" Noah rolled his eyes, also coming to a stop. "Ezekiel was a toque-wearing, prairie obsessed freak. He used to be normal until Harold started speaking to him."

"Okay?..." Gwen urged for him to continue.

The bookworm sighed. "Basically, they started to rap 24/7. Ezekiel loved rapping so much that he told everyone he was the new Eminem. He eventually went feral and was forced to leave the school."

A sardonic smirk appeared on Gwen's face. As much as the situation sounded amusing to her, she didn't believe it for one second. "And how do you know all of this?"

"Because I was their roommate?..." Noah retorted, as though the answer was obvious from the beginning. "They even tried to make me rap about Einstien... But that's not the point! I'm just warning you what could happen if you get too involved with him."

And with that, Noah headed in another direction, making the goth stand alone in the hallway and feel nothing but doubt. Shaking off the bookworm's theory, Gwen just came to the conclusion that he reads far too many books and needs to get a life.

* * *

><p>By the time Gwen made it outside the classroom, she realised that she wasn't the first one there. Duncan and DJ were already waiting outside the door, and Gwen couldn't help but find this odd. As she approached them, she noticed that DJ was trying his best not to laugh at her. For what reason remained a complete mystery to her.<p>

"For a punk, you sure arrive early to class," she greeted.

"Uh, yeah, personal reasons... Anyway, about yesterday-"

"Oh yeah, yesterday..." Gwen interrupted. "It's nice to know that you understand I'm not into cliches, so a yellow rose was a nice touch."

DJ's smile dropped in a flash. It looked as though all his efforts of teasing were for nothing. Duncan, on the other hand, smirked at this, knowing that he was finally off the hook.

"W-well yeah, that was the first thing that came to my mind and I thought '_Hey... why not a yellow rose instead?'_."

Somehow being the third wheeler, DJ rolled his eyes as he continued listening to Duncan. It was obvious he was making everything up on the spot. Gwen also saw right through the punk's tactics, but smiled. _'Well, I guess he is kinda cute... Okay, where did that come from?!'_

Gwen was about to respond, but she decided not to as she saw Harold trying to gain her attention from afar. He had a goofy smile on his face, and after her conversation with Noah, she started to feel odd.

"We meet again, my gothic princess! You forgot your toast at the cafeteria," he smiled, holding onto the paper bag.

"Oh, right... Thanks," Gwen said, taking the 'delivery'. "Bye."

Harold looked taken aback. "Gosh, there's no need to shun me out! I've already accepted the fact that you love me, and you know I feel the same way, so now I want to give you a kiss as a reward for your bravery."

Just before Harold could lean in for a kiss, Duncan pushed him away. "Whoa... Why are you so random today, dork?"

"I'm not being random, GOSH!... Ten minutes and fifty-five seconds ago, I realised that I am in love with my dairy milk goddess. So, Gwen..." He said, turning his attention back to her, "Can I escort you to the library this afternoon?"

Duncan laughed at Harold's proposal. "Dude, you can't ask a girl out like that. You need to be smooth. Like, uh... Hey, Gwen, you're looking ridiculously pale today. Maybe we should go to the beach this Saturday so you can get a tan."

"Uh, that's a little insulting, Duncan..." Gwen replied, yet she could still feel a blush forming on her cheeks. She knew he was joking, but she didn't know why she took it so seriously.

"Stop telling me what to do, Duncan!" Harold argued. "So, Gwen... about that date..."

"No thanks. I think you should work things out with Leshawna instead."

"Leshawna has already damaged my heart enough, so why would I go back to her?! Idiot!" And with that, Harold ran off to the nearest bathroom, possibly to cry his heart out.

Gwen remained quiet, not sure whether to feel bad or not. However, those feelings were quickly forgotten as soon as she noticed Duncan laughing at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, giving a clear hint that she wasn't in the mood to be teased.

"_Dairy milk goddess_?... I think Pasty suits you better."

Gwen would have responded if it wasn't for Mr Andrews nudging between them in order to open the door. As everyone headed inside, Bridgette made her way on time and slipped through the small crowd in order to approach the goth.

"Hey, Harold ran into me and said that you rejected him. Why was he asking you out?"

"Apparently he's on the rebound. Leshawna just broke up with him through a text."

Bridgette's eyes widened, refusing to believe the news. "What?! No. Leshawna wouldn't scoop that low."

"That's what I said, too, but Harold showed me the text... She chickened out."

"Oh dear... Well, speaking of relationships, Geoff said he's planning to give me the perfect present tomorrow for Valentines Day. I'm so excited!"

Gwen smiled in return. She honestly didn't know what to say because she never really had a Valentine before. There was also the bemusing fact that Harold now had an eye for her, and he was probably drowning his sorrows in a toilet cubicle right now.

* * *

><p>So far, Harold had been missing for six hours. It was only until halfway through last period when he finally entered the classroom. Even though he had a smile on his face, it was easily contrasted whilst being compared to his blotchy eyes. Mr Andrews, however, wasn't impressed with the ginger's newfound <em>rebellious<em> behaviour.

"Harold, why are you late? And why are you crying?"

"Love has broken my heart, sir. The affection of my sweet LeGoddess no longer exists and I am starting to consider suicide."

Instead of feeling sympathy for the nerd, Duncan laughed at his failure. "Oh man, that's... That's really sad."

"You're such an idiot, Duncan! Go and bathe in the trashcan, already!"

"Okay, you two, stop it- Geoff?! Wake up! This classroom is not a place to sleep!"

With a gentle nudge from DJ and a few crazy kicks from Izzy, Geoff woke up at a halt.

"N-no! You have to open your present tomorrow, Bridge!"

His remark caused for the whole classroom to laugh at Geoff and the blushing Bridgette.

"Ah, Valentines Day..." Harold pondered. "Gwen, my love, do you want to peel oranges with me whilst we watch the sunset tomorrow?"

"Uh, no?... After watching that stupid chipmunk movie with Cody at the cinema, there's no way I'm going to be hanging out with another guy anytime soon... No offense."

"You even hugged me while being covered in butter, which is ew!" Heather complained. "I'd rather let Owen fart behind me."

"Oh, thank godness! I was afraid you were going to yell at me," Owen sighed in relief, just before letting out a 'big one'.

Heather immediately covered her nose. "I wasn't being serious, you freak!"

"Hehe, I call that the _Thundercracker_," he blushed.

* * *

><p>The only chance Gwen had to talk to Bridgette was after class. Leshawna's situation was still a problem as Harold had become ten times more annoying than usual. They were now heading to the library as Bridgette wanted to make some posters about saving the endangered bears in Siberia. Gwen didn't know much of the issue, but she decided to go along with it. As they continued walking, Gwen could swear she heard heavy breathing.<p>

"Can you hear that?" the goth asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah... Maybe it's- AAHHH! Harold?!" Bridgette shouted in disbelief, pointing at the nearest set of lockers.

Gwen turned to look where Bridgette was pointing and was surprised to see Harold lying on top of the lockers, looking at them through a pair of binoculars and breathing loudly.

"Hello, milady! Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"I already said no," Gwen answered, clearly irritated by Harold's stalking now.

"Oh... Well, can I hang out with you _now_?"

Bridgette decided to interfere this time in order to put Harold's heart at ease. "Sorry, Harold, but we're going to the library right now to make some posters."

"Never mind, then. I saw Leshawna at the library earlier, so I might as well stay away from there," Harold sighed. "So, Bridgette..."

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Uh, no. There's no need to be so vain, GOSH! I'm infatuated with my gothic princess now, remember?!"

"Whatever you say, Harold. Well, we're going to go now. See you later," Bridgette smiled, dragging Gwen towards the library once again.

"Wow, I didn't think he had it for you that bad," she said as soon as they were out of ear-shot. "He must be so confused right now... Poor thing."

"Yeah," Gwen shrugged. "Please don't remind me how how freaky he is... I'd rather go out with Duncan."

Bridgette nodded in agreement. "I can't say I blame you. I'd hate for Harold to start stalking me, too."

"Yeah, about that... That Noah guy told me this morning something about a guy named Ezekiel?..."

Bridgette arched her brow. "Feral Zeke? Oh yeah, he went bonkers. When I first arrived here, he tried to ask me out, but Geoff already stole my heart."

_'Oh, so Noah wasn't bluffing this morning...'_

"Speaking of Geoff, it sounds like you two have been together for a long time. Do you think you'll be together forever?"

"I hope so. Geoff's adorable," Bridgette admitted as they entered the library.

Now that they were inside the library, it didn't take long for the duo to find Leshawna. She was only seated a few tables away, looking as though she was talking to her laptop. It was when Bridgette started to drag Gwen alongside her when they noticed that she was chatting to someone from her hometown. As they got closer, they could hear the conversation more clearly:

"Ohohoho, Leshaniqua! Girl, you craaaazy! Well, I'm known as the hot booty over here and I break all the hearts! There's this one guy, Justin, who tried to ask me out last week, and I was like '_only if you get to shake that gorgeous lump_'- AHAHA, YES I SAID IT! Girl, they even nominated me for the most popular stude- Why, yes I'm being serious! Even that cow, Heather, voted for me!... We even have a fountain- A fricken fountain! Leshaniqua, I'm telling you, you should come here already so we can talk more. I miss y-"

Leshawna would have been able to continue the rest of her conversation if it weren't for Bridgette slamming the laptop shut. In response, Leshawna looked up at her roommates in anger, not believing the fact that they just did that.

"And just what the hell was that for?! I was talking to my favourite cousin, Leshaniqua!"

"Leshaniqua can wait," Bridgette said. "We heard you broke up with Harold _through a text_."

"Okay, so I chickened out. What?! I can't be tough all the time!"

Gwen laughed sarcastically. "Well, thanks to your _smart _breakup plan, Harold now thinks he's in love with _me_!"

"I would tell him to stay away from you, but then he'll start stalking me again. That damn fool just became too much for me, but at least you'll have a Valentine for tomorrow."

Speaking of Valentines Day, Gwen was expecting Bridgette to say something. And unsurprisingly, she did.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," she smiled. "Geoff says he's ordered the perfect present for me."

"Good for you, girl," Leshawna replied. "Heh, speaking if presents, Courtney was telling everyone in class today that she's expecting Duncan to give her a present... That CIT thinks she's all that."

As she heard Leshawna speak, Gwen could feel her heart drop. It was weird. Why was she starting to have doubts now? Ever since Duncan handed her that rose yesterday, she began to see him in a different light. Something made her want to beliebe that he wasn't going to get Courtney something. The feelings she was beginning to have made her feel safe, yet also petrified. It also made her wonder if he would maybe give her anything for Valentine's Day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day consisted of making laminated posters of endangered bears and waving them around the Happy-Go-Time cinema with Bridgette. Since Leshawna decided to back out of the group at the last minute, the only supporters for the proposition were Bridgette and Gwen. Despite all the humiliating nickname giving and chaotic laughter at the duo, Gwen felt like it was a good cause to be fighting for, but it was pretty random of Bridgette to bring it up all of a sudden. Of course, she didn't want to upset the surfer, so she didn't say anything.<p>

Despite fighting for the rights of bears in another country, Gwen felt lucky that there were no more conversations about Valentine's Day... But that was until the end of dinner. Whilst she was heading back to her room, Geoff, along with Duncan, had called her back quickly in order to have a quick chat concerning Bridgette.

"What do you mean '_her present hasn't arrived yet_'?" Gwen asked.

"I mean it hasn't arrived yet, brah! I ordered it online yesterday!"

"Oh my..." Gwen shook her head, not believing the fact that Geoff was so unorganised. "Can you even order stuff online from here?"

"Yes, that's why I did it! Maybe I should quickly buy her a Wawanakwa scrapbook instead?" **(2)**

Just by hearing this, Duncan decided to share his piece of mind. "Dude, no! Do you remember what happened when Lindsay bought Tyler one of those?... She posted pictures of chickens inside so he could get over his fear. He ended up having a seizure!"

"Oh man, you're totally right. I don't want to give Bridgette a scrapbook with pictures of the woods... What should I do?"

"Maybe you can put pictures of slaughtered cows instead? I'm sure she'd start eating steak again," Duncan laughed, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Geoff glared in return. "Dude, she is trying to help the animals of the world. Not cool. But seriously, what should I do?"

"Isn't it obvious, dork? You should go to the front office and see if any new packages have arrived. There's only ten minutes before curfew, so go go go!"

Now that Geoff had sprinted his way to the front office, it only left Gwen alone with Duncan now.

"It's nice to see that you care for Geoff," she started.

"_Care for Geoff_?!" he repeated as though it was a disease. "I don't care about anyone."

"Your parents must be _so _proud of you," she deadpanned. "Anyway, so far I've heard that Valentine's Day is pretty big around here. Are you going to be giving any presents?"

"Yeah, it is pretty big and I don't know why. If you ask me, I think it's just a day for-"

"-snobs to worship other snobs?" Gwen finished.

"... Basically," he winked. "Well, I know _I'm_ going to get a lot of gifts tomorrow. Are you feeling confident in that department?"

Gwen shrugged. "Not really. I don't think I'll get anything, and I don't really care."

"What?!" Duncan scoffed. "You're crazy if you think you're not going to get anything."

"I can't help it if I think that way," Gwen could feel a blush forming.

"Hm. Well, I'd give you something, but we both know I don't give presents to just anyone," he smirked. "Anyway, I better head off now. I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as Duncan said those words, Gwen felt her blush fade away as quickly as it formed. Seriously, how rude was it of him to say that he wouldn't get _just anyone_ anything? In all honesty, Gwen didn't even like Valentine's Day, and she somehow felt herself hating it even more now. All she wanted to do now was go to bed and possibly sleep through tomorrow, but she already knew it wasn't possible.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN****: **_Yeah, I know... There wasn't much Duncan this time, but to be honest, this fic is about Gwen. So far the Gwuncan is minor, but it may develop soon. Anyway, this was more of a filler chapter so we could see Gwen's relationships with Harold and Leshawna._

_Just beware that there might be more filler chapters in the future. The plot needs to develop, and nothing but Gwuncan would be boring. Sorry! On the other hand, interesting things should be happening soon... Read next time to find out!_

**_. . ._**

**(1) –** Harold's basically going through a phase where he's looking for anyone to replace Leshawna. Does he have actual feelings for Gwen?... We'll have to see later on.

**(2) -** Just casually adding some canon references... :3


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is everyone.. Chapter 7. A big thank you to those who reviewed. You're the best!**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything related to the Total Drama series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A Day Of Love... And Gifts!<strong>

February 14th. A day for lovers all over the world to express their true feelings. It's also known as a day to shower the one you love with gifts, or to even to say 'I love you' for the first time. For unknown reasons, certain people also give gifts to their friends just to show how much they cherish their friendship. But overall, it's a day of love and happiness.

7:50am could be read on Bridgette's alarm clock, and she ended up being the first person to wake up. As usual, the first thing she did was get up, and walk straight to her very own dresser to get her casual clothes. That was, until something remarkable caught her eye...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bridgette's happy screech practically startled her sleeping roommates to death, and resulted in waking them up as well.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" Leshawna yelled.

"What time is it?..." Gwen asked, feeling dead tired.

"It doesn't matter guys. Come over here!" Bridgette said, waving her hands in the air.

"First I wake up by almost getting deaf in one ear, and now I have to walk all the way across the room..." Leshawna said.

"What is it, Bridgette?" Gwen asked, while stumbling over to Bridgette's dresser.

"It's a valentine present!" Bridgette said.

When Gwen and Leshawna shoved Bridgette out of the way, they could see numerous things on the dresser. There was a dark blue perfume bottle, a chocolate bar, and a pink frilly card.

"How cute- Wait... You woke us up for this?..." Gwen asked, getting tired once again.

"I'm going back to sleep..." Leshawna said, already making her way to her bed.

"Wait a sec... This isn't right..." Bridgette said.

"What is it now?" Leshawna asked, turning around.

"This card has Gwen's name written on it, not mine..."

"Let me see" Gwen said, suddenly having more interest.

The pink card wasn't exactly Gwen's style, but it was Valentine's Day after all. The card had a huge love heart on the front, and the inside had numerous cupid's on the left side. The right side of the card, however, had handwriting:

'_To my darling Gwen..._

_It feels as though I have known you forever_

_You rock my world, and I think I might love you_

_Would you like to be my punk, goth girl?_

_I shower you with these noble gifts_

_It's all I could afford for now, but I hope you enjoy it_

_Have a lovely and happy day_

_Love from, your Secret Admirer'_

Well, the handwriting wasn't exactly neat, but it was clear enough for Gwen to read it. Even though Gwen thought she wouldn't have any admirers, it seemed like she was already wrong. Gwen then looked at the dark blue perfume bottle. The gold printed words said 'Midnight Candy Perfume'. Gwen already liked this gift, since it had a catchy name to it. The other gift was a plain chocolate bar. Even though it was plain dairy milk, Gwen still loved it. This 'secret admirer' obviously knew Gwen too well.

"They probably thought that my dresser was your's" Bridgette explained.

"True. But I would have expected this kind of thing from Geoff"

"Maybe he's going to give his gift to me in person" Bridgette said.

"Wait a sec... If theres a gift in this room, then that means someone snuck in here last night!" Leshawna said, finally waking up.

"We could have been raped!" Bridgette said, now freaking out.

"Who cares about being raped! I just want to know who my secret admirer is" Gwen said.

"I bet it's from Trent" Leshawna said, winking at the end of her sentence.

"Uh... Trent doesn't seem like the type to sneak into a girl's room in the middle of the night..." Bridgette said.

"But Duncan does!" Leshawna said.

"Yes! Duncan has the whole criminal look. It all makes sense now!" Bridgette said, hopping up and down in excitement.

"But Duncan doesn't seem like the type to write the word 'noble' in a card" Gwen said.

"Maybe he didn't want to sound like himself, so he used a totally new vocabulary!" Bridgette said, still excited.

"He thinks he might love you!" Leshawna said, almost equally excited.

"Thats what the card says... But I don't want to jump to any conclusions..." Gwen said.

"Well, you both seem pretty close... And the card does say 'It feels as though I have known you forever'!" Leshawna said.

"I don't know. Maybe it is from Duncan..." Gwen said.

"You're blushing!" Bridgette said, smiling.

"Shush..."

"Maybe you can show him that you appreciate the gift by spraying some of that perfume on" Leshawna suggested.

As soon as Leshawna mentioned the perfume, Gwen smelt the scent to see if it was good or bad. And it was probably the best thing she had ever smelt. Even Leshawna and Bridgette agreed.

"That smells so yum that I want to actually drink it!" Leshawna said.

"Don't go into freaky mode, Leshawna!... Anyways, I'll just let him know that I like the gift by spraying this perfume on. So that way, he doesn't have to say that he is my admirer, and he'll know that I know!" Gwen said.

"I like the way you think!" Bridgette said.

"I wonder if i'll get any presents..." Leshawna said.

"Maybe you'll find out in class" Bridgette said.

"Oh yeah. I might as well get ready then, since class starts in about 15 minutes..." Leshawna said, trying to stay calm.

However, Bridgette seemed to freak out more than Gwen and Leshawna combined. And of course, she was the first to get ready. Leshawna was second, and they both left together. Gwen was still trying to find her right boot, stumbling on certain clothes that were left all over the floor. Possibly Leshawna's... When Gwen had finally found her boot, and put it on, she walked back to Bridgette's dresser and sprayed some of the perfume on. Hopefully Duncan would be able to notice the smell.

. . . . .

When Gwen arrived to her class, she was somehow still early.

*Maybe the bell's stuffed up...*

As Gwen looked at the classroom, she already saw that some of her classmates already had some presents from their admirers. Heather was at her desk, which was filled with pink and red roses, and at least 4 large chocolate boxes in the shape of hearts, which were stacked on top of each other. Even though Heather was quite a bully, she had a lot of admirers. Either that, or one guy was crushing on her big time!

"Someone's popular!" Gwen said, walking over to Heather's desk.

"Oh, shut it. I hate Valentine's Day..."

"Why? You have all these gifts!"

"Oh please. I already know that every guy at this school is crushing on me. They don't have to prove it... Well, if they want to, then they can at least give me something original!" Heather said.

"At least they gave you a gift. Be grateful, Heather"

"Can you stop annoying me, weird-goth girl?..." Heather said, looking away from Gwen.

"Whatever..." Gwen said, now taking a look at the back row.

And as Gwen looked at the back row, she saw Owen giving a red rose and a bar of dark chocolate to Izzy. It was a cute sight, because of Owen's happy face going all shy and red, while Izzy was as happy as a hypo llama!

*Even though they'd be the last people to become a couple, they're actually kinda cute together* Gwen thought.

Gwen also looked over to DJ who was at his table, reading a card while smiling at the same time. Gwen wasn't really sure who it was from, but it was nice to see DJ happy. However, Geoff wasn't at his desk... So Gwen looked over to the front, where she saw Geoff and Bridgette chatting.

Gwen then walked over to the happy couple, wanting to know what they got for each other.

"Gwen! Look at what Geoff bought for me!" Bridgette said happily.

In her left hand was a bouquet of red roses. Gwen had seriously never seen so much red roses in her whole life! And in her right hand was a block of white chocolate.

*Gosh, she's getting double of what everyone else has!* Gwen thought.

"It's cool yeah? And thats not the best part... Look at this!" Bridgette said, extending her right hand out a little more to Gwen's face.

Gwen couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was an actual gold bracelet on Bridgette's wrist, and the charm was a gold dolphin, covered with small diamonds. All these gifts seemed like it was a lot to afford. It was obvious that they love each other very much.

"And thats not all" Bridgette continued. "I also got Geoff a new hat!"

"Where is it?" Gwen asked.

"I'm wearing it" Geoff said.

"...But, it's exactly the same hat"

"I know. His other hat got all torn up yesterday, so I found a new one and bought it for him. Oh... and chocolate!" Bridgette said.

"I don't know how on earth you found another hat that looked exactly like Geoff's, but if you're happy, then i'm happy too" Gwen said.

"I'm happy" Geoff said.

"Me too" Bridgette said.

And guess what happened next?... Yep, they started to make out. Everything then got a little bit too weird for Gwen, so she walked over to her own seat.

Sadly, Bridgette and Geoff were still in Gwen's sight, since Bridgette's desk was right in front of Gwen's... So Gwen decided to look in another direction. Harold was already staring at Gwen the whole time, and when she caught him, she felt quite uncomftorable... But he just gave her a goofy smile and waved. Being the nice person that she is, Gwen waved back. But he still would't look away... So she tried to concentrate on Beth who was seated next to Harold. She was probably the only girl to have no gift so far. Unless she also had a gift in her room but decided to not bring it to class...

And lastly, Gwen looked over to her left and saw Duncan who had just arrived at his desk. He was actually getting his books out of his bag, and he happened to notice from the corner of his right eye that Gwen was looking right at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Pasty" He said, not looking exactly at her, but now smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day..."

"Whats wrong? No gift yet?" He asked, now looking at Gwen.

*Why's he pretending to not know that I have a gift from him already?... Maybe he's pretending to forget...*

"You already know that I already have a gift" Gwen said.

"I do?"

"Yeah. Can you please stop pretending to now know?... I know you find it embarrassing, but i'll keep it a secret"

"Keep what a secret?" Duncan asked.

*That you're my secret admirer, duh! And stop acting so stupid!* Gwen thought.

"Okay Duncan, i'll play along..." Gwen said instead.

"I don't know what you're on abou-"

"I wonder if i'll get a bottle of perfume as a gift today!" Gwen said in a slow pace.

"Perfume?... Why would you want perfume?" Duncan asked.

While realizing what Duncan had said, Gwen now froze. Duncan wasn't pretending to be confused... He was confused because he wasn't Gwen's secret admirer at all! This meant that Gwen had just embarrassed herself in front of him, while being a smart-ass to him at the same time! This wasn't good... And if it wasn't Duncan who snuck into Gwen's room in the middle of the night, then who was it?... Well, there was one more thing to try out, just incase Duncan really was faking out this whole thing.

"Um Duncan, do you recognize this smell?" Gwen asked, pulling Duncan over to her seat.

Duncan then leaned over and smelt the new-existing scent that was around Gwen.

"No, but I guess it's nice. Why?"

*Looks like I was wrong about the whole 'admirer' thing...*

"You okay?" Duncan asked.

"Yep. Totally fine... But about before... I did get a gift, so don't suggest that I didn't get one!" Gwen said, now taking this situation a lot more seriously.

Everyone now turned their heads over to Gwen, who might have said that last sentence a little bit too loud.

"Aww, It's a lovers quarrel!" Heather shouted.

"Lovers quarrel? Does this look like a lovers quarrel!" Duncan asked.

"Yes, thats why I said it..." Heather said.

"Well it's not!"

"Don't blush. You're just making this situation more worse than it already is"

"Who's blushing!"

"You are!"

"You wish I was!"

"Just go make up with weird-goth girl, and leave me alone!" Heather said.

"Hey, they would actually make a good couple!" Owen said.

Everyone in the class was now nodding in agreement to Owen's statement.

*Why the hell is this happening?...* Gwen thought.

"W-WHATEVER!" Duncan shouted.

"Okay class, i'm here" Mr Andrews said. "Time to get out your books"

"Technically the bell hasn't rung yet" Geoff said.

As soon as Geoff finished talking, the bell rang...

"And now it has. Now please take a seat and get your books out" Mr Andrews said.

... **Two Periods Later ...**

Since it was now recess, everyone was gathered in the cafeteria. For some reason, Gwen thought that Justin would be receiving a lot of valentine gifts from most of the girls throughout the whole school. And boy, was she right... Justin's whole table was covered only with pink roses. The red ones were covering all the seats around his table, so he was basically eating lunch alone. Even that Alejandro guy had his fair share of valentine gifts. But he really didn't seem to care much about them. It was like he was used to all of this gift giving.

When Gwen took her tray and food, she walked over to her casual table and saw Lindsay at a table nearby, but with Tyler. Even though they were hugging, Gwen was paying more attention to the gifts that were next to Lindsay. There were a couple of red roses, a tube of pink lipgloss, a fake-tan bottle, a chocolate bar, and of course... A card.

Even Leshawna had her own secret admirer! She received a card and a box of chocolates.

"Who's it from?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know. But it's the thought that counts" Leshawna replied.

"Hmph, try telling that to Heather!" Gwen said.

"The last time I checked, Valentine's Day wasn't about gift giving... It's about expressing love and passion for those you care about" Courtney said, suddenly joining in the conversation.

"And what did you get so far?" Leshawna asked.

"Chocolate. But i'm not going to eat it just yet"

"Do you know who it's from?" Gwen asked.

"Nope... And I really don't care either way" She said, constantly looking at her PDA.

"Well, I hope you all succeeded in making me depressed!" Sierra said, almost bawling her eyes out.

"Whats wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Even though it's none of your business, I've got no present yet..."

Even though Gwen didn't really like Sierra, she also couldn't stand her being depressed. So Gwen looked at Cody, telling him to do something. The more Sierra complained, the more Cody looked frustrated. That is, until he came up with an idea.

"Huh, whats this?" She asked.

"A piece of licorice" Cody answered.

"A piece of... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Cody, I love it! This is the best day ever!" Sierra said, now crying out of joy.

When the bell rang, everybody started to head to class slowly. That was, until Cody asked to quickly talk with Gwen.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you this" He said, holding out a blue card.

"Thanks" Gwen said, taking the card.

"It took me all night"

"Well, you do look a bit tired... But thanks! I'll read it later"

"Okay, see ya" Cody said, starting to walk away.

"Cody!" Gwen called, suddenly remembering something.

"Yeah?" He asked, quickly walking back to Gwen.

"Not sounding like a weirdo or anything, but... Did you happen to accidentally walk into my room last night?"

"No. I was making the card for you the whole night. Im so tired, that I don't even know where I am right now..."

"Oh, okay. Sorry"

"But why do you ask? Did something happen?"

"Nothing big"

"Well if theres anything you need, i'm here-" Cody started, just before getting cut off by Blaineley.

"Get to class right now!"

"WOAH!" He screamed. "Well... That was a good wake up call!"

. . . . .

It was now history, which meant that a whole hour and a half of boredness was going to be in store for everyone. Gwen was tapping her pencil on her desk, since Mr Andrews was late for class once again. She was still trying to figure out who had snuck into her room last night, until a scream had caught her attention.

Every student in the class immediately turned to Heather, who was screaming her lungs out. Some people thought she was having a heart attack, while others thought she was trying to gain attention from everyone.

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?" She shouted.

"Whats wrong now?" Harold asked, obviously annoyed.

When everyone in the class walked over to Heather's desk, they saw a photo of Alejandro being held in a glass frame. And in the lower right corner of the glass frame, were a few words that were possibly written in liquid-paper. Gwen took the picture out of Heather's hands, and started to read out the handwriting.

"_Dear Chika, I know it and everyone else knows that you have a strong passion for me. So as a gift, I give you this photo of myself, so you don't have to keep dreaming of kissing me every night. You are not alone anymore, because my presence being resembled as a photo will be there for you at a time of need. Please don't hesitate to thank me."_

"... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The laugh had obviously come from Duncan, who looked like he was about to die.

"It's not funny!" Heather said.

"Yes it is. I almost died!" Duncan said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"'A time of need'?..." Gwen asked.

"I don't know where he get's all this crap from!" Heather said, snatching the picture off Gwen.

"Are you blushing, Heather?" Geoff asked.

"I am not!" Heather argued.

"You are"

"Don't make me hit you, Geoff!"

"I think it's a cute gift" Beth said.

"Oh, come on... You're just saying that cause you haven't received a gift from anyone at all" Heather said.

"Well, you're right by saying that I don't have anything at the moment... But I will soon" Beth said.

"How can you be so sure?" DJ asked.

"Because I spoke to Brady last night and he said that he was going to send me a really good gift!"

"Not this again..." Bridgette said.

"I don't get it... Who's Brady?" Gwen asked.

"Beth's 'boyfriend'!" Bridgette said, adding air quotes.

"Oh, I see"

"He is real and I'll prove it one day!" Beth said, now getting a little angry.

"Now now, Beth... We all know he's real... SHE'S CRAZY!" Heather whispered.

"No i'm not!" Beth argued.

"Okay everyone, since it's third period, i'm going to be writing a lot on the board today. So make sure to copy it all out in time" Mr Andrews warned as he walked inside the classroom.

"Like i'm going to be bothered to actually write..." Heather complained.

"Well too bad, Heather!" Mr Andrews said.

Heather rolled her eyes in response. She wasn't exactly the 'writing' type.

Sadly, history was a double period for today, so that meant Gwen had to be stuck writing for 3 hours. This Valentine's Day wasn't exactly going so well now. Gwen looked around the class to see if anyone was actually writing anything...

As Gwen looked at her surfer friend, she knew that Bridgette wasn't doing any of the work. Instead, it looked as though Bridgette was paying more attention to her new bracelet... Nice going, Geoff! Then Gwen looked over to Harold, who looked as though he were more happy today. Maybe he finally got over Leshawna and found some other girl to crush on. Or maybe he got a present from some girl... Or maybe he was the one who sent Leshawna those chocolates! But theres a 90% chance that he didn't... Beth, who was next to Harold, looked as though she were about to cry. Gwen never knew that Beth was even the type to make up her own 'boyfriend'... She was probably going to ask her parents to send her a gift instead and then say that she got it from her 'boyfriend'.

Other than Bridgette and the other two, Gwen was now focusing on the people in her own row. Heather was writing something down, but Gwen doubted that it was the work that was supposed to be copied off the board... It was probably some hate letter to Alejandro. But there was something different about Heather... She seemed angry, but happy at the same time. Maybe she really did think about Alejandro all the time. And then there was Duncan... He seemed to be staring at the board, deep in thought. Gwen actually took some interest in this side of Duncan. Maybe the day of love had finally struck him. Speaking of love, maybe he was the one who gave Courtney that bar of chocolate... And speaking of gifts, Gwen started to think of how many girls would actually give Duncan a present. Maybe he got more than Alejandro and Justin combined.

And then there was the back row. Owen seemed to be chewing gum, while trying to fall asleep. Geoff seemed to be looking right at Bridgette, who was at the very front of the classroom. It was quite a surprise that he actually wasn't asleep for once! And then there was Izzy... She was crazy, but a good type of crazy. However, she was the one who was trying to catch a few Z's. And lastly, DJ seemed to be reading the same card which he was looking at this morning. Leshawna was right... He did seem like a softy. But in a good way.

And by looking at DJ's card from a distance, Gwen suddenly remembered the blue card that Cody had given her. Mr Andrew's back was still facing the board, so Gwen reached for her bag, and pulled out the home-made card. Gwen took a more proper look at the card, and it actually looked cute. For a home-made card, Cody actually did a pretty good job, and you could see that hard work was put into it. But the real question was: how did a card like this take all night to make?

As Gwen opened the blue card, the worst thing imaginable happened. So bad that everyone looked over to Gwen, who wished that she were now dead.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY GWEN! I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE AN AMAZING DAY! BE MY VALENTINE?" The card spoke.

The voice from the card was notably Cody's. That was probably why it took him all night to make the card.

Gwen shut the card as fast as she could so that the voice would pause, but it kept on talking. Beaming with embarrassment, Gwen was now looking at everyone who were more quiet than ever, trying to listen to what the card was saying.

"AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I TRULY LOVE YOU, AND THAT NO OTHER MAN ON THIS EARTH DESERVES YOU"

As soon as that last part was spoken, Heather and a couple of others started to snicker.

*I am so going to kill Cody when I next see him* Gwen thought.

"PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL WHEN YOU NEXT SEE ME, SO THAT I CAN UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL. AND PS... DON'T PLAY THIS NEAR SIERRA!" The card said, just before it finally stopped.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Surprisingly, that laugh didn't come from Heather. It was more manly. But surprisingly, it was Geoff.

"Stop it Geoff!" Bridgette said.

"But it's too funny!" Geoff said, now pounding his fist on the desk.

"Stop it. Or we're over!" Bridgette warned.

At that moment, Geoff immediately stopped his laughing, and apologized to Gwen.

"It's fine..." She said, after receiving the apology.

"Well... I'm not quite sure what to say" Mr Andrews said.

"I suggest a strike" Heather said.

"Shut it, Heather!" Duncan said.

"Okay Gwen, since that card caused you enough embarrassment, there won't be a certain punishment" Mr Andrews said.

"What? If that was me, you would have probably given me 5 detentions!" Heather said.

"Because we all know that you are a trouble maker"

"Whatever... By the way, Gwen... How do you feel about Cody?" Heather asked, adding a wink.

"He's just a friend, Heather. Don't get excited" Gwen replied.

"Back to work, girls" Mr Andrew said.

"You jealous, Duncan?" Heather whispered.

"Why would I be jealous of a twerp like Cody?" Duncan whispered back.

And so, throughout the rest of the double period, all Gwen could concentrate on was the little fight between Heather and Duncan, the embarrassment from that talking card, and plotting to kill Cody. So when lunch finally came, Gwen was the first to leave. She had enough of the laughter, especially from Geoff.

"Listen Gwen, don't worry about Geoff... He laughs at everything!" Bridgette said, catching up to Gwen.

"No, it's fine. You go and enjoy your Valentine's Day. I'll just go to the library and hide there..." Gwen said, shoving past a few people.

Even though she wanted to die right now, Gwen did feel a little bad for wanting to kill Cody. After all, he did confess his true feelings to her. And even worse, her whole class knew about it now. They were now probably going to be known as the 'new couple' at this school... But when Gwen was going to face Cody, she was going to tell him how she really felt. And those feelings were that she respected him as an individual, and likes him as a friend as well as a little brother. Probably an annoying one too!

Instead of finding Cody, Gwen actually ended up bumping into Trent. Trent always looked the same. His unique hair, cool clothing, and always seemed to look happy. But today he seemed a little more joyous. Maybe he really liked Valentine's Day, like those hippies from the 60's that had an obsession with love and peace.

"We have to really stop meeting like this" Gwen said, feeling her face flush.

"Heh, I agree. But what a coincidence because I was looking for you" Trent replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too- Wow..." Gwen said, becoming distracted by the gifts that Trent was getting out of his backpack.

This was about Gwen's third gift today. Somehow, it made her feel loved in a way. She knew that if she were back in her old school, she'd be more of an outsider than ever. Firstly, Trent handed over a red card to Gwen. It wasn't hand-made like Cody's, but it was still eye-catching. Next, he handed over a mars bar, followed with a guitar pick.

"Woah Trent. This is a lot" Gwen said.

"Nah, it's nothing. But this is my lucky pick. I want you to have it"

"N-No. I can't. I mean, it's your own lucky guitar pick"

"I want you to have it" Trent said, now holding onto a piece of thread.

"What's the thread for?"

"Here, look" He said as he put the thread through a small hole that was near the top of the pick. "Now it's a necklace. Hopefully it will bring you as much luck as it once did for me" He said, tying the thread around Gwen's neck.

"It's really pretty, thank you" Gwen said, giving Trent the biggest hug possible.

"No worries. Oh, and that's not it!" Trent said, digging his right hand into his pocket.

"Hm?"

"Here you go. Another present"

This time, it was a present that blew Gwen away. It was the prettiest skull ring she had ever seen. It was filled with purple diamonds. The fake ones, of course. But it didn't matter if it was real or fake, because Gwen fell in love with it already.

"I bet you do this to every girl on Valentine's Day" Gwen said as Trent put the ring onto her right middle finger.

"Nah, just the one that catches my eye. Well, i've gotta go now, so i'll catch up with you later"

Gwen felt herself blush when Trent was implying that she caught his eye.

When Gwen was going to head to the library, she heard a conversation between Eva and Courtney. Gwen pretended to be admiring her new ring, while listening to the conversation.

"So you're saying that you're angry because you didn't get a valentine?" Courtney asked.

Something about her voice showed disgust.

"Yeah. I mean, I may seem terrifying. But deep inside is a beautiful and free soul that has feelings" Eva said emotionally.

"Um yeah... Beautiful..."

"Should I strangle someone so that they can give me a present?" Eva asked.

"Why are you even asking me? I don't even like you" Courtney said.

"Whatever! Well, do you know who gave you that chocolate?"

"My gosh, Eva... It's so obvious. Who at this school knows what flavour chocolate I like?"

"... Um, I don't know. Who?..." Eva asked.

"It's Duncan. Focus!"

"Don't tell me to focus!"

"Okay, I apologize. But we've been together for so long, and we both know each other so well. Even though we're complete opposites, we both knew that it was meant to be. Sadly, he didn't listen to certain instructions of mine! It's his loss. But... I think I still love him" Courtney said, almost at tears.

"Um... I'm not good at comforting..." Eva said as she started to walk away.

*Even though they're not friends, Eva should've still comforted the poor girl. But... she's still in love with Duncan. Maybe I should stay away from Duncan for a while so Courtney doesn't plan to sue me...*

Gwen now realized that she was feeling awkward just standing in the middle of the courtyard, pretending to look at her ring, so she decided to walk away just incase anyone she knew decided to give her advice on how to walk.

When the last two periods of the day finished, Gwen headed back to her room, only to find Leshawna seated near the desk, talking on the phone.

"Hey- Oh, sorry!"

"It's alright girl. I'm almost done anyway!" Leshawna said.

Gwen, who was now feeling awkward, walked over to her bed to but her bag down. She was still so deep in thought about everything that happened today. She looked down at her hands and somehow remembered that she still hadn't read the card from Trent. Maybe the purple skull reminded Gwen in a way!

While finding the card near the bottom of her bag, Gwen hoped that this wasn't another talking card. Instead of a voice booming out, there was a lot of writing. While smiling at the thought of words being put into the card, Gwen decided to read it.

'_To Gwen,_

_Knowing you, you're probably the type to hate a day like today. Hey, I know the feeling. But it suddenly feels a whole lot more special, and I think it's because of knowing a friend like you. I know this might make me sound stupid, but I really hope that we can spend more time in the future together. Even though you've been here for 5-6 days, it feels as though i've known you forever. I also hope you like the mini gifts that I've already given to you. Even though it may not seem much, I hope you really like them. And of course, any girl like you would have received a million gifts today, and I hope you love them all. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, i'll be there. If you need any guitar lessons, i'll be there. Heck, just tell me what you need and i'll be there! Now, I can't write any longer, cause i'm running out of room... but HAPPY VALENTINES DAY once again._

_Love, Trent'_

Gwen had to admit, after reading the word 'love', her heart melted.

Looking back at Leshawna, she was still on the phone. But this time she seemed annoyed.

"Ahahaha I know right... Well, i've gotta go now. I have to go to the library and catch up on my studies. Bye" Leshawna said, hanging up on the caller.

"Why are you going to the library?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not going. I just said that so my friend from home could hang up. She talks too much!"

"Well thats nice" Gwen said.

"I know I am. But hey, how did the whole Duncan thing go?"

"Duncan thing?..."

"You know... The perfume!" Leshawna said, refreshing Gwen's memory from this morning.

"Oh yeah. About that..."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Apparently it wasn't him. Which means..."

"That someone creepy was in our room last night!" Leshawna said, clicking on.

"It could have been anyone, Leshawna!"

"Well we're lucky that nothing happened to us. And we really have to shut our window more often!"

"Thats true. And hey, aren't we going on an excursion tomorrow?" Gwen asked.

"We have an excursion tomorrow?"

"Yeah. To some beach..."

"Hm... Oh yeah! I think it's just my class and your class" Leshawna said.

"Okay. And what time do we have to wake up?"

"About 6:00am"

"Great..."

"Oh, and you need to bring your prac bag instead"

"Oh great... It's in my foot locker along with my uniform. Will the change-room's be open now?" Gwen asked.

"Um, I think so"

"I better go then. And if Bridgette stops by, tell her about the whole window thing"

"No problem!" Leshawna said.

. . . . .

When Gwen arrived at the change-rooms, she was thanking God that they were still opened. Since Gwen had only used her locker once, it was hard to remember which one was her own. When she finally found it, she used her key, and found her prac bag, along with her unfolded clothes.

*Lucky we can go to the excursion wearing what we want...* Gwen thought. She couldn't be bothered to wash and iron her prac clothes.

After when Gwen got her bag out of her locker, she gathered her shirt, shorts and sneakers, and shoved them in without giving a second thought about folding them. As she was about to close her locker and head out, she noticed something. As she looked more directly at the item, Gwen realized that it was a yellow rose.

*Duncan...* Gwen thought, rolling her eyes. The incident that had happened the other day still hadn't left her mind.

Even though it had been hidden right under her heavy prac bag and clothes, the rose looked perfectly fine.

*Maybe it was put here recently...* She thought, since the rose still seemed fresh.

As Gwen took the rose away from her locker, she could now see that something else was now in her locker. This time it was a card. Gwen set her bag down on the floor so that she could actually hold the A3 card.

Even though it was pink, it was still pretty. Unlike the cards from Cody, Trent and the anonymous stalker, this one seemed to have a way to Gwen's heart. Inside the card was a fair amount of writing.

'_To Pasty,_

_Yeah, I guess I broke into your locker. That means you should get a better lock next time. Anyways, don't think i'm some lovey-dovey boy or anything, but happy valentines day. And since you're new, I thought it would be nice if I gave you a little present. And this is nice of me because I never give a girl anything on valentine's say. They chase me, okay! Oh, and don't tell anyone I did this, cause it will be the end of me... And do you like the yellow rose? ;) Yeah... last time was a mistake cause I didn't know the difference to the colours. Well, look inside your bag right now, because I put a little something in there during class. I guess you could say I felt grateful that you offered to tutor me. Yeah, so don't get the wrong idea! Now go and look already, because I can't be bothered writing anymore'_

As soon as Gwen finished reading the... card, she picked up her bag that was on the floor, and unzipped the back zipper, only to find a block of chocolate, blue lipstick, and this time, a red rose.

As Gwen closed her locker and walked out of the change-rooms, she felt as though her spirits were lifted. Even though Gwen wanted to tell Leshawna and Bridgette about her presents, she knew that she couldn't because Duncan went through all that trouble to buy her those gifts, and even told her not to tell anyone. So now it was time for her to go through some trouble herself to keep that promise. After all, thats what friends are for.

But then again, even though Duncan wasn't the one who snuck into Gwen's room the other night, then who was? Oh well, only time can tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter completed! And as a treat, I've decided to add character profiles at the end of each chapter. So of course I'm going to start with Gwen...<strong>

**Name: **Gwyneth. (NOTE: Prefers to be called Gwen).

**Age: **16.

**Total years at WBS: **1 week.

**Friends: **Bridgette, Leshawna, Duncan, Trent, Geoff, DJ, Owen, Cody.

**Enemies: **Heather, Sierra.

**Reason to apply to WBS: **Got expelled from school and got enrolled in the WBS through her parents.

**Bio: **After being blamed for starting a fire at her old school, Gwen was sent to the WBS. After making the big move, Gwen decided to become more distant to everyone, learning that 'nice people' really don't exist. But after getting to know some of her classmates, is Gwen starting to go through some social changes herself?

**Sicknesses: **Sunburnt easily. Allergic to Eucalyptus leaves.

**School Status: **Average B student.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your support so far. I hope you like this chapter. And as you can tell later, Gwen's class is going on an excursion!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Wawanak-huh?<span>**

Everyone from classroom 48 and 49 were outside, practically getting more angrier within each second. Who couldn't blame them? It was cold, and only 6:15am. Students were huddled together in a bunch, waiting for the bus to take them to go on their excursion. Leshawna of course, was the most angry out of everyone.

"Okay, so we have to wake up at 6:00 and get here on time, but the teachers can't even arrive on schedule? I could have slept in for another good hour!"

"I agree with you on that one" Geoff said, hugging Bridgette for warmth.

"Don't worry guys, you'll wake up soon and feel super fresh!" Bridgette said.

"Totally, Bridgette..." Gwen said.

"Getting up this morning was the worst!" Leshawna said, thinking about what had happened earlier.

**... Flashback ...**

The three roommates were peacefully sleeping, and faint snoring could be heard by Leshawna. Bridgette's alarm then went off louder than ever, making Leshawna, Gwen, and Bridgette wake up with heart attacks.

"Oh no! We woke up late!" Bridgette said.

"What are you talking about? This is the earliest i've ever been up!" Leshawna said.

"We have to get ready! Or the bus will leave without us!"

"Let it leave..." Leshawna said, rolling onto her side.

"Bridgette's right, Leshawna" Gwen said.

"... The things I do for this school..." Leshawna said, giving up.

**... End Of Flashback ...**

"I don't care how you people woke up. I just want to sleep!" Geoff said, still hugging Bridgette.

"Thats my point, party boy!" Leshawna said, having the urge to slap him.

"Um guys, I'll be back" Gwen said, walking towards Duncan.

"She so likes him" Leshawna said.

"Yeah, I feel the vibe" Geoff said, imagining the two together.

"Then why isn't Duncan doing anything about it?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know. Whenever I bring Gwen up, he changes the subject" Geoff said.

"Interesting..." Leshawna said, showing the biggest smirk possible.

The more steps Gwen took towards Duncan, the more he looked dead. Gwen could imagine Duncan and herself looking like twins, since they had the same expression on their faces.

"Where's your scarf?"

"Scarves are for whimps. You excited for today?" Duncan asked.

"Not really. Waking up this early is brutal enough"

"True"

"... So, about yesterday-"

"Don't mention it" He said. "It was just a small friendly gift"

"I know that. And I just wanted to say thanks"

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" He asked.

"Of course not. The letter said not to, and so I wont" Gwen said.

"Okay. Cause i'll be called a sissy if you tell anyone"

"Well I didn't, and i'm not going to..."

"Not even surfer chick and big booty?" Duncan asked.

"I didn't tell them"

"Okay then. I guess I can trust you then"

"I thought all friends trusted each other?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. But theres some that you've gotta look out for" Duncan said, winking.

"Whatever"

As Gwen walked back to Bridgette, Leshawna and Geoff, she saw that Blaineley and Mr Andrews finally arrived.

"Finally!" Leshawna said.

"Ghetto rap star wannabe is right" Heather said.

"Don't you go starting something!" Leshawna shouted back.

"Okay okay, don't start anything. Blaineley will talk to you for a bit now" Mr Andrews said.

"... Okay everyone. The bus will arrive shortly. Today we will be going to a wonderful place named Camp Wawanakwa. So this time, everyone better behave properly. The last excursion we had didn't turn out so well..." Blaineley said.

Some people started to laugh.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD LAUGH?" Blaineley shouted.

"It's too early for this!" Leshawna said, covering her ears.

"Now you all better behave. And if you don't, you'll get a strike!" Blaineley.

"Harsh" Tyler said. Lindsay nodded in agreement.

The bus then came at a fast pace, parking right in front of the students, almost running them over along the way.

"Who did you get to ride this bus? That crazy bus driver from the The Simpsons?" Heather asked.

"You mean Otto?" Trent asked.

"Who are you calling an Otto?" Heather asked, glaring at Trent.

"No. His name is actually 'Otto'" Cody explained.

"Shut up and listen here everyone. When you get on the bus, please be quiet. I have a migraine.. NOW MOVE IT!" Blaineley shouted.

As everyone gathered around the bus, it got more harder to get inside. Everyone was practically hovering over each other like a bunch of animals gone loose from the zoo. Gwen however, stood behind the crowd, not bothering to get inside the bus at all.

"Alright, I am so calling the back seat!" Duncan said, waving his left arm in the air.

"I'm... Being squashed!" Heather complained.

"Okay everyone. Just stay still and go one at a time" Mr Andrews said, calmly.

"But thats the boring way" Duncan said.

"But it's faster!" Trent argued.

Since Duncan was the first in line, he was about to step on the bus, until Mr Andrews stopped him with his hand, and let Harold and Beth through instead.

"Not cool, man"

"Sorry Duncan. You've just got to be patient" Mr Andrews replied.

"They're full on going to take my back seat!" Duncan complained, finally stepping on the bus.

But instead of taking the back, Harold and Beth were seated at the very front. Beth on the left aisle, and Harold on the right aisle. They were obviously expecting to sit alone, and not with each other. But even though they sat at the front, Duncan didn't really give the reaction that they were quite expecting.

"AHAHAHA, LOSERS!" Duncan said, running past.

"I thought he would have been grateful..." Beth said, spitting on herself.

"Idiot!" Harold said. No one wasn't really sure if he referred to Duncan as the idiot, or himself.

As Duncan ran to the back like a little school-boy, he called out to everyone that the back seats of the bus belonged to DJ, Geoff, and himself. Even though it was a bus, it wasn't as normal as usual buses. It was actually a sort of mini-bus. Instead of a whole back row, there were only normal seats. But at least there were conditioning and tinted windows. Not to mention, maroon curtains on every window.

As Gwen got on the bus, she saw that instead of sitting with Geoff, Bridgette was next to Leshawna. They were happily talking, and when they noticed that Gwen was going to be alone, they pulled faces filled with sorrow. Gwen, not worrying about it, tried to decide quickly on where to sit. As she was going to turn around and go to the front to sit with either Harold or Beth, Courtney called out to Gwen, and motioned with her hand to sit next to her.

Even though Courtney was being nice, she didn't know her that well. She also didn't why she wanted to sit with Gwen all of a sudden.

"Hello Gwen"

"Hey" Gwen said as she sat down.

"See, I got it right this time!"

"Got what right?..."

"Your name, of course!" Courtney said.

"Oh yeah. You did"

Since Gwen and Courtney were near the front of the mini-bus, Gwen looked around to see who was seated with who. Starting at the back of the left aisle were DJ and Geoff. Even though they were both tired, they still seemed to keep up the energy in a way. Cody was tired as well as miserable because he was seated with a happy Sierra who wouldn't do nothing but talk. The poor thing just wanted to go to sleep!... Heather was seated in front of Cody and Sierra. It was quite obvious that Heather wasn't a morning person. It was also hard to fall asleep again, since Leshawna and Bridgette were in front of Heather, talking as loud as possible. In front of them was an angry Eva, who was also trying to sleep, and had already threatened Leshawna and Bridgette 6 times today! In front of Eva was Owen and Izzy, whispering about numerous things. Even though Gwen couldn't hear them from where she was sitting, it already seemed stupid enough... And lastly on the left aisle was Beth, who was seated in front Owen and Izzy. Unlike them, she was humming to herself.

At the back of the right side of the aisle was Duncan, who was loudly talking to DJ and Geoff who were on the other side. Much to his disgust, Duncan couldn't look in front of him without wanting to vomit, because Lindsay and Tyler were seated in front of him, making out. Alejandro was in front of Tyler and Lindsay, but alone. He was trying to sleep. Gwen couldn't really tell if he was or not... Noah was in front of Alejandro, and looked like he wanted to die. He didn't seem like a happy person. Gwen felt some kind of respect for Noah, because he was definitely one of those people who didn't follow the 'crowd'. And in front of Noah was Courtney and herself. Courtney was looking outside the window, while Gwen was too busy paying attention to everybody else. In front of Gwen and Courtney was Trent. Unlike being the popular guy that he is, he was seated all alone. Gwen felt kinda sorry for him, and had the sudden urge to ditch Courtney and sit next to him instead. In front of Trent was Harold, who was listening to his own tunes through his earphones. He was also annoyingly nodding his head up and down to the rhythm. And lastly, apart from the bus driver... There was Blaineley and Mr Andrews. Mr Andrews was quietly looking through some papers, while Blaineley slowly stood up and looked at both classes with a cold stare.

"Okay everyone, shut it! We are now on our way to Camp Wawanakwa. Are there any questions that you need to ask? Please ask before we leave. And don't ask to go to the toilet, because you could have gone in your own time..."

"Uh, yeah... How long is the trip going to be?" Leshawna asked.

"Three to Four hours" Blaineley answered.

"What? But isn't Camp Wawanakwa in Wawanakwa?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know. I don't map these things..." Blaineley said. "Any other questions?"

"What if we want to get off the bus?" Noah asked.

"Well you can't! Any other questions?"

"Yeah! Can we pretend to be aliens?" Izzy asked, clapping.

"For goodness sake, NO! Any other questions?" Blaineley asked again.

"Yeah, can you please move the kissing couple thats in front of me?" Duncan asked, covering his eyes with his hands.

"If you have a problem, then come and sit at the front" Blaineley said, smiling evilly.

"I think i'm fine now..." Duncan said.

"And you two... Stop making out!" Blaineley warned.

Lindsay and Tyler then stopped their session, and started to focus.

"I know i'm going to regret this, but... Any other questions?" Blaineley asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Beth asked.

"... STEP ON IT, OTTO!" Blaineley shouted.

"... My name's not Otto..." The bus driver said.

*I've been listening to these weird kids for too long...* Blaineley thought.

"Okay then bus driver... Step on it, please" Blaineley said, adding a sweet, yet fake smile.

During the bus ride, Gwen was looking at Trent who was seated in front of her. She felt sorry for him and wondered if he felt lonely at the moment.

"I feel sorry for Trent. He's all alone" Gwen whispered, so that Trent wouldn't hear.

"Oh Boo-Hoo! Who cares? Let the guy be alone!" Courtney said, a little louder than Gwen.

"Don't talk so loud!" Gwen said.

"Oh please, i'm just saying what I think. Is that too harsh?" Courtney asked.

*Yes...* Gwen thought.

"Anyway, why did you feel the urge to sit next to me?" Gwen asked instead.

"I guess you seem like an interesting person, and I wanted to get to know you more" Courtney explained.

"Oh, well thats nice... I guess"

"Yeah. So, I guess you're in Mr Andrew's class. Is it true that he's a really good teacher?"

"Yeah. He treats us all fairly. How about Blaineley?... Is she nice?"

Something about Gwen's question made Courtney laugh, as well as banging her fist onto the window.

"I don't get it... Whats so funny?" Gwen asked.

"Hahahahah... So you think that- Hahahahahaha!"

"What is it?" Gwen asked, slowly becoming annoyed.

"Sorry about that... Are you kidding? Blaineley is the worst teacher ever! The only person she's interested in is Alejandro!" Courtney said.

"Oh. Teacher's pet?"

"Nah. Just good looks" Courtney said, suddenly blushing.

**... 2 Hours Later ...**

After Blaineley had finally made everyone be quiet, it was Harold's turn to shine. As he stood up from his seat, everyone slowly looked at him. When he had finally gained everyones attention (apart from the teachers), he decided to speak.

"Hello everyone. My name is Harold, and-"

"We know who you are, Dorkus!" Duncan called out.

"... Anyways!... I just wanted to suddenly inform you all about the history of Japan. First of all, lets start with Karate"

"Oh yes. Please do tell us more" Noah said, sarcastically.

"Okay!" Harold said, smiling.

"I wasn't serious..." Noah commented.

Harold ignored Noah's sudden comment, and decided to speak in a fast pace. He had learnt on the internet that talking faster gives more attention.

"Well, Karate is well known as an Asian system of unarmed combat using the hands and feet to deliver and block blows. It is widely practiced as a sport. It was formalized in Okinawa in the 17th century and popularized all over Japan in the 1920's. Karate is performed barefoot in loose padded clothing, with a colored belt indicating the level of skill, and involves mental as well as physical training. The white belt means that you-"

"FOOD FIIIGHTTTTTTTTTTT!" Geoff shouted, throwing a packet of chips at Harold's face.

Everyone then started to throw food, instead for Lindsay and Tyler who started to make out again. Eva, who had just woken up, started to bang her fist on the window, trying to gain everyones attention. Luckily it did, but it just made everyone throw all different sorts of food at her. Blaineley, who was more annoyed than ever, stood up and glared at every student on the bus.

"Don't you dare throw another thing on this bus... And you two! Stop making out!" Blaineley said, just before sitting down again.

And so, the couple once again had received embarrassment from Blaineley, because everyone this time was looking at them.

**... 1 Hour later ...**

After a whole hour talking with Courtney, Gwen decided that she actually wasn't that bad. She actually seemed... nice. She was also pretty as well. Not pretty as in 'model' pretty, but a 'professional' pretty. Gwen was surprised that she and Duncan actually broke up.

Meanwhile, Leshawna and Bridgette were still happily talking, making Heather and Eva angry at them.

"And so I was like... Hey girl-" Leshawna said.

"Can you please shut it?" Heather interrupted.

Both Leshawna and Bridgette looked behind them to see that Heather had gained no sleep at all, and looked as though she were about to feint. But both of the girls just started to laugh at Heather's appearance.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Eva said from the front of Leshawna and Bridgette.

Bridgette, Leshawna and Heather all looked at Eva with fear in their eyes.

"Geez. Even i'm not that scary... Or ugly!" Heather said, whispering that last part.

"Anyways... I was like, 'Hey girl'! And then she-"

"Leshawna!... I think i'm getting bus sick!" Bridgette said, slowly going pale.

"W-What?" Leshawna asked, trying to back away.

"I think i'm-"

"Then go to the front!" Heather interrupted, squeezing her head between the seats.

"I think I will!" Bridgette said, running to the front.

"Finally... Peace and quiet!" Heather said.

Just as she said that, Leshawna got out her earphones, and put the volume on the loudest, thus making the sound echo around her, including Heather. Heather just rolled her eyes, while Eva complained. She had to suffer too!

As Heather turned around to look at her left, she saw Alejandro trying to sleep. To Heather, he was as scummy as he looked so perfec- Disgusting! Heather was about to look away from his sleeping position, but a voice had interrupted that motive.

"My my Heather... Looking at me while I sleep? Don't I feel loved!" Alejandro said. But it was impossible for him to have seen Heather looking at him. His eyes were still closed!

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Heather said.

"My closed eyes can see you"

"Thats not even possible!"

"But other than that..." Alejandro said, now opening his eyes and looking at Heather. "How did you like my present?"

"It was PATHETIC!... My whole class looked at me, and i've never been so embarrassed my whole life!" Heather spat.

"Did you love it so much that you had to show the whole class?... I am touched"

"No. I didn't love it at all! And I've never had the urge to ever kiss you!"

"It was a joke, chika. I never thought it would make you angry"

"Well it did!" Heather said.

"Is that how much you loved it?"

"I said I don't love it. Can't you hear?"

"Of course I can hear. All my senses are perfect!" Alejandro said, showing a smile.

"Luvvo..." Heather said, looking away.

"Thank you!" Alejandro replied.

As Heather was looking out the window again, Leshawna had interrupted her thoughts.

"HA! And you told me to shut up!... Go ahead and kiss him!" Leshawna said, making kissy faces.

"Go jump off a cliff..." Heather said.

**... Half an Hour Later ...**

Soon enough, Duncan stopped talking to DJ and Geoff, and decided to have a little quiet time. But sadly, that wasn't possible because kissing noises could be heard from Lindsay and Tyler.

"Oh, for the love of God... STOP!" Duncan said, hitting Tyler on the head.

"Not cool!" Tyler said.

"No, what's not cool is you two sucking face in front of the public"

"I'm so sorry, Damien!" Lindsay said, smiling.

"It's Duncan... And how the hell does my name sound like 'Damien'?"

"Oops, sorry... And I don't know. It just popped in my head!" Lindsay said.

"Whatever..."

Meanwhile, as Sierra was talking non-stop about her life, Cody was too busy looking at Gwen who was on the other aisle, and wished to be seated next to her. Actually, Cody would rather be with ANYONE other than Sierra. Even if it meant Duncan or Blaineley!

"And then I was like 'Oh hey, this Cody is sooo cute'! Hahaha even my Mother agreed! But whats a very interesting story is how I found out you even existed... Well, it all started when I typed up in Google-"

"Very interesting, Sierra..." Cody said.

"But I haven't even finished!" Sierra said, pulling Cody's sleeve.

"Okay everyone" Blaineley said. "We're here"

Mr Andrews showed a calm smile while nodding.

As Gwen stepped out of the bus, she was surprised to see that Camp Wawanakwa was a little too campy... It looked like a big, abandoned rubbish tip that no one would ever visit. Blaineley once again spoke up instead of Mr Andrews. He was too busy looking through more papers. Gwen really wished it was Mr Andrews who would speak, and not Blaineley.

"Okay, this is Camp Wawanakwa. As the Wawanakwa boarding school, this place is kind of special?... I don't know! Now you all have to partner up with someone, and write some information about this place. And if I find any slacking, there will be strikes. Now go-"

"Um, what subject is this excursion for?" Leshawna interrupted.

"You know what... I don't even know. So, just go!"

"But what do we write about?" Beth asked.

"Anything. Now go!" Blaineley shouted.

Gwen wasn't really sure on who to partner up with this task. Heck, she didn't even know what to write about! Even though she thought it was going to be the biggest mistake of her life, she was actually going to ask Courtney to be with her. Maybe she would think of something to actually write about. That was until Duncan started to walk towards her.

"Hey Pasty, be my partner?" He asked.

"Really? Me?" Gwen asked, quite shocked.

Gwen didn't really know why she was so shocked. Maybe it was because Duncan didn't seem like the type to ask anybody to be his partner at all.

"Yeah. Besides, we have to for the tutor thing" Duncan explained.

"No, it's okay. We can start the tutoring another time. Just go with Geoff or DJ or-"

"Who cares, lets just go!" Duncan said, dragging Gwen along.

Gwen could swear that in the corner of her eye, she saw Courtney looking at her in absolute rage.

When Gwen and Duncan were finally away from everybody else, Gwen was busy thinking on what to write about.

"Who cares about this task!" Duncan said.

"I thought you wanted to at least get one A to prove Harold wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but not for this. Whenever we go on excursions, we don't have to do any assignment or test on it afterwards" Duncan explained.

"Oh, okay then. So what do we do for the next six hours?"

"Well, it's 10:30 now... So we could do anything we want"

"Well, lets start with the subject of Courtney. Are you the one who bought her that chocolate bar?"

"Hell, no. She can buy her own chocolate bar!" Duncan said.

"But she thinks that you gave it to her"

"What made her think that?"

"Well, she said that she still loves you, so you probably felt the same and thats why you gave it to her" Gwen explained.

"Did she tell you this on the bus?" Duncan asked suspiciously.

"I may have eavesdropped on her yesterday..." Gwen said, now going embarrassed.

"Hmm" Duncan smirked.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"You must really care how Courtney feels about me. And that means you must care about how I feel about her... Are you jealous?" Duncan asked, smiling about the thought.

"You wish I was. And I was just asking. No biggie..."

"..."

"..."

"Well I don't..." Duncan said out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"I mean... I don't love her back. And I didn't even give her that chocolate bar... I only gave one person a present yesterday"

Gwen blushed, knowing that she was that one girl. Now thinking about Valentine's Day again, Gwen asked Duncan another question. But this question slipped out of nowhere apart from the other one.

"So, how many girls gave you gifts yesterday?"

"Looks like someone cares about what presents I get from other girls. Do you love me or something?" Duncan asked, still smiling.

"You wish I did. And I just wanted to know" Gwen explained.

"Well I got about seven roses. But I ended up throwing them all away" Duncan said.

"Well that's nice!"

"Were you one of the girls that gave me roses?" Duncan asked, regretting that he said he chucked them all away.

"No. I don't give presents to others on Valentine's Day..."

"Well I don't either"

"Thats not what happened yesterday!" Gwen said.

"Yesterday was more of a thanking gift, so it doesn't count!"

"But it was on Valentine's day" Gwen said.

"So, what are you saying, Pasty?"

"That you love me"

"... Well you love me because you care about how I feel about other girls!" Duncan said.

"Ahahaha, you so love me"

"Believe what you want, Pasty. I already know the truth!"

"Yeah. That you love me"

"Whatever!"

"Well if it makes me sound popular, I got presents from four different guys yesterday" Gwen said, smiling.

Duncan suddenly took interest in the new topic and asked a few questions of his own.

"Who were the four guys?

"Oh no one... Just you, Trent, Cody and some mystery dude..."

"A mystery dude? Who?"

"My my... Isn't someone interested" Gwen said.

"I just want to know. Is it my fault for caring?" Duncan asked.

**... Seven Hours Later ...**

It was now exactly 5:30, and everybody had met back on the beach of Camp Wawanakwa. Somehow, the beach looked completely polluted and a lot of animals looked harmed, particularly seagulls. But what was even more amazing was that there was a huge bonfire.

"Okay everyone. While you were all writing information down, Blaineley and I were building a bonfire so that we could all wait and relax while the bus comes back to pick us all up" Mr Andrews said.

"You mean we can finally relax?" Trent asked.

"And eat?" Owen asked.

"Yes. But first, we should have a sand building contest" Mr Andrews said.

"Boring!" Heather said.

"No, it can be fun. There will be two groups. Class against class. The best sandcastle wins" Mr Andrews explained.

"What do we win?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing. But it will still be fun"

"Then theres no point of doing it!" Courtney argued.

"You have to, Courtney. Now start!" Blaineley said.

Both classes then ran to their spots. Gwen could hear Courtney from her area, and you could already tell that she was bossing everyone around. And of course, Heather was bossing everyone around from her own class.

"Okay, not too much water Harold... I said: NOT TOO MUCH WATER!" She shouted.

"I've built many sandcastles before, so listen to me everybody. GOSH!" Harold said.

"The tension is killing me!" Beth shouted, spitting all over Duncan.

"Oh, come on!... Again?" Duncan asked, wiping the drool off his chin.

"Sorry!"

"Whatever..."

Later on, the winners ended up being the students from classroom 48 and their Taj-MaHarold. Surprisingly, everyone cheered. However, everyone from class 49 were either bummed, stressed out, or just super pissed... Especially Blaineley.

"Get over it..." Noah said, not giving a damn anymore.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Blaineley shouted. She obviously wasn't a good loser to begin with.

And after that came the dance contest with no one even being bothered to participate, so that event got cancelled out. With more time passing, marshmallows were being eaten by everyone around the fire. No one was as happy as Owen, of course.

After when the fire died out, it was starting to get cold again, so everyone huddled together just how they did this morning. The bus obviously wasn't going to come at such short time. Only to make things much worse, it was 9:27 and everyone was starting to get a little tired. Blaineley, who was still angry about losing the past challenge, started to bicker at Mr Andrews about how his class were a bunch of cheaters. Mr Andrews wasn't bothered fighting, and only nodded in response. He would do anything to make Blaineley shut up, even if it meant suffering along the way.

Other than that, Gwen wasn't sure if Courtney hated her or not, because it looked like Courtney was glaring right at Gwen. Either that, or something was in Courtney's eye. In order to test things out, Gwen gave out a little wave while being squashed in between Owen and Tyler. Surprisingly, Courtney waved back, now having a small smile on her face. Gwen was now calm, until she heard Harold bickering in front of her.

"Stop squashing me. GOSH!"

"I can't help myself!" Duncan said, shoving him further into the crowd.

Duncan's shove ended up pushing Harold into Gwen. Gwen was slightly becoming annoyed at Harold and Duncan for their childishness at such a time.

"Oops, sorry Gwen!" Harold said.

"It's... fine..." Gwen said, trying not to snap.

As soon as Harold fixed himself, he snapped at Duncan.

"Geez Duncan, don't make me kill innocent girls by shoving me onto them!"

"Sorry, Dorkus!" Duncan sad, not caring any less.

And just then, the biggest miracle imaginable happened. It was the bus! Blaineley pushed both classes aside and stepped on the bus first.

"Well, it's about time, Otto!"

"I keep telling you, my name's not Otto..." The bus driver said.

"Yeah yeah... Okay everyone, step on! Mr Andrews will count you all from behind!" Blaineley said.

This time it was DJ and Owen who got on the bus first. It was obvious that Owen was now going to sit with DJ instead of Izzy, since they were both calling the same seat. Next were the lovey-dovey couple, Lindsay and Tyler, who held hands. Next was Leshawna, who was headed for the seat on the right aisle in the back, but sitting in the seat just in front of it. And then there was Trent who sat on the left aisle this time, middle-front. After that was Gwen, not sure whether to sit with Trent, or at the seat right in front of Leshawna... Trent probably sat near the front because he probably wanted to be alone. Gwen respected that, so she headed for the spot near Leshawna.

As Izzy was about to step on the bus, Duncan pushed in front of her instead, walking in a fast pace towards the back.

"Yes! The back seat is mine-"

"No, it's mine!" Izzy shouted, shoving Duncan out of her way.

When Duncan was caught out from his surprise, yet mini heart attack, he found out that Izzy had already taken his spot. He was now furious.

"Sorry, Duncan. But I just have to be seated near Big-O!" She said, happily.

Duncan then looked at Owen and DJ who were on the seat right across from Izzy.

"You guys couldn't even save me a seat?" Duncan asked.

Both DJ and Owen looked at Duncan with sorrow being clearly shown on their faces. Duncan, however, returned this look by rolling his eyes. Duncan could now hear footsteps walking towards him, so he turned around and saw Blaineley.

"Okay Duncan, since you can't find a seat, go and sit next to Leshawna"

"What? Are you crazy?" He asked.

"No, I'm a teacher!" Blaineley answered. "Now sit down"

"Can't I just sit next to Gwen?" Duncan asked, pointing to his friend that was in front of Leshawna.

"No. I said Leshawna"

"Whatever..." Duncan said, finally sitting down. Leshawna rolled her eyes, knowing that nothing good was going to happen during the bus ride back.

While Heather was walking towards the last seat near the far back, Sierra unluckily took it. She was obviously saving it for her 'precious' Cody. Since there was no where else to sit, Heather was going to turn back around, until Blaineley called her over.

"Yeah?..." Heather asked.

"Since there's no room left near the back, you can sit here with Gwen"

"What?" Gwen asked.

"EXCUSE ME?..." Heather asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"I said, sit with Gwen"

"But I see people that look like her in my nightmares! And it's now dark! What if she suddenly turns into a zombie?"

Blaineley, Duncan, Leshawna and Gwen all looked at Heather while she was constantly complaining about being seated next to Gwen. It was quite obvious that they didn't really get along at all.

"Go sit next to Alejandro" Gwen said.

"Shut up..."

"Sit down, Heather. You're causing a scene" Blaineley said.

"Whatever. But if I die tonight, you'll all know who murdered me!" Heather said, giving up.

Gwen, Leshawna, Duncan and Blaineley all rolled their eyes in response.

As Heather thumped down into her new seat, Gwen looked over to Blaineley who was now talking to Noah.

"Noah. You can sit with Cody" She said, looking at Cody who was now walking towards them.

"Really?... Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Cody said happily, sitting down next to Noah. Unluckily for him, Sierra was seated behind Cody, but glaring at Noah instead.

When everyone was finally seated, Mr Andrews stood up, holding a piece of paper in his hands. For some reason, he looked satisfied.

"Okay everyone. It may have taken me all day, but I have finally found the class roll"

"Seriously?" Courtney asked.

"Yes. So everybody, say 'here' when you hear your names..."

When the roll call was over and done with, Mr Andrews told Otto to step on it, and the bus driver responded by saying that his name wasn't Otto. But straight after that, the bus left off and back to the WBS which was about 3 to 4 hours away.

Everyone was quite lively for a bunch of teenagers who desperately wanted to sleep. All instead of Eva, who was seated on the aisle against Trent. She continued building up her anger inside until it couldn't control herself no more. In other words, she shouted at everyone to shut up or she'll go after their parents. While saying that, she continuously banged on the window with her left fist, freaking everyone out.

When the noise died out, Trent's music coming from his earphones could be heard. Even Courtney, who was in front of Trent, was also alone. And other than Lindsay and Tyler making out, Geoff and Bridgette were now doing it too. This ended up disgusting Gwen and Heather the most, because Bridgette and Geoff were seated right in front of them.

*For some reason, this is turing into the love bus...* Gwen thought.

"Okay, it's bad enough that i'm seated next to this... Creature!" Heather said, pointing at Gwen; "But I can not go through another 3 hours of you two sucking face!"

Sadly, Heather's words didn't get through to Geoff and Bridgette at all. Instead, they continued doing what they were doing. That was until 10 seconds later when Geoff was starting to fall asleep. Bridgette had her own problems coming up, having the urge to vomit because of her bus-sickness. And so, Bridgette ran over to the front of the bus, while Geoff tried to follow, but ended up falling asleep in his own seat.

Gwen, who was disgusted with what had just happened, looked over to the front to see Mr Andrews and Blaineley helping out Bridgette. Right behind them was Harold on one side of the aisle, and Beth on the other. They were still alone and not with each other. They were helplessly trying to catch some Z's. Beth was trying to lean against her curtain covered window, while Harold was doing the same, but with earphones in his ears.

Gwen even looked over to what Noah and Cody were doing. Noah was trying to sleep while Cody was looking around the bus. Sierra, however, was right behind them, staring at Noah non-stop. It was a surprise to Gwen of how much jealousy could take over Sierra.

**... Numerous Hours Later ...**

Since Gwen was seated near the window, she lifted up the curtain just a little to take a look at the view. City lights, traffic light, ads, and traffic were what Gwen was hoping to see. Instead, it was just a long road, covered in bush. Yep, they were in Wawanakwa, alright.

As soon as Gwen turned away from the dull view, she could see that Heather was staring right at her face. Gwen, now feeling awkward, tried to ignore Heather, and most importantly... tried to not get angry.

"Wow..." She said.

"What?"

"Your face looks like it's transforming"

Gwen rolled her eyes. Is that the best she could come up with?

"Oh please. Stop causing trouble already"

"But your face is turning more uglier than ever!" Heather said.

"I'd rather be ugly, than look like you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're not as pretty as you think you are!" Gwen replied.

"Oh, yes I am. Boys chase after me all the time"

"Thats probably because you're easy to get"

Laughter could be heard from the seats behind Heather and Gwen. It was Leshawna that was laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA thats a good one!" She said.

"I'm not easy to get!" Heather said, ignoring Leshawna's laughter.

"Well you do seem like the type"

"I do not"

"You do"

"No, I don't!"

"Whatever you say..."

"Well I am pretty. I may not be the prettiest person out, but at least i'm better looking than you"

"You look like you've had botox over a hundred times!" Gwen said.

"Your skin looks dead!"

"Your hair looks like it's turning grey"

"You look like a zombie!"

"You look like one of those people that everyone hates and laughs at"

"And you look like-"

"For the love of God, stop it!" A voice said from behind.

Gwen and Heather both looked behind them to see that it wasn't Leshawna, but Duncan this time. And by the looks of it, he seemed pretty ticked off.

"Excuse me?" Heather asked rudely.

"You two are always fighting. Even more than those fighters on WWE!... Anyway, my point is that you're both weirdos who have a serious obsession with fighting with each other, and it needs to stop... Or else my ears will die!" Duncan said.

"Punk boy's right" Leshawna said. "You two fight more than me and teen drama queen" She finished, pointing over to Heather.

"Well at least i'm popular!" Heather said, glaring at Leshawna.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"I got your back Gwen" Leshawna said.

"Oh, are you two goody good friends now? Congratulations Leshawna... Your first friend!" Heather said, clapping sarcastically.

"Well at least I have friends at this place!" Leshawna said.

Since the fight was now between Heather and Leshawna, Duncan rolled his eyes at the two girls, and Gwen was just over the whole thing. Since Gwen didn't want to look at the fight any longer, she looked away from them, only being able to look at her window.

"I should've sat with Trent..." Gwen said with regret in her voice.

And to make things more worse, Izzy was now kicking Duncan's seat, making him even more angrier.

"What?"

"Let's pretend to be aliens!" Izzy shouted, almost making Duncan go deaf.

Duncan just looked at her weirdly in return.

"I think i'll pass..."

"But why? It's fun!"

"Go and ask your boyfrie-"

"But Owen and DJ are too busy talking about their Mother's cooking to even pay attention to me. Now lets play!" Izzy said.

"No"

"Why not? It's awesome to be an alien"

"No it's not. Can you pleas be norma-"

"Whatever. I'll just pretend to be one myself. I'll start with jumping on my seat and singing crazy songs!" Izzy said, now standing up.

"Whatever floats your boat..." Duncan said, not caring anymore.

Izzy then got back up on her seat and started jumping. And adding more things to the drama, she also started to sing while making silly faces.

"My name is Izzy and I'm an alien! I come from neptune, and Duncan's a weirdo. HAHA!"

"Why am I being mentioned in this?" Duncan asked, suddenly getting angry again.

"Because you wouldn't join me. Wanna join me now?"

"No thanks, i'm not crazy!"

"Okay then... Duncan's a weirdo, Duncan's a weirdo, Duncan's a weirdo!" Izzy sang.

Duncan turned around to Leshawna, Heather and Gwen once again, who were all staring at him.

"Meh, she'll stop her crazy singing soon" Duncan said, folding his arms on his chest.

**... One Hour Later ...**

The bus finally arrived at school, and Izzy actually never stopped singing the whole way through.

"Looks like I was wrong..." Duncan said.

Izzy's song could still be heard in the background. And just by looking at her, she didn't look tired at all.

As everybody got off the bus, Gwen thought about how today was such a waste. All they did was go to some camp that was abandoned. In the end, all she did was make a sandcastle and eat marshmallows! And worse of all, she had to deal with crazy Heather on the ride back! But all Gwen wanted to do now was sleep because it was 1:00am, and she knew that tomorrow was going to be an even crazier day. All she didn't know was what was in store.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, a suckish ending, I know. But at least it tells you a little something about the next chapter! Stay in tune for next time!**

**And lastly... here is the next profile: Bridgette !**

**Name: **Bridgette.

**Age: **16.

**Total years at WBS: **1.

**Friends: **Gwen, Leshawna, Sierra, Courtney, Lindsay, Cody, Geoff, DJ, Owen, Trent.

**Enemies: **Love, not war.

**Reason to apply at WBS: **Family friends showed Bridgette's parents the brochure and decided that she should have a much better education.

**Bio: **After being ditched by her parents at the 'classy' Wawanakwa boarding school, Bridgette has actually come to find peace with herself. While being in a relationship with a loving boyfriend, Bridgette has learnt to respect others as well as herself.

**Sicknesses: **Bus sick. Warning: Is a vegetarian.

**School Status: **Average B student.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter makes you all eager for the next one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: What Jealousy Can Do To A Teenager<strong>

As soon as Bridgette's alarm clock went off, Gwen knew that she was going to be in a bad mood today. Since everybody came back from their excursion at 1:30am, it took quite a while for Gwen to shower, get changed, do homework, and go to bed. So in the end, Gwen fell asleep at 3:30am and had to wake up at 7:45. But for some reason, it wasn't 7:45... Instead, the clock read 6:00. So that meant that Gwen had only been asleep for two and a half hours.

Gwen then heard a few sounds coming from across the room. When Gwen snapped her head to that direction, she realized that it was Leshawna who was groaning. She clearly wasn't a morning person. When Gwen rubbed her eyes, she could now see more clearly, and that meant that she could also see Leshawna a little more clearer. And boy, did she look terrible! Her eyes were all red, her mouth was all dry, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"W... What time... is it?" She asked.

"Six o' clock" Gwen said in a tired tone.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Leshawna shouted, making Gwen a little more awake.

"Yeah. Why did you set the alarm clock for 6am?" Gwen asked, a little pissed.

"I didn't. It was probably Bridgette because it's her alarm clock"

Gwen and Leshawna then looked over to Bridgette who was still asleep. Gwen was emotionless, while Leshawna was getting angrier within every second from just looking at her.

"Pass me that alarm clock!" Leshawna hissed.

Gwen the took the clock into her hands and threw it over to Leshawna. What could she possibly want to do with it?

Leshawna then angrily threw the clock on Bridgette's head, and it woke her up straight away. Bridgette, however, looked much worse than Leshawna. Her face was all pale, her eyes looked bruised, and she looked as though she were about to vomit.

"What was that for?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"For waking us up!" Leshawna said, pointing to Gwen and herself.

"I'm so sorry. I was just trying to make myself used to getting up early"

"Well you woke us all up!" Leshawna said, close to screaming.

"Who cares... We're up now. I'm actually gonna get ready" Gwen said, slowly getting up.

"You do that. I'm going back to sleep..." Leshawna said, now facing the other side.

"Ugh, guys... I feel so sick!" Bridgette said.

"Take some panadol and leave me alone!" Leshawna said, still angry.

**... Half An Hour Later ...**

On the way to the cafeteria, Gwen came to notice that not much people were up at 6:30. Gwen was like this herself, because she would usually wake up at 7:45. While continuing to walk, Gwen was slowly losing consciousness as well as her balance. She continued to stumble until she bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

Gwen wasn't really surprised, since she was used to bumping into everyone. Thinking that it was either Duncan or Trent, Gwen looked up to see that it was actually Harold.

"Let me give you a hand, Milady" Harold said, extending a hand.

Grossed out by his geekiness, Gwen held onto his hand as he pulled her up. As she got up, Gwen couldn't help but ask a question that was quickly building up inside her.

"How come you're not tired?"

"I usually wake up at 5:50. It's slowly become a habit, and i'm never tired anymore" Harold explained.

"Interesting..."

"By the way... Are you wearing it?" Harold asked, changing the subject.

"Wearing what?" Gwen asked.

"You know!" Harold said, winking.

"No. I really don't know..."

"The perfume!" Harold finally said.

"How did you know about that?..." Gwen asked, slightly freaked out.

"Because i'm the one who snuck in your room and gave it to you!" Harold said happily.

Gwen was speechless. Her whole world felt it was now changing. Harold was the one who snuck in her room and gave her that awesome present... HAROLD! Out of all people! And the worst part was when that card read 'I think I love you'... Gwen couldn't even imagine spending the rest of her life with a guy like Harold. He was too... Geeky. Gwen knew that sounded mean, but in the end, Harold wasn't her type.

"You pervert!" Gwen shouted. Luckily for Harold, no one was in the corridors to hear Gwen.

"What are you talking about? I thought you would have appreciated my gift!" Harold argued.

"Um, Hello! You snuck into my room in the middle of the night!"

"Yeah. So?"

"You could have raped me. Even my roommates!"

"Really?... You really think I could do such a thing?" Harold asked, smiling about the thought.

"It's not supposed to be a happy thought!" Gwen said.

"Geez, sorry! And it's quite obvious that you were expecting someone else as the mystery guy who gave you that perfume" Harold said.

"No, no. Not at all. The present was perfect, Harold. Thank you" Gwen said, patting Harold on the shoulder.

"You're extremely welcome!" Harold said, showing a cheeky smile.

"But i'm still speechless!"

"I guess it has to do with my ninja-like abilities..."

"Yeah... Well, i've gotta go" Gwen said.

"Wait a sec, Gwen. I just wanted to ask if you're wearing it?" Harold said, making Gwen stay a little longer.

"What? The perfume?" Gwen asked.

Harold nodded.

"Um, yeah" Gwen said.

Instead of saying anything, Harold walked over to Gwen and started to sniff her. Gwen, feeling extremely awkward, hit Harold on the top of his head, and walked off, leaving him to rub his head in pain.

As Gwen continued to walk to the cafeteria, she was feeling more confused and frightened than ever. She was also still angry about Bridgette's stupid alarm clock with all the cute dolphins on it. But this wasn't the time for cute dolphins! So Gwen continued marching to the cafeteria. But in the end, Harold would also end up going to the cafeteria, and that would result in Harold trying to converse with Gwen again. Gwen was actually considering to pay Duncan to be her personal body guard around Harold. But that meant that she would have to start earning money. Unless, he would do it for free... They were friends, and Duncan hated Harold anyway!

*Ugh, what am I thinking...* Gwen thought, snapping out of her crazy idea.

In the end, Gwen decided to go to the bathroom and put the rest of her eye-liner on in there. When she got a good look at herself in the mirror, Gwen almost screamed at her disturbing reflection. Her eyes were watery, she had bags under her eyes, and her skin looked more white than ever.

*If only Heather were here to make fun of me...* Gwen thought sarcastically as she applied some eye-liner on.

**... 8:30 ...**

When Gwen arrived at her usual classroom, she realized that she was a bit late than usual. This felt quite weird to Gwen, since she had woken up 2 hours earlier... As Gwen looked around her classroom, she saw that a lot more students were in her class than usual. Gwen just ignored the other students in the classroom, and proceeded over to her usual seat. She then looked over to Duncan to ask what was going on.

"Wow, you look nice!" Duncan said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and answer my question!" Gwen snapped.

"Woah, someone's angry... And I don't know, so stop attacking me!"

"Okay, sorry. I just woke up a little earlier than expected..." Gwen said, almost letting her head fall on her desk.

Gwen then looked at Bridgette who decided to actually show up at class today. She looked just as dead as Gwen.

"Seriously Pasty, you look dead!" Duncan said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Then you should see me with my make up off"

"I'll pass..."

"I thought you liked me just the way I was?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, your usual everyday self. This is just... different!"

"Whatever..." Gwen said, looking away from Duncan, and this time at Harold.

Harold was already looking at Gwen the whole time, smiling with that cheeky grin of his, and waved hysterically when he noticed that Gwen was staring back. Gwen waved with less energy, then turned back to face Duncan.

"Ohh, so it's Dorkus that's making you angry!" Duncan said, now understanding the situation.

"You seriously don't now whats going on in that little head of his..." Gwen said, laying her head down on her desk.

"Does he like you?"

"What makes you think that?" Gwen asked, suddenly blushing.

"It's so obvious"

"It isn't!"

"..."

"..."

"You like him"

"Oh please. If I did like him, then I would have paired up with him for that weekly math quiz he keeps talking about!"

"And then you partnered up with me. So that must mean that you like me!" Duncan said, winking.

For some reason, this made Gwen blush even more, and she was getting really pissed off about it.

"It's a professional manner, remember?... You even said it yourself"

"But if you like me that much, then you can just tell me face to face" Duncan said.

"Hahahhaha, that's funny!" Gwen said, looking at him while lying her head on her side.

Duncan rolled his eyes, noting her sarcasm.

Mr Andrews then arrived. He was late, as usual. But at least nobody seemed to care anymore. This was probably because the classroom was left open since yesterday. Anyways, Mr Andrews looked at all twenty students who were now gathered all around his room, and started saying his 'speech' as soon as Blaineley arrived.

"Okay everyone. I guess half of you are guessing why you're here, while the other half of you are wondering why every student from class 49 is here... Well thats because we are all going to write essays today"

As soon as Mr Andrews finished that last sentence, Gwen looked over to Duncan, and glared at him.

"I thought you said there were no tests or assignments after excursions!" Gwen whispered.

"Thats what I thought too!" He whispered back.

Mr Andrews then continued: "But since I am feeling pretty generous today, I will let you do this essay in pairs. All you have to do is write down what you've all learnt. Now go and partner up"

No matter what was about to happen, Gwen swore at that very moment that she wouldn't pair up with Duncan, because in the end, he knew as much as her about Camp Wawanakwa, and that was absolutely nothing! Luckily, it was Courtney who walked over to Gwen and asked to be her partner. Even though Gwen was happy that Courtney wanted to be her partner, her voice seemed a little more shocked.

**... A Few Minutes Later ...**

Courtney and Gwen were looking at the blank sheet of paper that was on Gwen's desk. They weren't quite sure on how to start the essay, because none of them have learnt a thing about Camp Wawanakwa. And the more Gwen added suggestions, the more Courtney declined them in a rude manner.

"How about we start off with-"

"Listen Gwen... No mater what you say with that charcoal blue mouth of yours, it's just going to sound stupid in the end" Courtney explained, showing a fake smile.

"Okay then... How about we-"

"No, i'm sorry!"

"But you haven't even heard my idea!" Gwen said.

"Yes, I know. But you just don't seem like a good writer... So i'm just going to have to do this on my own"

"Listen Courtney... You asked me to be your partner, and this is partner work. So shut up, and listen to one of my ideas for once!" Gwen snapped.

Courtney stared at Gwen in disbelief.

"Okay then, Gwen... Tell me this idea of yours" Courtney said.

*Wow. I can actually get through to her!* Gwen thought.

"Okay. So I was thinking that we should-"

"Okay, i'm sorry. I just can't do this. We both clearly don't have enough knowledge about Camp Wawanakwa..." Courtney said.

"Geez, hear me out for once..." Gwen muttered.

"Okay Gwen. I know I may have overreacted just a little..., and i'm really sorry. I just like everything to be perfect. What can I say... I guess i'm a perfectionist!"

The more Gwen thought about it, the more it made sense. Maybe thats why Duncan and Courtney broke up on such bad terms... Courtney probably tried all she could to change Duncan into a 'better' man. Maybe she did that so he could be the perfect boyfriend for her... And maybe thats why Duncan gets pissed off so easily when he's around Courtney... Yes, it all made sense now! Gwen was slowly starting to think about becoming a detective. Or at least... a CIA agent!

"It's fine" Gwen said. "I'm also in a bad mood too..."

"Why?"

"Because Bridgette's stupid alarm woke me up at 6:00am, and then I bump into Harold who tells me that he gave me a mystery valentine" Gwen explained.

"Interesting. Sounds like he really likes you" Courtney said, adding smile.

"I sure hope he doesn't!"

**...**

Later on when the essays were finally handed up, everyone from classroom 49 all went back to their original class. This left some time for Gwen to actually think and maybe take a nap. This was one of those times when Gwen wished that she was Geoff. He could easily get away with sleeping in class, and Gwen envied him for that. But before Gwen could actually lie her head down on her table, the bell had already rung. Well, at least Gwen might be able to sleep in the cafeteria.

Since Duncan was already heading out of the classroom, Gwen decided to catch up with him and actually have a proper conversation with him this time.

"Are you already over your crush on Dorkus?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah... Anyways, what did you write for your essay?"

"Meh, I couldn't care any less, so I let Noah do all the work"

"You were actually with Noah?" Gwen asked, a little bit surprised.

"Well yeah. Only because I was forced into- WHAT THE?" Duncan said, suddenly being hugged by Courtney.

"Hey Dunkie!" Courtney said, still hugging him from behind.

Duncan was too speechless to respond, and Gwen was feeling very uncomfortable about this. She could already tell that nothing was going to turn out good in the end.

"... Hi..." Duncan responded. For some reason, his voice squeaked.

Courtney then let go from her embrace, and walked over to feel his right arm.

"Wow. Have you been working out?" Courtney asked.

"Um, yeah. Anyways-"

"Well it's a big improvement since last time!" Courtney said, giving the sweetest smile ever.

Gwen still couldn't believe what the hell was going on. Within every second, the more awkward she felt, and had the urge to go away.

"Really?" Duncan asked, suddenly interested in the topic.

"Of course! I mean, do you remember the time when you carried me all around campus?... Everyone thought that we were the best couple ever" Courtney added, secretly looking at Gwen from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah. And it's in the past" Duncan said.

"True. But I miss those times. Don't you?..." Courtney asked, suddenly hugging Duncan again.

"Oh, look at the time... Leshawna said that she had to tell me something, so I better go and find out. Bye" Gwen said, walking away super fast.

"Bye..." Duncan said.

"Yeah, bye Gwen. Anyways, Dunkie... I was thinking that we-" Courtney said, just before being pushed by Duncan.

"Why did you push me for?" Courtney asked.

"Because you wouldn't stop hugging me!"

"Oh, sorry. And by the way, Dunkie-"

"And what's your deal?" Duncan asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just asking why you're sucking up to me all of a sudden. And the last time we spoke, I remember you telling me to change so that I could become the perfect boyfriend for you!"

"And I now realize that I was wrong, Duncan! I actually took some time to think about this... And I really want to get back together with you... Because... I still love you!" Courtney said.

Duncan was caught off-guard with what Courtney had just told him. He had already gotten used to being single, and actually having the ability to do what he wanted without being judged.

"So Duncan... What do you say?... How about we get back together?"

"... I... I..."

**(Sorry for the sudden interruption, but this scene happens to be missing some bits & pieces)**

**... A While Later ...**

It was now lunch, and Gwen was in her room, sitting on her bed, and continuously stared into space. What was wrong with her today?... First she was bummed, then freaked out, and then... Jealous. Even though it was a hard feeling to admit at times, she couldn't help but feel it when she saw Courtney all over Duncan. She didn't know why she felt this way, but it was really starting to get the better of her. And worse of all, Gwen thought that Courtney was her actual friend! But after that whole scenario, she knew that Courtney wanted to make her feel jealous. But why? Was Gwen a threat? And after all, she and Duncan were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

In fact, Gwen was so deep in her own thoughts, that she didn't even realize that Bridgette and Leshawna were trying to gain her attention.

"Finally!" Leshawna said, still waving her arms in the air.

"Are you okay, Gwen? You didn't seem alright in class..." Bridgette said.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Gwen replied.

"No you're not" Bridgette said as she also sat down on Gwen's bed.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Leshawna asked, sitting on the desk which was near the table.

"Well, I guess it all started when I found out that Harold was the one who snuck in our room that night, and-"

"HE WHAT?" Bridgette asked.

"OOH, HE'S GONNA GET IT!" Leshawna shouted.

"Wait guys, thats not all of it..." Gwen said.

"Go on..." Bridgette said.

"And then at recess, I was talking to Duncan... And then... All of a sudden, Courtney comes and starts flirting with him. And... I guess it just felt uncomftorable to be around them" Gwen finished.

Everything was now silent. Not awkward, but silent... Gwen looked over to Bridgette and Leshawna who just stared at each other, then slowly started to show huge smiles on their faces.

"What?" Gwen asked.

But none of them answered, and their smiles just kept on growing wider and wider.

"What?" Gwen repeated.

"You so like Duncan!" Bridgette said happily.

"Not like... But, like like!" Leshawna said, also happy.

"I do not!" Gwen argued.

"It's so cute because she keeps denying it!" Bridgette said.

"Looks like someones in love!" Leshawna winked.

"Ooh! I remember when I started feeling like that about Geoff!" Bridgette added.

"Okay guys, I don't like Duncan. End of story!" Gwen said.

"Think about it... Why else would you feel jealous about Courtney and Duncan?" Leshawna asked.

"There are other reasons, and I don't care what you say because I know that I don't like him like that!" Gwen said.

But in the end, Leshawna and Bridgette ended up ignoring Gwen, and started to dance happily in the middle of the room while Gwen hid her face in her pillow.

"SHE SO LIKES HIM!" They both shouted.

In fact... They both shouted so loud, that the windows almost cracked!

They continued to dance for a good minute and a half, because Geoff interrupted them by barging in out of nowhere. And speaking of Geoff... He looked like he just got attacked by some wild animal. His face was scratched, his shirt was torn, and his lucky hat was gone.

"Geoff!" Bridgette said angrily, walking towards him.

"What?"

"If you didn't like the hat I got you for valentine's day, then you should've just said so!" Bridgette said, noticing the missing hat.

"Trust me babe, I loved it!"

People screaming for their lives could be heard from outside the room. Geoff looked like he was about to cry, while Bridgette, Leshawna, and Gwen were all confused.

"What's going on?" Leshawna asked, as she walked over to the door.

"DON'T OPEN IT!" Geoff warned.

"Why?" Bridgette asked.

"Because Courtney has officially gone whacko! I mean... I was just walking down the hallway, and she just popped out of nowhere and started to attack me! And then there was a group of guys that walked past, so she started to tackle them, and then I escaped!" Geoff explained.

"So, you're saying that Courtney has turned into some psycho beast?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah!"

"But Courtney's my friend!... But I also spent $300 on that new hat!" Bridgette said.

"It's okay, babe. I'll find the hat later" Geoff said in a calm tone.

"Did you find out why she was angry?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Duncan told me everything!... He said that Courtney asked to get back together with him. But get this, guys... He totally shot her down!" Geoff said.

Leshawna then looked over at Gwen and winked at her. Gwen felt a little bit happier now.

"Did he say why he shot her down?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah. Duncan told Courtney that he thinks he likes someone else at the moment. And thats when she snapped!" Geoff said.

This time it was Bridgette who looked over at Gwen and winked. Gwen then rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"Did he say who the girl was?" Gwen asked, desperate for the answer.

"Nah. He said that he didn't tell Courtney, because she might go on a hunt to kill the poor girl. And what upsets me the most is that i'm one of Duncan's best friends, and he didn't even tell me who he likes!" Geoff said.

"But do you have any ideas on who the girl is?" Gwen asked.

"Aw, I find it cute that you're jealous, Gwen!" Geoff said, smiling.

"What?"

"You like Duncan, don't you?" He asked.

"No, I don't. Geez, do you listen to everything these two say?" Gwen asked, pointing at Leshawna and Bridgette.

"No. I just feel the vibe you have... And the jealousy!" Geoff added.

Gwen just thought that it would be best off to ignore this subject for a while. Maybe later, everyone in her room would stop making fun of her.

**... A Little While Later ...**

When the bell rang, Bridgette, Geoff, and Gwen strolled over to their classroom, while Leshawna walked to her own. When Gwen sat in her seat, she noticed that some people around her were hurt. Possibly by Courtney... Perfect examples were how Owen's shirt was practically shredded. How Harold's glasses were hanging from a different angle on his nose, and even how Beth's pony tail looked as though it had been pulled numerous times. These were all innocent people that Courtney decided to randomly attack!

While Gwen was still deep in thought, a familiar voice had interrupted her.

"Hey, Pasty!"

It was Duncan, and he looked terrible. He had a black eye, and his right earlobe seemed to be bleeding.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gwen asked, showing concern.

"Nothing much" Duncan replied.

"Doesn't look like it"

"Well, I guess you could say that I got into some... trouble" Duncan said, turning to face Gwen.

"More like you ran into a hungry tiger"

"Okay, so it was Courtney... Se went all feral on me, and everybody else that was around at the time..."

"Doesn't sound like her..." Gwen said.

"Well she punched my face like no tomorrow. And as a bonus, she tried to rip my piercing off!" Duncan said, now touching his injured ear.

"Ouch... You must have really upset her"

"Not really... She just overreacted"

"About?..." Gwen asked, pretending not to know.

"Geez. Someone must really love me today!" Duncan said.

"Shut up. I'm just concerned. Now tell me what happened"

"Well, she asked to get back together with me"

"And?..." Gwen asked.

"And what?... I obviously said no" Duncan said.

"Really?" Gwen asked, showing a small smile.

"Wow... You sound really sad about it" Duncan said, sarcastically.

"I'm just glad that you made the right decision"

"Because you're jealous of Courtney and you want to be with me instead, because that's how much you love me" Duncan joked.

"Once again, you wish!" Gwen said.

"No. You wished that you were with me"

"Seriously, you should become a comedian!" Gwen joked.

**...**

After class, Gwen once again sat on her bed, and thought a lot about the whole Courtney and Duncan thing. Even Gwen thought that it was weird that she could be jealous of a girl like Courtney. She was uptight, and classy, and too perfect. Gwen was more carefree, middle class, and herself. She didn't need a specific role to play on this earth, or even in anyone else's life. So why did she feel different all of a sudden?

Loud knocking could now be heard on Gwen's door, and she walked over to answer it. For some reason, she expected Courtney. But it ended up being DJ instead.

"DJ?..."

"You've gotta let me in!" DJ begged.

Without giving it a second thought, Gwen let DJ in straight away.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, now noticing that his hat was was missing.

"It's Courtney. She's a little less crazy now, but still crazy!"

"And she just decided to attack you?"

"Yeah. I did all I could to get away from her, so I just went to the first place I could at least call 'safe'!" DJ said.

"Aw, well thats sweet, DJ. But is that the only reason why you're here?"

Just as DJ was going to answer that question, Leshawna and Bridgette came running in out of nowhere. They looked as though they raced each other around the whole campus.

"What's up with you two?" Gwen asked.

"We... We tried to run as fast... as we could!..." Leshawna started.

"Because... We thought... we'd run into... Courtney!..." Bridgette finished.

"Oh, hey DJ. What brings you to our crib?" Leshawna asked as soon as she regained her breathing.

"I was just going to tell Gwen why i'm really here" DJ said.

"Sooooo" Bridgette said.

"Tell us!" Leshawna said.

"Okay. Courtney may have been angry because she thinks that Duncan likes Gwen" DJ said.

"..."

"So she's jealous..." Leshawna said, smirking evilly.

"I like the sound of this!" Bridgette said.

"But then, Duncan said to Courtney that Gwen wasn't the one that he likes, and thats why she's calmed down a little. I just wanted to tell Gwen, because Courtney felt like ripping her head off before" DJ explained.

"Wait. So you're saying that Duncan likes someone, and Courtney suggested that it was Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah. Apparently you're close with him" DJ said to Gwen.

"And then Duncan told Courtney that the girl he likes isn't Gwen?" Leshawna asked.

"Yep. Thats it. So if you were afraid of Courtney before, then she should be fine around you now" DJ said, smiling at Gwen.

Leshawna and Bridgette looked over at Gwen, seeing that she looked different in some way.

"Thanks, DJ" Gwen said, smiling.

"No worries. Now I really have to go" DJ said, heading towards the door.

After when DJ ran for his life, Bridgette looked at Gwen, and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess i'm just surprised that Courtney thought that Duncan liked me" Gwen said.

"Are you sure it's because of that?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure it's not because Duncan said that he likes someone else?" Leshawna asked.

"Of course not, guys. I'm fine. I've actually never been more happier"

Leshawna and Bridgette looked each other, showing the same worried expression.

"Well... I guess we were wrong then" Leshawna said.

"About?..." Gwen asked.

"You know... How we kept saying that Duncan really liked you. Looks like we were wrong, big time!" Bridgette said.

"It's alright guys. And I never even thought of Duncan in that kind of way, no matter what you two kept telling me" Gwen said.

"Well, theres still a positive to all of this" Leshawna said.

"What?" Gwen and Bridgette asked.

"Trent might still like you!"

"Let's not get into that right now... We were already wrong about Duncan, so we might be wrong about Trent as well" Bridgette said.

"Oh yeah... Sorry. But wait! Theres definitely Cody and Harold. They practically drool whenever you walk past them!" Leshawna said.

"First of all... Cody is my friend. And secondly... Harold is a dweeb, who I will never have any interest in!" Gwen said.

"I guess we shouldn't be mentioning this at the moment" Bridgette said.

"Listen. I know you're trying to cheer me up... But theres no need! I'm absolutely fine!" Gwen said, showing a smile.

Sadly, Bridgette and Leshawna knew that the smile was fake. But in the end, they decided to ignore it, because they would just stir up more stress for Gwen.

**... A Few Hours Later ...**

When Leshawna and Bridgette decided to get a head start to the cafeteria for dinner, Gwen stayed behind, trying to convince herself that everything was okay. But she secretly knew that she wasn't and just wished that she was. Still, Gwen was relieved that Courtney didn't want to hunt her down anymore. But she was also quite offended that Duncan would say that he didn't like the type of girl that Gwen was.

*What's wrong with me? I'm unique, I don't give a damn about what everyone says, and I even have my own style. What is there not to love?... Is it because I don't look like Heather or Lindsay? Well, I don't care anymore* She thought.

Just as Gwen fearlessly picked herself up and headed for the door, her phone vibrated. As she looked at it, she saw that it was a message from Courtney. It was probably some kind of hate mail, but Gwen decided to look at it anyway.

'_Hey Gwen, it's Courtney. Once again, I wanted to apologize about the way I inappropriately behaved to you while writing down that essay. And I also wanted to apologize about the constant flirting in front of that... Thing!_

_I really hope you can forgive me, because I really see ourselves as the best of friends :)_'

Gwen wasn't really sure what to think. As far as Gwen was concerned, Courtney seemed like this monster with two faces, and having exactly five million personalities being shown within every ten minutes! But Gwen also didn't want to stir up the trouble, so she ended up typing back:

'_It's okay Courtney. I see us as the best of friends as well. :)__**'**_

As Gwen walked out of her room, she knew that she was starting to feel a whole lot better. Not because of Courtney's sudden apology, but because Gwen was acting mature about it. But in the end, Gwen knew that it would all come to no use. This is just a no-good boarding school that is currently filled with nut jobs. And Gwen already knew that a whole lot of drama could be controlled by anyone. Even if it was Courtney!

*Seriously... What the hell is wrong with this school?...*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope I didn't go too far with Courtney's outburst... But make sure to tune in next time, because it's going to be an unforgettable chapter!** A**nd as promised... Another profile. This time, it's the sassy Leshawna!**

**Name: **Leshawna.

**Age: **16.

**Total years at WBS: **2.

**Friends: **Bridgette, Gwen, Lindsay, DJ, Owen, Duncan, Trent, Geoff, Cody, Harold, Beth.

**Enemies: **Heather, Heather, Heather, Heather, Heather, and more Heather.

**Reason to apply at WBS: **Change of schools.

**Bio: **Even though she had been attending WBS for a two years, Leshawna still tries her best to keep everything sassy. After dealing with certain people like Harold and Heather, everybody is surprised to see that she's still sane.

**Sicknesses: **Pineapple Allergy.

**School Status: **High C student.

**Just remember everyone to vote in my poll. It's important, because you all get to make a powerful decision here... And i'll do what I can to fit it into this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo-Hoo, chapter 10! I'm starting to sound like Geoff... But speaking of him, he won the poll along with Heather an Bridgette. So I decided to focus this one on him... Also, Chris will be making his first appearance. So there you go, everyone who has waited... He's finally here.**

**DISCLAIMER****:I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: It's Way Past Your Bedtime, Geoffy-boy!<strong>

Recess. A short amount of time to spend with your friends. Twenty minutes exactly... It's also a short moment in your life when you have to eat from Chef's disgusting slop called 'food'. Luckily, Gwen didn't have to go through this alone... Her friends had to suffer too, and they enrolled at the WBS way before she did.

Leshawna looked exactly disgusted at the food as Gwen did. Luckily, she could come up with a more interesting conversation, to make everyone forget about their food poison torture.

"So, do any of you know what you're gonna do when you graduate?" She asked.

Bridgette, Cody, Trent and Gwen all looked at her, wondering where her question had come from.

"I'm not sure yet" Bridgette said.

"I'm thinking of a professor at the moment. Just like my dad..." Cody said.

"What about you, Trent?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, my parents want me to become an accountant... But i'm more focused on becoming a musician" He explained.

"And you, Gwen?" Leshawna asked.

"I guess I want to become an artist" Gwen answered.

"Ohhh, so we have a musician and an artist. Interesting..." Leshawna said, secretly winking at Gwen.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Well, what about you?" Trent asked.

"Um, i'm still not sure" Leshawna said.

"Don't worry. You'll figure out what you like soo-"

"WHATS UP MY PEEPS?" Geoff interrupted.

"Hey, Geoff" Bridgette said as Geoff bent down to kiss her.

"And a big hello to my gorgeous Bridgey-Bear!" He said.

"Whats that?" Gwen asked, pointing at the envelopes being held in his left hand.

There were numerous envelopes that Geoff was holding onto. Actually, there was a whole bunch of them. And for some reason, they were pink...

"Now that is a good question, Gwen! You see... these are very special invitations that i'm going to be giving out to certain people, and-"

"Just answer the girl!" Leshawna interrupted.

"Okay... Well, they're invitations for my new party. There, I said it!" Geoff said.

"What's the party for?" Trent asked.

"What do you mean?..." Geoff asked, just a little bit confused.

"Why are you having a party?" Trent repeated, using different words.

"Oh. Cause I just feel like it" Geoff answered.

"Okay, so you're saying that you are going to throw a random party, for no reason at all?" Gwen asked.

"That's right, Gwen!" Geoff said happily.

"Just making sure..."

"But why is the invitation pink?" Cody asked.

"It was the only colour left in the library..." Geoff said, feeling uncomfortable. "But it's cool, Brah. Pink is a cool colour!"

"Do we get invitations?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. These are the last 5 invitations. Thank God I found you all together, cause I can't be bothered finding you separately!" Geoff said as he passed the invitations out.

"By the way Pink-Boy... Did you ask Blaineley and McLean for permission to throw the party?" Leshawna asked.

"McLean?..." Gwen asked. She had heard that name before.

"The principal. Remember when I told you on your first day?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh yeah..."

"Anyways, I haven't asked for permission yet... Thats why i'm here to ask Gwen for a little favour"

"Please don't tell me what I think it is..." Gwen said.

"Can you go with me to McLean's office and convince him to let me have the party?" Geoff asked, pulling the cutest puppy dog face ever.

"Why do those faces work on me?..." Gwen said, giving up.

"Yes! Thanks a bunch!" Geoff said.

"But why do you want me to convince McLean about the party?" Gwen asked.

"Because Duncan mentioned that you're good at speaking your own mind, and also winning fights" Geoff explained.

*Duncan is so dead!...* Gwen thought.

"Aww, I think it's cute that Duncan talks about you!" Bridgette said to Gwen.

"Yeah. I make fun of him about it" Geoff said.

"I guess thats cute" Leshawna said, winking at Gwen. Again!

"And he full on freaks out when I make fun of him about it" Geoff added.

"Whatever" Gwen said, looking at Trent and Cody, who were now having their own little conversation.

"Anyways Gwen, lets go!" Geoff said.

"What? Now?" Gwen asked.

"Well we can't do it at lunch, now can we? Now let's go!" Geoff ordered.

**... A Few Minutes Later ...**

"Can you knock for me?" Geoff asked as soon as he and Gwen reached McLean's office.

"Are you scared or something?" She asked, slightly smirking.

"I just don't like principals!"

"Okay then" Gwen said while knocking.

"Come in" A voice said.

When Gwen and Geoff walked inside the office, she came to realize that this office was probably the nicest room throughout the whole school. She also finally knew what her own principal looked like. And by the looks of it, he seemed like the world's biggest smartass.

"Who are you?" He asked, flashing a smile.

"I'm Gwen"

"You sure? I don't know a Gwen" He said.

"I'm the newbie" She explained.

"She's Gwyneth" A female voice said.

Gwen looked over her shoulder to see Blaineley. She was here the whole time.

"Ohhhhhhh, Gwyneth!... Well, I'm Mr McLean, the principal. But you can call me Chris" He said.

"Okay then"

"Why are you here?" Blaineley asked.

Geoff jumped slightly, knowing that her question was directed towards him.

"Um... I..."

"He's here to ask if he can hold his own party tonight" Gwen said.

"No" Blaineley said.

"Why?" Geoff asked.

"Because the noise will keep everyone up. And it's also a school night!" Blaineley explained.

"I'm not too sure..." Chris said.

"Come on, man. Be cool!" Geoff said.

Chris looked over to Blaineley, who was shaking her head. He then looked back to Geoff and said:

"No"

"But parties are really good" Gwen said.

"Go on..." Chris said, suddenly interested.

"It's very sociable, and you get to talk to your friends" Gwen said.

"It's very loud" Chris said.

Gwen smirked. She knew that this was slowly turning into a debate. She knew she could win this one.

"It's fun" Gwen said.

"There might be alcohol"

"Theres music"

"It might wake some students up while they sleep"

"You get to celebrate an occasion with your friends"

"No" Chris said.

"Look... How about we keep the music down, don't serve alcohol, and make sure that none of the other students are disturbed. Does that sound fair?" Gwen asked.

"Well... I guess you can have your party-"

"NO" Blaineley cut in.

"I'm pretty sure it's for the principal to decide, not you..." Gwen said.

Geoff nodded in agreement.

"But i'm your coordinator. So that means that my decision counts as well. And it's a no!"

"Be cool, man" Geoff said.

"Do I look like a man to you?" Blaineley asked angrily.

"N-No!... I say that to everyone!" Geoff panicked.

"Ignore the boy and listen here. I'm making a very good deal here. So how about we agree to it... Agree?" Gwen asked, extending her hand out to Chris.

Chris was about to reach over to shake Gwen's hand, until Blaineley slapped it back.

"NO... Don't let her manipulate you!" Blaineley said to Chris.

"Sorry kids, but it's a no" Chris said.

"Oh, come on!" Gwen said.

"Parties will rule the earth one day!" Geoff said.

"A little too far, Geoff" Gwen said.

"Just get out!... And if I find out that you are still holding that party, then there will be consequences. Especially for you!" Blaineley said, pointing at Geoff.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Don't think i'm stupid. I know that the party is being held by you. And she doesn't even seem like the type to even go to a party!" Blaineley said, referring to Gwen.

"W-Well i'm not giving up!" Geoff said.

"Get ou-"

"Yo Chris... Wheres my paycheck at?" Chef interrupted, barging into the office.

"It's... In the mail" Chris said nervously.

Chef gave him a serious glare, and then stormed out of the room.

"Man, I am so dead!" Chris said to himself.

"Anyways, how about that party?... If you let us throw one, then you'll be known as the best principal ever!" Gwen said.

"Well... I don't like to be hated..." Chris said.

"Just get out!" Blaineley demanded.

The bell then rang, so Blaineley immediately walked over to Geoff and Gwen, and shoved them out of Chris' office.

"What the hell was that?" Blaineley shouted at Chris. He just smiled in return.

"I can't help myself... The public loves me!" He said.

Geoff and Gwen now started to walk away from the office. Blaineley sure was a beast... Gwen didn't know how Trent could deal with a teacher like that.

"Sorry Geoff. I tried" She said, still walking beside him.

"It's cool. I'm still gonna hold the party" He said.

"... What?"

"I don't care what they say. I'll just throw the party secretly"

"So you're saying that I debated with Chris for no reason at all?"

"I guess. Sorry"

"Just great..." Gwen said.

"Don't worry. You'll have a great time tonight!"

"Yeah... I don't think i'll be going, Geoff"

"What?... Why?" Geoff asked.

"I'm just not the party type of person. And... I've never had much friends before so..."

"You've never been invited to a party before?" Geoff finished.

"Yeah..."

"Well don't worry about that, cause you're definitely invited to mine!"

"Thanks, Geoff... But i'm still not sure..."

"Come on! It will definitely be more fun with you" Geoff said as they now entered their classroom.

"Sorry Geoff, but i'm not exactly in the party mood..." Gwen said as she reached her desk.

As soon as Geoff walked over to his own desk, Duncan moved his chair over from his desk, so that he can face Gwen.

"Did you get an invitation?" He asked.

"If you're talking about Geoff's party, then yes..."

"Did he say anything about me?"

"If you mean the part about how you made Geoff drag me into his mess, then yeah to that too!"

"Who cares? It's over and done with... Just sit back and enjoy the party tonight" Duncan said.

"I'm not going" Gwen replied.

"Why?"

"I don't like parties"

"But they're fun"

"Doesn't mean that I like them..."

"Whatever, party-pooper!"

"I'm not a party-pooper"

"Yes you are. I bet you used to wreck all the parties back at home"

"Well, for your information, i've never been invited to one!" Gwen snapped.

Something about Gwen's comment had made Duncan's eyes widen slightly in shock. He realized that he had crossed the line.

"Oh, really? Sorry. I didn't know"

"It's fine..."

"So, are you gonna go?" Duncan asked again, but in a more cheerful voice.

"I said no"

"I thought you would have changed your mind"

"Well I didn't"

"Whatever. I bet you'll go anyway"

"We'll see about that"

"Someone's moody today!"

"Well I am now!" Gwen said.

"Geez, relax..."

"Don't tell me to rela-"

"Okay class. Once again I am late, and I apologize about it. Now, lets start with english..." Mr Andrews interrupted as he walked into the classroom.

*What is with him and interrupting my conversations?...* Gwen thought.

About an hour into the english lesson, Gwen could swear that she had already written four pages. She looked over to Owen, who swore she just heard him fart. But it ended up being a false alarm... As Gwen was about to write on her paper again, she looked over to Duncan. He actually payed attention for once, and was actually writing. Gwen thought about it a little more, and came to realize that she felt bad for snapping at Duncan multiple times.

*I guess I still feel angry because he wouldn't be interested in a girl like me. I know I don't like him like that, but it still hurts my feelings...* She thought.

Gwen snapped out of distraction when she realized that Mr Andrews was looking straight at her. Mr Andrews was a good teacher. Gwen wondered if he was popular when he was back at school... Something else then made Gwen snap out of her thoughts. It was a note.

Straight away, Gwen thought of Bridgette. So she looked at her surfer friend, but realized that it couldn't have been from her. This was because Mr Andrews was looking at her. He probably knew by now that Bridgette always tried to talk to Gwen during class...

As Gwen looked at the note, she realized that she was right. The note wasn't from Bridgette at all. It was from Duncan:

'_Okay Pasty. You out of all people know that I don't like to write out notes. But since our friendship plays a very important role in my life, I've come to realize that I was wrong and went too far with that comment. So i'm sorry... Again. I know I keep stuffing up, and i'm really sorry. Seriously, I mean it. Look at me... Do I even look like the type to apologize? Thats how I can prove that i'm sorry. Now please tell me that you're going to Geoff's party. I know it's gonna be boring without you. So come on... What do you say? :)_'

Deep down inside, Gwen knew that Duncan was sorry. But Gwen was mad... Mad that he apologized. Gwen knew that it was her that was supposed to apologize, and thats why she felt bad. And of course... she had a soft spot for smiley faces.

Gwen then wrote her own reply, and sent it over to Duncan's table, when Mr Andrews finally decided to write on the board again. Her own reply had it's own apology:

'_It's okay, and theres no need to apologize. And I guess our friendship plays an important role in my life too... But thats not the point. The point is that i'm the one thats supposed to be apologizing. So i'm also sorry. There was no need to be angry at you, because you did nothing wrong. And as for the party... NO._'

As Duncan read the note, his smile got wider and wider within each word. When he looked up at Gwen, he showed another smile. This time his smile seemed a little different. Gwen couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a soft spot for Duncan. It was a weird connection, but it also made sense at the same time...

As Duncan continued to smile at Gwen, he slowly changed his facial expression.

"Come, to the party" He whispered.

Gwen smirked as she shook her head.

"Come on!"

Gwen still shook her head. This time, her smirk got bigger.

"Please" He mouthed.

Gwen still shook her head. It was going to take a lot more convincing

**... 8:50pm ...**

Gwen was seated on her bead while Leshawna and Bridgette were walking in circles around their room.

"Okay... So you're saying that you don't want to go to Geoff's party?" Leshawna asked.

Gwen nodded.

"But Geoff throws the best parties!" Bridgette said.

"I'm not the party type of girl" Gwen said.

"Please go. Trent will be there!" Leshawna said.

"I already know that" Gwen said.

"Cody will be there!" Bridgette said.

"He already told me" Gwen said.

"..."

"..."

"You know who else is going to be there?" Leshawna asked.

"Who?" Gwen asked, almost having no emotion.

"DUNCAN!" Leshawna and Bridgette shouted.

"Oh my God, not this again..."

"Come to the party with us, and we will leave you alone!" Leshawna said.

"No. I've never been invited to a party, so why should I be at one now?" Gwen asked.

"Okay Gwen. I understand that you've never been invited to a party... But Geoff invited his friends, which means that you are his 'friend'. So lets go!" Bridgette said.

"He only invited me because i'm your friend" Gwen said.

"No. He really sees you as his friend" Bridgette corrected.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. Now lets go!" Bridgette said.

"I'm still not convinced" Gwen said, shaking her head.

"Heather will be there!" Leshawna said.

"Good. Another reason for me to not go to that party"

"No, girl... I mean that Heather always looks bad at parties. I bet you can take a picture of her wearing some terrible $2 shirt" Leshawna said.

"... Lets go!" Gwen said, suddenly excited for the party.

"Yes!" Bridgette said as she gave Leshawna a hi-5.

"Now, what are you going to wear?" Leshawna asked, looking at Gwen up and down.

"I don't know..."

"How about this?" Bridgette asked as she pulled a purple bustier.

"I think I got that last year..." Gwen said.

"Who cares about when you bought it! It looks good, so you're wearing it!" Leshawna said.

"And how about this skirt?" Bridgette asked, now holding a black mini-skirt.

"Yeah. That'll do. Now find us some boots" Leshawna ordered.

"Look! I found ankle boots!" Bridgette said happily.

"Good. And i'll just wear my black cardigan with it" Gwen added.

"Perfect. But... Not as perfect as my outfit!" Leshawna said, spinning around.

Speaking of her outfit, Leshawna was wearing a red top with light blue jeans and pink flats. Bridgette was wearing a pink singlet with short cut jeans. Something about Bridgette's clothes made her look extra girly tonight. Maybe it was the amount of makeup... But all was good, because she looked really good. Geoff would be proud to call her a girlfriend. But looks wasn't the case for Geoff and Bridgette. It was their personalities and how well they got along.

"Lets go!" She said.

"Wait... Let me get my camera!" Gwen said excitedly.

"This is going to be the best night ever!" Leshawna said.

"Wait a sec!" Bridgette said.

"What is it now?" Leshawna asked, obviously annoyed.

"We need to close our window. Harold might try and sneak in again..." She said as she shut the window extra tight.

"Can we go now?" Gwen asked as soon as Bridgette walked over to the door.

"Yes!" Bridgette said happily.

When the three roommates arrived at Geoff's room, Gwen realized that he lived near Gwen. Actually, all you had to do was walk down the hall, turn a right, and then walk near the end of that . But that aside... this meant that Duncan and DJ also lived near Gwen, since they shared a room with Geoff.

Leshawna turned the doorknob and then opened the door, only to reveal half the school inside Geoff's room. It was going to be hard to keep over 50 teenagers under control in a small room. And to make things worse, the music was turned on slightly loud. And to make things worse, there was already heaps of rubbish being dumped onto the floor.

*Hopefully Geoff doesn't ask for another favour...* Gwen thought. She really didn't feel like cleaning after 50 people.

Now that Gwen took her camera out of her pocket, all she had to do was look for Heather. Sadly, when she found Heather, she saw that Heather actually looked quite good. This made Gwen glare at Leshawna. She had been tricked.

"What?" She asked.

"You tricked me, didn't you?" Gwen asked.

"Huh?"

"You told me that Heather looks bad at parties!"

"Oh yeah... Well... At least you're here now!"

"I'm leaving!" Gwen said, now heading for the door.

"No. At least stay for the drink!" Leshawna said.

"Are you going to be okay, being all alone?"

"Yeah. Besides, Bridgette should be over there making out with Geoff" Leshawna added.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Gwen asked.

"Nah... I'll just dance. Back at home, everyone used to call me 'Le-shakin-it'!" Leshawna said.

"Okay then. I'll just go and get that drink..." Gwen said, now backing away.

When Gwen walked over to the table that held all the beverages, she saw that it was actually a dresser with a blue tablecloth on top. For some reason, Gwen thought that it was Geoff's dresser. And it was a good sign that there was no sign of alcohol. After all, there was a party limit. Geoff did a pretty good job.

As Gwen was still trying to choose between a can of coke or pepsi, she heard muffled sounds that were possibly coming from DJ.

"Please, get off my bed!" He begged.

Gwen could now see why DJ was disturbed. It was because there was a couple making out on his own bed. And for once, it wasn't Geoff and Bridgette or Lindsay and Tyler. Actually, Gwen didn't seem to recognize the couple at all. However, they just ignored DJ and continued to do what they were doing.

"Please! Just go do that on Geoff's bed!" DJ begged.

But the couple still ignored DJ. He was now getting slightly disturbed. It was time to do his daily cleaning, and his feather duster definitely wasn't going to be tidying his blanket tonight. Gwen then decided to see if she could be of any help.

"Hey DJ. Whats going on?"

"You tell me!" He said, pointing at his bed.

"Hey guys, don't you have somewhere else to do that?"

The couple ignored Gwen. Gwen didn't think that they even noticed her presence!

"Okay guys, seriously... Get a room!" Gwen said, pulling the couple apart.

"But we are in a room!" The girl said.

"I mean 'another' room!" Gwen said.

The couple then got off DJ's bed and left. They didn't just leave DJ's bed, but also the room. Maybe they were listening to Gwen's advice.

"Thanks Gwen!" DJ said, relieved.

"No problem" She said, walking to another part of the room.

"Cleaning time!" DJ said happily, now waving his feather duster in the air.

Gwen then stopped in her tracks, and turned around to DJ, now looking at him awkwardly.

"What?... It's not what you think!" DJ said.

With Bridgette and Geoff making out, Gwen decided to not stab her eyes, and just walked over to another part of the room. The dresser near the bed had a black alarm clock and a picture of a woman. By the looks of her, she was gorgeous. Gwen studied the picture a little more, just before being interrupted by a voice.

"That's my Mother"

Gwen looked behind her to see that it was Duncan.

"She's pretty" Gwen said.

"Yeah. I took after her!" Duncan said, now winking.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a picture of your Dad?"

"No. We don't get along"

"How come?" Gwen asked.

"It's simple... He's a cop, and i'm a criminal"

"Ohh. Who else is a cop in your family?"

"Everyone. Even my Grandmother"

"Wow. Thats actually interesting!"

"I know I am"

"Not you..."

"Whatever. And by the way... I told you that you were going to come and party"

"It was a sudden change"

"Yeah yeah. And whats with the camera?" Duncan asked.

"Leshawna told me that Heather was gonna look like crap..."

"You fell for that?" Duncan asked, laughing.

"Shut up-"

"Hello, Gwen"

Gwen rolled her eyes, realizing that it was Harold.

"What do you want, loser?" Duncan asked.

"I was going to ask for a dance. GOSH!"

"Listen, Harold... I'm not really in the mood to danc-"

"She's with me" Duncan said.

"What?" Harold and Gwen asked at the same time.

"You're gonna have to find someone else to torture. Later!" Duncan said, dragging Gwen with him onto the dance floor.

"You didn't have to do that" Gwen said as soon as Duncan started to dance.

"It's cool. I was gonna ask you anyway"

"Oh. Well thats a good way to ask, I guess"

"I know it is!"

"You're so full of yourself!" Gwen said, punching Duncan's arm.

"Thank you!"

"It wasn't a compliment" Gwen said, punching Duncan again.

"You really shouldn't punch me" Duncan warned.

"Why not?" Gwen asked, punching Duncan one more time.

"Cause i'll do this!" Duncan said, pulling Gwen into a headlock.

"H-Hey... Stop it!" Gwen said, trying to escape Duncan's hold.

"Not until you say sorry!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"No-"

"Go get a room!" Heather interrupted.

"Not everything leads to romance, honey" Duncan said.

Heather rolled her just before she started to walk away.

While Heather started to walk away, Duncan pulled Gwen out of his headlock and snatched the camera out of her hands.

"Hey, give it back!" Gwen ordered.

"Here you go" Duncan said as soon as he took the picture.

When Gwen viewed the picture that Duncan had taken, she was disgusted.

"Really?... Heather's butt?" She asked.

"What? I found it as a good view!"

"Thats disgusting!"

"At least print it out for me before you delete it!" Duncan begged.

"No. What if someone saw?..."

"Then you obviously tell them the truth"

"No. I'm deleting it" Gwen said.

"Thats mean!"

"Too late. It's gone"

"Well thanks for ruining my one chance at taking a picture of Heather's butt"

"As a person that hates Heather... I wouldn't want a picture of her butt on my camera..."

"Yes you would"

"Thats like me taking a photo of Harold's butt and keeping it on your camera"

"... Okay, I guess you have a point" Duncan said, giving up.

"Exactly" Gwen said.

Later on during the conversation, Gwen and Duncan had a few more silly arguments, being interrupted when Geoff decided to speak through a megaphone.

"Okay guys, this is silly!... I specifically told everyone to keep this room tidy!"

Even though his voice was loud through the megaphone, he was still being ignored. Everyone continued to dance, which angered him a little,

"I'm serious guys. Clean it up!"

Everyone still ignored him.

"Come on dudes. Clean it up.

No response.

"CLEAN IT UP!" Geoff shouted,

"No" Someone said. Gwen wasn't really quite sure who it was.

"CLEAN IT"

"No"

"CLEAN IT"

"No"

"CLEAN IT!"

"... No..."

"I give up..." Geoff said just before turning the megaphone off.

No wonder why everyone was ignoring Geoff. It was because the centre of attention was on Leshawna. She was dancing all over the place, and it looked like a disaster. Wherever she danced, she knocked into certain people, and even crashed into things. Everyone seemed to be either amazed by her dance moves, or just speechless. And no, it wasn't in a good way.

As everyone continued to look or dance around Leshawna, Gwen could see Sierra in the background, standing all by herself. Showing some kind of care towards Sierra, Gwen walked over to the girl.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Need someone to talk to?" Gwen asked.

"I guess..."

"Come on. Tell me. Before I change my mind"

"... It's Cody!" Sierra shouted, almost at tears.

"What happened?"

"I think he's ignoring me!"

*I wonder why...* Gwen thought.

"Aw, don't worry. Maybe he hasn't seen you yet"

"He already saw me. I even saw him try to chat up some girl. And you have to remind me that I need to find her later..." Sierra said.

Gwen wasn't really sure what Sierra meant by that last sentence... But she still felt bad for her, so she tried her best to make her feel better.

"Maybe he's just catching up with that girl. Maybe they're friends..." Gwen said, patting Sierra on the shoulder.

"It's no use! Cody hates me!" Sierra said, now at tears.

"There, there..."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Huh?" Gwen asked. Was that being directed towards her?

"I'm really sorry about saying that I hated you at the cinema. It was really mean of me, and I feel bad about it. And I can also see that you're actually nice!" Sierra said, crying in between.

"It's okay Sierra. And i'm sorry too" Gwen said, even though she wasn't quite sure what she was sorry for in the first place.

"Friends?"

"Friends" Gwen confirmed.

"I'm so happy!" Sierra said, giving Gwen a bear hug. Gwen patted her back in return.

"Now that we're friends, we need to exchange our phone numbers, and talk about boys, and have the craziest gossip sessions!" Sierra said as soon as she let go of the bear hug.

"Yeah... I can't wait, Sierra..." Gwen said.

Gwen couldn't help how she was reacting. She wasn't exactly a girly girl.

"Now, whats up with you and Duncan?" She asked.

"Oh no. Not you too..." Gwen said.

"I totally think you like him!"

"Goodbye..." Gwen said as she walked away.

"She so likes him!" Sierra said happily.

As soon as Trent came into Gwen's view, she suddenly smiled and walked over to him.

"Looking cool, Trent" Gwen greeted.

"Same to you"

"Having fun?"

"Yeah. Wanna danc-"

"Okay guys, I am getting really peeved off now!" Geoff said through the megaphone again.

Everyone now looked at Geoff. Even Leshawna payed full attention now. She was starting to get out of breath from all that dancing!

"Please guys. Just clean up. Then i'll leave you all alon-"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" Blaineley asked, suddenly storming into the room.

Everyone now stopped what they were doing, and looked wide-eyed at Blaineley.

"I...I..." Geoff started.

"I knew you were going to throw a party!" Blaineley shouted.

"We were just having fun!" Geoff said.

"You, come with me right now!" Blaineley said, pointing at Geoff.

Everyone still watched in silence, being too scared to speak up.

"ALL OF YOU!... GET OUT OF HERE!" Blaineley shouted.

And thats when a whole pack of crazy animals ran loose at the Wawanakwa Boarding School. Well, not really... But everyone did run for their lives, kicking and screaming, just to escape first.

**... 15 Minutes Later ...**

Leshawna, Gwen, and Bridgette were all in their room, rambling about different things to each other. Bridgette was obviously the most worried.

"Guys, I'm scared for Geoff!" She said, walking around the room for the 50th time.

"Stop moving, Bridgette! And he'll be fine. It's only Blaineley..." Leshawna said.

"But this is the part I don't get... Geoff told me that Blaineley allowed him to have the party. So why was she so angry at him?"

"Geoff told you that?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. But isn't that what happened?" Bridgette asked.

"No. Blaineley and Chris said no, but he said that he was still going to hold the party" Gwen explained.

"Then why didn't he tell me the truth?"

"Maybe he thought you were happy, so he didn't tell you"

"So thats why he was so stressed about the noise... It all makes sense now" Leshawna said.

"What if he gets suspended?" Bridgette panicked.

"He won't!" Gwen said.

At that very moment, Bridgette's cell phone started to ring. The three roommates remained quiet, all exchanging different glances.

"Maybe it's Geoff..." Bridgette said, eyes being glued to her phone.

"Then go answer it, girl!" Leshawna said, pushing her friend to the mobile.

"H-Hello?..." Bridgette answered.

Gwen and Leshawna listened closely, trying to hear what Geoff was saying. Bridgette didn't want her friends to be left out, so she turned the speaker mode on.

"Hey, it's me" Geoff said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you weren't allowed to throw the party?" Bridgette asked, almost yelling.

"Cause I wanted you to be happy"

"Awwwww" Gwen and Leshawna said.

"Why do I hear Leshawna and Gwen?..." Geoff asked.

"Because you're on speaker" Bridgette explained.

"Oh. Hey girls"

"Hey" Gwen greeted.

"What up?" Leshawna said.

"But seriously, Geoff-"

"Wait Bridgette. This isn't fair..." Geoff said, interrupting his girlfriend.

"How is this not fair?" She asked.

"Cause your roommates are listening to me. It's only fair if I put you on speaker too"

"Okay, put it on!" Bridgette said, slowly getting annoyed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, all done. Now you can continue!" Geoff said.

"Okay then... So what happened with Blainele-"

"Can you stop cleaning my bed?" Duncan interrupted, shouting in the background.

"A clean room is better than a messy one!" DJ said, also in the background.

"So go and clean Geoff's bed!" Duncan said.

"STOP TALKING GUYS!... Sorry. Their a bit noisy. Anyways, go on..." Geoff said as normal as he could.

"I was going to ask: what happened with Blaineley?" Bridgette asked.

"Well I-"

"He got five million detentions!" Duncan shouted, still seated on his bed.

"Don't make me whip you, crazy boy!" Leshawna warned.

"Whatever..." Duncan muttered.

"Are you talking to Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna?" DJ asked.

"Yeah" Geoff said.

"Tell them I said 'hi'!"

"DJ says hi..." Geoff repeated.

"Hey DJ!" All three girls said.

"They say 'Hey DJ'!" Geoff shouted to DJ.

"I can hear them. The speaker can be heard throughout the whole room..." DJ explained.

"Yeah. I can whisper, and they could still be able to hear me. Same with them..." Duncan said.

"Yeah yeah. Now what happened with Blaineley?" Bridgette asked, wanting to know every single detail.

"Well, since my party went to the extreme... It got pretty messy. So Blaineley told me to clean everything" Geoff explained.

"And i'm helping. But other than that... Duncan is doing nothing!" DJ said.

"Hey... It wasn't my idea to throw the party, now was it!" Duncan said.

"Whatever. It was a cool party!" Geoff argued.

"Is that all you have to do as punishment?... Clean your room?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh yeah! And I got a strike" Geoff added.

"A... Strike?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry... It's only my second one" Geoff said.

"Whatever you say. Well we better go now" Bridgette said.

"Okay. Love you" Geoff said.

"Sorry, Geoff... But I still don't feel that way about you-" Gwen started.

"I'm pretty sure he was talking to me" Bridgette said.

"I know. Inside joke..." Gwen said.

"... You sure?" Leshawna asked, not really understanding the joke.

"Don't worry. It's between me and Gwen. Well, night!" Geoff said.

"Love you. Night!" Bridgette said, just before hanging up.

Even though Bridgette sounded calm, she sure didn't look it.

"You okay?" Leshawna asked.

"Of course not. It's Geoff's second strike... I'm really worried for him" Bridgette said.

"It's going to be okay" Gwen said.

"I hope so. But i'm just going to act normal towards him tomorrow. Night..." Bridgette said, hopping into bed.

When Gwen and Leshawna also tried to go to sleep, Gwen couldn't help but think how Geoff can act so normal even though he already has his second strike. For some reason, this made Gwen want to know how Geoff got his first strike... She also wanted to know if certain people like Leshawna, Duncan, Heather or Eva have had any strikes yet. But other than that, something wasn't right... And Gwen was going to find out what it was.

**... Next Day ...**

As Gwen headed to class after recess, she had found who she was looking for: Geoff. But other than that, she was surprised to see him be first to wait outside the classroom... Alone. As soon as he saw Gwen, his miserable expression turned into a happy one.

"Hey Gwen!" He said, waving.

"Don't 'Hey Gwen' me!" Gwen snapped.

"Whats wrong?..."

"I don't believe you one bit!"

"What are you talking about?" Geoff asked.

"Oh please... You go on talking about how getting a strike is 'alright', and you try to act normal about it. But you know what?... I think you're scared" Gwen explained.

"Are you like in my head right now?..." Geoff asked, looking nervous.

"No, Geoff. I'm not in your head... I'm just stating the facts in an honest way"

"Look, Gwen... Just relax a little. I think you're getting angry at me a little too much"

"But it's not just that, Geoff. I'm also pissed that you lied to Bridgette about the party! And i'm even more upset about the fact that this isn't your first strike, and you don't even give a damn about it. What do you think that says about you, huh?... Does that make you cool?... Does it make you some sort of a rebel?... Does it make you some kind of superhero?" Gwen asked.

"Are you saying that I could be superman?..." Geoff asked, not really understanding what Gwen was trying to say.

"You're not getting it. My point is that you should be worried! I mean, I know I might not look like it... But I would be worried if I got myself a strike!"

"But, I-"

"And you don't even look like you care. I thought you were different, Geoff... And I thought you were cool, because you weren't a follower. But it looks like I was wro-" Gwen added.

"Okay! You've got me!... I'm scared, okay. I'm scared!" Geoff interrupted.

"Hey, guys" DJ said, walking over to Geoff.

"Hey, DJ. I'm scared! Scared, scared, scared!" Geoff said loudly.

"I think you're scaring me..." DJ said, backing away.

"Hey, you three... I'm actually early for once!" Mr Andrews said, trying to find his keys.

"That's great, Mr Andrews..." Gwen said.

A soon as Mr Andrews let his three students in, everybody else started coming in one by one, in their own time. Gwen walked over to her desk, not letting her eyes leave Geoff. She wasn't sure to be proud of him, or to be scared of him.

"Sorry for snapping at you. It's not like me..." Geoff said.

"It's cool. I guess I went too far. So, i'm sorry as well" Gwen said.

"But I know you were doing it for Bridgette"

"No... I was doing it for the both of you... Now I know that you're Geoff, and not some kind of follower" Gwen explained.

"Yeah, thanks. And I think i've learnt a big lesson from you" Geoff admitted.

"Whats the lesson?"

"That too much fun can be over-the-top at times"

"Hahahaha"

"Hey guys..." Duncan said, walking over to his table.

"Hey" Geoff said.

"..."

"Where's my 'hello'?" Duncan asked, looking at Gwen.

"Oh, i'm sorry! You said 'Hey, guys', so I thought that you must have been talking to a couple of dudes" Gwen explained.

"Very funny..." Duncan said sarcastically.

"I know I am" Gwen said.

"You stole my line!... Now where's my 'hello'?" Duncan asked.

"But you never said 'hi' to me first" Gwen said.

"... Hi, Pasty..."

"Hello..."

"Aww" Geoff said.

Gwen and Duncan looked over to Geoff awkwardly. For some reason, he was smiling like a little schoolgirl.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"You'se are so cute!" Geoff said, walking away.

"Whatever!" Duncan said as Gwen slightly started to blush. Slightly...

Gwen looked up to see that Mr Andrews was starting to write down a couple of things on the board.

*History...* Gwen thought.

As Gwen got the right exercise book out, she heard a voice calling for her. Looking up, she wondered who it was. It couldn't have been Mr Andrews, because his voice was more manly. This voice was 100% feminine. Near the door, she saw that it was Blaineley.

As Gwen started to walk over to Blaineley, she wondered if she was also going to get a strike. After all, she was the one who tried to convince Chris to throw that party for Geoff... And the situation looked much worse, because Mr Andrews was also being called over. Behind her back, Gwen could feel Heather, Geoff, and Duncan look at her. She wasn't really sure if they were, but it was a sudden feeling...

"Yes?" Gwen asked, ready to take her punishment.

Now she could feel the whole class stare at her.

"What is it, Blaineley?" Mr Andrews asked.

"You have an urgent phone call" Blaineley said.

"A phone call?" Mr Andrews asked.

"Yes" Blaineley confirmed.

"A call from who?" Gwen asked.

"... Your Mother..." Blaineley answered.

Gwen could swear that her heartbeat just pounded a million times per second.

*My Mother?... Why would she want to call me now?* Gwen thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's a wrap, people! Muahahahhaahahhahahha, another cliffhanger! Anyways readers, make sure to vote on my poll, because the most popular will be featured in the next chapter! Make sure to stay tuned next time, and here's the next character profile: Duncan!**

**Name: **Duncan.

**Age: **16.

**Total years at WBS: **2.

**Friends: **Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Leshawna.

**Enemies: **Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Harold. Possibly Trent.

**Reason to apply at WBS: **Not applicable.

**Sicknesses: **Nothing.

**School Status: **Average D student.

**Now I was thinking that we should all play a game called: 'Simon says'... I wanna be Simon! So... Simon says to press the review button, and review!**

**See what I did there? ;) If you do it, then you win the game. HOORAY! Till next time readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I really hope this fic is shaping up nicely. Well, thanks to all the people who kindly reviewed. And because of your supportive voting, Heather has won the poll this time. I tried all I could to add her.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: The Bombshell<span>**

*My Mother?... Why would she want to call me now?* Gwen thought.

"Someone's in trouble!" Heather said. She was in her seat, smiling fiendishly.

"Maybe she's not in trouble... GOSH!" Harold said, defending his 'valentine'.

"My... Mother?" Gwen asked, ignoring her class.

"Yes. The phone's on hold at the moment in the front office. Make sure to go there now" Blaineley said.

"Okay, thanks..." Gwen said, walking out the classroom.

"I bet she snuck some guy onto the school grounds and made out with him in the janitor's closet during Geoff's party!" Heather snickered.

"Can you shut up for once?" Duncan asked, slowly getting pissed off.

"Duncan's right, Heather. Be quiet..." Mr Andrews said.

"Geez, can anyone take a joke for once?..." Heather muttered.

While walking to the front office in a slow pace, Gwen started to think about what her Mother could possibly want. Maybe something bad had recently happened! Or maybe her mother personally asked the office to transfer Gwen to a different class. Yes... a different class. A place with tranquility. In other words, a place without Heather. The thought was exhilarating, but deep inside, Gwen knew that her mother wouldn't call the school for that reason.

As Gwen entered the front office, she could see that the secretary was already staring at her. The look on her face told Gwen that she wasn't as mean as Blaineley, but didn't really care for the students either. She was only there to do her job. She didn't care about anyone else.

"The phone's there sweetie. Your mother is still on hold" She said.

Or... Maybe Gwen was wrong. Her tone made her seem more nice.

"Thanks" Gwen said as she took the phone.

"..."

"Hello?"

"Gwen! It's about time!" A feminine voice shrieked.

"Sorry Mum. Why did you call me in the middle of class?" Gwen asked.

"In the middle of- Oh my! I'm so sorry, Gwen. I just wanted to check up on you because you haven't called me at all!"

"Sorry Mum. I've been busy..."

"Busy? You mean busy with the boys?"

"MUM!"

The secretary looked up at Gwen, and then continued typing on the computer.

"Ohh, you mean busy with studying?" Gwen's mother asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay. Well it's good that you've been studying"

"I know, Mum"

"So... Have you made any friends yet?"

"Is this why you called me? To have a chat about my friends?" Gwen asked, slowly losing her patience.

"Of course not. Just answer me"

"Well, I guess i've made a couple of friends..."

"Thats good. I'll contact you somehow later so that you can tell me all about them"

"Alright Mum. Whatever makes you happy"

"Since i'm starting to get off the subject, i'll jump right back on!"

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Well, you see..."

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about moving schools?"

"What?..." Gwen asked. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Do you want to move? I mean, to a different school at a whole different area"

"Why?"

"Because your brother and I felt the mood for a sudden change. We'll also be more closer to your Father"

"Oh, the joy..."

"Come on, what do you say?"

"I'll think about it..." Gwen said.

"Thats good for now. I'll stop by at your school tomorrow, and you can tell me then"

"Okay. But what if I say no?"

"Then that will be alright. Your school is on the way to the new house anyway"

"You mean you've already bought the house?... Without telling me?" Gwen asked.

"That's your fault for never calling me. But I have to go now, Gwen. I'll stop by tomorrow at 5:00. Just tell me your decision and i'll accept it. Goodbye"

"Bye, Mum"

With the beep of the pay-phone, Gwen hung it back on the wall. She thanked the receptionist for allowing her to use the phone and headed back to class.

While heading back to her usual classroom, the bell rang for fourth period. Luckily for Gwen, it was a free period. As she arrived at the almost-empty classroom, Gwen saw that Harold was the only person left. He was standing next to her desk, waiting patiently. As he turned his head to the door, a smile spread on his face.

"Hey, Gwen"

"Hi" Gwen said as she walked over to her desk. "Did you wait for me?"

"I guess you could say that. Hurry up, so I can look at a textbook and revise my knowledge"

"Whatever..." Gwen said, picking up her bag.

"Why did your Mother call you earlier?"

"She wanted me to change schools, but i'm not sure yet"

"No way! You have to stay!" Harold said as he exited the classroom.

"Oh, really?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You need to stay! I need you!"

"No offense Harold, but that's kinda creepy"

"It's wise words of respect, GOSH!"

"Geez, sorry"

"Apology accepted. Now that I kindly made your decision for you, you can stay"

"Yeah... It's not gonna be that easy. Maybe i'll ask for some opinions"

"They're all obviously going to say yes. So you're just wasting your time, GOSH!"

"But you don't know who i'm going to ask. It could be strangers, teachers, or even Heather!" Gwen said.

"Okay then... But they better say yes!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go revise your knowledge, or whatever it is you do"

"I guess I should. Want to study with me?" Harold asked, hoping for a 'yes'.

"Uh, no thanks... I prefer to study on my own"

"Okay then. See you later, alligator"

"Um, yeah..." Gwen said as she headed towards the cafeteria.

When Gwen entered the cafeteria, she knew that Leshawna would be there. But what Gwen didn't know was that Geoff and Bridgette were there as well. And for once, they had no physical contact. Only because Leshawna sat in between them, trying to keep them apart.

"How long have you two been apart?" Gwen asked.

"About five minutes. Leshawna's very dedicated about making my relationship with Geoff stronger" Bridgette said happily.

"Thats good. But something just came up... My Mum asked if I should move schools... I'm not sure yet, but what do you guys think?"

"OH, HELL NO! GIRL, YOU ARE STAYING HERE UNTIL YOU DIE! AND DON'T YOU DARE GO, CAUSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" Leshawna shouted.

"..."

"SHUT YO MOUTH, FAT-ASS!"

Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette and Geoff looked over to Chef who was glaring at Leshawna. It was obvious that he was the one who snapped at Leshawna.

"Well I think you should stay. I wouldn't want to hold a goodbye party for you, cause that would be too sad..." Geoff said.

"Geoff... Are you crying?" Bridgette asked.

"N-No..." Geoff said as he ran out of the cafeteria.

"The dude needs to man-up more..." Leshawna commented.

"Well I think you should definitely stay! Without you, this school might get out of control" Bridgette said.

"Thanks guys. Your opinions just made my decision a little more easy" Gwen said, smiling.

"You're welcome" Both girls said.

"By the way, can we go anywhere for free period?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Thats why it's a free period" Bridgette said.

"You know what... I feel like visiting the library. Bye" Gwen said.

"See you later!" Bridgette shouted.

"She better not move!" Leshawna said.

"I know how you feel. The three of us have already become so close. It would be a shame if she moved..." Bridgette replied, sadly.

As she was heading to the library, Gwen reached into her backpack and took her sketchbook out. It had been a while since she sketched. The last time she doodled in her book was on the way to the WBS. While being deep in thought once again, she didn't notice that someone was shouting her name. Looking straight ahead, she saw that it was DJ. He was running towards her.

"Hey Deej"

"Hey! Listen here... A certain someone mentioned that you might be moving schools?"

"It was Geoff, wasn't it..."

"Maybe... And he might be crying like a little girl right now" DJ added.

"Now I feel bad..."

"Well, if you need any advice, i'm here for you"

"Thanks DJ. But since you asked... What would you recommend? Should I move?" Gwen asked.

"Of course not. But..."

"But? But what?" Gwen asked.

Gwen's heartbeat paced itself faster. Did DJ want her to leave? Gwen thought that DJ liked her as a friend and would want her to stay.

"I just think that if you don't feel happy here, then you should be where you're ought to be"

"Oh. You scared me for a second" Gwen said as she continued walking with DJ.

"I hope I didn't make you think I wanted you to leave! I'm sorry" DJ said.

"No worries. Well, I better head to the library"

"Are you going to read something?"

"Nah. Just chill out in peace" Gwen explained.

"No worries. Well I better cheer Geoff up. He's acting as though it's a funeral"

"Okay. See you, Deej!"

Gwen continued to head to the library, now being a little more confused about her future decision. A beep coming from Gwen's cellphone stopped her tracks. She answered it to see a text. It was from Bridgette, so she opened it.

'_Gwen! Have you asked Cody, Trent or Duncan yet? Maybe they might convince you the right answer. Which is to stay... Obviously! Well, tell me how it goes! xx_'.

After studying the sudden text, Gwen typed back:

'_Not yet. I'm heading to the library. And I might not even ask them_'.

As Gwen was about to start walking again, her phone beeped.

*Geez, how fast does Bridgette text?...* Gwen thought as she opened the message. It was from Leshawna.

'_Girl, I suggest you ask your little boyfriends for some advice. They will give you their honest opinions! But of course, you should listen to me!'._

Rolling her eyes playfully, Gwen typed back almost the exact same thing she typed to Bridgette.

**. . .**

When Gwen FINALLY reached her destination, she sat at the back table and opened her diary. It was one of the prized possessions she considered private. After all, she only trusted one person enough to see it. Trent. And speaking of Trent, he was walking towards her table.

"Hey, Gwen. It's been a while"

"Yeah..."

"How have you been?"

"Good. But listen... I'm having a slight problem-"

"Whats the problem?" Trent asked, almost interrupting Gwen.

"If you could, would you move to another school?"

"Obviously. I'd do anything to get out of this dump! I'd rather go to jail than this school. So yeah, I'd go. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I might be moving schools, and I guess you just made my decision a little bit easier" Gwen said with a smile.

The expression on Trent's face now changed. He looked as though he felt regret. Well, of course he felt regret. He just made his friend have the urge to move schools! "B-B-But... I also wouldn't. I mean, the people are great once you get to know them... And you get to chill out in class... And... And... And theres a theatre!" Trent said, making up anything.

"Well now i'm confused. Thanks..." Gwen said sarcastically.

"Just don't go!" Trent said.

"Okay, okay. No need to freak out"

"Sorry. Just... Wow. I mean, you only arrived about a week ago. I don't think you should leave" Trent said, now feeling calm.

"So you're saying that I should stay?"

"Yes"

"Okay, well-"

"Oh, shoot!" Trent interrupted.

"Whats wrong?"

"I have to go. Owen said that he had to show me something... See you later. And remember to stay!" Trent shouted.

Just as Gwen picked up her pencil, Heather walked over to the table and sat down.

"Remember to stay?..." She asked. "Did you get suspended or something?"

"For your information, no. And why are you even here?" Gwen asked.

"I'm hiding from a certain someone... And if I sat at another table, I'd look like a loner"

"So you sit with me and put me through misery?"

"Glad you caught on. Just don't talk to me. I'm only going to be here for a minute or two..." Heather said, looking at many directions.

"Whatever. Are you hiding from Lindsay or something?"

"What did I just say, weird-goth girl?... And no. I have more annoying people to hide from..."

"Alejandro?"

"No"

"Um... Eva?"

"No"

"Courtney?"

"No"

"Then who?"

"Ugh, if you must know... I'm hiding from Owen"

*Thats funny... Trent was just about to look for Owen...* Gwen thought.

"Owen? Why?" Gwen asked instead.

"Because he wanted to show me how he can fart out bubbles!"

"And what did you do?" Gwen asked, suddenly interested.

"I obviously ran away!" Heather said, frustrated with all these questions.

"Well now that you're all fired up, I have a question..."

"Oh my gosh, you just can't stop talking! And what did I say before? Don't talk to me!... But be quick, so what?"

"Okay then, never mind!" Gwen said, also getting angry.

"Whatever. You're just a weirdo that likes to waste my time!" Heather said.

"And you're a fake prom queen!" Gwen retorted.

"Emo-girl..."

"Little miss botox..."

"Corset wearing freak!"

"Tank top slut!"

"Well, at least I can-"

"Heather!... I... finally... found you!" Owen said, catching his breath.

"Eww, get away from me, you fat tub of lard..." Heather said as she got up from her seat and ran away.

"Aw man, now I have to run again..." Owen said, looking at the floor.

"Go get her, champ!" Gwen said at tears. Tears of joy.

**. . .**

Now that dinner came by, Gwen sat where she would usually sit. It was at the table which held Cody, Sierra, Trent, Bridgette, and Leshawna. Cody and Sierra were Gwen's next choice to ask for an opinion. Usually Gwen could make her own decisions, but Gwen needed opinions from people who were at this school longer. Much, much longer...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" Cody shouted.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked over to Cody who looked like he were about to cry. This couldn't be happening to him! It just couldn't.

"Relax, sugar plum! She ain't going anywhere" Leshawna said.

As heads started to turn back in their own direction, Cody continued to speak. Sierra sat there, speechless.

"But you can't go, Gwen! We've gotten along so well, and it would be a shame for you to leave!"

"Is that really the reason why you want her to stay?" Bridgette asked.

As Cody's cheeks burnt a bright pink, Sierra decided to speak up.

"You can't just leave us like this. We've only started to become such good friends"

"I know, Sierra. But..."

"I don't care what you say. You're not leaving!" Sierra said as she hugged Gwen from across the table.

"You can let go now, Sierra..." Gwen commented.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Cody! You should join in the hug!" Sierra said happily, still hugging Gwen.

"Okay!" Cody said happily.

Cody then joined in the hug. He hugged tighter than usual. Gwen was seriously starting to think that she'll die soon.

"Thats weird..." Sierra said as the hug broke.

"Whats weird?" Bridgette asked.

"Whenever I ask Cody to hug me, he hesitates. But when I asked him just now, he had the urge to join without a worry..."

"Gee, I wonder why..." Leshawna said sarcastically.

Cody blushed once again. He was hoping that no one would notice. Too bad that Bridgette and Leshawna already did. But they were too busy smiling evilly at each other. This made Cody blush a little more.

"I have to go now... And you should stay!" Cody said as he left.

"Cody's right. You should stay. And I also have to go..." Sierra said, secretly eying Cody.

"Where are you going?" Bridgette asked.

"To go and spy on Cody" Sierra said quickly.

"That girl is whacko!" Leshawna said.

**. . .**

Duncan was casually sitting at his usual seat for dinner. Whenever someone else would sit in it, he would either threaten them to move, or beat them up without a second thought. But recently he started to think about things more. He didn't know why, but he just did. It wasn't like him at all. He would ignore the questions from the friends around him, and simply stare at what was in front of him. Right now, he knew that what he was looking at was so perfect enough to make him smile. Not a lot, but just a little-

"Why are you so spaced out, dude?" Geoff asked, waving a pea in front of Duncan's face.

Duncan blinked several times and prepared to back himself up.

"It's not like I was daydreaming... Thats for sissies!"

"Then you're a sissy" DJ said.

"Says the guy that loves to clean his room and feed animals" Duncan spat back.

"All you've been doing for the past few days is gaze into nowhere" DJ said.

"Is it a girl you're secretly looking at?" Geoff asked.

"No..."

"Is it Gwen?" DJ asked.

"No"

"It is Gwen, isn't it?" Geoff asked. He and DJ were now exchanging smiles.

"Shut up. I talk to a lot of girls, so why ask if it's Gwen?" Duncan muttered.

"Cause you like to talk to her" DJ said.

"I HATE EVERYONE!" Duncan shouted.

"Thats mean..." Geoff said, pretending to cry.

"There, there" DJ said, playing along.

"You guys are so stupid-"

"Hello there, my friends" Harold said, suddenly appearing next to Duncan.

"We're not your friends..." Duncan replied.

"Can I sit?" Harold asked, ignoring Duncan's remark.

"No-"

"Thanks!" Harold said, interrupting Duncan as he sat down.

While Harold sat across from Duncan, Geoff and DJ looked at him in total boredness, while Duncan rolled his eyes in frustration.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So what do you think about Gwen?" Harold asked, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Duncan asked, now really annoyed.

"I just want to know what you think about her future choices"

"Future choices? What are you on about now?" Duncan asked, still annoyed by Harold's geekiness.

Geoff and DJ now stayed alert to the conversation, warning Harold with hand gestures to not say another word to Duncan. Unluckily, Harold didn't notice.

"Don't you know?" Harold asked.

"Know what?" Duncan asked.

"That Gwen might be leaving the school"

Geoff and DJ both facepalmed themselves. They didn't want Duncan to find out like this... Especially from Harold!

"All you nerds are such liars these days..." Duncan said, playing with his fork.

"But it's true! She asked everyone she trusts for their own opinions. Even ask DJ and Geoff!"

Duncan now looked over to both DJ and Geoff. If you looked at them at this very moment, you wouldn't be able to tell who was more afraid to speak.

"Well?... Is it true?" Duncan asked.

Instead of replying, DJ and Geoff nodded in response. Harold smiled wickedly.

"Wait... So if she asked everyone but you... That must mean that she doesn't really trust you" Harold said.

"..."

"And that must also mean that she trusts me more than she would ever trust you!"

"..."

"Did you know that she even tried to ask Heather... That must mean that she trusts Heather more than you as well!" Harold said. He was enjoying this.

"..."

"Dude, just leave the freakin' table!" Geoff said in frustration.

Instead of Harold leaving the table, it was Duncan who got up instead. Harold sort of feared for his life, thinking that he was going to be beaten up. But instead, he simply walked away, without a word to speak.

Harold continued to smile, as well as get up from his seat.

"It looks like someone's a bit edgy"

"'Edgy' is OUR word, not YOUR'S!" Geoff said as DJ looked at Harold disapprovingly.

**. . .**

After when Blaineley made sure that everyone was safe and secure in their own rooms, Gwen decided to sneak out and head over to the boys side of the hall. Gwen wanted to make sure that she asked for Duncan's opinion because she realized that he was the only person that she hadn't asked as of yet. She didn't mean to not ask him, but it was just that she ran into some people that were known to give good advice. She also admitted to herself that she wanted to ask him last, because his opinion mattered a lot to her.

Instead of knocking on the door, Gwen turned the doorknob and made herself feel welcome. Gwen paused and blushed in embarrassment as she saw three of her friends staring at her awkwardly. Two of them confused, and the third one trying not to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey... Gwen..." Geoff said, trying to signal Gwen to leave.

Unluckily, she didn't understand what Geoff was trying to signal to her.

"Huh?..." Gwen asked.

"What brings you here?..." DJ asked, also signalling her to leave.

"I just wanted to speak to Duncan about something" Gwen said winking, trying to signal that she was going to ask Duncan for his opinion.

Instead, Geoff and DJ shook their heads, trying to tell her to not even bother. Still, Gwen didn't understand what they were trying to say.

"Why can't anyone understand our signals tonight?..." Geoff asked.

DJ shrugged in response.

"Hey" Gwen said as she walked over to Duncan's bed.

Instead of answering her, Duncan decided to ignore Gwen by pretending to be listening to music.

"Duncan..."

"..."

"Duncan!" Gwen said as she shook her friend's shoulder.

"What?" He asked as he took his headphones off. The sound was completely off, making Gwen understand the message he was trying to give her.

"Are you ignoring me on purpose?" She asked.

"No? Why are you accusing me of these things?" Duncan asked, lying through his teeth.

"Liar. The sound on your headphones aren't even on"

"Well what do you want anyway?" Duncan asked rudely.

DJ and Geoff stood in the background and stayed silent. It was like they weren't even there.

"I need to ask you someth-"

"About how you want to move schools?" Duncan interrupted.

"What? How did you know about that?"

"I had to hear from stupid Harold. But I get it. Have a nice life at your new school"

"But I haven't made up my mind y-"

"Whatever. It's not like I would care where you go anyway" Duncan said as he put his headphones back on.

"You're so... Rude!" Gwen shouted.

Instead of replying, Duncan hummed loud enough to make Gwen alert that he wasn't even listening to any music.

"Jerk. I can't believe I even wanted to ask for your opinion anyway..." Gwen said as she left the room.

"That was harsh" DJ said.

"I know right, she didn't even bother to ask for my opinion" Duncan said, taking the headphones off once again.

"No. I mean you were harsh" DJ replied.

"Me?... I was just being myself"

"Yourself?... Thats a total lie. Even you know that" Geoff said.

"Whatever. The sooner she leaves, the better" Duncan said.

**. . .**

On the way back to her room, Gwen sadly bumped into Heather and Lindsay.

*This isn't my day...* Gwen thought.

"Well well well... If it isn't Gwenda" Lindsay said.

"It's Gwen" Gwen corrected.

"Ooh... A pink wrapper!" Lindsay said, suddenly being distracted by the rubbish on the floor.

"A little birdie... Wait... A little flock of birdies told us that you were asking opinions whether to leave this hell-hole of a school or not" Heather said.

"Yeah? So what?" Gwen asked.

"Well I think that you should leave. For good"

"I know. I'm going to lea-" Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

"I mean, theres also a lot of downs about this school" Heather continued.

"Like?..." Gwen asked.

"Like um... Lindsay, you speak!" Heather said as she nudged her dimwitted 'sidekick'.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Tell Gwen why she should leave the school!" Heather ordered.

"You're leaving?..." Lindsay asked.

Both Heather and Gwen rolled their eyes. No one could be this stupid!

"Well... I don't think you should leave" Lindsay said.

"But guys-" Gwen started.

"Tell her why she should leave!" Heather ordered... again.

"OHHHHHHH. Well... I guess the food kinda stinks. And the fat guys kinda stink too. And the movies kinda stink too. And the shopping kinda stinks too-"

"Okay, I get that it 'stinks', but you don't have to worry... I'm leaving anyway"

"Really?" Heather asked, smiling.

"Yeah..."

"Who convinced you?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll buy them the most expensive car that money can afford!" Heather said, almost dancing.

"Meh, I guess it was Duncan and a few others that convinced me" Gwen said as she started to head off to her room.

"Duncan?... I'm not buying that douchebag a car!" Heather said.

"I can't believe she's actually leaving" Lindsay said.

"And you!" Heather said, pointing at Lindsay; "You pay attention to my conversations next time!"

"But last time I listened to the conversation between you and Alejandro, and you told me to not listen... This makes me feel so confused right now..." Lindsay said, really trying to think.

"Who cares. She's the enemy, and you have to hate her!" Heather said.

"So... does that mean Alejandro isn't the enemy?..." Lindsay asked.

"If I get any grey hairs during my late teens, you'll be blamed!" Heather said, ignoring the question.

**. . .**

When the next day came along, Gwen knew that as soon as she was going to finish her classes, she would have to go to her room and pack her belongings. In the middle of doing so, her mobile started to ring.

"Hello?" Gwen answered.

"Hi sweetie. Have you decided?"

"Yeah... I'm going to leave. I think it's a great idea" Gwen answered.

"Good. I'm only ten minutes away"

"Oh... okay. Well i've got to finish packing all my things, so i'll see you in a few" Gwen said as her mother was about to reply.

While walking down towards the office, Gwen bumped into Bridgette and Leshawna. Their faces were sad and you could tell that they were crying, just by looking at the running eye liner.

"Hey guys..."

"I'm trying not to cry right now" Bridgette said while fanning her eyes.

"We'll miss you, white girl" Leshawna said.

"Don't worry. We can always contact each other" Gwen said.

"We will. Everyday" Bridgette said.

"Well I can't promise that" Gwen said.

"Nice to know you'll try" Leshawna said sarcastically.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" Bridgette said, bursting into tears.

"Stop crying, you crybaby!" Leshawna said.

"Like you should be talking. I can see your mascara still running down your face" Bridgette pointed out.

"It's the new fashion around here!"

"Well, I guess i've got to go now" Gwen said.

"Bye" Bridgette said as she engaged herself into a hug. Soon enough, Leshawna joined too.

"It was nice knowing you two!" Gwen said as she headed towards the door.

As Gwen walked through the front door, she could swear that it was the first time in ages that she could see freedom. But more importantly, she saw her mother, who she hadn't seen in a week. The first thing she did was give her daughter a tight hug.

"Ready to go?"

"I just got out, Mum. Let me breathe!" Gwen said, slightly frustrated with all the 'love'.

"Alright..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You ready to go now?"

"I guess-"

As the sudden loud noise interrupted Gwen, she turned around to see Duncan standing outside with them. He was only a few footsteps away from Gwen and her mother, as well as the door.

"Gwen, I need to talk to you" He said, walking towards Gwen.

"Are you even allowed to be out here?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, but I don't care. We have unfinished business" Duncan said as he dragged Gwen away from her mother.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"You can't leave"

"Why not?... I already asked for your opinion and you didn't even care"

"I was angry" Duncan admitted.

"Howcome?"

"Because I should be the first to know, not the last"

"Alright, i'm sorry about that. I only asked you last, cause..."

"Cause why?" Duncan asked.

"It doesn't matter cause i've got to go" Gwen said, turning around.

"No. I want you to stay" Duncan said, pulling Gwen around to face him again.

"It's kinda too late for that" Gwen answered.

"I thought we were friends"

"So did I"

"Then stay!"

"... Alright..."

"Really?"

"Alright" Gwen said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, i'm sure"

"I don't usually say this, but you've just made my day" Duncan said, giving Gwen an almost bear hug.

"I always make your day" Gwen replied.

"You wish..."

"Nah, not really..." Gwen said as she dragged Duncan over to her mother.

"Mum, this is Duncan. Duncan, this is my Mother, Melissa"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Melissa said.

"You too"

"Mum, i've decided to stay" Gwen admitted.

"It's fine with me. I want to make you happy. And if staying here makes you feel at best, then so be it"

"Thank you" Gwen said as she gave her mother a hug.

"By the way, you two look like twins! Are there any more people like you here?" Melissa asked.

"..."

And that was probably the most embarrassing moment of Gwen's life. She wasn't even sure if Duncan wanted to kill her mother right now.

"Well... we always try to make our own club, but everyone's too shy nowadays" Duncan said, acting completely normal.

*Typical joker...* Gwen thought.

"True. All you teens need to be more active. It's nice to know that someone is trying to make a difference"

"I do all I can" Duncan said, flashing a smile.

"Alright, well it was a pleasure to meet you"

"You too"

Melissa then gave another hug to her daughter, making sure to know that she'll be missed by everyone back at home.

"He's cute!" Melissa whispered.

"Good bye!" Gwen said, pushing her mother towards the car.

"I guess i'm in a hurry anyway" Melissa said, walking towards her vehicle.

"The sooner, the better!" Gwen said. Her face was showing more signs of pink, rather than her actual paleness.

"She's nice" Duncan said.

"You'll get tired of it if you actually get to live with her-"

"What on earth are you two doing out here?" A voice asked.

Both Duncan and Gwen saw that it was Blaineley.

"Oh, it's you..." Duncan said.

"Get inside before I suspend you two!"

"But I-"

"And whats with the suitcase?" Blaineley asked, interrupting Gwen.

"I was going to leave with my mother"

"That's bull. Get inside now"

"But it's true"

"NOW!" Blaineley shouted.

As Gwen entered the 'prison' once again, she could see a small group of her friends, smiling, yet in confusion as they saw her.

"I guess i'm staying for a bit longer" Gwen said sheepishly.

The small group then started to cheer, celebrating the reunion of their beloved friend. Harold then strolled over to Gwen and asked to talk to her in private.

"What did you want to tell me?" Gwen asked.

"Well... You see... I think I may love yo-"

"Save it Harold... For the both of us!"

Instead of saying a word, Harold walked over to another group of people, just to save himself from the embarrassment.

"Can we please have dinner? I'm starving" Leshawna admitted.

**. . .**

"I thought you were leaving?" Heather asked as she walked over to Gwen's table.

"Meh... I changed my mind" Gwen said, not even bothered to look at Heather.

"Even though you're a weirdo, I guess I have to say that i'm quite impressed"

"Oh really?" Gwen asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah. I mean, I would of left in a heartbeat, so i've got to give you credit for sticking around. By the way, never tell anyone about this. It's simply confidential, and i'll deny anything you say"

"Yeah yeah... Go flirt with Alejandro, not me..."

"Whatever, weird goth girl..."

Even though Heather was being nice, Gwen knew that she was still Heather. But most importantly, she was quite sure that she made the right choice. Now all Gwen could hope is that there would be less trouble around, and more changes. But what type of changes?... Well thats for the future to decide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! And here is the next profile: Trent!... My baby... Just kidding.**

**Name: **Trent.

**Age: **16.

**Total years at WBS: **1.

**Friends: **Cody, Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Owen, Geoff, DJ, Tyler.

**Enemies: **Possibly Duncan.

**Reason to apply at WBS: **Parents enrolled him to change his mind about becoming a musician, and applying for the career as a successful accountant.

**Sicknesses: **Easily injured.

**School Status: **Average B student.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all your support! It means a lot. Well... here you go. And thanks for putting up with my laziness.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12: Harold + Gwen = An Unresolved Problem<span>**

Since Gwen was used to waking up at 7:45, it didn't mean that she was used to waking up at 7:40. Gwen slowly walked to her class as she remembered how she was rudely awakened by Leshawna's screaming. Apparently, she had seen a spider. Who knew that something little could scare something so... big? But what was more annoying is that Gwen was never able to wake up peacefully. That was her biggest wish at the moment.

While Gwen continued her journey to class 48, she passed Lindsay and Tyler. They were talking to one another, until they both spotted Gwen. Then they would snicker to each other as she walked past. Did she look dead? Was there something wrong with her hair? Was she drooling?... Maybe Heather told them something.

As she continued to walk, Gwen could swear that everyone was looking at her. Maybe it was one of those teenage dramatic mood swings when you feel as though everyone wants to either attack or laugh at you. Even that nerd guy from Trent's class laughed when he walked past her. For once, his laugh didn't sound sarcastic.

Even though she was earlier than usual, Gwen noticed that the classroom door was unlocked. Gwen entered the door to see mostly everyone in the classroom. Every head turned towards her. Some continued to stare, while others started to snicker. Of course, Heather was one of the few people laughing. It was also quite embarrassing to have people look non-stop at you. It would even be more embarrassing if it was your teacher, notably Mr Andrews.

As Gwen sat down at her usual desk, she knew that she wasn't just imagining things. Everyone was actually staring at her... Everyone! But the only people who were absent so far were Duncan, Harold, and Bridgette. And speaking of Bridgette, she arrived just a few moments later, looking at Gwen awkwardly.

As soon as Harold and Duncan walked into the classroom, Mr Andrews started the lesson. It was math, but no one clearly cared anymore.

In the middle of class, Gwen repeatedly got annoyed, yet interrupted by Geoff's snoring. It was even more annoying when the rest of the class was quiet. But things couldn't possibly get any worse, yeah?... Wrong. Heather then started to snicker to herself quietly, with certain others joining in. Then the laughter slowly became louder and louder, until it gradually became humiliating. Gwen knew that this was about her. She just knew it.

"I'm sorry," Heather said, interrupting the class; "but how can you be so stupid?"

"Huh?" Gwen asked as soon as she realized the question was pointing towards her.

The more confused Gwen looked, the more Heather found it amusing. It even came to a point when Heather started wiping tears away from her face. What was worse is that it became so bad that Mr Andrews asked Heather to 'stop it'. Furthermore into the lesson, Gwen realized that some people were also laughing at Harold. But how could Harold and herself be combined into the same situation? They hardly spoke, and the whole situation didn't even make sense.

But the worst part of them all is when the most geekiest girl in the class also started to laugh at you. Thats right... Beth. Gwen was now pissed and frustrated at the sudden laughing and mocking. She looked over to Duncan to see if he was laughing or not. Luckily for Gwen, he wasn't laughing, but he wasn't happy either. Actually, he looked like he needed some anger management classes. Gwen then looked over to Bridgette who seemed too sad to even turn around to face Gwen. Gwen wasn't even sure how to feel right now. The last time she felt like this was at her previous high school. She was manipulated, isolated from everyone else. Basically, an outsider.

**. . .**

After the never-ending hours of both first and second period, Beth, DJ, and Izzy, all approached Gwen at her table, seeming desperate to ask a question.

"Yes?" Gwen asked.

"Is it true?" Beth asked, slightly spitting on Gwen's bag.

"Is what true?" Gwen asked.

"You know... The rumors" DJ said.

"What rumors?..."

"The rumors. Rumors, rumors, RUMORS!... Izzy orders everyone to dance at this instant!" Izzy said, successfully completing a cartwheel.

"I honestly have no idea on what you people are on about..." Gwen said as she left the classroom.

**. . .**

As Gwen entered the hallway, she was heading towards her dorm, until she spotted Courtney headed her way. Gwen was prepared to give a friendly wave, until Courtney started to break out laughing. This wasn't really funny anymore, and Gwen was determined to find out what was going on.

Gwen even passed that 'Alejandro' guy that seemed to argue with Heather a lot. Instead of laughing, he showed a smirk instead. Gwen could tell he was trying not to laugh, because his upper lip was trembling. In return, Gwen rolled her eyes, and continued to head to her room. Maybe she could hide there forever. Well, not forever, but for now.

As Gwen was about to get her set of keys out of her bag, she heard her name being called. Gwen turned around to see both Trent and Duncan walking towards her. But something was different... They were walking side by side, and both seemed angry. They either had the answers to all her problems, or wanted to beat her up with a crowbar.

"Yeah?" Gwen asked.

"We need to talk to you!" Trent said.

"I can see that"

"Inside your room!" Duncan ordered.

"Alright..." Gwen said as she fiddled with her keys.

**. . .**

As soon as the teenage boys looked comftorable, Gwen decided to get this 'talk' over and done with.

"What's wrong?"Gwen asked, walking over to her bed.

Trent, who was seated on Bridgette's bed, decided to speak;

"Well... We just wanted to know if the rumor was true..."

"What rumor?"

"The rumor about you and Harold" Duncan said. He was seated uncomftorably on Leshawna's leopard print bed.

"Can you please be a little bit more specific?" Gwen asked, now slightly frustrated.

"Apparently, you and Harold are dating" Trent said, looking uncomftorable.

"But i'm-"

"I can't believe you would be interested in Harold... Harold!... I thought you were more into the 'delinquent' type.- Not that... Not that I care, though..." Duncan said.

"Listen to me-"

"I thought you were into the type of guys who had a keen interest in music. But, not that I would know anyone like that..." Trent said.

"I'm not-"

"I guess it kinda makes sense now..." Duncan said.

"True" Trent said, agreeing with his... acquaintance?

"She did ask for Harold's opinion about moving schools first... So there must be some sort of trust and connection" Duncan explained.

"Guys! The rumor isn't true, okay! It's not true!" Gwen said, finally being able to have a say.

Gwen could swear that she saw both Trent and Duncan smile just a little, but decided to think that it was only her imagination. Both facial expressions changed as Duncan started to punch the wall. Gwen was kind of hoping that her room wouldn't end up being destroyed.

"I'm going to beat up that nerd!" Duncan said angrily, still abusing the wall.

Trent then walked over to where Duncan was standing and tried to hold him back from the pale-blue wall.

"It's fine... Calm down!" Trent said, patting Duncan's shoulder.

"How can you be so calm about this? Thanks to him, everyone is laughing at both of them"

"We don't even know if it was Harold who started the rumor" Trent said.

"I guess you're right... But if it is him, then-"

"Then you'll beat him up... I know" Trent finished.

*So... Are they friends, or not?* Gwen thought.

**. . .**

It didn't take long for Gwen, Trent, and Duncan to find Harold, except for the few couple of times when Duncan had small outbursts. But when they did find him, he was seen with Sierra and Cody. Cody looked at Gwen, obviously by the fact that his 'crush' is dating Harold. Sierra on the other hand looked amazed. Cody was too heartbroken to see Gwen, so he left, leaving Sierra to chase after him. Harold then turned around to see Gwen walking towards him. His mouth turned into a huge grin, but faded when he realized that Trent and Duncan were beside her.

"Get over here nerd boy!" Duncan shouted, referring to Harold.

Harold did as he was told and bowed as soon as he saw Gwen.

"Why hello there Gwendolyn" Harold said politely.

"Hi... Harold" Gwen said, slightly freaked out.

"Why did you start the rumor?" Duncan asked, almost strangling him.

Luckily for Harold, Trent was the one who held Duncan back.

"You don't even know if it was Harold!" Trent said, slightly struggling.

"Well was it?" Duncan asked.

"What did I do?" Harold asked, not taking his eyes off Gwen.

"Did you start the rumor about me and you dating?" Gwen asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No. But i've heard about it" Harold answered, showing a cheeky grin.

"That liar!" Duncan said, charging towards Harold again.

As Trent held onto Duncan again, Harold continued to talk.

"And if it's true that you like me, maybe we really should go on a date or something"

"..."

"..."

"I'll pass" Gwen said, disgusted by even thinking of Harold and herself as an 'item'.

"Are you sure? I'll accept anytime you'd want to ask!"

"I honestly doubt it. But thanks anyway..."

"Then who could have started it?" Trent asked.

"I bet it was Heather" Duncan said, calming down.

"Possibly" Gwen said, agreeing with her friend.

"If you really want to know, ask Sierra. She always knows who's gossiping about who" Harold suggested.

"Alright. Thanks Harold" Gwen said as she prepared to leave with her... 'sidekicks'.

"And tell me who started the rumor when you find out!" Harold shouted.

"Will do"

"..."

"She so likes me" Harold said, smiling to himself.

**. . .**

Instead of Trent and Duncan tagging along with her, Gwen decided that she should find Sierra alone. She didn't want Duncan to scare Sierra. Even though she's not scared of anything...

**. . .**

Gwen found Sierra with Cody near the Happy Go Time Cinema. For some reason, Cody looked annoyed, while Sierra didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Cody. Can Sierra and I talk privately?" Gwen asked.

As soon as Gwen finished her question, Cody showed the biggest smile on his face.

"THANK YOU!" Cody whispered as he left.

"Whats the matter?" Sierra asked.

"As you may know, there are some rumors going around..."

"Oh. Like how Eva is apparently dating her pet bunny?" Sierra asked.

"No, no. I mean about- Eva is dating her pet bunny?"

"Thats what i've heard... I also heard that Trent sleeps with his guitar at night"

"Oh, well I-"

"And I also know that Heather made out with her cat one time" Sierra continued.

"Really?" Gwen asked, suddenly interested; "Anything else about Heather?"

"Well, I guess theres also the rumor when Heather was known to only count to thirty"

"Interesting... Anything else?"

"Hmm... Oh! And theres the rumor going around that she secretly fancies someone... But I seriously doubt it. I mean, come on!... It's Heather!"

"... Okay. But anyway, I need to know if theres any rumors about me" Gwen asked.

"Theres a lot to pick from. Be more specific"

"Thats nice to know... I'm talking about the one that was previously made up"

"The one involving Harold, yeah?" Sierra asked.

"Exactly. What do you know about the rumor?" Gwen asked, pleading for a successful answer.

"I know that you apparently love Harold's glasses, his little freckles, and that you were planning to ask him out"

"Thats so not tru-"

"Oh! And that you plan on 'doing it' with him in the Happy Go Time Cinema this afternoon" Sierra finished.

Gwen's face widened in shock as she heard the last of Sierra's words. Just hearing about it was embarrassing, and what was even more embarrassing was that everyone else probably knew of this too. And of course, she knew who caused the rumor.

"Was it Heather?"

"Heather?... I can't say" Sierra answered.

"So it was her!" Gwen said.

"I never said it was. I'm just saying that I can't confirm who started the rumor"

"Why?"

"It would be really unkind of me"

"What's really unkind, Sierra, is starting a rumor in the first place. So you're really doing me a kind favour by telling me who started the rumor!"

"I'm sorry Gwen, but I can't"

"Please..."

"I can't"

Sierra felt pretty bad for not being able to tell Gwen who started the rumor, but she felt even worse when she saw that Gwen had started to cry. It was funny in a way, because Gwen didn't seem like the type to cry. She was more of a tough girl. When more time passed, the crying became worse, and thats when Sierra almost cracked. She just couldn't take it anymore. She even tried to calm Gwen down so that she wouldn't start a scene.

"Please stop crying!" Sierra whispered.

"Please... Please, just tell me" Gwen begged.

"Okay, okay, i'll tell you!" Sierra said, giving up.

"Thank you so much, Sierra"

"Alright. The person who started the rumor was-"

**(Sorry for the sudden interruption, but the rest of this scene has been deleted. Why? Because i'm an evil genius. Read further to find out)**

As Gwen stormed away from Sierra, she was thinking about how she was going to angrily confront the culprit. While doing so, she thanked her fake-crying. It had actually come in handy for once! But that wasn't the case right now. Gwen felt as angry as an erupting volcano. Even though volcanoes don't get angry...

While continuing to search for the certain 'person', Gwen happened to run into Harold again.

"Have you found out who started the rumor?" He asked, walking alongside Gwen. Harold had to admit... he couldn't keep up with Gwen's pace.

"Yep, I have"

"Who was it?"

"Can you ask me questions later? Go and stalk Leshawna, or something" Gwen said as she continued to walk.

Harold stopped walking and stood there emotionless. That was until a smile appeared on his face.

"She's so amazing... so flawless... so... GOSH, Harold! Focus!"

**. . .**

As Gwen charged towards Heather, Courtney, and Lindsay, she knew that there was a 50/50 chance that they were either going to cower as they saw her, or simply be bold and brave. As the three teenage girls turned to face Gwen, they all showed different expressions. Heather started to laugh, Courtney stood emotionless, and Lindsay clearly looked frightened.

"YOU ARE A PSYCHOPATH!" Gwen yelled, walking over to the three girls.

"Excuse me?" Heather asked rudely.

"Not you. Courtney!" Gwen spat.

"How am I a psychopath? I'm clearly sane" Courtney said, grinning.

"Making up stupid rumors isn't sane at all. I'm surprised you're not in a crazy hospital!"

"I think we should go..." Lindsay said, holding onto Heather's arm.

"No. Lets stay... This might get interesting" Heather said, showing an amused smile.

"Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends!" Gwen continued.

"Meh... I was clearly bored"

"Bored?... You were BORED?... That doesn't even come CLOSE to making sense!"

"And I guess that it's the fact you happen to be close with my boyfriend" Courtney continued.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"Duncan"

"Ohh... I think you mean EX-boyfriend!"

"You did NOT just say that!" Courtney yelled.

"I'm pretty sure I did!"

"All of this is over a boy? Seriously? Immature much" Heather said.

"I know right. It's just so... lame!" Lindsay added.

"Shush, Lindsay! I'm trying to listen to them!"

"And whats all of this 'I'm so perfect' thing you've got going on? Everyone thinks you're a weirdo anyway!" Gwen continued.

"That is not true! Everyone respects me!"

"Only because they'll be sued if they dare to make you angry!"

"Well you're making me pretty angry right now, Gwen!"

"I have the right to be angry! You don't just make up rumors like that!" Gwen shouted.

The more louder the argument got, the more people gathered around them. Both Gwen and Courtney raised their voices whenever they spoke, making sure to top the other. Heather and Lindsay were the closest, but still swayed in the background.

"You think that you're so cool, going around and looking like a suicidal man" Courtney sneered.

"No, thats actually the real me. The real you is a psychic snob who thinks she has friends when she clearly doesn't"

"Well at least I don't have a crush on the 'delinquent'"

"Why do you keep mentioning a crush? I don't have a crush on anyone" Gwen said.

"Oh please, I definitely know you do. But it's sad for you, because Duncan will always be my boyfriend" Courtney said smiling.

"Once again, I don't feel that way about Duncan. And second of all, you're just bored, so you full on go and find your own type of competition. Is it because of my style? My individuality? My personality?... I guess you're just sad that you couldn't change Duncan, so you're trying to make fun of me for almost having the same style as him. Well I have something to say... It's annoying! Get over it! I would tell you to cry about it to your friends, but we all know that you don't have any!" Gwen finished, walking away.

Courtney stood there emotionless and humiliated as the crowd cheered for Gwen. She was speechless, unconfident, and mad. Sadly for Courtney, Heather and Lindsay only made it worse for her.

"Wow... Being told off by a freak" Heather said, smiling.

"Be quiet" Courtney said. Her anger was slowly rising.

"I guess that makes you a super freak" Heather continued.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Don't be bitter... Be better..." Courtney whispered, trying to smile.

"She's not okay" Heather said, enjoying the moment.

"Does that mean you're a loser now, Catherine?" Lindsay asked.

"Catherine?... WHO THE HELL IS CATHERINE?" Courtney asked, going into a complete rage.

"Y-you are... Aren't you?" Lindsay asked suspiciously.

"No, I am not Catherine! My name is Courtney, and I am NOT a loser!"

"Lets leave, Lindsiot. We can't be seen with a loser" Heather said, dragging Lindsay along.

"No, no, no, Heather... My name is Lindsay. Not Lindsiot... And what's a Lindsiot?"

"Oh, never mind..." Heather said.

When Heather and Lindsay were completely out of sight, Courtney almost went insane whenever someone walked past. She had enough. She had to put a stop to the emo that surely likes her boyfriend. Yes... her boyfriend. She liked the sound of that. Courtney knew that Duncan still loved her. He just didn't know it yet. She had to come up with a plan to prove her love as well as his. And thats when she will finally change him into a better person. Not to mention a better style of clothing.

"That emo-loving-sun-scaring-freak will get her own comeuppance! Even if it means getting myself fifteen strikes!" Courtney said, laughing like a mad-woman afterwards.

**. . .**

Gwen clearly had enough of Courtney. She had to stop this rumor. People were still laughing at her whenever she walked past them. Teachers were even giving her 'looks'. There was only one way to make everything clear, and that was to tell the whole school that she and Harold weren't a thing.

As Gwen entered the office, she saw that the receptionist was too busy on the internet, buying some shoes. Gwen knew that she was on the internet because she could hear the receptionist saying 'Green shoes, red shoes, brown shoes, blue shoes. I want them all...". Gwen continued walking over to Chris McLean's office and was surprised that no other teachers had caught her yet. Even though it was a small school, it sure had small security. All was good until she bumped into someone. Someone that she definitely did not expect.

"Woah... My head is all... Dizzy. I... Like it!" The person said, beaming as if they were a rising sun.

"Sorry there, Izzy" Gwen said, patting her classmate on the shoulder.

"Why are you here? Are you here to play?"

"No. Nothing like that..." Gwen said, trying to walk past the psycho teen.

"Then what? Ooh, are you here to break into one of the rooms?"

"Not exactly..." Gwen said, giving up.

"So, Izzy is half correct, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Do you need any help?" Izzy asked.

"No thanks..."

"Are you sure?... Izzy has snuck into McClean's office heaps of times"

Gwen stopped in her tracks. Could Izzy really help her? Well... she was crazy enough to do something capable as sneaking into an office.

"Alright. I guess you can help me..." Gwen said, giving up.

"Yay! Izzy gets to help. Where do you need to go?"

"McClean's office"

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Because I need to deal with some matters" Gwen answered.

"Courtney matters?"

"Yes"

"Izzy can help with that! Lets go!" Izzy said as she dragged Gwen along.

As soon as Gwen and Izzy both entered the office, they saw that it had no sign of McLean. Izzy decided to sit on the teal sofa, while Gwen was looking around. Even though she had been in there with Geoff, she never realized how many pictures and paintings of Chis McLean were on the walls. The wooden maroon walls made the pictures and paintings look more grand.

"Does our principal love himself, or something?" Gwen asked, pointing to a painting.

"Everybody knows that Chris McLean loves himself! Even Izzy!" Izzy said, tapping her shoes on the floor.

"Thought so..." Gwen said as she looked for more things in the room.

It even went so far when Gwen found a couple of gold statues and signed photos of Chris on his desk. Next to the photos was a black laptop, a phone, a couple of documents, and of course, the microphone intercom. Gwen held the microphone as she tested it.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3" Gwen said slowly.

"Izzy thinks they can hear you!" Izzy said, now walking over to the desk.

**. . .**

A group of teens were casually talking amongst each other, until the intercoms were turned on.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3" The intercom said.

"Is that Gwen?" Trent asked.

"Meh..." Duncan said, continuing his skull carving on the fountain.

"Her voice so doesn't go out well with the microphone" Heather said.

"Shut your trap!" Leshawna said, annoyed by Heather's snobbishness.

"Yeah. Let Gwen speak" Bridgette said, also quite angry.

"Okay, relax... You two always act like i've killed your mothers, or something" Heather commented, rolling her eyes.

**. . .**

As Gwen waited for a while, she decided that it was time to continue her talk. Izzy was looking at Chris' laptop wallpaper. Of course, it was Chris McLean himself... All of his folders even had a picture of him.

"... Now, you all know that there is a rumor going around about Harold and myself. I just wanted to confirm that this isn't true. I am not dating Harold, and am not planning to go to the cinema with him. He is only a friendly companion of mine that doesn't deserve to be picked on... I also want to confirm that it was Courtney who had started the rumors, and I just want to put an end to it all. Please ignore the rumor that the selfish cow has started and move on with your gossiping lives... Thank you-"

"Izzy also wants to say that Courtney is a snob, and nobody likes her! Hahahahaha" Izzy said, stealing the microphone away from Gwen.

**. . .**

Courtney was walking over to the group of teens, but stopped in her tracks as she heard the remark from Izzy.

"I am not a snob!" Courtney shouted at the nearest intercom.

"No... You're a loser" Heather said.

"You little cow!" Courtney said, raging once again.

"I had a feeling that you started the rumor... Thank you, Princess Courtney" Harold said, trying to kiss Courtney's hand.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Courtney said as she struggled to get her hand away from Harold.

"Leave the nerd alone" Duncan said, not looking away from his carving.

"You don't even like him!" Courtney argued.

"Meh... No one deserves to be touched by you"

"But he's touching me!" Courtney said, defending her honor.

"You probably have lumpy skin, or something" Duncan said, eyes still on the carving.

"She does?... Gosh Courtney, have a shower!" Harold shouted as he let go.

"You're all such jerks!" Courtney said, almost at the urge of tears.

"Shh. Gwen is still talking" Trent said, trying his best to listen to the intercom.

**. . .**

"What is going on in here?" Chris McLean asked angrily as he entered his office.

"Crap..." Gwen said. She had been caught.

Chris, with an angry face, walked over to the sofa and pointed at it.

"Someone has mixed up my sofa cushions!"

Gwen sighed, happy that Chris wasn't angry about the intercom.

"Sorry. We were just-"

"Using my intercom?" Chris asked, cutting Gwen off.

"Maybe..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, sounds like fun. What did you say to everyone?"

"I was just telling everyone that the rumor isn't true, and that Courtney is a selfish cow" Gwen admitted.

"Wow... so she started the rumor about you and Harold?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm..." Chris said as he walked over to the intercom.

"..."

"..."

"Courtney is a loser, Courtney is a loser, Courtney is a loser!" Chris sang repeatedly.

Both Gwen and Izzy found it weird that a principal was making fun of one of his students over the intercom, but they both found it funny. Izzy then joined along.

**. . .**

"COURTNEY IS A LOSER, COURTNEY IS A LOSER, COURTNEY IS A LOSER, COURTNEY IS A LOSER, COURTNEY IS A LOSER!" The intercom sang.

Everyone was laughing. They all went so far that they even pointed at her and sang along.

"I'm not a loser!... I'm not!" Courtney said, blocking her ears.

But it was no use. Everyone ignored her and continued to chant and point. This was the most humiliating day of her life, and she was going to get Gwen back for this. Even Izzy and Chris McLean... But first, she had to run to her room and isolate herself from society.

**. . .**

"COURTNEY IS A LOSER, COURTNEY IS A LOSER-"

"What are you all doing?" Blaineley asked angrily as she walked over to Chris.

"What? You hate her too... She even threatened to sue you twice" Chris defended.

"I know that. But my relationships out have school should have nothing to do with my school relationships" Blaineley said.

"And whats our relationship?" Chris asked, winking.

"Our relationship consists only of hate and nothing more"

"Nice to know..." Chris said, now feeling rejected.

Izzy started to laugh, as well as dance around Chris. That was until Blaineley realized that there was more than one person in the room.

"And what are you two doing here?" She asked.

"We're just having a little fun... FUN, FUN, FUN!" Izzy shouted.

"I'll let you both off with a warning. No strikes for today... Now leave" Blaineley ordered.

"Thank you" Gwen said as she headed to the door.

"Chris got rejecte-" Izzy sang.

"OUT!" Chris yelled, pointing at the door.

As soon as Izzy closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but ask Gwen a question that was on her mind.

"Gwen... Izzy wants to know something"

"What is it, Izzy?" Gwen asked, actually interested in what her crazy friend had to say.

"..."

"..."

"Do you think they're getting it on in there?" Izzy asked curiously.

"..."

"I really don't want to kno-"

"NO, WE ARE NOT!" Blaineley shouted from the other side of the door. It was clear that she heard everything.

"Izzy thinks they make a good couple" Izzy said, laughing happily.

"DON'T MAKE ME GIVE YOU A STRIKE MYSELF, IZZY _"

"Let's go..." Gwen said, dragging Izzy along.

And so, Gwen ended up giving her own revenge. She knew she would because she always had her ways. At least Courtney now knew not to mess with her. And what was all that stuff she said about Duncan. For now, she knew that Courtney had some kind of mental illness in her head. Unless... Courtney could read minds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And it's here, readers... Heather's profile! Stay tuned next time for the following profile.**

**Name: **Heather.

**Age: **16.

**Total years at WBS: **2.

**Friends: **N/A.

**Enemies: **Too much people to list.

**Reason to apply at WBS: **Parents did anything to get rid of her.

**Bio: **If you ever heard a thing about Heather, you would come to know that she has a profession for coming up with nicknames for everyone. Even though she's as mean as a buffalo, she still manages to have many followers.

**Sicknesses: **Nothing.

**School Status: **Low B student.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry for neglecting this story. I've sensed that many people are getting angry at me for not showing any improvement in Gwen and Duncan's relationship... Well you're just in time cause that's where it all starts to change! I'm sorry if i've led you all on for a while, but they've only known each other for a week. You HOES! Jokes, jokes...**

**DISCLAIMER****: I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: Hitting The Hard Truth<span>**

Silence occurred while Gwen studied her surroundings. All that could be seen was sand, a few palm trees, various amount of cliffs in the background, and the deep blue ocean. Gwen continued to turn around, wondering how she got here. It was deserted. She was alone. The last time Gwen checked, she was in her room along with Bridgette and Leshawna, gossiping about Heather's secret lust for Alejandro.

Gwen continued to wander around the unrecognizable area, wanting to know some answers. What is this place? How did she get here? Where is Bridgette and Leshawna? It was at that moment when she saw Duncan appear into the picture. He was wearing his usual clothing and had a smirk on his face. He stood there, looking directly at Gwen.

Gwen stared at her rebellious friend from a distance. He seemed a little bit too hapy... Was he up to this? Did he drag her here along with him? Even worse... Did he drug her?... That imbocile! She was going to tell him off!

Gwen started to take tiny steps towards her delinquent friend. As she got scloser, Duncan's smile only turned more cheeky. She then stopped on her tracks, now standing right in front of Duncan. She decided not to judge him and ask how they got here first of all. And if she was right, then she will tell him off.

She started to stutter, not knowing how to ask how they appeared on a private island. She didn't know why she stuttered. She couldn't control her body anymore.

When she finally collected enough courage to confront him, she felt as though her body was becoming epileptic. Gwen closed her eyes as her heart pounded fast, fearing that she was about to have a heart attack.

Gwen looked up as she was disturbed from her dream. She saw Leshawna standing over her. She seemed to be smirking, but since it was dark, the shading on Leshawna's face gave Gwen quite a fright. She jolted up, giving out a tiny yelp. Leshawna chuckled in response.

With a tired expression on her pasty face, Gwen slowly turned her head over to the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 3:30am. Looking back at her friend, Gwen wanted to know why she had woken her up from her peaceful slumber.

"Why the hell did you wake me up from my peaceful slumber?"

"Peaceful slumber?! Girl, you were shouting like those loud roosters that live on farms."

"Shouting? What did I shout?" Gwen asked, eager to hear her previous exclaims.

"You were shouting 'I REALLY LIKE YOU' repeatedly." Leshawna said, shouting out the 'I really like you' part.

Gwen covered her ears, quite surprised at Leshawna's loud shouting. It was too early to yell out such nonsense. Gwen took a second to think about her choice of words and slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together. She had finally come to realize that everyone around her was right. She did like Duncan.

*Oh my God, I like Duncan...*

"Was I that loud?" Gwen asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah."

"You even woke me up..." A voice commented. It was Bridgette. Like Gwen, she was also huddled on top of her bed. In Gwen's opinion, Bridgette looked as though she were one of those hostages in a horror film.

"I'm really sorry, guys."

"It's okay, Gwen. But may I ask you something?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was your dream about?"

Gwen immediately froze as she heard those words. She feared this day would come. It was time to confess. Actually, what was there to confess? She was quite confused herself. Maybe expressing her deepest thoughts would help Gwen to realize her true feelings.

"Well... I was stranded on a desert island, and then I saw Duncan-"

"Thought so." Leshawna interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish." Gwen protested.

"Come on, Gwen..." Bridgette said, now walking over to Gwen's bed; "Admit your feelings for Duncan. Right now."

"Yeah. We're your friends. We won't judge you." Leshawna added.

Gwen kept looking over from Bridgette to Leshawna, and then down at her gothly patterned blanket. She knew her friends were right. After all, who would they tell? But then again... with personal experiences in the past, Gwen knew what it was like for a secret to spread rapidly. It wasn't exactly the most comftorable feeling. Leshawna and Bridgette's eyes continued to bore into Gwen's soul, demanding for an answer.

"Well, i'm not sure a hundred percent. But I know I really like Duncan so far." Gwen admitted, easily feeling the pink blush transforming onto her pasty skin. Luckily for her, it was still dark, so her roommates wouldn't be able to notice.

"You're blushing." Bridgette pointed out.

*DAMN IT!* Gwen thought, now turning into a beetroot.

A smile was clearly visible on both Leshawna and Bridgette's faces. Gwen sighed, knowing the exact reason as to why they were smiling. It was because they had known all along. But it was embarrassing because she didn't really know how she felt. Gwen felt as though she was starting to act like those girly-girls; especially about what she was going to say next:

"He's all i've been thinking about all week." Gwen admitted, now hugging her pillow.

"I've never seen this side to you before, girl." Leshawna said. Her smile continued to spread within each second.

"How come you haven't told us before?" Bridgette asked.

"I guess I wasn't really open about it. But I guess i'm quite open about it now."

"At least you finally admitted it!" Leshawna said, happily patting Gwen on the back.

Gwen blushed, never seeing this side of her before. It was quite embarrassing, but she was starting to adjust to the whole girly thing. She looked over to Bridgette who looked as though she was struggling to say something.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Well... I think you should be careful about this."

"Why? She already said she likes him." Leshawna said.

"Yeah, but she said that she's not sure a hundred percent. What if you were just confused?"

"What do you suggest I do then?" Gwen asked.

"I think you should take some time apart from him. I mean, you see and talk to each other everyday. Your mind is still adjusting to this place." Bridgette explained.

"Don't listen to her-"

"No. She's right, Leshawna. There's only one way to figure out my feelings; and that's to see how I can cope without him." Gwen said.

"Alright. I guess we can do that... And if you do this, you might not turn out like Courtney in the end." Leshawna said, smiling.

"Thanks..." Gwen said, not knowing to take it as an insult or not.

"Sorry. I just don't want some Courtney wannabe as a roommate." Leshawna admitted.

. . .

Morning arose and Gwen scooted out of bed in a tired manner. She still blamed Leshawna for waking her up in the middle of the night. Maybe if she didn't wake her up, Gwen would have gotten up easily. Knowing that first period was PDHPE, Gwen knew that this morning wasn't going to be an easy one. Mr Andrews would probably make the class run a few times around the oval. And by a few times, she meant at least twenty for a minimum number. Before she was going to class, Gwen decided to make a coffee at the cafeteria. She needed a serious wake up call.

. . .

And so Gwen was right. She along with the rest of the class were all standing in front of Mr Andrews. He was wearing a black and white striped top, black shorts, and a whistle was bared around his neck. He had the appearance of a referee today. Normally he would be in a fancy dress shirt and pants, but today was different.

"I want you to run seven laps around the oval." He said, glaring at the class as if they were his 'maggots'.

"At least it's not ten, like last time..." Leshawna whispered. Gwen grinned, coming to an agreement with her friend.

"Leshawna, don't make me push it to ten!" Mr Andrews warned.

"..."

"Alright. When you're done, meet me back here. And don't think of cheating," Mr Andrews said, now eyeing Duncan, "because i'm going to be watching and assessing you the whole time. Now chop chop!"

While pacing herself around the field, Gwen thought she should actually try for once, instead of coming last. She was doing pretty good so far. She was coming fourth. Gwen sighed as she saw that Bridgette, DJ, and Heather were far away. They were now on the other side of the field. Taking a dangerous risk, Gwen looked behind her to see everybody else nearby. Leshawna and Harold were coming last. They were close enough for her to hear them, but too far to catch up to her. From the same distance, Gwen could slightly hear their conversation.

"Yeah. Jiggle it, Leshawna!" Harold cheered happily.

"What did you just say?!" Leshawna asked, highly offended. She paced herself slowly and was obviously out of breath. Beads of sweat were starting to become visible on her forehead.

Harold was also out of breath. Gwen thought it was weird as to how Harold was coming last. He was scrawny. He was practically fit enough to come at least second. But then Gwen realized that Harold had asthma. Is Mr Andrews even allowed to make Harold run across the field? Is it legal?... Gwen's thoughts were disrupted as she felt a familiar silhouette run towards her.

"Hey, Gwen."

*Oh God, it's Duncan...*

Even though it was quite hard, Gwen decided to go with Leshawna and Bridgette's advice. She tried her best to run away, but it only made Duncan catch up to her faster.

"I know you can hear me. You're smiling." Duncan pointed out, possibly smiling himself.

*Ah, curses! Why do I have to smile so much? It's not like me.*

"Oh. Hey there..." Gwen said, putting on her best acting skills.

"Why did you ignore me in the cafeteria this morning?" Duncan asked, now running directly beside her.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"At the cafeteria... I said hi to you and you freaked out." Duncan explained.

"Oh, that... I didn't see you."

"Gwen. We were the only people in the cafeteria this morning. Even Chef wasn't there!"

"W-Whatever... It's not like I would have said hi to you anyway." Gwen said, trying her fastest to get away from him.

Duncan gazed his friend in disbelief. Was she really acting cold to him? Why? All he did was say hi in the cafeteria. Her friends probably said something to make her act cold towards him. Well, whatever it is, he was going to find out.

"Oh, Gwen... The more you ignore me, the more I want to be with you." Duncan said to himself. He realized that Gwen was at least a few hundred meters in front of him, but it didn't mean he wouldn't stop trying to get to her.

. . .

After first period, everyone apart from Mr Andrews got dressed into their casual clothes once again and headed to class as a whole group. Bridgette, who was next to Gwen, had a bright smile on her face. It was obvious because she just came first, a few seconds before DJ. Gwen surprisingly had come fifth since Duncan had caught up to her last minute and took her place.

When everyone was back in class, Gwen tried her absolute hardest to ignore Duncan. Bridgette warned her a couple of times that she looked constipated, so Gwen tried her best to not frown. It was all starting to become complicated.

"What's up, Pasty?" Duncan asked from his seat.

"Don't call me Pasty..." Gwen said, turning her head towards the wall.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Gwen. Obviously."

"You're smiling, Gwyneth." Duncan said. Gwen hinted a slight smile on his face. Turning around, she noticed that she was in fact right.

"Don't call me Gwyneth. I'd rather have Pasty as a nickname then."

"Why are you angry at me, Pasty?" He asked, getting right to the subject.

"I'm not angry anymore. You should know that I can't stay angry at you for long, Duncan." Gwen said, smiling herself.

"But why ere you angry? What did I do?"

"It's nothing that concerns you any longer."

"I'm going to find out someday." He said, just before paying attention to Mr Andrews who had started the next class.

. . .

It was lunch and Gwen needed some alone time. She decided to go to the library since it was the only peaceful area left at the school. She continued to write in her diary until someone plumped on a chair right next to her. She looked to her right to see Trent. Gwen knew she could talk to him. He was practically the second friend she made at this hell-hole of a school.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sharing his concern.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"I couldn't help but realize that you were acting strange around Duncan this morning... Care to share why?"

Gwen knew she could trust Trent. He was practically her second guy best friend. Just behind you-know-who...

"How did you know i've been acting weird around him recently?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"I was walking by the cafeteria when I saw you ignore him." Trent admitted.

Gwen continued to secretly sulk in her mind. She was adapted to speaking to Duncan everyday. She knew that Bridgette and Leshawna were going to be angry at her, but she couldn't act angry around Duncan. Besides, it would only push him more apart from her. She still felt bad about this morning. Oh well. That's what you get for liking someone. But Gwen still didn't know how she really felt. Trent was probably the romance sort of guy, so she decided to ask him.

"Trent, how do you know if you really like someone?"

Trent took Gwen's question by surprise. They hadn't spoken of anything like this before.

*Oh my... Does she like me?*

"Well... You get this funny feeling whenever you're around them, and I guess they make your heartbeat race faster too. You would probably think of nothing else but them all day, and would probably look forward to seeing them again just when you say goodbye." Trent explained. If only Gwen knew that he was going through all of that right now.

"Oh wow. That's so deep... Do you like anyone at the moment?" Gwen asked.

*Why is she asking me all these questions? Does she want to know if I like her back?* Trent thought.

"Yes. Yes I do." Trent answered, "Do you like anyone, Gwen?"

"Yeah."

Trent's face immediately boomed out of pure happiness. He was now a hundred percent sure that Gwen liked him. There was only one way to make her comftorable about confessing her feelings, and that was to ask who it is.

"So... Who do you like?" Trent asked, pretending not to know.

"I guess I can tell you... It's Duncan."

Trent's face fell. No amount of words could describe how hurt he felt at the moment. His heart had shattered into a million pieces. Possibly more. Trent continued to pay attention to Gwen, making sure not to show his real emotions in front of her.

"Oh... Duncan? I thought so."

"You're the third person who thinks so. I may as well shout it out to everyone." Gwen said.

"Would you ever tell him how you feel?"

"Um, never. Not in a million years!"

"You're gonna have to tell him one day," Trent said.

"Maybe one day..." Gwen said as the bell rang.

Sure, Trent wasn't the happiest guy at the moment, but he felt great enough to accept Gwen's crush. There were a million other girls in the world anyway. Gwen just happened to be the one he had his eye on so far. He knew he had been through this before, but he hadn't felt this strong about a girl before. It was probably a phase. He could either get over it by making more songs, or crush over some new girl.

. . .

It was now fifth period and Gwen couldn't help but cringe at the sight of Bridgette. She didn't seem angry, but annoyed.

"Come on, Gwen. You have to make this easier for yourself!"

"I can't just ignore him... It's too hard."

"Alright. Whatever you say. I mean... I once tried that with Geoff and I couldn't resist him either." Bridgette said, smiling at the fond memory.

"I just want to know if he might like me..." Gwen said.

"Hm... I'm pretty sure he does, but do you want me to ask Geoff just in case?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen smiled. Bridgette truly was a good friend. She would do that same for her if the roles were reversed. She just hoped that Geoff wouldn't tell everyone about her certain crush. He was a party boy; and party boys are loud.

"That would be great. Just tell him to ask Duncan in private."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he does." Bridgette said, heading towards her seat.

While Gwen headed to her seat, she could see Heather eyeing her wickedly from the corner of her eye. She turned around to face the snob and glare at her before heading to her own seat. She was tired of Heather. But no matter what she did, she couldn't be worse that the other students she used to go to school with. Heather was practically nothing against them.

. . .

Gwen remembered Leshawna saying this morning that she was going directly to the library after school to work on a project with Lindsay. She remembered Leshawna also mentioning something about sticky-tape and killing herself. After class, Gwen saw Bridgette walking out with Geoff, so she presumed that they were currently making out at the fountain.

After entering her room, Gwen shut the door quickly and smiled at the silver laptop on her bed. It was finally time to talk to her mother. She missed her. They always used to be together, along with her brother. But now she was stuck at a boarding school with the nerdiest nerds and the most judgmental people on this earth. Sometimes Gwen felt she couldn't take it, but now she felt stronger.

Clicking on Skype, Gwen waited for her mother to call. They had arranged 4:30, just after class. She checked her contacts list and saw that Lindsay, Cody, Harold, and DJ were online. When her mother had appeared several seconds later, Gwen clicked on video call immediately.

A few seconds later, her mother had answered. The first thing she saw was her mother's new t-shirt. She cringed at the colour since it was pink. Her mother somehow reminded Gwen of Lindsay, except that her mother was actually quite smart. Lindsay was basically an air-head.

"Mom, what are you wearing?!"

"It's new. Do you like it?" Her mother asked, smiling.

"Of course I don't. It's pink!"

"Oh, boo... Anyways how's school for you?"

"Boring. I still can't believe I have to live here..." Gwen said, rolling her eyes at the question. As if she would love school.

Gwen's mother smiled at her daughter's attitude and then decided to continue. She wanted to know everything about her daughter's new school life.

"What about your friends? How are they?" She asked.

"My friends are great..."

"Any roommates?"

"Yes. I have two." Gwen answered.

"What are their names?"

"Bridgette and Leshawna."

"Aw, they sound nice."

"Mom... I only told you their names..." Gwen said.

"Oh. So they're not nice?"

"Of course they're nice! They're practically my best friends." Gwen explained.

"How cute. I'm glad to see you're happy." Gwen's mother said, her bright pink lips turning into a smile.

"Whatever."

"How is your teacher? Um... Mr Williams?..."

"Mr Andrews. And he's really cool."

"Do you like him?" Gwen's mother asked.

Gwen couldn't believe the sudden question. She scoffed in surprise, actually feeling quite speechless for once. She knew the subject would eventually lead to boys.

"How could you just ask that? He's my teacher and he's twenty-five!... He's practically old!"

"Wow. Teaching at that age?... Twenty five is so young!" Her mother said, ignoring the point.

"Oh, God..."

"Have you met anyone that you like yet?"

Gwen blushed. Her mother noticed, smiling at the thought of her daughter being in a serious relationship.

"I... guess so."

"Tell me his name!" Her mother ordered.

"Duncan..." Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

"That sounds like a name i'd give to a puppy... Is he nice?"

"Very."

"Is he normal?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"I mean 'is he goth'?... I want you to have a normal boyfriend. I miss the old you."

"Not this again... And he's not goth."

Gwen's mother smiled. "Thank god!" She said.

"He's a punk." Gwen continued.

Gwen swore that it looked like her mother had almost feinted.

"Gwen! A punk is practically worse! They're more powerful and even more scary!"

"Mom, please give it a rest..."

A message then popped up in another chat box. It was from Duncan:

_You need to tell me why you ignored me this morning..._

While speaking to her Mother about another subject, Gwen decided to reply back.

_I was honestly tired. I barely got any sleep last night._

Gwen then continued to listen to her mother ramble on about her own life. She was secretly dying inside, wanting to know Duncan's response.

_I guess I can believe that since I always get angry in the morning. I'll see you later ;)_

Gwen couldn't help but hug herself after seeing the winky face. She actually made Duncan wink... At her! She couldn't be happier at this very moment. Her mother couldn't help but notice her sudden response. Surely, her daughter couldn't be this happy about her mother's new yellow purse.

"Was that Duncan?" She asked, referring to the chat box.

"Yeah..." Gwen silently admitted.

"Well, I've got to go now and start on dinner. Have fun chasing this guy!" Her mother said, winking just before disconnecting the chat.

Speaking about dinner, Gwen felt quite hungry herself. She headed down to the cafeteria and bumped into a strange figure on the way. Looking up she saw Justin: the heart-throb model. Instead of gushing over him, Gwen quietly apologized and excused herself from him.

*Wow. I must really like Duncan if I don't think Justin's that hot anymore...* Gwen thought. Justin's looks were no longer a weapon against her. Her newly found affection for Duncan was basically her shield.

As she opened the cafeteria doors, Gwen was quite surprised to see Sierra lunge at her. Geoff and Bridgette were trying their best to hold her back while Cody was silently weeping in the background. Gwen was confused, but what she knew is that she was about to die in the hands of Sierra.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A CLIFFHANGER! I haven't done any of those in a while. As promised, here is another biography... It's Courtney this time! She wasn't in this chapter, but i'll add her profile anyway. Have fun reading!**

**Name: **Courtney**.**

**Age: **16.

**Total years at WBS: **2.

**Friends: **N/A.

**Enemies: **N/A.

**Reason to apply at WBS: **Started to annoy the hell out of her parents, so they did all they could to enroll her into WBS.

**Sickness: **Possible dementia in her brain, Drastic fear of green jelly.

**School Status: Average A student. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! What the hell is going on here?! 89 favourites, 93 alerts and 33 reviews on chapter 13... What the hell?!**

**Thank you all so much for your unconditional support. All your reviews have meant so much to me, and lol- This brings me back to when I posted the first chapter. I was like **_"Omg what if this is the worst fic in history? What if people actually demand me to take it off and create some hate-club? I might as well just delete it now and go live in a bird's nest." _**But yeah... I definitely wasn't expecting this. If you readers ever have anything to ask or even want to suggest some things, then drop on by through PM and say hello! I reply to all messages, so don't be shy.**

**You'se are all so... AWESOME! And because you're all so awesome, I tried to add some funny stuff- Well... that depends on your sense of humour. It may be different from mine, so here's chapter 14.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Love Story Between A Goth, A Geek, And A Psycho<strong>

Gwen eyed Sierra, not in a frightful way, but what one would call concerned. As far as she knew, Gwen had no idea what the hell was going on. Sierra, however, had every clue from the book and was preparing to rip Gwen's intestines into a million pieces. She was raging mad and it was quite noticeable.

The whole cafeteria remained quiet. Everybody was staring. _Everybody_.

_'Great,'_ Gwen thought, _'Just my luck...'_

Unfortunately, the silence only lasted for a short while. As Bridgette and Geoff loosened their hold on Sierra, she immediately tried to pull through in the hopes to murder Gwen. It was funny, though. Gwen could now imagine Sierra on those animal shows where the hosts would look for the most dangerous creatures alive. The thought of Sierra being dressed as a lion made her snicker.

"What is so funny?!" She demanded. "Do you think this situation is _funny_?... WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING ME SERIOUSLY?!"

"I'm not laughing, Sierra. A funny thought just appeared; that's all."

It was as through Sierra's grass-coloured eyes had suddenly sharpened itself into a black tone. It could almost be defined that she fell into the depths of darkness.

"I bet it was about _me_... IT WAS, WASN'T IT, GWEN?!"

"Yeah it was!" Heather cheered. Gwen immediately looked her way and gave the coldest stare known to man. Heather surprisingly shut up after that.

Gwen shook all the nasty thoughts from her head. She wanted to settle this. Most likely because she didn't want Sierra to cause a much bigger scene. Things were starting to turn out bad. Really bad.

"Sierra, maybe you should take a seat and explain to me what happened."

"I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!... It's painful enough," Sierra said as she now started to weep. Gwen tried her best not to laugh as Sierra's tears had caused her eyeliner to run down her cheeks. The girl was a mess and she needed help immediately.

"Okay then. Maybe you should see the school nur-"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE SCHOOL NURSE. I'M NOT CRAZY. I'M NOT, I TELL YOU! AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, GWENYTH. YOU HAVE CAUSED A LOT OF PAIN IN MY LIFE AND YOU WILL PAY FOR IT! YOU WILL INDEED... YOU WILL PA-"

As though it were already unusual, two tall men suddenly entered the room. They were dressed in black and white, and had gold badges pinned onto their left breast pocket. It was as though Sierra's voice had led them to her. Almost like some sort of destiny...

As the two men approached Sierra, they ordered Bridgette and Geoff to let go of her slowly. After when the lovebirds did as they were told, the men quickly grasped onto Sierra's arms. She couldn't get away even if she tried.

"Come on, Crazy... You're coming with us," one guard said as Sierra was now being dragged away.

Sierra, in return, tried to get out of their grasp but shook her hands like a madman at Gwen in defeat. "YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE END OF THIS!" she yelled, "YOUR LIFE WILL BE CUT SHORT!"

Gwen continued to stare as Sierra was still being dragged down the hall. It was weird, though. She never knew that the Wawanakwa Boarding School had a security system. Something was odd...

Walking over to select her dish, Gwen tempted herself to look Chef in the eye. There were nothing but pure black dots being surrounded by a white surface. His eyes were rather interesting... Gwen kept in mind that she would have to sketch them someday. However, as she looked him in the eye, he immediately looked back, almost as if he were expecting her to look.

"What do you want?!" he asked quite rudely.

"W-well... It's about the secu-"

"Hurry up, _maggot_! You can either pick from roasted lamb, pork chops, pizza or spaghetti. Take your pick and hurry the hell up!"

Gwen eyed Chef cautiously. Okay, so he didn't know that she wanted to know more about the security system. So she decided to skip his question and get right to it before he went flipping mad.

"How long has this school had a security system?"

"This school ain't got no security system!" Chef barked.

Gwen took a moment to process all this information. As Lindsay handed over her tray to Chef, Gwen decided to try once more.

"Yeah, we do have a security system... I just saw them drag Sierra out of the room."

"_Them_?!" Chef said as he slopped a pile of spaghetti onto Lindsay's plate, "They're Chris' bodyguards. A lot of people want to kill him, you know."

"Then why did he send his security in the cafeteria?"

Chef rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious?!... His ears were hurting from all the screaming, so he sent them to take Sierra away. It's not because he wanted to protect you... If your half-assed principal could abandon this school, he would."

"Oh, okay... Thanks-"

"Come on, Gwen!" Bridgette cut in. She held onto Gwen's wrist and pulled her away from Chef.

The next thing Gwen knew, she was being dragged to a table where Geoff and Cody were already sitting. As the two girls sat down, Gwen noticed that Cody looked rather depressed. And the cause?... Most likely Sierra.

"Are you alright, Cody?" she asked.

"... Hmnhh..."

"Don't mind him," Geoff said, "So what happened? I thought Sierra was starting to like you again."

"I don't know," Gwen admitted.

"I'll explain," Bridgette said, "Leshawna already told me what happened before since she was in Sierra's class."

"Go on..." Gwen urged.

Just before she started, Bridgette cleared her throat. "Okay. So Leshawna told me that Cody somehow fell asleep in class and started to say your name a million times, Gwen. Yeah, so Sierra went really mad and that's why she wants to kill you."

"Oh, that's nice," Gwen said. Cody looked up shyly and smiled as he saw Gwen grinning at him.

It wasn't that Gwen had a crush on Cody. Sure, she had a liking to him but that was because they were friends. Surely, Gwen already knew about Cody's '_secret_' crush, but she thought it was best to act normal in the hopes to not embarrass him. Gwen's thoughts were interrupted once again as Geoff started complaining about his arm.

"Oww... It really hurts!" he said as Bridgette tried to touch the sensitive area.

"How did that happen?" Gwen asked.

"Sierra must have pulled his arm really hard while trying to attack you," Bridgette guessed.

"Now do you appreciate the lovely things I do for you, Gwen?" Geoff asked.

"Yes, Geoff. Thank you."

It was noticeable that Geoff was now glaring at Cody. Everyone already knew that he blamed Cody for the damage in his arm. After grabbing onto a couple of ice cubes from his cup, Geoff started to throw them at Cody.

"This is all your fault, man!" Geoff said as he flicked more ice cubes onto Cody's eyelids.

"H-Help me, guys!" Cody begged whilst shutting his eyes closed.

"Geoff- stop it," Bridgette ordered.

The only thing Geoff could do was shrug his shoulders. He knew deep inside that this wasn't Cody's fault but his own for holding onto Sierra in the first place, "Sorry."

* * *

><p>After the long conversation between Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette and Cody, they all realised that the cafeteria was almost empty. So the lovebirds decided to watch a quick movie together while Gwen and Cody headed to their rooms. As soon as Gwen entered her own room, she found Leshawna lying on her bed while reading a book. By the looks of it, the book seemed amusing as she couldn't stop herself from laughing.<p>

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, girl! You have got to see this!" Leshawna said, trying to keep her giggles from letting out.

Gwen headed over to Leshawna's bed and took a peek of the book she was reading. Nothing but written words were visible.

"Okay? What is it?"

"Girl, you're not going to believe me when I tell you!" she said, laughing once more.

Gwen waited for Leshawna to reveal what it was. She was starting to get impatient, "Well?"

"It's Sierra's diary."

As if it were on cue, Gwen's eyes popped open in surprise. "What?! LESHAWNA!"

"What's the big deal?!"

"The big deal is that this is Sierra's diary and you need to return it."

"I will, I will... _Maybe_..." Leshawna said half-heartedly.

"Leshawna! This is an invasion of privacy."

"I believe that the purpose of a diary is that the person wants to tell others how they feel, so come look at it. I swear, it will be the funniest thing you will ever read!"

Gwen snatched the diary angrily from Leshawna, though her mind had changed as she headed over to her own bed and started to read it herself. Flicking over to a random page, Gwen started to read an entry:

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I bought chocolate flavoured ice cream on those waffle cones. It was yummy. I don't know why, but it's texture somehow reminded me of Cody... I love him, Diary, I really do. And I know he feels the same way! HE HAS TO!**

**I later saw Cody in the library. By the way he was reading that book... OMG! He looked soooooo hot! I could just imagine him running to me in slow motion, smiling with those beautiful teeth of his, and hugging me while stroking his hand on my waist. It felt so real! And this will happen one day. I'm not going insane BTW. Aheeheeheee!**

Gwen was too frightened to finish that entry, so she flipped over to another page. This one was sadly worse...

**Oh Diary, what do I do now?**

**LOL I mean OMG. I saw Cody today! But the sad thing is that he was talking to Heather... HEATHER! Why Heather of all people?! I think they're seeing each other, Diary! OMG I felt like putting my hands around her neck and strangling her. Then once she's out I'll put her in a secret dungeon and chain her up. Yeah... Then I'll demand her to break up with my Codykins and if she doesn't, then I'll... I'll... Spill some acid on her! I don't know where to get that from, but I'll find out if this is what it takes! SHE WILL NOT STEAL MY MAN! But thinking about the dungeon thing makes me ROFL.**

After reading hat entry, Gwen looked up from the diary and stared at Leshawna from a distance.

"It makes her... ROFL..."

"Is that the one about Heather?... AHAHA, yeah... I don't like the girl, but I would never think of _spilling acid_ on her."

"Agreed," Gwen said while turning to another random page. This entry was more recent and surprisingly about her.

**Dear Diary...**

**My life used to be happy. Cody and I were together. We would always share chocolate coated strawberries and sing together in my dreams. This is really sad and I wish it were real... I know that Cody loves me back. He is my best friend, my lover, my future husband.. But it's all changed because of the new girl Gwen. She can't just stick her emo teeth into my man like some vampire! How would she like it if I did that to her? She needs to stay away from Cody. I don't know what he sees in that vampire with blue lips!? I'm actually tanned and have strawberry lipgloss on. I thought I was perfect... But it turns out I'm not... But you know I am, Diary! LOL I think I'm going crazy cause I'm talking to my diary... JKS! I'm totally sane! But yeah... Bad things will happen to Heather and Gwen if they don't stay away from Cody... Bad, terrible things, I assure you!**

After reading the entry, Gwen closed it and could see that Leshawna was grinning. Gwen huffed. It was as though Leshawna had already memorised Sierra's diary by heart. Rolling her eyes, she asked, "What is it?"

"You read the entry about you, didn't you?" she grinned.

"For your information, yes! How did you get it anyway?..."

Leshawna smirked. Something told Gwen that Sierra didn't exactly hand her diary over to Leshwna.

"I went snooping in her room, of course! You see...-"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_After Sierra's outburst in class, Leshawna decided that it would be fun to snoop around in her room and get more evidence to prove that she was actually crazy. Most likely because Sierra tried to push her while getting to class this morning. It was unusually easy to get inside the room since the door was left unlocked._

_After opening the door, Leshawna made sure to peep around the room in the hopes to find that no one was actually there. After when the inspection was complete, Leshawna decided to snoop around in the hopes to find some interesting facts. To her dismay, the evidence was everywhere... Sierra was clearly insane._

_Leshawna immediately recognised that the bed in the middle was Sierra's since it had a Cody bed-spread. Walking over to the dresser, Leshawna found a deoderant which prevented sweat, peppermint perfume, and a Cody-scented air freshener. The creepiest item Leshawna found was a plastic bag. Sealed inside was a baby tooth. The label on the plastic said: _**_Cody's first tooth _**_(_**_MINT CONDITION)_**_._

_Just by being in the room for five minutes, Leshawna already felt creeped out. As she was almost out the door, Leshawna came face to face with a diary on Sierra's bedside table. Quickly grasping onto it, Leshawna left the room, hoping that neither Sierra nor her roommates, Courtney and Eva, would notice that she was ever inside their room. But little did Leshawna know that Sierra's diary would be the funniest thing she would have ever read._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"... and yeah, that's how I got her diary."<p>

Gwen was somewhat confused. How was Sierra able to get hold of Cody's first baby tooth and have it in mint condition?... It didn't seem possible.

"Are you sure it was in _mint_ _condition_?..."

"Yes! The girl is really freaky! Go and see yourself."

Gwen decided to accept Leshawna's challenge and enter the room herself.

"Fine," she said while holding the diary once more, "But only because I'm going to return Sierra's diary."

"Can't you return it later?!" Leshawna asked, "I'm at the last few pages of the diary."

"No! I saw Courtney and Eva downstairs before, meaning that they're still eating dinner. So I better go and return it now."

"Alright, fine! Go and wreck all my fun! Just go."

Gwen rolled her eyes in response. Leshawna was definitely one of the biggest drama queens she'd ever met. Of course she came in fifth place; right after Heather, her mother, Lindsay and Courtney.

As Gwen closed the door of her room, she was going to head to Sierra's room which was just down the hall, but she sadly bumped into Heather.

"Watch where you're going, Goth Girl!"

"How about you watch where _you're_ going?!"

Looking down at Gwen's hands, Heather could see that she was holding onto some sort of diary.

"Nice diary. Is it your's?"

"No... What's it to you, anyway?" Gwen asked. She started to walk away from Heather, but she easily caught up. They were now walking down the hallway together and were slowly heading near the front of the school.

"Who's diary is it?" she asked as they came to a stop.

"That's none of your business."

"Aha!" Heather pointed, "It's Sierra's!"

Gwen looked at where Heather was pointing and could see that the diary had Sierra's name on it. _'Dammit!'_

"What a good doggie you are, Heather! There's a treat for you down the hall. Now go away!"

Heather crossed her arms as a 'no' response. "How about we make a deal?... I'll go away if you let me read some of the pages."

"Hmmm... No."

"You've already read it!" Heather said in realisation. "You naughty, naughty girl... Was I in it?!"

"... I'm not saying," Gwen said as she tried to walk away once again. However, Heather held on to her wrist in the hopes to stop her.

"Give it."

"No."

This time Heather pushed Gwen and asked for the diary again. Instantly, Gwen noticed that Heather probably got whatever she asked for back at home. It was probably their fault why their daughter turned out such a way. But something told Gwen that Heather held a 1% value of kindness within her heart. She didn't know why she even thought of that. It was... _weird_.

Responding to Heather's push, Gwen shoved her back. But it didn't stop there. Heather continued to push Gwen until she would surrender the diary. Gwen did the same, but hoping that Heather would give up trying to read it. The pushing, yelling, and shoving stopped as Blaineley appeared.

"You two! In my office," she said coldly.

Heather flattened her hair in order to look presentable, "Now you've done it..."

The inside of Blaineley's office was neat. Actually, Gwen considered that remark as an understatement. It was remarkable. The colours of white and brown marble surrounded the room and it somewhat made the school feel more elegant. Blaineley, on the other hand, ruined that purpose. Her face was fuming with anger.

"Not only are you out after dinner, but you are also participating in _physical harm_!"

Gwen and Heather sat quietly in the provided seats, both listening to Blaineley rambling on and on. Both girls didn't know when to speak because Blaineley kept giving her lecture.

"Maybe I should give you both a _strike_. Maybe _two_ for breaking many of the school rules-"

"Yeah, yeah..." Heather interrupted. "Listen... All I did was try and take Sierra's diary away from Gwen's evil clutches. She was going to photocopy it and post the pages all over the school! I couldn't just sit by and let that happen!"

Gwen scoffed at Heather's '_innocent_' perspective. "Um... Actually, I found the diary and was planning to return it to Sierra's room."

"And how did you find Sierra's diary?" Blaineley asked. It was obvious to Gwen that she was suspicious.

_'Ah, crap!'_ she thought. _'I can't just go and tattle on Leshawna...'_.

After looking around the room nervously, Gwen cleared her throat and decided to go with the flow. "Well... I stumbled upon it while I was walking back to my room."

"Oh really?" Blaineley raised an eyebrow. "And you just found it like that?"

"Y-Yes. I was going to return it right away."

"Alright, Gwen. But answer this question truthfully or there _will_ be consequences."

"What's the question?"

"Did you read any part of the diary?"

"..."

"Well, did you?!" Heather asked impatiently.

"... Maybe by accident."

"That is an invasion of privacy," Blaineley said sternly.

"I-I know. But she's mentioned a lot of death threatening messages in here."

"What?! Let me see that!" Blaineley said, snatching the diary out of Gwen's hand.

Heather and Gwen silently watched as Blaineley observed the diary. After a short moment, a small smirk appeared on her face, "... last night I had a dream of Heather and she was plucking the whisker's off a hippo's cheek. The dream made me LOL since Heather already looks like a hippo... Hahahaha, classic."

"Excuse me?!... That little psychopath!" Heather uttered.

"Ahem..." Blaineley coughed, suddenly getting back to reality, "I'll keep hold of this for now. So, I'm letting you both off with a warning about the diary... But that doesn't mean you're getting away with everything else! So I'm giving you two detention. I'll sort out the consequences with Mr Andrews... Now go back to your rooms and stay there!"

As the two girls left Blaineley's office, Heather glared coldly at Gwen.

"What are you looking at?!"

"Your pathetic face," Heather sneered, "How dare you not tell that I was a major issue in that diary!"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess you weren't in the pages I read."

"Liar. But at least I know what Sierra _really_ thinks of me."

"Trust me, Heather. That was probably the nicest thing anybody has ever said about you."

"... You little cow."

Gwen started to walk away from heather in the hopes to reach her room and tell her roommates the news.

"Oh, and Sierra is right... You _do_ look like a hippo... A hairy one, in fact... Actually, you're fat and smelly, too."

And as she left, Gwen could hear Heather gritting her teeth from behind. It was nice to know that she had overcome Heather's mean tactics once again. With a huge grin on her face, Gwen knew that she would be sleeping well tonight.

* * *

><p>It was almost time for class and Gwen was seated in the cafeteria, along with a few other classmates. She hadn't done her algebra homework and wasn't looking forward to Mr Andrews' response. After all, he probably already heard from Blaineley that she, along with Heather, was having a detention soon. Distant mumbles and chewing could be heard until a freckled teenage boy, not much older than herself, entered the room and placed a sheet of paper in front of everyone. After that he left, leaving everybody confused.<p>

"What is this?" Gwen asked as she found focus on the front picture. The image consisted of an unknown shot of Gwen and Heather in Blaineley's office.

"Argh!" Geoff grunted. he started banging his head on the cafeteria table until DJ had to stop him.

"Looks like this school has a 'Wawanakwa notice' again..." he said.

"And why's that so bad?" Gwen asked.

"Because," DJ started, "The last 'Wawanakwa Notice' at this school consisted of nothing but gossip. We have to watch our backs... Especially you, Gwen, since you've already made it on the front page.

Gwen frowned at the image. Being in the same image as Heather was a turn-off. Reading the news, it said:

_Today's Weekly Notice!_

_A student's diary has been stolen with the handywork of a few students as they laughed about it afterwards. The purple-covered diary consists personal thoughts about Cody Anderson and his lumpy booty in a pair of white swim trunks, the imitations of Heather devouring an octopus pie, and the hateful thoughts of the new girl, Gwen._

_Next on our juicy gossip, it is evident that Heather has been thinking about tattooing her eyebrows instead of drawing them on all the time._

_Also for today, we have the sexy Alejandro who has hooked up with four different girls this week. You go get em', Tiger!_

_And lastly, one of the students, Geoff, has sprained his arm. But we don't need to pay much attention to that... We need more news on Alejandro- PLEASE BEAR MY CHILDREN!_

Written and published by: Blaineley.

Gwen was confused.

"What the hell did I just read?"

"Blaineley's in charge of the 'Wawanakwa Notice'. This is going to be hell," Geoff answered.

Just then, a loud bang emerged and Sierra stormed inside the cafeteria.

"Keep it down!" Chef yelled.

"How dare someone steal my diary! Why does this happen to me?!" Sierra shouted, ignoring Chef's words, "And I think I know who did this unforgivable act!"

Gwen gulped. She felt terrible. Also, she was on the main picture... The _only_ picture, to be precise.

"... It was Duncan! HOW DARE YOU! YOU SCUMBAG!"

Gwen looked over to Duncan who was sitting on the other side of the room. He looked quite irritated. Actually... Gwen hadn't spoken to him for the past couple of days. She would have to catch up with him later and apologise.

"I didn't steal your diary!" He said, "There's no way I'd do such a _sissy_ thing. And it was probably Heather, so stop blaming me!"

Sierra pierced her eyes at Duncan, "It _was_ you! Don't deny it, _porkchop_! And I _will_ get my revenge." And with that, Sierra stormed out of the room.

Gwen felt terribly bad for Duncan, but at least she was out of the picture. Also, Leshawna wouldn't be getting into any trouble either. But from the looks of it, Duncan didn't seem bothered by Sierra's words. He, like Gwen, also seemed more focused on the algebra homework.

"What's she gonna do?" she heard him mutter, "Write about me in her stupid diary?! Pfft."

Gwen smirked at Duncan's remark. He was right. Who cared about Sierra's thoughts anyway? And it was about time Gwen placed her eyes on someone who had the guts to stick to their own opinion. Of course she was like that too, but even she had to admit that she would need more of it in the future. Because overall, the Wawanakwa Boarding School was a tough place to be, and the 'Wawanakwa Notice' was a new problem which succumbed to Gwen's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaahhh, crappy ending! Originally, the whole thing about Sierra's diary wasn't planned. This was supposed to be about Cody confessing his feelings and such, but writing a ten page conversation about that would be boring. And besides... I had fun writing this! And I know... Not much Duncan... I am so sorry!**

**NOTE****: I've seem to have lost my USB again, so there won't be any biographies this time. However! I will add two of them in the next chapter, or I'll just edit it in later on.**

**Once again, thank you all for your support so far. You have all made me strive to continue, so thanks to that. And - um... Review please? I know it was crappy, but please?**

**Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**A/N****: **_It's been two years since I first put up this fic. Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this story, put it on their favourites, and placed it as an alert. It's been a long journey, so thanks for supporting this story along the way._

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 15: Enthusiastic Plans and 'Friendly' Gatherings in Detention<strong>

Duncan left the cafeteria almost immediately after Sierra's outburst. As he did so, Gwen surveyed the image of herself and Heather on the Wawanakwa Notice once again. It was horrifying. Not only did Gwen look dishevelled from the fight with Heather beforehand, but she was also in the same photo as her… Gwen snapped out of her thoughts as she sensed Geoff and DJ evacuating from their seats. Apart from the looks on their tired faces, they seemed nervous.

"Where are you two going?" Bridgette asked.

"We didn't get a chance to finish our algebra homework," DJ answered, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Actually… we haven't started at all. So we're hoping Mr Andrews left the classroom door open again… That way we can do our homework together in silence. I'll see you in class, Bridge," Geoff continued, giving Bridgette a small peck.

As Geoff and DJ headed to class, Bridgette's face continued to grow more concerned. Gwen wasn't sure what was going on in her mind, but she had a feeling she already knew.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Gwen asked.

Bridgette sighed, "It's nothing. I'm just surprised that the Wawanakwa Notice is back… Of course, Blaineley must've convinced Chris to start publishing it again… We need to stop it for good this time!"

"Erm, well… I understand what you mean, but how exactly are _we_ supposed to stop it?"

"I guess we can protest in the staffroom…" Bridgette suggested.

"It's a waste of time, Bridgette. I'm telling you; your attempts at cancelling the paper will only result in Blaineley targeting you next."

Gwen knew she had a point because Bridgette's face turned a darker shade. She definitely knew that out of the both of them, Bridgette was more nervous. Gwen had her own reasons for being nervous, too. First of all, she was expecting to be placed in detention soon because she was wrongly committed of stealing Sierra's diary. And second, she hadn't finished her homework yet, so that was probably going to earn her another detention along the way… It had only been two weeks since Gwen arrived at the Wawanakwa Boarding School and she'd already managed to get a detention. Gwen would have liked to think that she may have invented her own record to beat, but then there was Duncan… He most likely received three detentions on his first day. Now _that_ would be a legendary record to beat.

"That's fine with me," Bridgette continued. "I already know I can take her down; I've done it before… The point is that we need to maintain peace and justice before everyone starts to go crazy from all the gossip again."

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Gwen asked, taking another bite of her toast.

"I am an activist. We need to put an end to these snobbish changes. Also, Blaineley's targeted Geoff and myself a couple of times in the past… I don't want that to happen again."

"Hm… Well, speaking of your boyfriend, I also haven't completed my homework, so I better hurry off and do it now. I'll catch up with you in class," Gwen said, taking the remains of her toast.

"All right, I'll come up with a few plans to take down the Notice. See you later."

* * *

><p>It was probably the first time Gwen had the urge to run to class. It took a short recollection of what Geoff stated before to make Gwen motivated: <em>Mr Andrews may have left the classroom door unlocked<em> _again_… If this was the case, then Gwen would probably have the chance to save a few minutes before class and work on the homework with DJ and Geoff. Though by the time Gwen made it to class, she saw that there were still ten minutes to spare. As Gwen struggled to open her backpack and retrieve her book, she heard her name being called.

Looking up, Gwen caught the sight of Geoff, DJ and Duncan sitting cross-legged on the floor, obviously trying to come up with the answers to their homework. She headed over to them, hoping that the trio could help her with her own algebraic troubles…

"Hey, guys. Have you finished the homework yet?"

"Geoff and I are halfway through," DJ answered.

Gwen arched her eyebrow to his answer. "And what about you?" she asked Duncan, plummeting next to him.

"Who cares about homework? I'm clearly not bothered."

"Why not? I could help you if you don't know the answers… Or maybe the four of us can work on the homework together and finish quicker."

"Er, no thanks, Pasty. I'm just here to distract these two," Duncan answered, referring to his roommates.

"Well…" Gwen said, turning her attention to DJ and Geoff again, "How much will you be able to let me copy?"

"Let me have the rest of your toast and you can copy all my answers," DJ offered.

"Deal," Gwen said, trading the toast, "So will Mr Andrews kill us if we don't complete the homework?"

"It's not just that," Duncan said. "I've noticed he's been more angry lately; especially in detention. I don't know why, though… But what I _do _know is that I'm definitely going to try and make him even more furious in class today… Just for the laughs, y'know."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she began to copy DJ's answers. Duncan's attempts at planning a disaster were kind of cute and genius for a rebel, but now was homework time. DJ's nearby chewing only made it harder for Gwen to concentrate on the homework… But unluckily for them, it was only a few minutes later when Mr Andrews arrived. He looked tired, miserable, and a complete wreck. Gwen felt strange as she suddenly couldn't help but feel intimidated by him.

Gwen, Duncan, Geoff and DJ all moved away from the door so Mr Andrews could open it. The process of finding the right key seemed to be irritating for Mr Andrews as there were at least ten keys from his pocket. The four friends, and a tired Owen who just arrived, stood in the background as their teacher made more grunting noises and smashed the keys through the hole.

"Are you still sure you want to annoy him today?" Gwen muttered.

"Of course." Duncan seemed to be enjoying Mr Andrews frustration. If anything else, it almost looked as though his tough-boy attitude was suddenly a cover-up. From Gwen's suspicion, Duncan was starting to have second thoughts.

As soon as Mr Andrews found the right key and entered the classroom, Gwen practically ran to her seat in order to quickly write down the rest of DJ's answers in her book. After all, if she was caught copying off a friend, then not only Gwen would get into trouble, but also DJ… Sweet, loveable, let-you-copy-the-homework DJ… And he was only halfway done with his anyway, so he would probably get in trouble for not completing the homework anyway.

Gwen could feel invisible beads of sweat form on her face as she rushed through her attempts of plagiarism. She was only a few equations away from copying all of DJ's answers down. It wouldn't be long until the rest of the class would arrive for the lesson, so she had to hurry before drawing any more suspicion… So far, Harold and Bridgette had just entered. From the corner of her eye, Gwen could see that Bridgette was rushing over to Geoff and showing him a sheet of paper. From what it seemed, the paper Bridgette was holding was probably a long list of protests against Blaineley's gossip column. Gwen had to admit this passionate side of Bridgette was pretty cool of her, yet somewhat scary.

Gwen didn't know why, but time seemed to be going irritably fast. Why was it only when she had something urgent to do that everything suddenly had to go in super-fast motion? Okay, so there were many opportunities yesterday to complete the homework, but the whole diary incident turned way out of hand. And speaking of Sierra's diary, Gwen wasn't looking forward to Mr Andrews' lecture about detention. And then there was Heather; the person she would have to serve detention with… Gwen only hoped it would be an hour of writing lines.

When the bell rang, Gwen quickly passed DJ's book back to him and thanked him in the process. As she turned around, Gwen could see that Izzy, Beth and Heather had just rushed inside the classroom and headed to their seats. While Mr Andrews proceeded to lock the door, everyone started gathering their books. And from the looks of all the classmates around her, Gwen had a slight feeling that no one completed their homework. Well, apart from Harold… But Gwen definitely had a feeling that Heather hadn't finished her homework. After all, they both had the lecture together from Blaineley, so it was most likely that she also wouldn't have been bothered to finish the homework, let alone start.

Everyone stared at Mr Andrews as the lesson started. As usual, Gwen didn't know what class it was, but it was most likely maths since their teacher looked as though he was expecting their homework to be handed in at any moment. Gwen had a feeling that this lesson wasn't going to brighten up Mr Andrews' mood… And then there was Duncan's attempts of sabotage… If he were to go through with it, of course.

"Good morning, class. As you can probably see on the board, today's first double-lesson will be history."

_'Oh…'_ Gwen thought. Okay, so she was wrong. But who could blame her… It wasn't like she had a timetable or anything. Ever since she arrived at the Wawanakwa Boarding School, Gwen had to repeatedly guess which class she was going to have throughout the day.

"But," Mr Andrews continued, "I've decided to collect your algebra homework now. So just walk over to my table and hand in your books."

"…"

"…"

"…" No one moved from their seats. Not even Harold.

"Don't be shy, everyone," said Mr Andrews, tapping his foot on the floor, "Go on and put your homework on my desk."

The grinding of DJ's teeth from behind and Owen's stomach rumbling immediately told Mr Andrews that nobody finished yesterday's homework. Gwen could swear that Harold looked like he was going to pass out.

"So nobody completed the homework?" he asked.

Harold gripped onto the corners of his desk. He was seated at the middle-front of the class (nearest to the teachers desk), so he was the most terrified. "I-I did the homework… S-s-sir!"

"Well, that's a start Harold…"

"What a dweeb!" Duncan whispered. Gwen had the urge to laugh along, but kept it in because she would have been targeted next.

"But…" Harold continued, "I realised this morning that I accidentally completed next week's homework… I am so ashamed of myself…"

"I'll let your accidental slip up pass, Harold," Mr Andrews said, collecting his book. "Just do _this_ week's homework next week and you should be back on track."

One by one, everybody either handed in their homework or admitted that they hadn't finished it yet. When he reached Gwen's table, she tried to use her best excuse. She already knew that the lecture with Blaineley wouldn't be good enough, so she ended up using the truth.

"I'm halfway through. I couldn't really understand the second half…"

"I'll give you until tomorrow to finish it. Maybe I should ask Harold to tutor you."

"Oh!" Gwen stammered, "Uhm… No thanks. I guess I can try and figure it out on my own."

DJ's smile faded as Mr Andrews refused to collect his homework. Instead of a warning, DJ was given extra time to complete his homework and, like Gwen, was also offered to have Harold tutor him. Of course, DJ declined and promised to hand in the remainder of his work tomorrow. A sardonic smile creeped on Gwen's face as she witnessed Mr Andrews rolling his eyes at the sight of Duncan's empty desk. Duncan, however, seemed annoyed at something else.

"You see.." he started to explain, "I was right outside the cinema this morning and I was going to start my homework when the coordinator appeared out of no where and started yelling at me… She said I went '_too far'_ this time. Of course, she must've been referring to my badness…"

"Blaineley? Why was she yelling at you?"

Duncan shrugged. "I don't know. It took her at least twenty minutes for her to stop yelling at me. Then she told me to go straight to class, but I went to the cafeteria first. Cause, you know.. a man has to eat his breakfast in chances of survival-"

"Okay, I'll give you an extension if you stop talking. Besides, that woman's giving us all trouble around here…"

As Mr Andrews proceeded to collect Izzy's homework, Gwen leaned closer to Duncan's desk in order to have a private conversation with him. She knew for a fact that his excuses were starting to go downhill.

"Oh, come on, Duncan. That was probably the worst lie you've told to this very date! I know perfectly well you were outside the classroom with DJ and Geoff this morning."

"Meh. Believe whatever you want, but I just got an extension on my homework."

"Yeah, but you still haven't ticked him off…"

It seemed Duncan didn't know how to respond to this, so he blew Gwen a raspberry.

"Is that really the best you comeback can come up with?… Would you even _call_ that a comeback?"

Duncan crossed his arms, "I don't need a comeback for telling the truth. It's your decision whether to believe me or not."

"I'm sticking to my opinion, thank you… And so the boy cried wolf."

"Woof woof."

Humour got to the best of Gwen that time as she chuckled along. She could swear that for almost a split second, they were having a moment. Gwen mirrored Duncan's smile as she realised he was probably thinking the same thing as her. It was at rare times like this when she didn't care if Duncan found out she liked him.. However, their moment was cut short when Beth's voice could be heard just a few meters away.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not such a Princess!" she splattered.

"Beth, I'm only asking for your homework…"

"I haven't finished it. So what?!"

"Calm down, Beth. How much have you completed?"

Beth's face grew more pink from frustration. "_Completed_?! I haven't even started!"

Everyone was looking at Beth with shock and confusion. Heather could be seen trying her best not to smirk, but Gwen only knew too well that she was laughing _at_ Beth rather than_with_ her. Beth seemed to take Heather's smile the wrong way, believing that she was on her side for once.

"Who cares about homework?!" she continued, "It's not like I'm going to be a mathematician once I leave school!"

"Well, I've never seen this side of her before…" Duncan commented.

"And if I were to become a mathematician, or even a teacher," she continued, "I certainly wouldn't be mean and collecting homework every chance I get!"

"I'll have a word with you after class, Beth!" Mr Andrews warned.

"OKAY, MEAN TEACHER PERSON!"

As the laughter from the rest of the class slowly died, Harold tapped Beth on her shoulder, "You know, your argument wasn't very feasible. None of the things you mentioned made any sense… Learn how to speak properly next time, gosh!"

"…"

"Well… that was probably the most awkward class moment ever…" Gwen commented.

"Yeah. Big time," Geoff agreed.

The class remained quiet for the remainder of the lesson. However, towards the end, Gwen could swear she heard slow popping noises. The noises slowly became louder and more of her classmates were beginning to notice. It was when Heather finally gagged in her breath when everyone noticed… Owen had farted once again.

"Sorry… I couldn't help myself," he said.

"Dude! What on earth did you eat this time?!" Geoff asked. He was clearly one of the most bothered by the smell because he was seated next to him.

"Four breakfast burritos; extra beans. I couldn't help myself! After all, my mother says it's better out than in-"

"Euuuughhhhhh! Owen, I demand you to go outside…. NOW!" Heather shouted.

"Heather! Only I can demand in this class," Mr Andrew warned.

"Well, can we at least open a window or something for fresh air?! I feel like I'm going to pass out! I seriously can't sit near this fart machine any longer!"

"But it's too cold for you to let more air in," Duncan said, pretending to shiver. He was clearly enjoying Heather's misery.

"Yeah, I'm kinda cold, too," Geoff added. Compared to Duncan, it looked as though Geoff was telling the truth.

"I hate you all…" she muttered. "Well then, I guess I'll go and stand in the corridor for the rest of the-"

But Heather was cut off as the bell rang, warning every student that it was now recess.

As Gwen began packing away her belongings, she was prepared to confront Bridgette and hear her plans about taking down the Wawanakwa Notice, until she heard her name being called. Heather and Beth were also called to stay behind as the rest of the class were allowed to leave. Gwen had a feeling in her stomach that she already knew what this was going to be about…

"I've been told yesterday by Blaineley that you two are supposed to have detention."

"Um, yeah, about that…. I can't do detention today," Heather replied.

"Why not?" Mr Andrews asked.

"Because I'm going to watch a movie at 5:30... And I already suffer daily by having to sit in front of Owen!"

"Well, I apologise, Heather, but you won't be able to make it to your movie today because you will be serving detention with Gwen and Beth."

"Detention?!" Beth asked. "Why me?!"

"Because I don't tolerate my students having an attitude in my classroom. The three of you will join me after last period to serve your detention. End of story."

* * *

><p>"A detention?! Man, that sucks…" Trent said.<p>

It was still recess and Gwen had just finished telling Cody, Trent, and Sierra what happened in class. Gwen was about to respond to Trent, but Bridgette cut her off by greeting everyone and taking a seat. She looked bothered about something.

"What's wrong? Is it Blaineley's column again?"

"No. Well, yeah. But I was looking through my bag for a pen during class, and I found something else…"

Bridgette pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Gwen. It was a timetable… _Her_ timetable by the looks of it.

"Is this mine?" Gwen asked.

Bridgette nodded.

"I can't believe you never gave it to me. Why do you have it, anyway?"

Bridgette sighed, "Blaineley told me to give it to you on your first day. I guess I forgot about it while giving you the tour around the school."

"Well," Gwen shrugged, "At least I don't have to keep guessing my classes now."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I better go and find Geoff… I didn't get to show him all my ideas before, so I'll see you all later."

Whilst Bridgette was heading outside the cafeteria, Gwen could've sworn she bumped into at least three people. Two of them were teenage girls about the same age as herself. One was tall and tanned while the other was short and stout. They wore the same matching pink shorts and striped tops. One would think they were long lost sisters, except for the fact that they were totally unrelated… Gwen immediately noticed that they were now looking her way. Their faces turned dreamy as soon as they set their eyes on Trent.

"It looks like those girls are checking you out, Trent."

"What girls?!" Cody asked. "They better be looking at me, too!"

"Sorry man, but it looks like you're already taken," Trent replied, referring to Sierra who was hugging his arm.

It looked as though Trent's spirits have been lifted. Gwen continued, "Why don't you go and introduce yourself to them? I'm sure they'll be happy if you do."

"Yeah… Yeah, you're totally right. I think I'll do that! Who knows, it might even be one of the best decisions of my life."

Cody's face turned resentful as Trent introduced himself to the two girls from afar. It was too bad he was stuck with Sierra. She was probably the only reason why no other girl dared to speak to him. Cody, on the other hand, looked at Gwen and then Sierra, and so forth. Gwen had an idea of what he was implying… He wanted them both to talk, and it was_not_ going to happen! Gwen had enough crazy people in her life. She didn't need a nutcase to add on top.

"So, girls… I've noticed you two haven't been talking as much… I'm sure you're both over the fight in the cafeteria yesterday… Right?"

Gwen faked her best smile, "Right…"

Gwen couldn't help but feel doubtful. After all, Sierra had embarrassed her twice in public in the past. The first time was inside the cinema, and the second time was in the cafeteria when two of Chris' bodyguards had to drag her away. The latter happened only yesterday, and both incidents were unintentionally Cody's fault.

"Of course!" Sierra said. "I'm totally over it. After all, that dream you had in class could have been a nightmare. I guess it was a random outburst… Eh, Cody….. I like your sweater!"

"Uhm, thanks, Sierra… So you're over your outburst?" Cody asked.

"Absolutely. After yesterday's venting, I got over it and posted the whole incident on my blog! And speaking of blogs… did you know I'm the president of your fan club, Cody?"

"That's… nice. I realised you were on Blaineley's notice yesterday, Gwen. Be careful… I once got on the main article for not completing my homework… But that's only because Blaineley's my teacher. Oh man, she's going to keep an eye on my class at all times now…"

"My sweet Cody is absolutely spot on. I'm in Blaineley's class too… She once made an article about the pimple on my right cheek… I remember being too shy to talk to Cody that week…"

"It was the best week of my life…" Cody muttered.

"Um, yeah, thanks for the tip," Gwen said. "I kinda got the message after being on the main article yesterday with Heather."

"Pfft, Heather! What a drama queen! Buuuut… you weren't really on the main article…" Sierra said.

"What do you mean?"

"What Sierra means…" Cody started, "is that a main article is usually a page long. Your notice about Sierra's diary was just a miniature example… Blaineley's playing it well, though. She needs to start off slow, and then get to her larger articles later. So she's going to be snooping around for something big."

"Oh great, more good news added to my life… But I think I'll manage."

Gwen had to admit she wasn't really surprised by Blaineley's column anymore. This school had so much unusual people, classes and extra-curricular activities, that she was almost getting used to it. The feeling of belonging didn't feel comfortable with Gwen. She was more of a loner. Maybe this is why her mother had sent her to this school in the first place… to make more friends.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day flew by quickly. Beth eventually dropped the <em>"tough<em>" attitude throughout last period, but her attempts at sucking up to the teacher didn't go so well. Harold was also close to getting a detention because he started talking too much about Stephen Hawking. Duncan was tempted to throw his chair at him, but was stopped by a surprised Gwen. Sure, Harold was annoying, but there was no serious need to give him a concussion. Heather also sported a peg on her nose while Owen continued to fart… It turns out he had a few more bean burritos for lunch.

The bell sure did take it's time to ring. But when it did, Gwen stayed seated in her seat while everyone else exited freely without a worry in the world. Heather and Beth also stayed put in their seats. Detention with these two was going to be horrid torture… What made Gwen even more bored was Mr Andrews' lecture about their "changing" attitudes. She didn't even do anything wrong, so there was no need for her to be in detention in the first place…

"First of all I am shocked at Beth. Your behaviour was appalling and you are very lucky that I am only giving you a detention. For all I know, if you ended up in Blaineley's office you would have earned a strike."

"I am so sorry! It will never happen again!" she panicked.

"And then I hear from Blaineley that there is theft amongst the students. Stealing a diary and reading it is not very mature, now is it?!"

"Whatever, I don't really care," Heather said, filing her nails.

"How can you not care, Heather? This is a very serious matter."

"Meh, I do it to my sister all the time… And Sierra's diary was pretty useless, anyway."

At that very moment Gwen made a mental note to hide her diary under her bed. After all, she didn't want her personal thoughts to be read by Heather in front of the whole school.

Gwen sighed to herself. When was this lecture going to be over? Was this how detention was naturally served at this school; or was this just an extra waste of time?

While Mr Andrews continued his pointless lecture at the three teenagers, Gwen's focused her attention on the clock. Time sure was going slower than usual… But that was until a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. To everyone's surprise, it was Blaineley who intervened the pointless lecture. She entered the classroom in a snooty fashion and was shortly followed by Leshawna, Alejandro, and Duncan.

"My students need to join your detention session," she said.

"How come?" Mr Andrews asked.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes and no other teacher has their students on detention. So I thought I should combine mine with yours."

"I shouldn't even be in detention!" Leshawna interrupted.

"Ugh, yes you do. I've had enough of your attitude in my classroom, Leshawna!"

Leshawna scoffed at her teacher, "Oh please. You only gave me a detention because I saw you flirting with Alejandro!"

"That is an outrage! I would never flirt with a student!"

"I was merely asking for an extension on my assignment after class… I didn't expect anyone to take it the wrong way," Alejandro defended. "Actually… Why am I here? I did nothing wrong."

"Me too, sugar cake! This is unjust!" Leshawna agreed.

Blaineley rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Leshawna, you are here because of your ridiculous behaviour. And Alejandro, you're here because you were trying to flirt with me…"

Alejandro looked as though he couldn't believe his ears, "I did no such thing! I was only asking for an extension on-"

"On your assignment, blah blah blah…" Leshawna interrupted. "I know what you mean, but I shouldn't be here! I'm a good student!"

"If you were a good student, you wouldn't be in detention!" Blaineley shouted. It was clear that the frustration was getting to her.

"I'm only here because I witnessed her flirting fest…" Leshawna muttered.

Gwen couldn't believe the situation in front of her. There was so much drama at this school. But she had to admit it was typical of Blaineley to flirt with a student… After all, she did mention Alejandro in her Notice at least twice yesterday. But what confused Gwen the most is why Duncan was with them. It seemed that Mr Andrews was also wondering the same thing…

"Why is Duncan with you? The last time I checked, he was _my_ student."

"He _is_ your student. I gave him a detention this morning for spray painting the back of the Happy-Go-Time-Cinema… And then I just witnessed him trying to sneak past me. You can't get away from me, Duncan. I have a _very_ good memory!"

Gwen was in shock. This means that Duncan was telling the truth in class this morning. He actually was at the cinema before arriving at the cafeteria…

"You mean you were actually telling the truth this morning?!… Wow."

He shrugged his shoulders and flashed a smile, "What? Can't a guy tell the truth once in a while?"

"Yeah, but you can't get away from detention. Now you three can stay in this classroom while I go to my meeting." And with that, Blaineley scurried out of the room.

Duncan took his usual seat. Leshawna ended up sitting in Bridgette's seat and Alejandro took Harold's. Mr Andrews rubbed his palms in frustration. Gwen couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It wasn't like he was expecting another three students in his classroom. And he already looked pissed enough.

"Okay, I was going to make you all write lines, but I sense some hate in this classroom… So why don't we use this opportunity to partner up with each other and write an essay."

"An essay?… An essay on what?!" Heather asked.

"You have to write a two page essay on the good qualities of your partner. Then hand it up to me in an hour's time… So go and partner up already."

This was the most ridiculous detention activity Gwen had ever heard of. Partnering up was easy since she could pick between Duncan and Leshawna, but writing a two page essay on their best qualities was going to be hard… Partnering up was easy for some people, however others struggled.

"Can I be with you, please?!" Beth asked, running over to grasp Alejandro's arm.

"Er, yeah, sure…"

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SPECTACULAR!" she shouted, slightly spitting on Alejandro's face. Gwen could see Alejandro was trying his best not to look disgusted from Beth's squealing.

Leshawna grabbed her chair and headed over to Gwen's desk. Writing about Leshawna would be easy. They were roommates after all.

"Hey girl, let's do this thing and pass in flying colours already!"

"Well too bad, because you're gonna have to find another partner," Duncan said, grabbing a chair of his own.

Writing about Duncan would be easy too. They were friends and classmates. Gwen was thinking about hard it would be hard to choose between Duncan and Leshawna, but it looked like they were choosing instead.

"Nuh-uh, string bean. I was here first, so you can go and sit yourself with Heather over there!"

"I don't think so. Gwen's going to be _my_ partner, not your's."

"As much as I appreciate you both loving goth girl and all, you can both take her. I'd rather write about myself…" Heather interrupted.

Mr Andrews looked up from his laptop, "Duncan can go with Gwen, and Leshawna… you can go over to Heather's table. You two have some issues to solve."

"That's an understatement…" she mumbled.

As soon as Leshawna made her way to Heather's table, both girls glared at each other. It was obvious they weren't going to write about their best qualities.

Detention was disastrous to say the very least. Heather kept complaining about being locked in a room with idiots while Leshawna made things worse my blabbering about her innocence every minute or so. From what Gwen could see, it looked as though there was going to be a war between Leshawna and Blaineley tomorrow… Beth was also out of control. She didn't speak much, but that didn't stop her from drooling all over her table. This caused her essay on Alejandro to turn all wet and sloppy. And then there was Alejandro who kept muttering to himself in Spanish… Gwen and Duncan were probably the only pair who were able to have a decent conversation.

"I see you had to battle Leshawna in order to be my partner…"

"Well yeah, you were the only sane person in the room to choose from."

_'Not the answer I was expecting…'_ Gwen thought.

"What are you writing about me?" she asked, trying to look at his paper.

Duncan continued to write without looking up at Gwen, "Your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yeah. It's teal and all… I like teal," he said quietly.

Gwen felt her cheeks burn at Duncan's remark. She never really did anything special with her hair, so she was surprised that Duncan took any notice to it at all.

"Oh… Thanks…"

"Well? What are you writing about me?!" he asked, trying to snatch her paper. Gwen tried to hold onto it, but had no avail as Duncan eventually won it over through his strength. She could feel her face turn into a beetroot as he started to read one section quietly:

_"… Another good quality I like about Duncan is his attitude. He's the type to catch all sorts of attention and make most people wanting to know more about him. The fact that sticks up for his friends is pretty cool too… I guess I'm pretty lucky to have someone like him as a friend_._"_

Gwen felt her stomach drop as Duncan flashed a smile her way. He looked pleased enough with her writing. Gwen was hoping now that it didn't sound to cheesy… After all, that would be embarrassing.

"Oh wow. I never knew you thought of me in that way, Pasty."

"Well… I guess you're all right most of the time…"

He placed his hand at the back of his neck, "And I stick up for my friends too, apparently…"

Gwen felt her blush form once again. She knew Duncan wasn't going to let this go.

"Well, most people stick up for their friends, so I just wrote it down…"

"Of course I'd stick up for my friends, especially for my _main girl_," he said, adding a wink.

_'Main girl?…'_ Gwen thought. She tried her hardest not to squeal like how those two girls did at Trent before.

"So you've stood up for me before?" she couldn't help but ask.

"No. I haven't heard anything bad about you from anyone else…"

"But if anyone did say anything, what would you do?"

"Sweetheart," he reassured, "They'd be dead in a heartbeat."

And that was probably the first time Gwen ever felt like her heart was melting away.

The hour continued to pass by with Leshawna confirming her innocence louder and louder. One of the many times she was talking, Heather mistook it as a fart. And so, this caused for them to fight even more. Heather even demanded for Leshawna to be moved to another seat, only to be told by Mr Andrews once again that only he was allowed to give orders… And all Beth did was sigh often without doing any work. Mr Andrews eventually questioned her behaviour.

"Beth, why aren't you doing any work?"

"Hmm…. Oh, what? Sorry! I was just mesmerised by Alejandro's bicep! Oh wow!"

Gwen could see Heather rolling her eyes from the other side of the room. Gwen wasn't sure whether it was the look on Heather's face which gave away her jealousy, or the fact that she suddenly decided to continue her essay quietly.

* * *

><p>"Oh girl, am I ever happy that's over!" Leshawna said. She was walking alongside Gwen on the way to their room.<p>

"Come on, Leshawna, it wasn't _that_ bad…"

"Uh, yes it was! You try having to write an essay about Heather. It is _brutal_. And I was also seated near Beth… The girl kept breathing like a whistle!"

Gwen couldn't help but smirk at Leshawna's comments. She tended to overreact at times when she was irritated, but Gwen couldn't blame her. After all she had to suffer through detention just for witnessing Blaineley trying to flirt with Alejandro… As soon as they entered their room, they found Geoff and Bridgette debating on Leshawna's bed.

"AW HELL NO! You two better not make out on my bed!" she joked.

It was a surprise that Bridgette and Geoff weren't making out for once. Actually, it seems as though they were concerned about something… Gwen couldn't help but want to know. Without any doubt, Bridgette started telling them all the details of their situation right away.

"Geoff and I have been doing some serious thinking…"

"What is it, girl?" Leshawna asked.

"Are you two breaking up?" Gwen asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No, it's nothing like that…" Geoff said. "We've decided that the only way to take the Notice down is to start our own type of show."

"What type of show are you two on about now?!" Leshawna asked. By the tone of her voice, it sounded like Geoff and Bridgette had some idea like this before.

"A radio show. Think about it, Leshawna… If this plan works, Blaineley will be put out of business… The students will want to listen to us instead," Bridgette explained.

Gwen liked the sound of this idea. It was probably the best one they've come up with so far, "That sounds great, guys… But don't you need permission to do this?"

Leshawna agreed, "Yeah… Starting a radio show is _huge_! You need permission from the _big guy_."

"If you mean McLean, then we're prepared to speak to him… And I think he'll agree with us," Geoff said.

"I really like this idea, but when are you going to ask McLean for his permission?" Gwen asked.

"Right now!" Bridgette said as she got up from the bed. Geoff did the same.

Gwen couldn't believe this. They were going to go to McLean's office right now? They haven't even eaten dinner yet. Well, it only made their plan seem more serious… Especially for Geoff. He was a big fan of dinner… and partying.

"Come on, lets go!" Bridgette said, taking a grasp on Gwen's forearm.

"What? Why are you taking _me_ with you?"

"Because if there's a lot of us asking for a radio show, Chris will feel more intimidated," Geoff said. "How about you, Leshawna? Are you coming with us?"

"Uh… you three can go… I'm gonna take a quick nap before dinner."

The next thing Gwen knew, she was being pushed out of the room by Bridgette and Geoff. It was cool that they wanted to take down the Notice and all, but Gwen had just gotten back from detention and she really wasn't in the mood to do anything. Actually, now that she thought of it, she was always part of Geoff and Bridgette's major plans… For example, there was that time when Geoff demanded to have his wild party and ended up getting a strike from it… This meeting with Chris only meant one thing: It was going to end badly.

_'Why does this suddenly sound like a bad idea?…'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN****: **_And that comes to the end of another chapter... Now __I'm giving you a chance to vote on something: In a review, just tell me which couple you like OTHER than Gwuncan. It can be either canon or fanon. I'll pick the best sounding couple and give a quick mention of it next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**A/N****: **_I finally feel like I have a real plot. There's also more Gwuncan in this chapter, so YAY!_

_I want to thank the readers who voted. All the couples sounded great but I've decided to go with a Coderra scene; and there are also some parts of Aleheather in there too... And since there were a lot of Ozzy voters as well, I've decided to include them more in the next chapter. _

**DISCLAIMER****: **I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 16: Interviews, Drama, And A Whole Lot of Surprises<strong>

Gwen continued to protest as Bridgette dragged her along the hallway. She was in a deep conversation with Geoff about starting their own radio show. Gwen wanted nothing more but to be back in her room without a worry to think about. At first Gwen supported the laid-back couple a hundred percent with their proposition, but now she was starting to have doubts… With Blaineley in the picture, Gwen had a feeling this was going to end badly.

"Guys… I don't like this idea anymore… It's going to get out of hand."

"Stop being such a pessimist, Gwen!" Bridgette said.

"I am not a pessimist!"

"Yeah you are. Just chill for a little while, brah," Geoff replied. Gwen scoffed at his remark. She knew that no matter how much she tried, she wasn't going to win this round.

When the trio approached Chris' office, Bridgette and Geoff didn't think twice about knocking. They just opened the door and strutted in as if they owned the place. Gwen shook her head in embarrassment. She felt out of place but she still decided to follow quietly. After all, it would have been awkward if she remained in the empty hallway.

As it seems, Blaineley and Chris were already having a heated conversation about the school budget. Chris seemed to be secretly enjoying himself while Blaineley looked as though she was going to burst out of anger and slap the life out of him.

"I'm telling you, Chris, we're on a low budget! The only way to fix this problem is to remove some- What do you three want?!"

"Well…" Bridgette started, "We need to talk about the Wawanakwa Notice-"

"Matters involving the Notice should be directed at _me_; not Chris… And what's the matter with it?- Did I make any spelling errors?!" Blaineley panicked.

"No, it's not that. We just want it to be shut down again," Geoff answered.

"What the… _Shut down the Notice_?! Dude, its been popular ever since it made its comeback!" Chris said.

Gwen didn't understand how Chris became the headmaster in the first place- Did his father build the school or something?… All he did was refer to the students as "dudes" and laugh at his own jokes. The walls of his office contained no graduation certificates; only framed pictures of himself. In other words, he was a narcissist. There was even a radio in the back corner, quietly pumping music from it's speakers.

"Please shut the Notice down. Remember last time when it was popular? Everyone went crazy, and most of the articles were lies; especially the one about Noah. He _never _had diarrhoea after drinking apple juice; he told me so himself!"

"Ugh, whatever. Everyone fell for it at the time… And you're just upset because I revealed all your secret make-out locations last time."

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Okay, I do admit that's part of the reason, but what you're doing is wrong!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do about it then?" Chris asked teasingly.

This time Geoff cut in, "Bridgette and I were thinking about starting our own radio show. Like, we can share some news with the students over the intercom and stuff…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I like it," Chris smiled. He seemed like an angel at that moment until he continued speaking, "There will be SO much drama between the radio show and the Notice! Everyone will go bananas!"

Blaineley's jaw dropped in horror. "What?! You're actually allowing them to do this?!"

"What's the matter, Blaineley? Are you afraid of being taken down?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette's spirits turned in a whole new direction and was practically glowing with joy. They were winning this fight. However, Gwen still felt out of place. She hadn't spoken one word and wanted nothing more but to eat dinner. Her stomach was already rumbling.

"Geoff and I can talk about the school and what we can do to improve it. Also, we can talk about making friends instead of enemies and even applaud vegetarianism!"

Chris' face fell at Bridgette's remark. "Yeah. Now that you mention it… NAH."

"W-what?-"

Geoff quickly put his hand over Bridgette's mouth in order to prevent her from talking any further. "Forget about what Bridgette just said. She was only joking! Right, Bridgette?…"

Bridgette nodded silently. Geoff then put his hand away from her mouth and decided to continue, "We'll have guests on the show who can talk about their problems. That way, we can create more drama between the students!"

"I like the way you think… Okay, you can do your radio show thing."

"WHAT?!" Blaineley looked as though she wanted to murder Chris. "This is ridiculous, they're only kids. They can't just strut around this school and put on their own show! Who do they think they are? Orpah?!" **(1)**

But all Chris did in return was ignore the infuriated Blaineley. He dug a hand into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a set of keys. He handed them over to Geoff.

"These are the keys to the radio room. You can put on your show whenever you want, but I suggest every third or fourth day because everyone will eventually get tired of hearing your voices all the time."

"Cool, but what time do we start?"

"4:00 should be a good time. I want you two to start tomorrow. You can both set up after lunch, so there's no need to go to your last period tomorrow."

"You mean we don't have science tomorrow? Awesome," Bridgette cheered.

Bridgette and Geoff's celebration was cut short as the door to Chris' office opened once again. This time it was Chef, holding a silver tray containing what looked like a large slice of lasagne and a glass of red wine. From the looks of the dish, it was cooked to perfection and it gave Gwen the impression that Chef usually cooked the cafeteria meals badly on purpose.

"Yeah, well I guess that's it... Now get out cause I'm kinda hungry," Chris said, grabbing a fork.

"You are not eating until we come to an agreement!" Blaineley argued.

"You're gonna have to leave too, cause I don't really care about your budget problems right now."

"_My_ budget problems? It's _your_ school, so it's _your_ problem-" But Blaineley wasn't able to finish her sentence since she was now being pushed out of the office by Chef. Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff soon followed.

The three teenagers watched as Blaineley had a little rampage and stormed off to her own office. Now that her part of the deed was done, Gwen decided it was time to make her own kind of exit.

"Well, there's a crappy dinner waiting for me in the cafeteria, so I better go-"

"Not so fast! Aren't you going to check out the radio room with us?" Bridgette asked.

"Do I have to?"

Gwen didn't know how it happened, but after a blink she found herself walking alongside Bridgette and Geoff down the school corridors once again. Her stomach rumbled a second time. The only thing distracting Gwen from her hunger was that she noticed Bridgette and Geoff staring at each other. It appears they had come to an agreement. And the bad news about this?... It was most likely about her. But that didn't stop Gwen from asking anyway: "What do you two want from me now?"

"Nothing. We just think you should be our first guest, Gwen," Bridgette said.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're new to the school, brah. You can talk about how much you hate this place and stuff," Geoff answered.

"Well I guess if you put it that way... But only this once and that's it!"

Gwen knew she was already making a mistake, but this was Bridgette and Geoff. They were excited and it was their first time hosting a show. Gwen didn't want to be the one to put their spirits down, even though she knew she would have to put up with their nagging later on.

When they finally made it to the radio room, Geoff took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door with it. While he was doing so, Gwen swore she could hear muffled noises coming inside the room. As Geoff opened the door, the three teenagers were surprised to see Cody tied to a chair and Sierra crying in the corner of the room. It looked like a kidnapping scene gone wrong.

"Um... Are we interrupting something?" Geoff asked, trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him.

"You've got to help me!" Cody begged. "Sierra tied me to this chair and now she's not letting me go!"

Gwen, however, had her attention on Sierra. She was crouched in foetal position, quietly crying to herself. She walked over to the obsessed stalker and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Sierra, what's wrong? Why did you tie Cody to the chair?"

She looked up at Gwen, her face streaming with tears. "I tried to tell Cody how I feel about him but he said he already knew, and then he tried to leave, so I tied him to this chair and locked the door. And then he said the most terrible thing..."

"What did he say?" Bridgette asked, trying to untie Cody in the process.

"He said he'd never like me in a million years!" she said, bursting into tears once again.

"I was joking, Sierra! You know I like you, just not in that way... Like a friend, you know?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You like me? You really like me?"

"Well... yeah. But as a friend!" Cody reassured, making sure Sierra didn't get the wrong idea again.

"That's good enough for me!" she said, running over to squeeze the life out of him.

"You two actually make a cute couple," Bridgette said. But all Cody could do was cringe as Sierra squealed and hugged him tighter.

"THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF CODERRA!"

"... What... on earth... is a Codra?" Cody asked, trying his best to breathe.

Once Sierra finally let go of the puple-faced Cody, she began talking about the birth of Coderra to Geoff and Bridgette. Thinking this would be his only chance to escape, Gwen quickly signalled Cody to leave the room. He quietly thanked her in the process and ducked out of the room. Ignoring Sierra's crazy celebration, Geoff used this as the perfect moment to ask her a few questions.

"You have a blog, right? How do you get a lot of followers?"

"I guess people like my g- Wait a minute, is this about your radio show?"

"Well, yeah... But how did you know? We only left Chris' office a few minutes ago."

"I have my ways!" Sierra giggled. "So what do you need to know?"

Geoff scratched the back of his neck. Even Gwen couldn't believe he was asking advice from Sierra. "We need a lot of listeners so we can keep doing the show, y'know... We already asked Gwen to be a guest so she can talk about her life. What else do you think we should add?"

"I was thinking of some karaoke," Bridgette added.

Sierra placed a finger on her chin. It seemed she was thinking hard about this, however it didn't take long for her to come up with a good idea.

"Well, suggesting an interview with Gwen is a good start, but it won't be enough..."

"Gee, thanks..." Gwen commented. She wasn't in the mood for insults.

"No, no, no, you don't understand," Sierra said, shaking her head. "In order to get more listeners you need some eye-candy."

"Eye-candy? But no one will be looking at them- Wait, no one will be looking at us, right?" Gwen asked. If there was going to be some camera filming her interview, then she was going to call it quits.

"No, just listen to me for a second! I'm saying that having some eye-candy will grab a lot of attention, and then you'll have the whole school listening. That way, everyone will always be keen to see who will be interviewed next."

"Okay, but who is the eye-candy around here?" Geoff asked.

"Well, I suggest Cody since he is the hottest guy in the planet! Ahehehehe, oh my! Is it getting hot in here?!" Sierra asked, fanning herself.

"Nope, just cold and creepy," Gwen muttered.

"But I guess a lot of girls like to follow Justin and Alejandro around, so any one of them can give your radio show a lot of attention, too."

"I've never seen that Justin dude talk, but Trent's always mentioning about how the girls in his class drool over Alejandro. He'll be a good addition to our first show," Geoff said.

Bridgette nodded in agreement, "Awesome! You can find Alejandro and ask him later. This is going to be great!"

"Fine! Don't pick Codykins!" Sierra snapped. "It doesn't matter because he's twice the man Alejandro and Justin could ever be!"

Once Sierra left the room, Bridgette and Geoff began staring at each other lovingly. Being the third wheel, Gwen wasn't sure whether to make fun of them or puke. They then started to make out, which made Gwen feel even more comfortable.

"Uhm, yeah... So I'll see you both tomorrow... in here... bye..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>. . . Next day . . .<em>**

The bell rang rather loudly, signalling every student in the school that it was now last period. Gwen and Leshawna were already waiting outside their classrooms together since they were practically next door from each other. Even though talking to a friend was usually fun, Gwen felt unfortunate since she was stuck listening to one of Leshawna's stories about Harold for the umpteenth time. And sadly there was no one else around to share the misery with her.

"And then Harold was like '_Oh my sweet chocolate goddess, please give me some of your loving attention_', and I was like '_Stringbean, I know you crave the curves that are Leshawna, but I'm just not into you_', you know? I mean he's still chasing after me, girl. I don't know what to do..."

All Gwen could do was smirk from hearing Leshawna's story. It was unlikely of her to do so, but the story was only that much amusing. "I think you do know how to stop him, but you just don't want to."

"And what on earth is that supposed to mean?!" she answered.

"Oh, nothing... But are you sure you don't like him back, Leshawna?"

Leshawna looked taken aback. "Well of course I-"

"Hey, guys!" Geoff interrupted. He had his arm around Bridgette's shoulders. Bridgette, on the other hand, smiled at her two bickering roommates.

"Gwen, you have to be at the radio room straight after class!" she reminded.

"Don't remind me..."

"Also, I've convinced Alejandro this morning to be on the show with you, so you won't be the only guest," Geoff confirmed.

"Well that takes a lot off my shoulders," Gwen said sarcastically.

Leshawna on the other hand looked offended. Bridgette and Geoff didn't seem to notice, so she decided to put her anger to their attention. "Ehm, _excuuuuse_ _me_... Why am _I_ not a guest on your show?!"

Bridgette looked startled, but it was probably the nerves getting to her. "Geoff and I were going to ask you but you seemed busy yesterday. Also, we can only have two other people in the room with us."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not skinny enough to fit in your small room. My weight is perfectly fine!"

"We didn't mean it like that," Geoff assured. "And Gwen, can you tell Mr Andrews that we're going to be setting up our show now, so we can't be in class."

"Sur- Actually, here he is right now. Why don't you two do it yourselves?" Gwen said as their teacher made his way to unlock the door.

As soon as Bridgette and Geoff bombarded Mr Andrews with their radio show excuses, Gwen walked over to her desk and set her books down. After she did so, she witnessed Duncan entering the classroom. This was strange since Duncan never came to class early.

"Hey, why are you so-" But before Gwen could greet him, Duncan quickly took hold of her arm and dragged her to the back of the classroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing... just the biggest prank ever!" he said excitedly. Okay, an excited Duncan was suspicious indeed...

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I just taped a fart bomb under Harold's desk!"

Gwen didn't know how to respond. She honestly couldn't care any less about what happened to Harold, but yet again the idea sounded funny at the same time.

"It sounds totally epic, but why Harold? Sure, he's creepy, but he's not _all_ bad."

"Because, Dorkus, he's so geeky its annoying. And I need a good laugh anyway..."

Duncan warned Gwen to be quiet as Mr Andrews finally entered the classroom. He eyed the pair suspiciously as Duncan pretended to observe the floor. Gwen rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"We're-"

"I'm just calming her down, sir. She won't stop talking about the radio show. It's getting a bit annoying, really..."

"Oh, right... Well, go ahead."

"How did you know about the show?" Gwen whispered once Mr Andrews turned his attention to the board.

"Geoff wouldn't stop talking about it last night."

"Okay, but did you have to make me sound like a whining baby?!"

Just before Duncan could answer he stopped as he noticed Heather entering the classroom. Her sour expression turned into a snicker as she laid her eyes on them. All Gwen could really do is glare back at her. She couldn't be bothered dealing with Heather right now.

"Oh wow, is this another meeting for your fashion club? It's too bad no one else wants to be seen with you losers."

"Yeah, we're meeting here just to talk about your ugly personality," Gwen said, walking over to her own desk.

"Whatever. You're just jealous of me."

"Jealous of what? Your short-shorts?"

"Don't make me give you both another detention," Mr Andrews said, still concentrating on writing today's lesson on the board.

* * *

><p>The quiet ticking of the clock sounded like a beating drum in Gwen's ears. It was only halfway through the lesson and everybody in the class was paying attention to something else. Instead of listening to Mr Andrews' instructions on how to use a bunsen burner, Gwen thought about the horrific events of the radio show which were due to happen soon... However, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Duncan snickering next to her. Looking over at him, Gwen could see that he was trying his best not to laugh. He was expecting the fart bomb to go off at any minute.<p>

Gwen had never used a fart bomb before. Was it going to smell really bad?... Trying to look under Harold's seat without looking suspicious, Gwen could see the small bomb planted under Harold's desk. It was silver and badly wrapped in black sticky-tape. Just before Gwen could ask Duncan when the bomb was going to go off, a loud noise exploded from the bomb.

The first thing Gwen did was block her nose. The smell was revolting and she could hear some of her classmates coughing, or even worse, gasping for air. Her eyes even begun to sting as they took in the green aroma. Gwen felt like slapping Duncan since he didn't warn her about the terrible effects and felt even worse when she saw Beth choking on the floor. But the angriest of them all was Heather. Even through the green fog, Gwen could see that her face was turning red from frustration. She stood up from her seat in anger and shouted the first name she thought of.

"OWENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Everyone immediately set their eyes on Owen who was trying his best to hide behind his desk. It was evident that he was afraid of Heather, but his pale face told everyone that there was a new limit to his fear. Gwen was starting to feel bad, knowing that the whole incident was Duncan's fault.

"It wasn't me... I- I think..."

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I DEMAND TO BE MOVED AWAY FROM THIS... THIS... THIS CREATURE!"

Mr Andrews took his hands away from his nose in order to speak. "Heather! For the umpteenth time, only I am allowed to demand in this- Oh my goodness, that's bad... Come on, class, let's continue our lesson outside!"

* * *

><p>After spending the remainder of the lesson outside, Duncan couldn't stop laughing as he accompanied Gwen on her way to the radio room. Gwen couldn't help but feel annoyed; not at Duncan, but at the nausea she was starting to feel...<p>

"Oh man, I can't believe my prank actually worked..." Duncan said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Technically, your prank never worked. Owen got blamed for the whole thing instead of Harold."

"Well yeah, but watching Heather go off at him like that was priceless. If only she knew she was wrong..."

"Yeah, and then she can spend the whole day yelling at you," Gwen replied.

"Whatever, it was a classic prank. If only Geoff was there was to witness it..." Duncan laughed. As he noticed that Gwen was more quiet than usual, he couldn't help but ask: "What's wrong? Wasn't my prank funny enough for you?"

"No, it was cool. I kinda feel bad for Owen, though."

"Well, when Geoff and Bridgette are interviewing you on their stupid show, just tell everyone how bad you feel."

Gwen facepalmed herself. While she was talking to Duncan, she forgot all about the show. "I really don't want to do this anymore... I'm freaking out. If you want, feel free to kill me."

"Hey, it's not that bad, Sweetheart."

Gwen silently cursed herself as she felt her heart flutter at the nickname. "You don't get it... I've never liked people invading my personal life."

"So?... Just ditch the interview and we can go watch a movie, or something."

Gwen felt her heart flutter again. She wanted to drown herself for being submissive to these feelings. Was he asking her out on a date?... Probably not.

"A movie does sound tempting, but I can't just abandon Bridgette and Geoff like that."

"Whatever," he said as they were now in front of the radio room. "I better go and take the rest of these fart bombs to my room... If you ever need to use any, you know where to find me."

"I doubt I'll need to use them... I'll catch you later," Gwen said as she entered the room.

With the lights on this time, the radio room looked much different. It was a small room, only having enough space to fit four people. There was a huge desk with rows of buttons and a small compartment with two chairs, indicating that the guests were supposed to be seated there. It was weird since the room looked much larger when it was dark. As Gwen closed the door behind her, she saw Bridgette reading through her notes frantically and Geoff trying his best to explain everything to Alejandro quickly. No matter how fast Geoff spoke, Alejandro seemed to understand his instructions perfectly.

As Bridgette looked up from the paper she was reading, she had a huge smile on her face as she set her eyes on Gwen.

"Gwen! I'm so glad you're here!"

"You're finally here," Geoff greeted. "The show's about to start soon; two minutes to be exact... Why don't you and Alejandro become acquainted while I quickly get the equipment..." he said while running off.

Gwen had never spoken to Alejandro before, but she knew perfectly well who he was. He was the person who Gwen and Heather had to go against in order to win the volleyball match from a few months ago. He was quite tall, tanned, had the most magnificent eyes, and was quite handsome too. It didn't really make sense why Heather seemed to hate him so much. He seemed nice after all.

"How did you get dragged into this?" he asked.

Gwen shrugged, "I'm the new girl, so of course they were gonna find a way to include me... Did you know Sierra was the one who recommended you?"

"I'll be sure to thank her later... By the way, I couldn't help but notice how your eyes are incredibly beautiful."

Gwen could feel a blush form on her face. But of course it was going to take more than a cheesy line to make her fall for him, "I can see you're quite the charmer-"

Gwen was interrupted as Geoff quickly came running back and shoved a set of headphones onto her hands. He then did the same to Bridgette and Alejandro. Gwen had a questionable look on her face.

"Umm, what are _these_ for?"

"Chris said all radio shows have them. I guess it's to hear the microphones better, or something..."

"Okay guys, take a seat... We're on in twenty seconds!" Bridgette said.

As Gwen and Alejandro took their seats in their own mini compartment, Geoff quickly took his hat off and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Why are you taking your hat off?" Gwen asked.

"To feel more professional."

Geoff always wore his hat whenever he was seen. Actually, Gwen couldn't remember a time when she saw him without it. Actually, maybe Geoff was so connected to his hat that he actually showered with it?...

_'Okay, that is one thought I need to get out of my head...' _Gwen thought. However, Bridgette's words brought her back to reality.

"Eight seconds... I'm so scared!"

"Don't worry, Bridge. We're in this together," Geoff replied.

"And I guess this means _we're_ in this together, too," Alejandro said.

"Um, yeah," Gwen smiled. She didn't know how to react. Alejandro was quite the charmer and she'd never been flirted with before. Well... not that she knew of.

Gwen could notice that Bridgette was starting to panic more than usual. Of course she would be acting the same if this was her own show, but Bridgette never came across as the type to be shy.

"And were on in 3… 2… 1…."

Everyone was silent. Even Bridgette who was supposed to be starting the show... After fifteen seconds of awkward silence, Geoff decided to step in and introduce the show instead.

"Hey, um... What's up, dudes and dudettes?... My name's Geoff, and I'm here to start our new talk show where we'll be giving you the latest news and juiciest gossip through many interviews... Now, I'm not the only one doing this show. There's also my girlfriend, Bridgette, who is also co-hosting. Wanna say hi to the audience, Bridge?"

It seemed as though Geoff's words helped Bridgette return to her normal state. After noticing how her boyfriend was able to stay so comfortable, Bridgette seemed to remember that they were speaking in an empty room and no one was actually around them.

"Hi, everyone. It's so exciting to be here, so I hope you enjoy our show."

"Okay, Bridge, what news do we have for everyone?"

"Umm..." Bridgette said, fumbling through some of her papers. "Well I've noticed that Chef's cooking has been more sloppy lately. Something tells me that he's dropped it on the floor before... If that's the case, then I don't think we'll be safe for much longer."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. The colours are so unnatural, and I think my six packs are turning into belly fat."

While Geoff and Bridgette continued on with their topic, Gwen and Alejandro remained quiet in the next compartment. Gwen tried to get their attention, but Bridgette and Geoff seemed too focused on pleasing the audience instead.

"So I think Chef should totally start cooking new meals. You know... one's that actually sound edible," Bridgette continued.

"I like the sound of that," Geoff agreed. "We also have something to say about the homework around here... I think we should be given at least a week for it to be completed. I mean, my teacher expects me to finish it by the next morning. Like, I need to balance my social life a little more, you know?"

"But, Geoff, it's not like you do the homework anyway..."

"Well yeah, but it's a good topic for everyone else."

Bridgette smiled. "And speaking of _everyone else_, we have two special guests with us today!"

"Huh?... Oh yeah, Alejandro and Gwen are here with us and they're going to answer a bunch of questions we gathered from some students today. Guys, would you like to say hello to everyone?"

"Not really..." Gwen answered.

"... Okay then... Well first of all, how do you two feel about being the first guests on the show?" Geoff asked.

"It is an honour," Alejandro smiled. "Thank you very much for having me here today."

"Um yeah, thanks..." Gwen replied. She honestly didn't know what was going to happen anymore... Who on earth was going to be listening to the show, anyway? Chris? Leshawna? Duncan? Cody? Blaineley?... It was all becoming too much.

"All right, we better start off with the questions..." Bridgette said. "We'll go alphabetically, so I guess Alejandro will be answering his set of questions first."

Geoff grabbed a sheet of paper and began to read one of the questions. It seemed as though there were going to be a lot of questions to answer for the both of them.

Clearing his throat, Geoff began the interview. "Okay, so uh, we asked all the girls who obsess over you what they wanted to know about you... and they've asked what kind of movies you like to watch whenever you're at the cinema?"

It seemed as though these girls wanted advice on how to ask Alejandro out on a date... However, it didn't look like his answer was going to help these girls build up their courage any time soon: "With all the homework and extracurricular activities I participate in, there's no time to watch movies nowadays."

"Booooring," Gwen could hear Geoff mutter.

This time it was Bridgette's turn to ask a question. As soon as her eyes connected with Alejandro's, Bridgette started to feel uncomfortable. Gwen couldn't help but silently agree with her as she was also starting to feel intimidated by his presence.

"W-what is your, uh, favourite colour?"

"Fiery red. Just like the colour you are blushing right now."

Gwen blinked in surprise. Before she had the chance to process what just happened, Geoff already began to ask the next question.

"So, I've gotta ask you this... Have you ever been to a party? Like, _ever_?"

Alejandro smirked, "Of course I have. I just haven't been to any of _your_ parties because I have never been invited."

It looked as though Geoff regretted reading that question now since he felt awkward. Even Gwen admitted that Alejandro's answers were very good... A little _too _good.

In order to keep things going, Bridgette decided to read the next question: "Rumours have it that you were in detention yesterday. Is this true? And if it is, how did you end up there?... A lot of people really wanted to know this one!"

"Ah, yes... Unfortunately that is true. I was merely asking for an extension on my assignment and some individuals mistook it as something else... And so, I was forced to be punished."

Gwen could understand how Alejandro felt. After all, she was mistaken for stealing Sierra's diary and was also forced to sit in detention. Geoff then decided to read the next question: "What is it like to be trapped in a classroom with Blaineley every day? Is it scary?"

"No. She is a marvellous teacher and I am thankful to be taught by someone as smart and gifted as her."

Gwen smirked. Of course Alejandro was lying. There was no way he was going to insult his teacher on air and expect to get away with it.

Bridgette fumbled with her papers once again until she finally found the last question: "If you were interested in dating, what would you look for in a girl?"

Much to Gwen's surprise, Alejandro answered quickly this time. It looked as though he really wanted to leave now: "With my busy schedule and all, I guess there's no time to date... But I guess I'd like someone who is strong-willed and clever. I guess you can say I don't look for the ordinary dream girl... I want someone who can keep up with me and catch my attention at all times."

_'Heather_,_'_ Gwen thought immediately. Actually, she decided to scratch that thought since Heather was too evil to be in a relationship with anyone.

"And how would you treat your potential girlfriend?"

"Like a queen."

Gwen thought that Alejandro's answer would definitely hit the jackpot with most of the female students. However, she felt her stomach churn as she heard her name being called by Geoff.

"Well, thanks for answering all of our questions, brah. Now its Gwen's turn."

"No problem," Alejandro said, taking his headphones off. "So do I go now?"

"Not yet. Okay, Gwen, how does it feel like being the new kid? Are you used to the environment?"

Gwen blinked. She was expecting tough questions from the public, but this seemed completely easy so far.

"I'll admit I was uncomfortable at first, but I guess most people would feel that way if they were the new kid... And yeah, I guess I'm used to this school now. It's kinda cool... in a way."

Bridgette smiled at Gwen's response. Feeling a bit more comfortable now, she decided to ask the next question.

"Would you say you've made a few friends you can count on these past few weeks?"

"Definitely," Gwen smiled. "Especially my roommates. Speaking of which, I'd like to give a quick shout-out to Leshawna."

Gwen hoped that maybe Leshawna would feel better now since she wasn't allowed to be the first person to be interviewed. But at least she'll be the first person to be given a shout-out. Geoff then continued the interview.

"A person who would like to remain anonymous has asked if you like romantic walks on the volleyball court... Um, okay... Do you?"

"Umm, no?... Who asked that question?"

"Once again, the person has decided to stay anonymous. I can't break confidentiality."

"Oh, right... Sorry... Well, I don't really like volleyball, so no..."

Bridgette quickly took hold of the next question and read it with more sympathy; "Apparently you and Heather aren't hitting it on so well. But hey, who can blame you?... So my next question is: Could you ever see yourselves as friends?"

"The answer to that question is simple: When pigs fly."

Geoff decided to carry on the interview by reading something from another piece of paper; "... And speaking of Heather, she actually wanted to ask you a question before... She wants to know the name of your... loser fashion club... And also wants to know why you are alive? Should I be reading this?"

Gwen didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to feel humiliated from Heather's question. However, that didn't stop Gwen from creating her own devious answer.

"That's okay. I actually didn't have a name for the club before, but we've decided to call it 'The Heather-Hate Club'. So whoever hates Heather, please drop on by at classroom 32 tomorrow during lunch."

"That's a great answer!" Bridgette applauded. "Okay, this is your last question... As you know, this school has a _no pets_ policy. But if you could bring any animal to this school, which one would you bring and why?"

"That's easy. It would be my two lizards, Angus and Vampyra."

"Woah. You have two lizards? That's so cool, man!" Geoff said in disbelief.

For the rest of the show, Gwen and Alejandro were forced to watch Bridgette and Geoff talk about random things such as wild parties, sport clubs, and even Blaineley's Notice. There were even a few times when Gwen actually tried not to laugh at Geoff's jokes which often revolved around Chef's food. Gwen already knew that Chef was always in an angry mood, so it made her wonder if he would actually kill Geoff after hearing his insulting jokes.

* * *

><p>Feeling relieved that the interview was finally over, Gwen walked out of the radio room feeling like a free woman. However, she didn't feel like she was going to be free for long since most people were probably going to ask her a million questions now... Even so, Gwen continued walking along the corridors until she heard her name being called. Turning around, she noticed Geoff running towards her.<p>

"Hey, I noticed you left the room pretty quick... What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little bit queasy."

"Are you sure its not about the Heather question? Because I swear I didn't read the questions until we were on air," he said, holding a hand to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gwen replied, however she didn't sound convincing.

"Oh, okay... So how do you think we went for our first show?"

Gwen smiled, "I think you and Bridgette did a good job. I'll definitely be tuning in whenever you guys are on."

"That's awesome. I'm just hoping that everybody else enjoyed it, too."

"I'm pretty sure they did. Just keep making jokes about Chef's food and you'll get high ratings."

Geoff placed a hand at the back of his neck, "Yeah, I just hope they find it funn- Hey! Where's my hat?!"

"You must have left it inside the radio room... Come on, I'll go back with you and get it."

On the way back to the radio room, Gwen couldn't help but notice how blonde Geoff's hair actually was. This made her wonder why he always wore the same hat every day.

"Where did you get your hat from, anyway?"

"Bridgette gave it to me once on Valentines day. Then she just continued giving me a new one every year."

"That's cute."

"Yeah, well I-"

Geoff became speechless as he opened the door to the radio room. Gwen was wondering what was going on until she peeked her head inside and regretted what she saw. There they were... Bridgette and Alejandro were leaning against the main desk, kissing the life out of each other. Gwen felt her stomach churn as she felt bad for Geoff. His girlfriend of almost two years was just standing there, cheating on him. But of course, the two of them pulled away as Geoff and Gwen entered the radio room, realising that they had been caught.

"G...G-Geoff..."

Instead of responding, Geoff simply walked up to Alejandro and gave him probably what was the biggest punch to the face, and walked out leaving everyone speechless.

"G-Gwen, you have to understand that I... I didn't mean to do this."

"Save it, Bridgette... How could you do this to Geoff?"

As Gwen headed out of the radio room, she could hear Bridgette quietly sobbing. As for Alejandro, he was probably nursing his bruised eye. Of course, Gwen knew it was none of her business to interfere, but how could Bridgette just go off and kiss someone else? Was it possible that Geoff and Bridgette were already having problems with their relationship before the kiss?

* * *

><p>As it turns out, dinner was awkward. Geoff wasn't in the cafeteria, and Bridgette did all she could to avoid Gwen. She didn't know why Bridgette was ignoring her, but Gwen thought it was because she took Geoff's side. It was a sad thought to think right now, but Gwen was starting to think that their friendship had also been effected.<p>

It also turns out that Leshawna found out about the kiss since the three roommates were now in their room, conversing about the situation.

"Well, girl, what you did was wrong, but I think Geoff will forgive you eventually."

"I agree with Leshawna. It was wrong, but Geoff will come around."

Bridgette looked like she was about to snap. "Why are you both going against me? I'm innocent. This is all Alejandro's fault, not mine!"

"Well I'm sorry Bridgette, but it takes two to tango... And you did look like you were enjoying it..." Gwen replied.

"... Okay, I did slightly enjoy it, but I love Geoff! And do you really have to go against me on this one?!"

"From what I witnessed, yes, I am against you on this one. You should be apologising to Geoff, not crying about what you did," Gwen answered.

"I did try and apologise... thirty times! He's never going to forgive me, so please stop talking to me about this... I'll settle it myself!"

Leshawna gave Gwen a funny look as Bridgette hid her face with a pillow. They both knew Bridgette was being stubborn, and it was almost possible that she was too afraid to face Geoff. However, they both left her alone since she needed to sort her problems out for herself.

Leshawna sighed as she headed towards the door, "Well, I'm gonna go have a shower and get my hair did." **(2)**

As soon as Leshawna left the room, Gwen knew that Bridgette wasn't going to be talking to her anytime soon. She decided to go for a walk, but still asked Bridgette if she wanted to join her.

"I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come?"

"No. I just need to be alone right now, so leave me alone."

Gwen huffed, "Well there's no need to be angry at me. Why don't you just grow up and accept your faults for once?" And with that, Gwen slammed the door.

While on her walk, Gwen decided to stop by Geoff's room... That way, they can share their miseries together. After all, Gwen was still angry about Heather's question and how she attempted to humiliate her. Of course, her situation didn't relate to Geoff's, but she still wanted to know if he was doing okay... And as Gwen knocked on his door, she was surprised to see that it was Duncan who answered the door. She totally forgot that he was Geoff's roommate.

"Yo. What do you want?"

"Just let me in," Gwen said, pushing past him.

The first thing Gwen noticed was Geoff sitting on his bed, staring at the wall in front of him with no emotion. DJ was sitting by his side trying to make him feel better, but Gwen didn't think he was in the right state of mind to pay attention. Gwen decided to give it her best shot and try to convince him to give Bridgette another chance. They both seemed so lost without each other.

"Hey, Geoff..." she said, sitting next to him. "Are you feeling better?"

"... Not really..."

"You know Bridgette loves you. I guess she just got caught up in the moment, but she adores you, Geoff... And if it helps, I'm totally supporting you on this one."

"Don't worry about me. It's over between me and Bridgette. She decided that our love didn't matter when she locked lips with that... that SNAKE!"

DJ suddenly screamed. "SNAKE? WHERE?"

Duncan smacked DJ aside the head in order to knock some sense into him. "Dude! He was referring to Alejandro. You know... the male version of Heather!"

"Oh... right..."

"Speaking of Heather, you made a smooth recovery on her question," Duncan reminded.

It was almost as if Duncan's words had made a lightbulb evolve inside Gwen's head. She suddenly had an idea; one which was going to involve Duncan. So she pulled him by his arm across the room so DJ and Geoff wouldn't hear them.

"Its 8:15, which means that we have fifteen minutes until curfew... What would you say to a little help in some revenge against Heather?..."

A smile immediately spread across his lips. "Tell me what you need to do."

"... Do you have any more fart bombs?..."

Duncan's smile widened deviously, and that was all Gwen needed from him to know that he still had many fart bombs to use.

* * *

><p>The hallways seemed much darker and an awful lot more quiet as Duncan and Gwen crept over to Heather's room. They still had ten minutes until curfew time, so they had to be quick.<p>

"You know... this would be awesome if it were a first date..." Duncan whispered.

"Except its not," Gwen reminded.

"Well yeah... but would you like to?"

"What, go out on a date? With you?"

"Yeah. I like you and you like me, so why not?"

"Oh wow, you think I actually like you like that?" Gwen asked.

"Well, yeah. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Gwen admitted. "But why are you asking me out now?"

"Well I think it's long overdue... Okay, I think this is her room," Duncan said as they finally came to a stop.

"Okay, so we just throw them in?"

"No, you have to pull the string and then throw them inside. It's like a grenade, you know..."

"Oh, right... And how long will it be until these explode?"

"The one's I used on Harold today had a fifteen minute timer, but these are only ten seconds, so we need to be quick," Duncan answered.

"Perfect," Gwen said, pulling the strings on one of them. Duncan did the same to his while opening the door slowly. When the door was ajar, Gwen and Duncan quickly rolled the miniature bombs inside the room so that its occupants wouldn't notice and shut the door immediately.

As soon as Duncan shut the door, Gwen joined him in running quickly across the hallway and turned to the nearest corner. It was only in a matter of seconds when Gwen could hear the bombs explode... Heather's screaming could be heard along with two other girls, and from the sounds of their voices, it seemed to be Lindsay and Beth. Duncan tried his best to keep in his laughs, but it wasn't possible. The troubled teens then ran away as they heard Blaineley walking up the corridors with a flashlight.

"That was epic! I'll see you tomorrow," Duncan said as he ran into his room.

"Yeah, it was! Night!" Gwen replied as she continued running to her own room.

By the time Gwen entered her own room, she could still hear Heather's screams. One fart bomb was enough to stink an entire room, so two was going to be double the trouble. Gwen felt like telling Leshawna and Bridgette about her awesome prank, but neither of them were in the room.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The adrenaline rush quickly disappeared as it was now replaced by fear. Opening the door, she saw that it was Blaineley. Gwen was beginning to think that she had been caught...

"Okay, its curfew time- Where are your roommates?" Blaineley asked.

"I think they're still blowdrying their hair in the bathroom..." Gwen guessed.

"All right. Well make sure you leave your door closed tonight because one of the rooms were just attacked with stink bombs. I think it may have been one of the guys with their pranks again..."

"Okay, well thanks for the convenience," Gwen said as she closed her door again. Well, at least she was now off the hook.

* * *

><p><em><strong>. . . Next day . . .<strong>_

For once Gwen didn't feel as tired as she normally did while heading to class. She still didn't get to tell Bridgette and Leshawna all about her prank since they were too occupied with finding their books; so Gwen decided to walk to class alone... As she arrived at the classroom door, she noticed that Mr Andrews hadn't arrived just yet... Everybody else in her class was still waiting outside, so she decided to wait with Duncan, DJ, and Geoff. Speaking of Geoff, a smile appeared on his face as he noticed Gwen walking towards them.

"Hey. Nice going with the... prank," he whispered the last part.

"Thanks, the little witch deserved it."

"But of course your plan wouldn't have worked if it wasn't for me," Duncan added.

Gwen smirked. "Smug as ever... We do make a great team, though. We should do it again some time."

"Yeah, we should... How's after class for you?," he winked.  
>"Oh, well... Yeah, sure." Gwen cursed herself as she felt another blush form on her face. It was official... They were going to go out on a date.<p>

Gwen rolled her eyes as she witnessed DJ and Geoff smiling like idiots at her conversation with Duncan. Seriously, they were starting to remind Gwen of Leshawna and Bridgette. And speaking of Bridgette, she was also walking towards them which made Geoff pretend to read a poster that was hanging from the wall. Heather also arrived at the same time and her smell was revolting. It was almost like she was sprayed by a skunk.

"Seriously, it's eight-thirty... Why is our teacher always late?!" she asked.

"He's probably hiding from your smell... You really stink," Harold replied.

And as if on cue, Chris was walking down the hall with the usual smug smile he had on his face. DJ decided to get his attention in order to ask where their teacher was.

"Yo, Chris man, where's our teacher?"

"Mr Andrews? Yeah, about that... I had to fire him."

"What?! Why? He was a good teacher," Gwen replied. It was true, Mr Andrews had been a good teacher to Gwen so far. So how was it that he got fired?

"We had too many staff and Blaineley wanted him gone for taking her parking spot last week."

"Okay... But who's going to be our new teacher?" Beth splattered.

"Uh... isn't it obvious?" Chris asked.

The whole class shook their heads.

"Me, kiddies! Now get inside so we can start this class!"

As everyone entered classroom 48, Gwen felt petrified. Why did Mr Andrews get fired for no reason, and why was Chris-the-narcissist her new teacher? For what all Gwen knew, her education was now doomed... Okay, so it wasn't like Gwen really cared about her education before, but she definitely didn't like the idea of Chris McLean as her new teacher.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: **_Eight_. _Thousand. Words._

_I don't know why but I just couldn't stop writing! And I personally loved writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it._

_At first I thought this chapter was too long, but I made you all wait for a while, so I thought 'why not'?... Speaking of which, I've decided to put up a new poll with every chapter I post, so feel free to spend 5 seconds of your time and vote on my profile. It just basically asks what you think is going to happen next chapter. I'd like to know your thoughts!_

**. . .**

**(1)** - I know it's spelled wrong but Chris mentioned the Orpah Show in the Celebrity Manhunt special, so I just decided to stick with that.  
><strong>(2) –<strong> I LOVE it whenever Leshawna mentions this line. I'm always laughing when she says it, so I just had to add it!

_Please review and remember to vote!_


	17. Chapter 17

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**A/N****: **_Okay, seriously? Sorry for taking so long and thank you for the reviews! Also, thanks to everyone who voted in my poll. Your opinion means a lot and it's just to see what you think will happen in the next chapter and if this story is becoming predictable or not. Just remember that the winning option of the poll is NOT what happens in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter - It's been one on my favourites to write!_

**DISCLAIMER****: **I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 17: Dramatic Classes and First Dates<span>**

Sighing at the fact that Chris McLean was her new teacher, Gwen headed over to her seat in silence and sat down. As she propped her arm on her desk and rested her chin on the edge of her palm, Gwen looked over to Bridgette and frowned. From where Gwen was sitting, she could tell that Bridgette's nose was red, her eyes were blotchy, and she was a lot more quiet than usual. The goth wanted to approach her friend and assure her that everything was going to be okay, but she looked like she wanted to be alone right now and Chris was already staring at the class, preparing to start today's lesson.

"Okay, just so you all know, I'm still the headmaster so you better be nice to me! But putting all that aside, I don't care if you're mean to anyone else - do what you want."

Immediately, Beth put her hand up and Chris rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah?"

"Are you going to be our teacher forever?" she splattered.

"Bleh!" Chris wiped his face. "First of all, don't spit on me! And secondly, yeah, but only if I get tired of this job - which I probably will - so I'll just hold some interviews…"

Another hand flew up and Chris pointed at DJ. "What's up, DJ?"

DJ sat at the back of the classroom and twiddled his thumbs. As he spoke, Gwen could tell he was nervous. "Why are you teaching us? I thought you would be busy as the headmaster and all… No offence."

"I'm being forced to teach this class or I'll be out of a job," Chris groaned. "Apparently I've been 'slacking off' but I've got no idea what the superintendent is talking about…"

Gwen smirked, quietly agreeing with that statement. There was no way that Chris was going to be a good teacher, so the goth was expecting her grades to drop in the next few weeks. Taking a quick look around, Gwen noticed that the class was quiet now, further implying that no one else liked the idea of Chris being their teacher.

A good half hour had passed and all Chris had done so far was talk about a few things in the textbook which he knew absolutely _nothing_ about and even tried asking the students a few questions. When nobody knew the answers, Chris shrugged and decided to break the ice instead. In order to do so, Chris started off by making random jokes but no one really laughed except for Owen, so he started making jokes about the students in order to lighten the mood.

"Okay, okay, what about this one… What did the horse say to me ten minutes ago?…"

"… What?" Owen asked.

"… Hey, I may be ugly, but at least I don't have teeth like Beth!"

No one laughed except for Chris. Everyone watched as he wiped a tear from his eye and clutched his sides. "Oh, my sides!"

"What kind of joke is that?…" Harold asked awkwardly. "Also, what are we working on today?"

Chris glared at the nerd, obviously infuriated. "Geez, you kids are boring! Where's Chef when I need him?! At least he laughs at my jokes!"

"Just tell us the lesson!" Heather glared.

"Fiiiiinnnneeee!" Chris whined. "Since it's my first day being a teacher, I've got nothing to teach, but I'll let you guys debate… See, I was reading this magazine last night and this chick had this fake nose but it looked really hot on her! Anyway, my question is: Should girls and boys stay natural or change their looks to be hotter? Changing your looks on the left - staying natural on the right… GO GO GO!"

The class immediately split itself into two. Gwen headed over to the right side of the room. Looking around her, the goth found that she was standing alongside Bridgette, Beth, DJ, Owen, and Harold. That would mean that the left side contained Geoff, Duncan, Heather, and Izzy. When Gwen looked across the room, she found herself to be right, but she was surprised when she saw Chris standing with them, too.

"Uh… Are you debating as well?" Gwen asked him.

"No, but I agree with these people. You need to change yourself if you want to be hot," Chris flashed a smile. "Anyway, let's start this debate. The "changing" side can start first. Go!"

The students on the left side of the room all looked at each other, expecting anyone but themselves to speak. It wasn't until a few moments later when Heather stepped forward and flicked her hair to the side, obviously prepared to get this lesson over and done with.

"Well, of course you should change yourself if you want to be beautiful! I had to lose weight in order to be how hot I am today. If I was fat, then I'd be… _Ugly_," she said in shock.

"… Um, what?! That doesn't make any sense!" Gwen stepped forward. "Nobody should change their looks for anyone. Either appreciate the natural look, or go to the highway where I can't see you."

"Uh, I don't know, Pasty… I wouldn't want to date an ugly chick," Duncan admitted, taking a quick glance at Beth.

Bridgette decided it was her turn to speak up. "You should appreciate people for who they are. It doesn't matter what they look like - It all depends on the personality."

"And what kind of personality do _you_ prefer?" Geoff scoffed. "Hot Latin guys who are up for cheating on innocent dudes?"

Gwen looked at Bridgette who suddenly stiffened. The way she blinked repeatedly gave the impression that she was going to cry at any moment.

"G-Geoff, please… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Geoff's face began to soften, but he shook his head as he remembered he was giving Bridgette the silent treatment. He immediately crossed his arms and turned to the side, ignoring her existence.

"Why did you cheat on Geoff, anyway?" Duncan commented. "That was a really catty thing to do." **(1)**

"Izzy agrees! If she was Geoff, she'd kill you!" the red-head said, somehow managing to pull a funny face at the same time.

Bridgette, evidently hurt from the expected attacks, was about to respond, but DJ had already beaten her to it. "Look, guys, we need to see where Bridgette is coming from. Let's try to understand! She and Geoff were always happy, and despite Geoff being one of my best buds, I refuse to believe that she would just willingly cheat on him."

Bridgette gave DJ a reassuring smile, but it faded once Heather decided to share her thoughts. Gwen rolled her eyes, expecting nothing but trouble.

"Oh, please, this whole situation is just silly! Alejandro was obviously using you," she said to Bridgette. "I suggest you all get over it and go back to the way you were. Like, duh."

Chris made his way over to the students and stopped between Heather and Izzy, deciding to take part in the conversation. "Woah, what happened?"

"Bridgette and Alejandro kissed and Geoff found out so now he's heartbroken," Beth said sadly.

"Oh, my God…" Chris looked at Bridgette sickeningly until he transformed it into a smile. "That sounds awesome! Seriously, I thought you guys were boring so I was going to swap your seats around, but there's SO… MUCH… DRAMA!… I like it, so I'm not going to swap your seats."

Heather's head snapped at an unusual angle and she turned to Chris, her face reddened with rage. "You mean you're _not_ going to move us?! Can I at least be seated away from Owen?!"

"Nope, now sit down," he pushed Heather onto her seat. "Come on, all of you! This debate isn't even about hot people anymore and that makes me mad! I'm going to let you all-"

Chris was interrupted as the door handle made a loud rattling noise. Everyone looked towards the front of the classroom as the door finally opened itself and Blaineley popped her petite head inside, observing the students. As soon as he saw her, Chris headed over to his suitcase and started rummaging through it. Blaineley rolled her eyes at Chris in disgust and opened the door completely, making her way inside the classroom.

"I can hear you all the way from next door! I suggest you keep the noise down, because having fun in the classroom is unacceptable. What exactly is going on in here anyw- AUGHHHH! What are you- AGHHHHH!" Blaineley was cut off by her own screams as Chris began spraying her with a water gun. The students watched in shock as their teacher continued spraying Blaineley until she finally got the message and left the classroom in order to dry herself.

"What did you do that for?" Harold wheezed.

"I knew she'd come and stop by, so I came prepared," Chris winked, holding the gun to his face and blowing it dramatically.

Gwen wasn't sure as to what had just happened, but the idea of Chris being her teacher now sounded even much worse than before. Just from today's lesson so far, she knew for sure that she wasn't going to be asking him any questions with her homework any time soon.

"I have no idea what to do with you guys now. Just go form your little groups and read your textbooks together or just text your wannabe friends. I don't care, just do it!"

* * *

><p>After forty-five minutes of doing nothing but sketching carelessly in her textbook, Gwen was relieved when the bell for recess rang. In an instant the goth closed her textbook and decided to approach Bridgette. As Gwen looked towards the front of the classroom, she frowned as she witnessed Bridgette picking up her books and leaving the classroom in a hurry. Gwen tried to follow the surfer soon after, but once she reached the empty hallway, Bridgette was nowhere in sight. Sighing, she decided to go to the library in order to finish her science homework - even though Mr Andrews assigned it a few days ago and he wasn't her teacher anymore. She continued walking down the empty hallway until she heard someone calling her name from behind. Turning around, she saw Duncan making his way towards her. She came to a stop, waiting for him to catch up to her, and once he did, he looked down at Gwen and smirked.<p>

"Hey, are we still on for after class?"

Gwen blinked. "Uh, yeah. To be honest, I was starting to think you weren't serious."

"Yeah, of course I was, Pasty. I wouldn't joke about this kind of stuff."

Gwen covered her blush by cracking a smile. "That's cool. So, what did you want to do after class?"

Duncan put a hand behind his head and laughed somewhat nervously. "I, uh, haven't decided yet… I wanted to see if you were okay with anything."

"Surprise me," the goth smirked, starting to walk alongside Duncan now.

"Cool, okay. So where are you going now? I'll join you."

"I'm going to the library. There's some homework I need to finish off."

Duncan's face suddenly stiffened. "Ew. I'll see you later, then," he shrugged, turning left at the next corner.

Rolling her eyes, Gwen headed to the library alone since Duncan decided to leave her. Once she made it there, she sat at an empty table but frowned as she noticed she was sitting near the two giggling best friends who wore the same matching outfits. Sighing quietly to herself, Gwen decided it was best to let it go and ignore them, so she opened her textbook and started doing her homework. However, it didn't take long for Gwen to get distracted since her mind was repeatedly interrupted from the constant high-pitched giggling coming from the two girls.

"You do realise this is a library, right?" Gwen glanced at the girls.

"Oh, Katie, he is, like, so so so adorable!" The chubbier girl said.

"… Uh, hello?"

"I know, right, Sadie?! His eyes are, like, perfection!" The tanned girl replied.

"Excuse me…"

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Both girls squealed.

"Excuse me!" Gwen said more forcefully. Both girls stopped what they were doing and looked at Gwen, wide-eyed. Gwen rolled her eyes as she continued. "This is a library. You know… A place to read or complete your homework?"

"But we _are_ reading!" Sadie informed Gwen. "Katie, show her!" she said to her friend. Katie then held up a white sheet of paper and Gwen recognised it as Blaineley's Notice.

"Oh dear…" Gwen sighed. She knew that Blaineley's main target audience were going the gossipy teenagers around the school, and Katie and Sadie seemed to fit that role perfectly.

"You know who else is cute? Trent," Katie continued the conversation.

"Oh yes, I totally agree! He made a wish at 9 o'clock this morning and it was so adorable!"

"Oh, I know, he really is!" Katie gushed. "Let's go find him!"

"Yeah! That sounds more fun than, like, reading!"

Just before Gwen could process what had just just happened, both Katie and Sadie stood up and left the library in a hurry, leaving the Notice behind. Shrugging, all Gwen could really do right now was feel sorry for Trent since he was about to suffer through the wrath of Katie and Sadie. Now that she was alone, Gwen paid attention to her homework. In fact, everything was going well until she was interrupted by a nearby presence once again. Looking up, Gwen noticed that Courtney had taken a seat directly across from her, a small smile planted on her freckly face.

"… Is something wrong?" Gwen asked, looking behind her just to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

"Oh, um no," Courtney replied. "I've been doing some thinking and this past month has been crazy… So, I, uh…"

"Want to start over?" Gwen asked and Courtney nodded so she continued. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that Izzy thing with the intercom and all…"

"Oh no, it was all my fault with the rumours I started about you and Harold," The CIT admitted. "All I really want right now is peace between us because I shouldn't let my jealousy get in the way. So, Gwen… I'm sorry."

"It's totally cool," Gwen smiled.

"Oh, and by the way, you're free to date Duncan if you wish. It won't annoy me at all because I'm finally over him. You see… I have another boyfriend now."

Gwen arched a brow, suddenly interested. "Oh really? Who?"

"Oh, it's online," Courtney smiled. "He goes to a boarding school not far from here. His name is Scott and he accidentally added me on this webcam app by mistake." **(2)**

"By mistake?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. As soon as I interrogated him for adding me randomly, he told me that he had never used a real keyboard before and added the wrong person, so I couldn't stay mad at him. Then I decided to get to know him better, and now we're together."

"Wait, he's never used a real keyboard before?" Gwen asked. "Wow, either he's a pedophile, or some farm boy."

Gwen chuckled at her joke but Courtney remained silent. The goth stopped as soon as she noticed Courtney's eyes widening in shock.

"Courtney?… What's wro-"

"I cannot believe that jerk!" Courtney cut her off. "It all makes sense now, Gwen - he's a farm boy! The… The way he speaks… The way he says he has a lot of 'pets'… The fact that he's utterly useless at technology… And even the fact that his username is GingerFarmboy!"

"I was just joking, Courtne-"

"That also why explains why he thought my username, CITPrincess, meant 'Cats in Tumbleweeds Princess'! Oh dear, this is bad…"

Gwen frowned. "There's nothing bad with living on a farm. You're reading too much into this."

"That's not the point, Gwen. He _lied_ to me. He told me he was the coolest kid in class! Apparently not!"

"You can still be cool _and_ a farm boy at the same time," Gwen noted.

"I guess…" Courtney said, taking a deep breath afterwards. "I just can't believe I tried online kissing with a liar!"

Gwen was confused. "Online kissing?…" **(3)**

"You know, kissing through webcam. We obviously can't do it in person, so why not?… I still can't believe this! Has Duncan tried to attack you with online kisses?" she sneered.

Gwen closed her textbook, knowing that she wasn't going to complete her homework. "Nope, not any kind of kissing, actually. We're going on a date after class, though. I don't know where, but it should be cool…"

"You guys should try the cinema. They always have good movies there."

"Yes… Because that date with Cody went _so_ well last time…"

"Sorr- Oh, hello, Bridgette. Come sit with us," Courtney saw Bridgette entering the library from afar and patted the seat next to her. Bridgette reluctantly stood there for a second just before approaching the table and taking a seat next to Courtney. Gwen frowned at this and decided to apologise. "I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday."

"No, you were right," Bridgette shook her head. "I was wrong and my decisions shouldn't affect our friendship."

Courtney was about to stand up from her seat. "Should I leave so you two can talk?"

"No, it's fine. I might as well explain what happened-"

"Don't even bother," Courtney interrupted. "Half the school already knows."

Bridgette sighed. "I know, that's why I'm here," she pointed to the Notice which Katie and Sadie had left behind. "Blaineley printed it as a story."

Gwen took this as her cue to read the Notice, so she picked it up and looked through it. On the piece of paper was an unusually large article about Bridgette and Geoff starting their radio show along with the cause of their break up, a smaller piece about Chris being the new teacher for classroom 48, and the last story being about one of Justin's photos being accepted for the front cover of a male magazine.

As soon as Gwen finished reading the miniature article, she passed the Notice over to Courtney so she could have a read. After reading the story, the CIT furrowed her brow just before looking up at Bridgette, obviously confused about something.

"How did Blaineley find out about the kiss between you and Alejandro? I thought there were only four people in the room at the time."

That comment had caught Gwen's attention, so she quickly snatched the Notice back and scanned through it quickly this time.

"Courtney's right, Bridgette. How did Blaineley know about the kiss since only four of us were in the room at the time?…"

"Maybe someone told her?" Courtney guessed. "There could have been a bystander; you never know."

Gwen looked at Bridgette. "I know for sure that I didn't tell Blaineley and you definitely didn't. Geoff would be too humiliated to tell anyone, and Alejandro would lose his reputation from it… So how did Blaineley find out?…"

Bridgette sighed, looking glum. "I don't know, but we _need_ to find out."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was dreadful for Gwen since Chris did nothing but talk about his life and how he could have been a movie star. Following that, more Beth jokes were made which resulted in Chris laughing and Beth trying her best not to cry. So it was after the last lesson when everyone else left - Chris being the first - when Gwen approached Duncan who was still packing his things away.<p>

"Have you decided where you want to hang out yet?"

"Uh, not really… Do you want to hang out at the cafeteria?"

Gwen silently cursed herself. She didn't expect to hang out at the cafeteria on her first date with Duncan. Suddenly, Courtney's advice seemed to be the best option to follow right now. The goth had a feeling she was going to regret this later on, but she may as well bring it up. "Do you want to go to the cinema and watch a movie instead?"

It took a quick moment for Duncan to think just before coming to a decision.

"Actually, that sounds better than my idea," Duncan said, holding out his hand. "Let's go."

Gwen smiled as she placed her hand on his. "Okay."

As they exited the classroom together, Gwen noticed how empty the hallway had become. As she walked with Duncan, Gwen looked down at their joint hands, wondering how they had even come to this very moment. Every other interaction they'd had before this one suddenly felt like a flash before Gwen's eyes, but nevertheless, she was glad that things were finally taking a steep turn, so she decided to start another conversation, wanting to get some unanswered questions out of the way.

"Is it weird that I'm kind of nervous right now?"

"Not really," Duncan answered. "First dates are always a deal breaker for me."

Gwen felt her stomach drop at his choice of words. "Oh. Well, why _did_ you ask me out? Just curious."

"What can I say - I guess I didn't want anyone else to get to you first."

"You do know you have no real competition against you, right?" Gwen smirked. "You have a good chance."

"That's good to hear," Duncan looked down at Gwen, sharing the same smirk. "Anyway, I've decided to stop taking my time and start chasing after things that actually matter to me."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she felt her cheeks burn. "Y… You're so weird," she said, trying her best to end the conversation as she now started to drag Duncan with her across the school grounds.

* * *

><p>Once they entered the Happy-Go-Time cinema, Gwen led Duncan over to the viewing charts and was quite pleased with the movie results this time. The last 'date' with Cody was a disaster, so the goth hoped that the same events with Sierra wouldn't happen again.<p>

"Okay, they're playing three movies today…" Duncan murmured, studying the chart carefully. "We've got The Shadow of Doom, Bloodbath II: Summer Camp Reign of Terror, and The Adventures of Bitsy the Unicorn. Take your pick."

Gwen slightly stepped back as she felt her heart palpitating. "Oh, my God… We _need_ to watch Bloodbath II. I've seen the first movie and I loved it!"

"Wow, I don't think I've seen you so happy before," Duncan commented just before receiving a playful slap on the shoulder. "Ow! Okay, well I've seen the first Bloodbath movie, too, so I'm happy with that choice."

Gwen nodded in agreement, so the delinquent continued, "Also, unlike that time with Cody, I'd actually prefer to be alone with you, so if anyone asks, just make up a random movie and we'll sneak into the room showing Bloodbath II later."

"That sounds like a good idea," Gwen nodded. She then pointed at the timing section of the chart. "Apparently the next Bloodbath movie starts in forty minutes, so we've got time to wait… You know, I'm glad to finally be alone with you. We're always surrounded by other people and it's kind of irritating."

"Geez, Pasty, you just jinxed us," Duncan deadpanned, pointing at something from afar.

Gwen, who was suddenly puzzled, turned around to look where Duncan was pointing and noticed Izzy and Owen smuggling some popcorn at the snack area.

"Oh, crap…" the goth muttered as the pair turned around with their food and waved at them happily. Gwen and Duncan didn't know what to do so they just stood there, watching as the mismatched couple approached them.

Izzy smiled as she looked down, noticing that Gwen and Duncan were holding hands, just before looking up at them again. "Hi guys! Hey! Ha! Hi! Yeah… Are you guys on a date?"

Gwen felt her face redden at the question. "Um, yeah, I guess so…" She still wasn't used to the idea of calling Duncan her 'date'.

Owen tried his best to smile at the couple as he stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth. As soon as he finished chewing, he proceeded to speak. "So which movie are you guys seeing? Izzy wanted to watch Bloodbath II: Summer something of the marshmallows… I think."

Gwen immediately looked at Duncan and secretly jabbed his tailbone from behind. Remembering their plan from before, Duncan spoke up. "Uh, we're watching… Uh… The Adventures of Bitsy the Unicorn."

Gwen felt her face darken since Duncan's lie sounded anything _but_ believable. From the bewildered looks on their faces, Owen and Izzy didn't seem to believe him either.

"Out of all people in the world, I never would have expected you two to watch a movie about unicorns…" Owen said suspiciously.

Gwen put on her best fake smile and leaned on Duncan's shoulder. "Um, yeah. Duncan needs to be a bigger softie, so we're going to watch this movie to help build his emotions."

This time it was Duncan's turn for his face to go dark. Gwen, however, didn't notice as she paid her attention to Owen and Izzy who were both looking at each other as though they were communicating telepathically. They both shared the same look on their faces for a while until Owen looked back at Duncan and Gwen.

"We've just made a very important decision," he smiled. "Izzy and I were going to watch BathBloodBrownie IV, but the unicorn movie sounds so much better! We'll change our tickets and join you!"

It was at that moment when Gwen and Duncan felt like their world had fallen apart.

"W-what?!" Gwen stammered.

"Y-you don't have to do that!" Duncan assured them.

"No, it's fine. We want to!" Owen cheered.

"Yeah!" Izzy agreed. "We can double date and be big softies together! Isn't that exciting?!"

All Gwen could do right now was look at Duncan worryingly, expecting him to say something, but before he could do so, Owen interrupted by grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the ticket booth area whilst Izzy did the same to Gwen. The goth mentally groaned as Izzy continued to pull her along, knowing deep inside that going to the cinema for a first date was a big mistake.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, the cinema room for the unicorn movie ended up being the same room where Gwen and Cody had watched the chipmunk musical. The most notable thing about the cinema this time was that the room wasn't as packed as before - which would be a good thing if Owen and Izzy hadn't tagged themselves along. As the movie began, Gwen and Duncan sat on the middle row in silence whilst Izzy and Owen were seated next to them, happily chatting about talking animals and how they would act if they were put on steroids. Ten minutes later into the movie turned out to be even worse since Owen started crying and had no tissues, so he was forced to use the collar of his shirt and blew into it really loud.<p>

"You go, Betsy! Follow your dreams and be a horse instead! It doesn't matter what your unicorn neighhh-bours say! Just follow your dreams and be happy- Ooh, is that chocolate?" he was distracted as he saw something suspicious on the floor and bent down to touch it.

Duncan just sat there with a gruff look on his face, his arms crossed and eyes fixated on the screen until Izzy started bothering him with her questions.

"How would you feel if someone just grabbed a hammer and tried whacking your nose with it?"

"… What?"

"Ooh ooh ooh! How about someone holding a knife and scooping your eyeballs out? Wouldn't that be fun?!"

Duncan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You've got some serious issues, lady…"

"Oh, wait no I've got it!" Izzy cheered. "Try cutting your kneecaps off with a screwdriver! Or even better - A rusty spanner!"

Duncan, eyes open in complete shock, slowly turned around to look at Gwen who just shrugged in response.

It wasn't even until a few moments later when Owen and Izzy began to make out and accidentally collided with Duncan's shoulder multiple times when he finally had enough. After muttering a few profanities, he placed an arm around Gwen's seat and leaned in closer to her so only she could hear what he had to say.

"Do you want to leave now and sneak into the other movie theatre?"

"Please," she rolled her eyes in response, standing up and taking his hand just before leading him out of the room. It was a good thing that Owen and Izzy were too busy with their make out session because they certainly didn't notice Duncan and Gwen leaving the room.

After quickly swapping their tickets, Gwen and Duncan headed to the back row of the next cinema room and ended up watching Bloodbath II, only missing out on the first five minutes of it due to being stuck with Owen and Izzy beforehand. For some reason, it was weird to watch the movie with Duncan. It felt more like hanging out with a best friend and at least he didn't have the urge to kiss her all the way through the movie, unlike most of her other dates back at home. In a way, Gwen felt even more closer to him due to their tastes in horror films and the fact that they both seemed to be enjoying the movie so far.

"She's going die! I can tell! She needs to turn left!"

"I know! This is so awesome!" Duncan replied, which caused for a few curious heads to turn around and look at the couple strangely. Duncan, who noticed this, proceeded to grab a handful of popcorn and threw it at the other teens. "Turn around! The movie's that way, dweebs!"

* * *

><p>By the time the movie had ended, Gwen and Duncan walked out of the Happy-Go-Time cinema together, still hand-in-hand as they were discussing the events of the movie, indicating that everything had gone well after all. The sky was more orangey this time and Gwen felt weird since the grounds were almost empty. Everyone was probably finishing dinner right now and she would have joined them, but she was currently full from all the popcorn she'd consumed earlier.<p>

It was unusual for her, but Gwen felt like she had the biggest smile on her face. She didn't know it was possible to like Duncan more than she did before. It was like she suddenly felt a hundred times more closer to him just by watching a simple horror film, and deep in her heart, she knew she wouldn't have chosen any other person to share that experience with. As they continued walking together, Gwen couldn't help but think about how this ended up being the best date she's ever had - but what about him? Duncan seemed to be having a good time, but a sinking feeling came in Gwen's stomach and she suddenly felt sick.

What if he's had better dates before? What if he wasn't planning on kissing her goodbye? What if he had gotten to know her so well today that he only wanted to be friends now? She continued to analyse the situation and suddenly came to a halt, unconsciously stopping Duncan as well since he was still holding her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. He knew something was up.

Gwen looked up at the delinquent and decided to let everything out. "Do you still like me?… Like, after this date, I mean. Are your feelings still the same?"

Duncan's face fell. "To be honest… No."

Just by hearing those words, Gwen could already feel her world fall apart. Her heart felt shattered, her stomach churned, and her eyes suddenly felt watery. Duncan's laughter then rang through her ears and she looked up at him in panic once again, expecting the worst.

"That's because I like you so much more now," he smirked. "This date was great. I'd totally do it again."

Gwen felt her heartbeat return back to normal and she lightly punched him which retreated an 'Ow!' from the punk. "You scared me," She replied. "Never do that again!"

"Geez, sorry for liking some tension!" Duncan laughed.

Gwen smiled just before sighing once again. "Okay, I'm going to be real with you right now… This date was amazing. I don't think I've had so much fun in a long time and I know this might sound really girly and it might turn you off, but I think you're really cute. Like 'hot cute', you know what I mean?… Actually, forget what I just said; I'm just rambling- This is so embarr-"

"Are you ever going to shut up?!" Duncan smirked as he interrupted Gwen, quickly grabbing her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

Gwen was first surprised by the kiss, but something within her felt as though it was a long one coming **(4)**. When Duncan finally pulled away from her, he looked down at her, a glint in his eyes. She looked up at him, unamused. "You don't have to kiss me just to shut me up, you know."

"It was necessary. You didn't like it?"

"N-no, it was great… A long one coming, in fact," she said, tugging him down for another kiss.

The second kiss was just as great as the first, however, it would have lasted longer if it wasn't for Blaineley walking by and grunting at them. Gwen quickly pulled away and looked at the coordinator in shock, not expecting her to be there.

"I expect you two to stop sucking face and get inside so you can have your dinner before curfew."

"Uh, so what? It's not like we're doing anything wrong," Duncan shrugged.

"Hm," she sneered, glaring at them. "I've got my eye on you two."

Both Gwen and Duncan watched as Blaineley headed inside the nearest doors, obviously disturbed from her recent presence. Gwen was thinking about everything that had just happened today until Duncan's scoff interrupted her. She turned around and looked up at him, not knowing what to expect.

"Geez, it's like she's spying on us, or something…" he rolled his eyes.

Gwen nodded her head in agreement but stopped shortly after as another thought entered her mind. She looked up at Duncan as her eyes began to go wide.

"That's it, Duncan! A spy!"

Duncan was confused. "What?"

"You're a genius," Gwen ignored him. "Look, I need to cut this date short," The goth quickly gave him one last kiss afterwards. "Thanks for the date. I had fun."

Before Duncan could respond, Gwen rushed over to the same door Blaineley went through. As she found herself outside the cafeteria now, Gwen went on a search to find Alejandro. She looked for him everywhere in the building, but he was nowhere in sight. So it was when Gwen eventually found Bridgette outside their room when she suddenly had her hope reinstalled.

"Bridgette," Gwen approached her. "Have you seen Alejandro?"

Bridgette suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Gwen, please… I know it was a mistake, but I really don't want to bring it up right now-"

"No, you don't understand," Gwen cut her off. "I think Alejandro may be the reason why your story was in the Notice."

"You mean he and Blaineley set this up?… You know, that actually makes sense."

"Exactly," Gwen held onto Bridgette's wrist and pulled. "So we need to find him and settle this out right now."

Gwen practically ended up dragging Bridgette with her all over the school, but Alejandro was nowhere in sight. As she puffed, Gwen could hear Bridgette trying to speak behind her.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me, Gwen. You're such a great fri-"

"Harold!" Gwen wheezed as she found the nerd outside their classroom. Cody was also with him. They were both wearing purple robes and pointy hats, and the door to their classroom suddenly had a note which said '_Wizard Chess Club: Meetings are 7-8pm every Tuesday and Friday_'.

"My dairy milk goddess!" Harold beamed, his arms outstretched. "I knew you'd come for my marshmallows! Or are you here to join my wicked club?"

"Um, no, Harold…"

"Hey, I'm here too you kno-" Cody said to Gwen but looked down at her hand since she was still holding onto Bridgette. A perverted smirk immediately appeared on his face. "Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

"Your face being seriously damaged if you don't stop thinking like that," Gwen glared at him, instantly letting go of Bridgette. "Anyway, have you two seen Alejandro?"

"Nope, but I can text Sierra," Cody said. "She's kinda useful when it comes to these things…"

"Please do whatever it takes," Bridgette begged.

Cody nodded and quickly sent a text message to Sierra. As soon as the tech geek was done, he was about to inform Gwen and Bridgette that he had contacted her, but his ringtone instantly started to play, indicating that Sierra had already answered him. He unlocked the passcode to his phone and looked at the message just before sighing and showing the girls the reply from Sierra.

_He's at the library. I'm watching him pack his things away as I text this to you. Also, you didn't give me my morning kiss! Where is it?!_** - Sierra.**

"Thanks, Cody. Okay, Bridgette, let's go," Gwen ushered, making her way towards the library now.

"Wait," Cody stopped them. "Aren't we coming with you?"

"Uh, we would let you, but we have some private matters to solve. Sorry," Bridgette said genuinely.

"You mean you used us to find that Latin burrito?!" Harold raged. "He will never have the beans of a Japanese warrior like myself!"

"Um, yeah. Totally, Harold," Gwen rolled her eyes as she continued making her way to the library with Bridgette.

Once when the pair made their way into the library, they witnessed Sierra sitting at one of the empty tables, looking up and waving at them just before continuing her homework. Both girls made their way over to the private study rooms and saw Alejandro just exiting from there. He looked up and pulled a playful smirk towards Bridgette who suddenly paled. Gwen groaned and approached the Latin, instantly pushing him inside the study room again.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Alejandro stumbled backwards.

"Investigating. Get in, Taco Bell," Gwen continued pushing the Latin inside the room.

Alejandro had no choice but to follow Gwen's orders since he couldn't just push a girl in front of everyone. Bridgette numbly followed and locked the door behind them so no one else old enter the room.

As soon as it was clear that they were the only three people in the room, Gwen pushed Alejandro onto one of the chairs and hovered over him. He looked up at Gwen, a playful twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. Do you have feelings for Bridgette?"

"Wh… Well, I admit she is attractive and-"

"I said: _Do you have feelings for Bridgette_?"

"Well… No."

Bridgette sighed in relief. "Then why did you kiss me?"

"I cannot say. Look, can I leave now?"

"No," Gwen glared at him. "What kind of control does Blaineley have over you? Why would you just break up Bridgette and Geoff like that?"

Alejandro crossed his arms and looked at both girls. "Okay, I admit I did a favour for Blaineley, but don't expect me to tell you why."

"Well, then…" Gwen said darkly. "Bridgette - you can do that thing now."

Bridgette glared at Alejandro just before grabbing a pair of scissors and holding a fair amount of his hair against it.

"Tell us, or your precious locks get it," she warned. "Why did you break up me and Geoff?"

Sweat was beading on Alejandro's forehead and he shivered, hoping that Bridgette would not cut part of his hair off.

"P-Please… Surely we can have some sort of arrangement…" he pleaded.

"We're doing this the easy way because if Leshawna was here, then she'd be cutting other things. I'd say your hair is the best option right now," Gwen warned. "Now… Why did Blaineley make you break up Bridgette and Geoff?!"

"I… I… I cannot say."

"Say it! I'm about to snip!" Bridgette warned.

Alejandro shivered once more. His face turned a slight shade of green and he eventually crumbled as Bridgette started to make a snipping motion.

"O-o-okay! Blaineley blackmailed me, because…" he trailed off.

"Sorry?" Gwen asked, raising a brow.

"She… She found out what my last name means and told me she would tell everyone what it means if I didn't help her out."

Gwen wasn't sure how to react. Heck, she couldn't even tell if Alejandro was lying or not because his statement seemed to be pretty serious. The goth watched as his face paled and his body continued to shiver, but that was nothing compared to Bridgette. The surfer girl immediately let go of Alejandro's hair and slammed the scissors down on the desk angrily. She glared at him; a glare that Gwen had never seen before.

"YOU RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP TO PROTECT YOUR LAST NAME?!"

"Yes. I had reasons! And yelling at me isn't going to solve things! Now, I have a bruised eye that I still need to apply ice to… May I leave now, or would you like to threaten my precious hair with your tacky scissors any further?"

Gwen sighed as she looked at Bridgette. "You can go, Alejandro. We're done."

"Great," he said, getting up from his seat and making his way towards the door.

As soon as Alejandro unlocked the door and left the room, Gwen looked over to Bridgette who was now crying. She sat on one of the singular desks, her hands covering her face. Gwen rushed over to her friend immediately, wanting to assure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Hey, this is great," Gwen smiled. "At least we know why this happened in the first place now, and if we can, we can get Blaineley fired."

"Th-there's no point, Gwen…" Bridgette sniffled. "Geoff already hates me. I just wish I pushed Alejandro back."

"You were in the moment. How else were you supposed to react?" The goth enthused. "Also, holding Alejandro's hair like that just shows how much of a fight you still have for Geoff. Now, let's try and get you both back together."

Just by hearing those words, Bridgette slowly removed her hands from her face and looked up at Gwen, smiling through the tears she had just shed beforehand. "You're right, Gwen. I want to make things right again… Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem," Gwen opened the door again. "Come on, let's go back to our room and tell Leshawna everything that just happened."

* * *

><p>As soon as Bridgette and Gwen made it back to their room, they were glad to find Leshawna already on her bed, apparently texting someone - possibly another cousin. Gwen and Bridgette immediately made their way over to her and explained everything that had just happened with Alejandro. Leshawna looked nothing more but outraged by the time her friends finished explaining everything.<p>

"You mean that handsome fool tried to hide his last name?! Are you kidding me?!" she raged.

"Well, it must be pretty bad if he wanted to hide it's meaning…" Gwen said.

"Yeah, we need to Google this later," Leshawna smirked. "Oh yeah, Duncan also came by asking for you, girl."

Just the thought of Duncan in general made Gwen think back to how he asked her out last night. Despite everything else that had happened today with Geoff and Alejandro, Gwen decided to tell her roommates about the date with Duncan now so she could somehow lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys… The other night, Duncan and I totally pranked Heather by throwing a few fart bombs in her room."

The first thing Gwen noticed was Leshawna's eyes popping open as she laughed at the goth's revelation. "No way, girl! I thought her room smelled strange when I walked past…"

"Well yeah, now you know the reason," Gwen smirked. "Anyway, that's not all that happened… Afterwards, Duncan asked me out on a date…" Gwen trailed off as she looked up at her roommates.

"What did you say?" Leshawna asked. Bridgette nodded her head, indicating that she wanted to ask the same thing.

"Well, I said yes. Why do you think I wasn't at dinner?" Gwen laughed. "Anyway, we went to the cinema after class… It was fun."

"Yeah, okay, but let's get to the real part… Did you kiss?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen sighed. "Yes. Three times."

The goth immediately avoided Bridgette and Leshawna as she witnessed their smiles widening. She grabbed her pillow and hid her face on it. "Leave me alone now. I shouldn't have told you both anything."

"What, Gwen? We're happy for you," Bridgette smiled, taking the pillow way.

"Yeah, girl, I agree," Leshawna laughed it off. "Maybe that's why he was here before? To ask you out again?"

"Uh… I kind of bailed on him when I had the idea to interrogate Alejandro… I think I might pay him a visit before curfew ends," Gwen said, standing up from her bed. She was about to exit the room until Bridgette called after her.

"Gwen, wait!" she rushed over to her bedside table. Gwen was surprised to see her clutching onto Geoff's lucky hat. "Can you please deliver Geoff's hat back to him? I would do it myself, but after today's debate, I think we should have some space…"

"That's okay. I'll give it back to him," Gwen smiled at Bridgette, exiting the room just before closing the door behind her.

As she walked down the hallway, Gwen was more than glad that she and Bridgette were able to find out Alejandro's true motives. It was clear that Blaineley was up to something, so all Gwen needed right now was enough proof against Blaineley in order to get her fired. It was still a bummer that Geoff and Bridgette weren't together anymore, but just by looking at the hat she was currently holding, Gwen knew that Bridgette still had hope in their relationship, and if Geoff was still heartbroken, then he obviously still cared about Bridgette, too.

Gwen continued thinking as she walked by Heather's room and came to a stop. She blocked her nose and looked at the door, remembering the events from yesterday. At least two good things came out of this: Heather smelt like a skunk, and it was at that moment when Duncan had asked her out properly. And as Gwen finally came at a halt to Duncan's room, she knocked on the door, expecting him to answer it.

… Instead he didn't answer. In fact, it was DJ with a wide smile on his face. Looking at his stature, Gwen noticed that he was wearing a pink apron and held a dirty sponge in his right hand. Gwen looked up at the friendly giant, cracking a small smile in return.

"Hey, Gwen, come in," he greeted, opening the door.

As soon as Gwen stepped inside, Gwen was non-surprisingly shocked as to how messy the room was. Actually, it was strange since the mess wasn't due to the discarded clothes - but actually the puddles of water which where scattered everywhere on the floor. The first thing Gwen did was walk over to Duncan, who hadn't noticed her since he was busy throwing a football against the wall. Once she carefully made her way over to him, she sat next to him on his bed and caught the football, making him raise a pierced eyebrow at her.

"Hey, Pasty. What's up?"

Gwen looked at him. "Leshawna said you came over by my room before."

"Yeah, I just wanted to know why you left so early. And what are you doing with that hat?"

Gwen looked down at her hands only to find Geoff's hat. "Oh yeah," she looked over to Geoff and her eyes locked on him as he laid on his bed, closing his eyes and listening to the music from his earphones. Like Duncan just a few moments before, Geoff probably didn't even know she was in the room right now.

"I know, it's pathetic," Duncan broke her thoughts. "Most guys like to punch things when they're heartbroken. This guy just listens to sad music and cries like a walrus."

Gwen knew that Duncan was only teasing so she rolled her eyes and returned his football to him just before making her way over to Geoff's bed. She tried calling his name but he didn't budge, indicating that he couldn't hear her. The goth then pulled an earphone from one of his ears and he instantly flinched. He looked up at Gwen, his eyes slightly red. It was obvious he had been crying beforehand.

Gwen sighed as the music blasting out from the free earphone sounded tragic. "Listen, Geoff… Bridgette and I did some interrogating, and it turns out Alejandro kissed Bridgette on purpose because Blaineley threatened him."

Geoff took out his other earphone, a hint of hope in his facial expression. "Really?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go and sort things out with Bridgette now. She misses you."

Geoff's face suddenly hardened itself. "No, it's too late. The point is that she kissed him back."

"Yes, I know, Geoff, but-"

"But no," he cut her off. "I'll forgive anything as long as it's not cheating."

Gwen sighed, looking down at the hat in her hands. She offered it to him. "Please, at least take your lucky hat back. You don't have to wear it - Bridgette just wants you to keep it."

Geoff looked down at the hat, almost as though he wanted to take it, but he shook his head, turning away from it. "No. I don't want to be reminded of… B… Bridgette… It's too late."

Gwen nodded her head. "Okay, fair enough." She then looked over to DJ who was now scrubbing the floor with the same sponge he held in his hand before. At least that explained the unnecessary puddles of water on the floor now.

"Lift your feet up, please," DJ asked kindly as he was scrubbing near Gwen's boots.

"It's cool, Deej. I just came here to talk to Geoff, so I'll be on my way," Gwen smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought you came here for me…" Duncan raised a brow as Gwen made her way past his bed.

"That reminds me," Gwen came to a stop. "That's why I had to leave our date so early. I needed to help Bridgette, so I hope you understand."

"Whatever," Duncan shrugged, continuing to throw the football against the wall once again.

Gwen smirked, knowing that Duncan was actually okay with her leaving the date early, so she made her way out of the room, still holding onto Geoff's hat. As she made her way down the hallway, she heard the door open and close, along with someone calling her name afterwards. Turning around, she saw Duncan and approached him again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"So that's the real reason you left? I can take hints, you know," he smirked.

"Hints?… I'm telling you the truth. I was reminded of Blaineley and that's why we need to be careful from now on. If she can blackmail students to do whatever she wants, then we need to be careful with our actions."

"What kind of actions?" Duncan winked.

Gwen looked at him. "Duncan, I'm being serious. We need to be super careful."

"But I don't want to be careful," he whined. She looked at him and he finally turned serious, knowing that she wasn't joking either.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you."

Gwen raised a brow. "What is it?"

"Well, not tell… But I really do need to ask you something," he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Gwen watched as Duncan continued struggling with his choice of words. If anyone were to walk by right now, they would probably think that he going through a case of stage fright. In a way, Gwen felt somewhat bewildered as she had never seen this side to Duncan before, so she was even more interested to see what he wanted to tell her.

"Just spill it out already. Curfew's almost over, unless you wanted to tell me tomorrow morning?"

"No, it's fine. I want to tell you now."

"Then go ahead," Gwen urged.

"Oh man, I never planned on asking you this way, but… Did you maybe want to… go out?"

"We've already gone out on a date, Duncan," Gwen smirked.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean! Like… _officially_."

Gwen blinked in surprise. She obviously wasn't expecting Duncan to ask her out so soon - especially after one date. At least now she knew what he meant before by the first date being a 'deal-breaker'. It only told her that he liked her enough to start something serious right away. But if she were to take part in this relationship, then she definitely wasn't going to let go of Duncan, or at least turn out like Courtney and all his other previous girlfriends combined.

"Officially?… I like the sound of that."

As soon as Gwen answered, Duncan smiled - probably a real smile. She looked down as he held both his hands forward, indicating for her to take them. Gwen reacted by holding onto both his hands - along with Geoff's lucky hat - as she leaned closer and stood on a tip-toe level in order to give him a gentle kiss; a way of celebrating their newfound relationship. A few loud bangs coming from the other side of Duncan's door was all it took for Gwen to open her eyes and pull away in an instant second.

The loud coos coming from DJ and Geoff on the other side of the door made Gwen feel a blush form on her face. Duncan rolled his eyes and banged on the door heavily, implying for them to stop it. As soon as the cooing stopped, Gwen outstretched her arms in order to give Geoff's hat to Duncan.

"Can you please do me a favour and try to convince Geoff to take his hat back? Please?"

Duncan sighed. "Okay, yeah, I guess… Geoff's kinda miserable without Bridgette… And kinda annoying, too… I'm such a nice boyfriend."

_Boyfriend_… That wasn't a word Gwen expected to hear so quickly, but she was definitely willing to try and get used to it.

"Yeah, I guess you are… Well, thanks anyway."

"No problem. Listen, you better go back to your room. I don't want you getting into trouble for staying out so late."

"You're right about that. Well… Goodnight, Duncan," Gwen smiled, giving Duncan one last kiss before heading back to her own room.

Once when Gwen made it back to her room, she looked over at the alarm clock, noticing that there was still ten minutes to spare until curfew was officially over. Making her way over to her bed, the goth felt extremely happy to finally be with the guy she liked so much and she wanted to tell her friends all about it. She thought it would be a good idea to tell them now instead of tomorrow or any other day. However, she looked over at Bridgette, deciding to tell her what happened with Geoff first.

"Well, I tried to give Geoff his hat back, but he said no, so I asked Duncan to try and convince him to take it back later on."

"Thanks, Gwen," Bridgette smiled, giving her friend a hug for her effort.

When Bridgette finally let go, Gwen sighed. "That's not everything, though. Something else happened afterwards…"

"What's wrong, girl?" Leshawna asked, suspecting the worst.

Bridgette patted Gwen on the back. "Hey, if something bad happened, don't be afraid to tell us…"

"Oh, it's nothing bad…" Gwen trailed off. "It's just that I want to let you guys know that I officially have a boyfriend now."

Gwen remained silent and looked between both her roommates. They both looked speechless.

"Wh-what?" Bridgette asked.

"Is it Duncan?" Leshawna continued.

Gwen silently nodded as she looked down at the floor, expecting the worst from Bridgette and Leshawna.

And, surprisingly, that didn't happen.

Instead of jumping around the room and screaming their lungs out like Gwen expected, Bridgette and Leshawna actually gave appreciative smiles and remained calm. Like Gwen, they probably also thought that the relationship was a long one coming.

"Congrats, girl. I knew it would happen sometime soon," Leshawna winked.

"Yeah, okay, you were right," Gwen admitted.

"I can't say I like Duncan, but I really am happy for you," Bridgette smiled. "Even though Geoff and I aren't together anymore, I'm glad that you're happy."

"Don't worry, girl," Leshawna said to Bridgette. "Just know that things always turn out good in the end. Wawanakwa Day is coming up, so that's always a good time to get closer to Geoff."

"Wawanakwa Day…" Gwen recalled. "Didn't you guys say that was about celebrating the school?"

"Yeah," Bridgette nodded. "The celebration usually lasts for a week and it's really fun. We do weird stuff to celebrate. Our loved ones are allowed to visit on the Friday of that week, and last year we did animal face paintings to celebrate."

"Bridgette also tried collecting money for the dolphins in Japan," Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"What? They were endangered!"

"Yeah, and nobody paid you a cent, girl!"

All Gwen could do right now was roll her eyes as Bridgette and Leshawna continued arguing about the dolphin fundraiser from last year's Wawanakwa Day. After everything she had been through so far, Gwen was thankful for everything - especially Duncan. She just hoped that things would continue to go ecstatically. But all she needed to do now was get Bridgette and Geoff back together as well as find enough evidence for Blaineley to get fired because they needed more than words to convince Chris that Blaineley threatened Alejandro and there was definitely no way that Alejandro was going to voice his concerns to Chris any time soon.

* * *

><p>The next morning was different for Gwen. She woke up not really being bothered by her lack of sleep for once and walked to class with Bridgette like she did on most mornings. As soon as they entered the classroom, Bridgette headed straight to her desk and Gwen was about to do the same, but she spotted Duncan already sitting in his seat, so she headed over to him instead.<p>

"Hey, you're here early," she greeted.

"Yeah," he leaned back on his seat. "DJ wanted to come here early today. He said we need to get to class earlier so our brains can grow, or something… I dunno."

"Nice," Gwen smirked. "I'll bet you five bucks that Heather still smells like a skunk?"

"Make it ten," Duncan winked. "You know, that was a pretty awesome prank we- Woah! Dude, what are you wearing?!"

Gwen looked behind her to see that Duncan was talking to Chris who had just entered the classroom. The goth put her hands to her mouth in order to suppress her giggles as she noticed what made Duncan so shocked. Chris, who was standing next to his desk, was wearing a strange scarf, a pair of sunglasses, and a fancy beret like he was suddenly a director. Gwen was secretly hoping that he was announcing that he had made a long coming career change.

"Hello, class," he greeted in a thick French accent. "I think izz bout time zat we did summfinn' fun, don'cha think?"

Everyone in the classroom was silent, watching Chris with unusual expressions planted on their faces. It wasn't until when Duncan started laughing when Chris' face reddened - possibly from embarrassment. He rolled his eyes, dropping the accent immediately.

"I said it's about time we did something fun!" he snapped. "Wawanakwa Day is coming up and I'm bored! At first I wanted to make everyone sell themselves for a day so their owners can have some fun, but apparently that's not allowed… _Awkward_. Anyway, so after doing some thinking, I've come up with something else!"

"What is it, brah?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, man, tell us," DJ agreed.

"Just because I want you all to suffer, I've decided that we're going to do a school play - but with a twist!" Chris announced, expecting everyone to cheer. Too bad no one did any of the sort.

"That sounds like a terrible idea," Beth shared her thoughts.

"Well, I don't care!" Chris teased. "Anyway, three of you seem to be missing… So as soon as Heather, Harold, and Izzy arrive, we're going to be heading over to the theatre so we can start the auditions!"

Everyone in the class groaned but Chris held a finger up, and like some sort of cheap magic trick, everyone instantly grew silent.

"Nuh uh uh… You're not the only one's suffering because we're working together with the students of classroom 49! Isn't this exciting?!"

Gwen looked around and no one else seemed to be happy about this arrangement. Chris cleared his throat just before speaking again.

"And before you complain to me even more, I just want to let you all know that it's compulsory to audition, so you better get your acting skills up!" he smiled, showing his pearly whites.

Gwen cringed as she saw Chris smile. She suddenly hoped that Heather, Harold, and Izzy wouldn't turn up to class at all so that she wouldn't have to audition for that stupid play. And acting? Due to her past high school experiences, Gwen already knew she had a terrible knack for confronting people, so performing a whole play was going to be so much worse. The only thing she could hope for right now was that the play wouldn't be based on something tacky and that she wouldn't get a specific part to play. Either way, it was official. She really hated Chris McLean and she was starting to hate Wawanakwa Day, too.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: **_A play?… I'm not expecting many of you to like this idea, but the story wouldn't be complete without it because it leads to so many other plots. Well, Gwen and Duncan are finally together and I fitted in five kisses for you guys - hopefully they weren't forced._

_In the end, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. It's also close to eleven thousand words - meaning that it's the longest chapter as of now._

_That being said, a new poll is up on my profile, so feel free to vote what you think will happen next. I'd also like to know your thoughts, whether you liked or hated the chapter, so feel free to leave a review._

**_. . ._**

**(1) - **Woops. Duncan really shouldn't be talking since he did the same thing in canon. But this is AU, sooo…

**(2) - **Courtney was so close to being paired with Justin, but I figured she'd fit better with Scott in this.

**(3) - **Is this even a thing?… Either way, I have no idea and I prefer not to know. I just made this up for fun.

**(4) - **That was intentional. The kiss _was_ a long one coming.

_Thanks for reading! Please review and remember to vote!_


End file.
